Someone Like You
by Acrobat91
Summary: 18 Months after Molly is faced with the ultimate betrayal, Bones presents her with an opportunity that will change her life in ways she could never imagine. This is a tale of two love stories and one woman's journey to empowerment. Molly/Captain James & Molly/Bones.
1. Chapter 1

April 2019

Queen Elizabeth Hospital Birmingham  
Royal Centre for Defence Medicine  
Edgbaston, Birmingham  
United Kingdom

"Corporal Dawes!" my Commanding Officer, Captain Philippa Anderson, called out to me across the Orthopaedic Ward.

"Fucking Hell," I muttered to myself. Here I was, finally about to go on break after putting up with a demanding Sergeant for the past several hours who thought nothing of treating me like his own personal dogsbody. All I wanted, in the knackered state that I was in, was a bloody cuppa, and not to be ordered about by my C.O.

"Ma'am," I stood at attention in front of Captain Anderson.

"You have a visitor, Dawes," my Captain announced, causing me to stare back at her with a perplexed look. Not once during my year working as a Staff Nurse with QARANC had I had a visitor, let alone one who would warrant the attention of my C.O. I hoped for my own sake that trouble hadn't once again found me. As Jackie likes to say, trouble always seems to have a way of finding me.

"The Captain is quite insistent that he speak to you now, and he doesn't seem like the type to be kept waiting, Dawes. I suggest you go and greet your visitor before he writes you up on a charge, and then take your break," Anderson recommended with a small hint of a smile. "I suggested he wait by the family consult rooms."

"Ma'am," I acknowledged Anderson, trying to maintain a calm exterior as my heart started racing and my hands become clammy.

It didn't matter that eighteen months had passed. Eighteen months since that dreadful day at the Registry Office. Eighteen months of agonizing silence. Eighteen months since _he _had destroyed all of my hopes and dreams. Eighteen months... Yet, _he _still had the power to mess with my nut.

No matter how much I loathed _him_, how much _he _disgusted me, _his _betrayal had permanently burned itself into my soul, to a degree that left me ashamed to admit that no matter how desperately I wanted to forget and move on, I worried that I might never recover from what _he _had done to me.

As much as the adrenaline surging into me at this very moment made me want to bolt, and run as far as humanly possible, I knew that I needed every ounce of what little self-respect I had left to face _him_. After everything _he _had done to me, the last thing I wanted was for the bloody bastard to have the satisfaction of knowing _he _could still generate such fierce emotions in me. I also did not deserve for _him _to come to my workplace and disrupt everything I had accomplished in the last year as a Staff Nurse. With this in mind, I took a deep breath, summoned my remaining grit and determination, which had seen me through my darkest hours, and set off towards my fate.

-X-

"Sir," I stood at attention, not even bothering to look at the man in front of me. Seeing the familiar camouflage and Captain's insignia out of the corner of my eye had been more than enough. Standing at attention and saluting the bastard had me internally cringing as _he _was no longer worthy of even the slightest bit of my respect.

"As you were, Dawesey," a familiar London accent caused me to nearly jump out of my skin. While recognizable, it was certainly not the cultured, posh accent I had anticipated hearing. "You know I don't stand on that ceremonial bollocks," he chuckled.

"Christ, Captain McClyde?" I looked up into a knowing pair of green eyes in shock.

"Cut the Captain McClyde crap, Dawesey. You know it's Bones. As much as the lasses love me, Dawesey, I wasn't expecting my presence to leave you gobsmacked," he observed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at me.

To say I was relieved that it was Bones and not _him _was an understatement. Yet even with Bones, I still could not help but feel a bit unwieldy. We hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms when we had left Sierra Leone. It hadn't helped that at the time, it had only been 6 weeks since I had suffered one of the most humiliating betrayals possible, had fled said betrayal by joining a humanitarian mission that went all Pete Tong, and then, to add insult to injury, acted like a complete muppet in front of Bones, after he had gone to great lengths to save my life. He also happened to be one of the most bad-ass Officers in the SAS. So much for being a Military Cross winner… I wouldn't blame Bones if he thought I was total rubbish, which is why I am a bit surprised he asked to see me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered like an idiot. So much for grit and determination.

"I had an appointment earlier with Major Richards. He wanted to make sure his handiwork on my ACL survived my recent return to training exercises."

"O-oh," I somehow managed to sound like a prat again. I really needed to get my shit together. "I, uh, take it, it survived?" I managed to ask, in an attempt to pull myself together. It didn't help matters that I somehow seemed to miss the fact that he must have been at Queen Elizabeth at some point within the last year, if Major Richards had operated on his ACL. It made him seeking me out now seem even more bizarre.

"It's top-notch. Although, I do have a massive grievance with you, Dawesey," Bones declared.

"Y-you do?"

"While I was laid up here at Queen Elizabeth, dossing about, you were mucking about in Sri Lanka as part of some bloody flood relief effort. You would think, Dawesey, that after I went to great pains saving your life, the least you could do was nurse me back to health. Instead they stuck me with every minging nurse they have on staff here."

"Perhaps your reputation as a 4-Star Manwhore, precedes you," I smirked, knowing full well that had to be the reason he had been given 'minging nurses'. The man was a womanizer of the highest rank.

"Ah, there's the Dawesey, I know. I was wondering when you would show up. This stammering nonsense you've been spouting at me doesn't suit my favourite short-arsed Cockney," Bones smirked at me.

"Oi, watch it, toss-pot," I warned, not about to let him best me. "You should consider yourself lucky, Bones. I've been told my bedside manner is utter crap. In fact, just this morning, one of my patients was more than happy to comment on the fact that I'm total rubbish as a nurse," I retorted.

"I'll take your shit bedside manner any damn day, Dawesey, especially when my torn ACL was down to a bloody Rupert who completely lost the plot. It also doesn't help that I find him bloody repugnant and still want to shove my C8 Carbine permanently up his arse."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I laughed. Bones certainly had a way with words that one could not help but find entertaining. I also didn't doubt that if given the opportunity he would stick his assault weapon up said Rupert's arse.

"Somehow, I don't see that happening any time soon Dawesey, unless of course you refuse to do me the favour I'm about to ask of you," Bones declared in all seriousness, putting aside his standard cockiness for a moment.

"Taking the piss out of me again, Bones?" I asked, doubting his sincerity.

"Oi, that's no way to talk to the man who saved your life. Let alone an Officer of Her Majesty's Armed Forces." Bones gave me an angry look.

"Fine, you've got me there," I smiled, shaking my head at his utter arrogance. "Now what's this about a favour?"

"I have a special op in mind for you, Dawesey. It's still in the planning stages, but the way I see it, this one is custom made for you," Bones revealed, full of his usual swagger.

"You want me, a former CMT, and now a Staff Nurse, whom trouble always seems to find, to help you with a Special Forces operation?" I laughed out loud. He clearly had to be having a laugh at my expense. "Even I know that you are not that much of a numbskull."

"I see you still haven't gotten over selling yourself short. We _might gonna need _to work on your confidence for this op, Dawesey," Bones couldn't help but throw some of my Cockney into the mix. "I don't have all day, Dawesey, so here's what you are going to do. After your shift ends at 19:00, you are going to go home, change into a nice frock, I assume you have one somewhere in the back of your wardrobe, do something with your hair, and actually apply some cosmetics," he instructed taking in my unflattering uniform, plait, and make-up free face. "Then you are going to get your short-arse to the Edgbaston Hotel, where you are going to meet me in the Cocktail Lounge at 21:00 sharp. Once there, I will brief you on the op. Do I make myself clear?"

"Isn't the Edgbaston a bit posh for the Army?" I questioned, wondering why Bones would be staying at a luxury boutique hotel. "And why can't I just wear my uniform?"

"It's part of the op. I should also add it's an undercover op. Hence the need for the posh hotel and civvies. Do try to dress smart, Dawes. While I may tolerate you, more so than others, I do have my reputation as a 4-Star Manwhore to uphold," Bones smirked.

"And why am I even considering this?" I wondered aloud, annoyed that he automatically assumed I would go along with whatever type of op he was planning.

"As I reminded you earlier, you owe me and I am calling in your debt. So, go be a good little nurse, and be at the Edgbaston Hotel no later than 21:00. I abhor lateness and you do not want to see what I am like when I put someone up on a charge," He warned. "Now piss off back to work, Dawesey. Consider that an order," Bones commanded before exiting and leaving me wondering what the hell had just occurred.

In typical Bones fashion, he had somehow managed to throw me into a complete whirlwind in just a matter of minutes. The guy was a complete nutter, and required me to be on my game at all times.

I suppose I should look on the bright side, at least it was Bones who had dropped by and not _him_. As much as I had mentally prepared myself to face _him, _I knew that in reality I was nowhere near ready. _He _had hurt me so profoundly, that no matter how hard I tried to move on, there was still a deep wound inside of my heart that would never heal.

Perhaps a special op with Bones might be a welcome distraction. It would at least spare me from wondering about _him_, and whether or not _she's _living the fairy tale ending that should have been mine…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This certainly isn't nipping around the local," I observed the hotel lounge's stylish art deco interior. Of course, it was exactly the type of posh establishment _he _would have liked, making me all the more annoyed that I had agreed to meet Bones when I could have been at home watching mindless telly.

It wasn't difficult for me to spot Bones. All I had to do was find the only angry bloke in the room scowling at his watch. Of course, this might have something to do with the fact that I had deliberately arrived late. Learning a little patience wouldn't kill the SAS Captain.

"I see you still haven't learned how to follow orders," Bones greeted me in a sarcastic tone, which gave me a small sense of satisfaction. The man was too tightly wound for his own good at times. "And that you're smartly dressed as always."

"What? You don't like my frock?" I smirked. I had chosen to defy his patronizing orders about my appearance and dress. In place of a "nice frock", I had opted to go with jeans and a long sleeved khaki coloured utility blouse which I had paired with black ballet flats. I had kept my hair plaited and hadn't bothered with cosmetics.

Bones of course, looked like an advert for one of those toff brands _he _used to wear. His "undercover" get-up consisted of a tight-fitting, black crewneck jumper, slim fitting grey jeans, and black lace-up boots. He hair was tousled in a way that made me wonder if he had been shagging some slag moments before meeting me here.

"Shut your gob, Dawesey," he rolled his eyes at my appearance.

"I see you started without me," I pointed to the single malt whiskey placed on the table in front of him.

"I certainly wasn't going to wait for your short-arse to get here," Bones retorted. "I suppose I should be a gentleman and offer you a drink. Just so you know Dawesey, the tart fuel you likely drink with your female squaddies is not on offer. This is a proper lounge, not some local."

-X-

"Are we gonna spend the rest of the evening staring at one another, or are you going to brief me on this operation of yours?" We had been sitting across from one another nursing our drinks for several minutes and I was feeling more than a bit awkward.

"Patience, Dawesey. It's a bit of a delicate operation and I need to make sure your nut is in the right place. I'm not one to give a shit about feelings and the like, but I have an inkling you are not going to like some of what I am going to tell you."

"Wonderful," I gave a sarcastic sigh. "Are you sure you didn't bring me here to torture me?" This op had better be the bee's knees or else I was out of here.

"Stop being so tetchy, Dawesey."

"Then get to the bloody point, Bones!"

"Am I seriously being ordered about by an impertinent Corporal right now?" Bones smirked at me. Did the man ever give genuine smiles? I wondered what he would look like with one. Would it soften the harsh angles of his face? Suddenly, I caught myself. Why the fuck was I thinking about him like this? He wasn't the least bit attracted to me. It had taken a major cock-up on my part to learn that unfortunate lesson.

"Fine, Dawesey. You win. It's briefing time," he decided. "From this point on, everything I tell you is highly classified. You do know what classified means, don't you Dawesey?"

"Sod off, Bones. If what you were about to say is truly classified, we wouldn't be sitting here in a public place having a good old chinwag," I shook my head at him in disbelief. His arrogance could be utterly infuriating.

"Let me be clear, Dawesey," he suddenly became visibly annoyed. "If one bloody word of what I am about to say gets out, I will hunt you down and gut you into little pieces. Understood?"

"Yes." Clearly, I had hit a nerve and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to test if his threat was real or in jest.

"I need you for an operation. The Operation is called _Maior_," Bones announced.

"_Mayor?" _I repeated.

"No, you dim Cockney, it's _Maior_," he looked at me in irritation. "It's Latin. You must have learned some Latin at Uni, or have you already forgotten?"

"I think you should change the name to Operation _Bellend_, mate. You're really starting to piss me off." I set my drink down and stood up to leave. I wasn't about to sit here and allow him to call me stupid. Not after I had worked bloody hard the past five years to better myself. Not only had I learned how to speak and write properly, I had completed my GCSEs and had gone on to complete my nursing degree at the University of Birmingham. Bones had no right to diminish my hard work by implying I was stupid.

"Easy, Dawesey. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just resentful that I even have to undertake this op."

"You don't have to be such a bleeding arse about it."

"Molly, please," Bones reached for my arm. "Will you at least sit and let me explain the rest?" Perhaps he had realized that he had taken the insults too far.

"Are you going to call me stupid again?" I looked at him, full of misgiving.

"No, and I'm sorry," he apologized, guiding me back to my seat. "I wouldn't have asked you here if I thought you were dim. I asked you here because I need someone with half a brain to support me with this op. As for Operation _Mayor_, '_Maior' _means 'Major' in Latin."

"I think I like Operation Bellend better."

"Of course you would, Dawesey," Bones chuckled.

"And the significance of the word 'Major'?"

"It might have something to do with a certain insignia that is in the shape of a red crown."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that this has something to do with you being before the Promotion Board?" I realized, finally putting the pieces together.

"I did say you had half a brain, Dawesey. If I have my way, I will be Major McClyde by October."

"And how exactly do I fit into your promotion to Major?" I didn't see how I had any bearing on his promotion.

"Simple. I need you to be my pretend girlfriend," Bones announced, causing my mouth to fall open in shock. Never in a million years would I have guessed that this was the favour he would demand from me.

"Y-your w-what?" I sputtered after a moment.

"You can stop looking at me like you're catching flies," Bones muttered. "I can assure you that I am completely serious."

"Are you fucking mental?" I accused. There could be no other explanation for the sheer absurdity of his request. "Please tell me you have lost the plot with this cracked scheme?" Me as his pretend girlfriend? The thought was absolutely ludicrous.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dawesey, but I am one hundred percent sane."

"I'm not so sure about that, Bones. I think I might gonna need to take you to the mental ward at Queen Elizabeth."

"Taking the piss out of me again, I see," he shook his head at me. "Are you at least going to let me explain why I need a pretend girlfriend?"

"Only because this scheme of yours takes the biscuit," I retorted.

"Just remember that you owe me, Dawesey. I didn't spend three days dragging your short-arse through the jungle just for the hell of it."

"Then you had best get on with it," I advised. Knowing Bones as I did, I had a feeling what he was about to tell me was anything but bog-standard.

-X-

"Two years ago, I was supposed to go up before the Promotion Board. Everything was in order, until a certain tosser decided to impale himself on a boar trap in the middle of a Belizean jungle. The tosser, his twit of a medic, and their 5-year-old muppets not only cocked-up their training exercise, they also somehow managed to cock-up my promotion."

"Y-you were part of the Special Forces team brought in to rescue _him?"_ I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"I was." The confirmation swiftly took me back to those horrible days in Queen Elizabeth where _he _had been delirious with sepsis and had nearly lost _his_ bloody leg.

"It didn't take me long to suss out that not only had the training exercise gone balls up, but 2 Section was in complete and total shambles," Bones continued, as I only half listened, my mind still filled with memories of the fallout from Belize.

"Of course, the arsemonger's twit medic couldn't resist making one clanger after another. Somehow the whole dog's breakfast ended up being my fault. I still don't have a fucking clue as to how that occurred. So, instead of getting my promotion, I got ear-bashed by the Brig and spent the next six months playing childminder to the twit and her 5-year-old muppets. You obviously know what happened next."

"I do," I sighed. It was during those six months, while _he _had furiously rehabilitated _his _leg, that it had all fallen apart. It had started with _him_ being emotionally distant to the point where I found myself constantly questioning whether _he _still loved me, and whether _he _had regretted proposing to me. Each time I sought even the slightest bit of reassurance, it pulled _him_ further and further away. At the same time, _he_ flat out refused to discuss Elvis's death or what had occurred in Belize. I soon came to realise that _he_ was likely suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. The first few times I hinted that perhaps _he_ might need help,_ he_ brushed aside my concerns and assured me that _he_ was fine, just committed to completing _his_ rehab, preparing for our wedding, and getting back to active duty as soon as possible.

It was not long before _he_ completely closed himself off from me, and advised me that my frequent visits to Headley Court were a distraction and that _he_ would rather I spent my time focusing on my studies and preparing for our wedding. It was during this period, that I discovered the real reason _he_ did not want to see me, and it was all down to the unhealthy obsession_ he_ had developed for_ her_. This is what finally led me to realise just how much damage Elvis's death and the fiasco in Belize had done to the man I once adored.

In the weeks prior to our wedding, I begged _him _to get help. Begged _him _to stop hiding behind _his _uniform. This only served to enrage _him. He_ accused me of being insecure, said _he_ was sick of being with someone who lacked self-confidence, and was always needing reassurance. I remember after one particularly intense row, thinking that perhaps _he_ was right, perhaps it was all down to my insecurities and belief that someone like _him_ could never love someone like me, that was sabotaging our relationship, and not PTSD.

As all of this unfolded, we kept moving forward with our wedding. Looking back on it, I'm not sure why. We were clearly heading towards a path of destruction. I remember only a few weeks before the wedding, begging _his_ parents to reason with _him _by sharing my concerns that _he_ truly did have PTSD. _ His_ father had assured me that I likely overly sensitive from my exams and the stress of _him_ still being at Headley Court. So, with no other option, I continued along as the the naïve bride-to-be who had met her handsome prince and still believed she was going to live happily ever after.

I also let myself be convinced, time and time again by _his_ parents, that all we needed to do was get married and go on our honeymoon, and that everything would work itself out. I told myself that if we could relax on our honeymoon away from _his_ troubles and the pressures of the Army, perhaps _he_ would once again become the man I had fallen in love with in Afghan.

If only I could have foreseen how desperately misguided I had been. Perhaps I could have prevented the complete and total humiliation that was my wedding day.

-X-

"Sierra Leone was my first op after I returned to my Section," Bones revealed, with a slight hesitancy in his voice. Perhaps he wasn't insensitive and could recognize the onslaught of pain his story had brought to me.

"D-did you know?" I questioned, holding my breath, praying he hadn't known the whole sordid mess when he had been sent in to rescue me.

"Yes," he confirmed, as I looked down at the table in shame. I can only imagine what he had thought about rescuing a primary who had run away from the hurt and humiliation of being jilted on her wedding day, only to find herself being taken hostage a few weeks later.

"Is that why you said 'no' that night? Was it because you thought I was the pathetic fiancé _he'd _tossed aside for a better version?" I had to know even if it only magnified my feelings of humiliation. "Someone gorgeous, with legs a mile long, better tits, an education, a proper middle-class family…" I continued to torture myself.

"Don't, Dawesey…" Bones protested.

"It's the truth."

"It's fucking bollocks and you know it. Look at me, Molly," Bones reached across the table and gently lifted my chin so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "The reason I said 'no' had nothing to do with that wanker. In fact, it was out of respect for you that I declined."

"Respect for me?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes. You were bloody shattered, Dawesey. The last thing you needed was a one-off with a self-proclaimed manwhore. Contrary to what you may think, I do not prey on vulnerable women. It didn't take a genius to know that being jilted and then taken hostage all in a mere matter of weeks had you at sixes and sevens. You didn't need the complication of having a meaningless one-off with someone like me."

"It doesn't change the fact that _he _left me for _her_."

"I spent six months with her, Dawesey, and found her to be just the twit I thought she was when I first met her in Nigeria. I knew within the first hour of rescuing you, that you are ten times the soldier and woman she will ever be."

"B-but…"

"Enough, Dawesey. You know I am telling the bloody truth, and you better not even so much as think about putting yourself down again on my watch or I will take you over my bloody knee. Consider that a fucking order. Now if you don't mind, I've rather had enough of being your _agony aunt_."

"Consider yourself relieved of that duty." I glared back at him.

-X-

"I'm guessing that your torn ACL must have factored into delaying your promotion," I surmised once we'd shared another round and I felt fortified enough to continue.

"Yes. I missed last year's Promotion Board due to the fact I was too busy with rehab."

"How did you tear it?"

"How about I save that story for another time?" Bones suggested in a tone that implied he might be discomforted by the question.

"Was _he _the repugnant _Rupert _you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes."

"Of course _he _was," I sighed. "Do I want to know more?"

"No, which is why we are not going to discuss that arsemonger or his twit medic again, Dawesey. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I replied, relieved that he had shot down my line of inquiry. I wasn't sure I had it in me to hear anything more about _him _tonight.

-X-

Finally, after what seemed like donkey's years, and a third round of drinks, Bones was getting to the point. Perhaps now I could understand the reason behind his asinine scheme.

"As I mentioned, I am up before the Promotion Board again. This time, I have taken measures to ensure that nothing will stand in the way of my promotion to Major."

"What kind of measures?"

"That's classified, Dawesey," he smirked. I could only imagine what he may have done. There was very little I would put past the man. "I thought I had everything covered until I found out that two of the Promotion Board members are concerned about my respectability. Apparently, they like for their Majors to be settled in their personal lives, whatever the hell that means. Personally, I think they are curtain twitchers with too much bloody time on their hands if you ask me. Respectability my arse. I'm in the fucking SAS, not the bleeding HCMR," Bones griped in frustration.

"I cannot believe that Promotion Board members would waste their time on such trivial tosh," I looked at him with disbelief.

"You're not the only one, Dawesey. My informant on the Board has advised me that one way to stifle the curtain twitchers would be to acquire a respectable girlfriend ASAP. Apparently, this would give me an aura of stability and respectability. Naturally, I would need to demonstrate that said girlfriend was real which means she would need to accompany me to certain events in order to avoid questions regarding her legitimacy."

"What type of events?"

"Mess dinners, garden parties, the Summer Officers' Ball, and the lot."

"Sounds delightful," I rolled my eyes. I had been to a couple Mess dinners with _him _and they had been dreadfully boring. Not to mention overridden with Ruperts and their respective Stepford Wives.

"Apparently, if I go along with this bollocks, it will quiet the curtain twitchers and thus remove any remaining obstacles standing in the way of my promotion."

"Let me see if I have this straight, you have somehow managed to infiltrate the Promotion Board, only to learn that there are two old prats with nothing better to do than worry about the fact that you are a trouser snake, and your rubbish solution to all of this is for me to be your pretend girlfriend?" I couldn't believe the sheer absurdity of this situation.

"More or less."

"Are you out of your fucking nut?" I demanded. There was no way in hell his plan would work, especially if I were involved. "Your plan will never work. Not only will it go balls up, no one, and I mean no one, is going to believe for a single minute that I am your proper girlfriend. Further, there is no way in hell, I of all people, will make you more respectable. Far from it."

"What makes you think you're wrong for the role, Dawesey?"

"Oh, I dunno, perhaps everything? Would you like me to provide you with a list of my flaws?"

"I've done the reconnaissance, Dawesey, and you're the best fit for this op."

"Bollocks!" I protested in disbelief. "Why don't we start with the fact that I am gobby. There is no way in hell that anyone will believe that you would willingly put up with my mouth."

"Ah, but Dawesey, the curtain twitchers will think that this is exactly why I am attracted to you. No one would ever believe that I was attracted to some shy, mild mannered, subservient doll. If, in fact, I was looking for a real relationship, it certainly would not be with someone who bores me to death let alone tolerates my bullshit."

"All right. Fine. You might be right on that one," I conceded before continuing with my arguments against his plan. "You also seem to forget that I have already had one disastrous relationship with an Officer."

"None of which was your fault."

"You might believe that, but I am sure there are many who would see me as some slag who only shags Officers."

"I fail to see how a Military Cross winner, who graduated top in her class at Uni, and is a highly regarded soldier, would be viewed as a slag. In reality, it would make sense that I would want to be in a relationship with a squaddie who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. I would need to be with someone who understands my line of work and doesn't ask questions about what I do or why I suddenly disappear for weeks on end. I would need someone to understand why I chose such a dangerous profession and why I choose to risk my life on daily basis for Queen and Country."

"So what if I get it? You seem to be forgetting the whole wedding fiasco. It's common knowledge that _he _jilted me on our wedding day. That instead of showing up at the Registry Office in Bath, _he _pulled a bloody Elvis and left me standing there in front of our families and friends wondering what had happened to _him_. All the while he was at Brize gallivanting off on another bloody tour with _her_. _He _fucking knew what it would cost me. _He _had seen Elvis do the exact same thing to _her _and yet _he _went ahead and did it anyway."

"And I will do everything in my utmost power for everyone to see that his cock-up is my gain. I have no problem with everyone seeing him for the arsemonger that he is," Bones promised, his eyes blazing with intent. "Think of this as an opportunity, Dawesey. It's a chance for you to hold your head up high, to be proud of your accomplishments, and to show everyone that he did not destroy you."

"And the fact that I'm not exactly Page Three material?" I prompted. He was clearly forgetting the fact that a manwhore like him would hardly settle for a plain, short-arse like me.

"Been there, done that, Dawesey. Perhaps I have become partial to short-arsed brunettes. It will only feed into the fairy tale. I can see it now, the hardened and tough SAS rogue falling for the petite, gobby princess," he laughed.

"Piss off, Bones," I rolled my eyes at him again. "I'm hardly a bleeding princess."

"I beg to differ. Now, have we covered everything, Dawesey?"

"Aside from the fact that I hate posh events, will feel out of place, and have absolutely nothing suitable to wear…" I started musing.

"I hate them too," Bones interrupted. "However, I have already considered this and I have a mate who will provide any necessary training or briefings. As for your wardrobe, the least I can do is provide you with any clothing items you may require for this op. Think of them as your uniform. It's the least I can do, considering you will be the one assisting me."

"You've also failed to consider the most important item on my list."

"And that is?"

"Fidelity. Having been cheated on once, no one is going to believe that I have fallen for the British Army's 4-Star Manwhore. I'm not about to let myself be the subject of Chinese whispers while you fuck around. And if you think I'm going to shag you, forget it. You had your chance, mate, and I am no longer on offer. That leaves abstinence, and there is no way in hell a trouser snake like you can keep it in your pants for the duration of any 'pretend' relationship."

"That's where you are wrong, Dawesey. Yes, I am a manwhore. I like to fuck around, ask any of my mates. However, if you really knew me, you would know that the two things I value most in life are honesty and loyalty. Contrary to what you may believe, I do know how to keep it in my pants when required. Further, if I were act like I'm all tits over arse for you, I'm sure we could convince your lot, as well as mine, that you've managed to tame me. While I don't do the whole girlfriend or marriage thing, if I did, I would never cheat. That's non-negotiable. I can assure you that for the duration of our operation, I will keep it in my pants and will do nothing that might cause you harm or embarrassment."

"Why should I trust you?" His counter arguments might be strong, but I was still sceptical.

"What you see is what you get with me, Dawesey. When I give my word, I keep it."

"How long would this relationship need to last?"

"The Promotion Board is slated to announce its decision in October. I was thinking we would need to pretend through the holidays and then we could go our separate ways. I will let you decide how you want us to break up and I will gladly let you place the blame on me."

"And these events," I paused, unsettled by what I was about to ask. "Would _he _be at any of them?" There was no way I could stomach seeing _him _acting like _he _was some respectable Officer and gentlemen, not when I knew the cowardice and disgrace, _he _hid behind _his _uniform. Not only that, but seeing _him _with _her _would likely destroy me.

"I have it on good authority that _he _will be otherwise occupied for the next six months. Now, have I addressed all of your concerns?"

"For now."

"And are you in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have choice, Dawesey, but the next favour I request might be far worse. I always call in my debts," Bones promised.

"I'll go along with this bleeding op, but on one condition, Bones."

"What's that, Dawesey?"

"You change the name to Operation _Bellend_," I demanded, causing Bones to raise his shot glass in salute of me, clearly relishing in his success, and making me wonder what the hell I had just signed myself up for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Molly Dawes, you are one cheeky mare!" Jackie greeted me via Skype. My best friend and roommate was currently away on tour in Kenya.

"Hiya, Jackie, what have I done now?" I laughed.

"It would seem that someone fed me a load of codswallop when they told me they were going to London last weekend to visit the little bleeders."

"I dunno what you are talking about," I hedged. I knew gossip travelled fast in the Army, but this fast?

"Oh, you bloody well, do, madam. Bones, fucking, McClyde? Seriously, Molls?"

"I don't know what Chinese whispers you are hearing in Kenya…"

"Shut your gob, Molly. It's all anyone can talk about," Jackie laughed as I found myself turning red with embarrassment. "So, is he as fit as he looks? I hear he's…"

"Jackie," I groaned. "It's not what you think."

"So, you just happened to go swanning off to Hereford for no particular reason?"

"All right, I spent the weekend in Hereford," I admitted somewhat begrudgingly.

"I seem to recall when I left for Kenya, six weeks ago, you were definitely off men. Care to fill me in on how you seemed to have landed yourself the scrummy Captain McClyde?" It was clear Jackie was hungry for details.

"As I said, it's not like that. We're just mates. We ran into one another at Queen Elizabeth a few weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since Sierra Leone, and we sort of started talking and the lot."

"Unless Bones is giving orders, he doesn't strike me as someone who just 'talks', Dawesey," Jackie retorted, failing to believe my explanation.

"Look, Jacs, we just hung out, ok. There's nothing more too it."

"If you say, so, Molls. Be forewarned, though, McClyde only hangs out with women for one reason, and one reason only. You've had enough rubbish from blokes, you don't need his as well."

"I know," I responded with annoyance. At least I had never told Jackie about how I had been so desperate to feel wanted by a man, after being shattered by _him_, that I had virtually thrown myself at Bones. "Now, can we please talk about something other than a certain trouser snake?"

-X-

Finishing my chat with Jackie, I was amazed by how fast the gossip had spread about my weekend with Bones in Hereford. Here it was only two days since I had taken the train back to Birmingham, and already the Army rumour mill had made its way to Kenya. Un-fucking-believable.

I suppose I had to give Bones credit, where credit was due. I hadn't been thrilled when he had ordered me to spend my first weekend off in over a month with him. However, there was no getting around him, and I found myself reluctantly agreeing to travel to Hereford.

While he claimed that the purpose of my visit was to work on our backstory as a couple, once again, I had vastly underestimated his cunning, as unbeknownst to me, he had been about to launch a pre-emptive strike.

-X-

_Five Days Earlier _

Hereford Station

Hereford, United Kingdom

"Corporal Dawes?" I stepped off the train in my combats, not having had the chance to change into civvies after a training exercise that morning, to be greeted by a blond-haired bloke with a scruffy beard. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and was wearing ripped jeans, a grey Henley, black boots, and aviator sunglasses.

"Who's asking? I looked around for Bones.

"I'm Rem," I raised my eyebrows at him. "Or rather, Corporal Law. Bones, I mean Captain McClyde, is stuck in a meeting and asked me to give you a lift."

"I see," I frowned. Bones was off to an _excellent _start in the boyfriend stakes.

"This your kit?" Law asked, looking at my duffel bag and bergen, clearly unsure as to what he was supposed to do with it.

"I got it, mate," I was used to carrying my own stuff. Hell, during my CMT days I could out carry most of the lads in my section.

"Uh, right," Law nodded awkwardly, making me wonder why my bleeding _boyfriend _had put me in this uncomfortable situation.

-X-

"Where are we meeting Captain McClyde?" I asked once we were seated in a black Range Rover Sport and exiting the railway station car park.

"Barracks."

"Oh," I was a bit surprised to hear that we would be going to Stirling Lines. The garrison was the headquarters of Bones's regiment, and its activities were highly secretive, even within the confines of the British Armed Forces. Little was known about the garrison outside of the Special Forces. I could only imagine what strings Bones must have pulled to obtain permission for me to visit.

"How far away are we?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Right," I nodded, trying to think of something useful to say. Rem's monosyllabic answers weren't much encouragement for having a proper chat.

-X-

Soon we had arrived at Stirling Lines, where we went through several security checkpoints before finally pulling into a car park next to an undisclosed building.

Rem, of course, had remained taciturn for the remainder of the drive, and had not exactly been forthcoming once we had arrived at the garrison. He clearly wasn't suited to the role of 'tour guide' to say the least.

"You can leave your kit in the boot," Rem indicated as we exited the Range Rover. "I'll take you to Captain McClyde," he motioned for me to follow him into the building.

-X-

"Is this her?" An excited Sergeant in her early fifties came running up to us once we had entered an office area on the second floor.

"Yes." Rem confirmed.

"Ma'am," I stood at attention.

"Oh, none of that, dear," she smiled warmly. "I'm Elizabeth Roberts, Bones's adjutant, and you must be Molly."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Please stop with the Ma'am. It's Elizabeth, dear, or Robbie as the lads like to call me. You don't know how thrilled I am to meet you!" she gushed with excitement.

"O-oh," I was having difficulty processing what was occurring in front of me.

"Not once in the ten years I have worked with Bones, has he so much as even mentioned a lass until you. I was completely gobsmacked when he asked me to obtain clearance for your visit. I nearly fell out of my chair. Now, we had best get you to Bones. He just finished ear bashing an insolent trooper and will have me up on a charge if I don't get you to him straight away!"

"U-uh, right," I smiled awkwardly, trying not to visibly cringe with embarrassment.

-X-

"Look who's here!" Elizabeth announced with great flourish as she led me into an extremely tidy office with Rem following us from behind.

"Over-the-top as always, Robbie," Bones observed, as he stood up from his desk. He was dressed in combats and was wearing the SAS's signature sand coloured beret. "I see you managed to get Corporal Dawes here in one piece, Rems. Can I expect the same of my Range?"

"I'm not looking for a punch-up right before the weekend, Boss," Rem laughed, before handing the keys to Bones.

"Thanks, mate, you can sod-off now. And you, Robbie," he turned to his adjutant, "you seem proper chuffed with yourself. What do you think my girl, here?" Bones walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, and so tiny," Robbie smiled at me. "Just wait until everyone sees how cute you two look together," she gushed.

"I think that's enough embarrassing Dawesey for one afternoon, Robbie. I had better not hear any gossip from you come Monday," Bones warned. "Now piss-off," he smirked at his adjutant.

-X-

"Polite as always," I drawled, stepping away from Bones once Robbie had left.

"Cheeky as ever, Dawesey," Bones laughed.

"So, Stirling Lines?"

"I thought you deserved to see how the better half of the Army lives. Don't get too excited, though, the full monty is not on offer today."

"Didn't think it was, not with your secretive lot."

"We can't have you leaving the place in shambles, now can we?"

"Very funny, tosser. You know you're a bit crap at this whole _boyfriend _thing, don't you?"

"Now this I need to hear. Do enlighten me, Dawesey."

"Well a _proper _boyfriend would have met me at the station instead of sending some grotty dogsbody in his place."

"Not a fan of Rems, I take it?"

"Seems a bit dodgy if you ask me. Showing up out of uniform, calling you Bones, and what type of bleeding name is Rem anyway?"

"First of all, Dawesey, you'll rarely if ever see us wearing our uniforms off base as that would make us targets. Second, you know I don't buy-into all that ceremonial crap. My lot need to have each other's backs day-in and day-out. My men respect my authority and they don't need to kowtow to me to prove it. I value actions, not words. Third, Rem is short for Remington. You don't want to know what old Rems can do with a Remington 870 pump-action shotgun. Now, what else, Dawesey?"

"How about all that tosh with your adjutant? Was it really necessary for her to make such a bloody fuss?"

"It's all part of the strategy, Dawesey. While Robbie might be an excellent adjutant and maintain the utmost discretion when it comes to the business of the SAS, she's an infernal meddler when it comes to our personal lives. I can guarantee she is on the blower right now telling her cronies all about us."

"Brilliant," I rolled my eyes.

-X-

"Where are we headed?" I asked Bones once we had left his office and headed out onto the parade ground.

"The Officers' Mess," he responded as I stopped in front of an old clock tower with several poppy wreathes resting on its steps.

"Is this some sort of memorial?"

"Yes, it's in honour of those in The Regiment who have lost their lives while on regular duty to our Country," Bones explained. "You'll find the names of each SAS member who died on duty inscribed on the tower."

"May I see it?" I asked.

"I suppose," he took my elbow and led me up the steps to the base of the tower. Immediately my eyes started scanning the names for a particular one.

"It's near the bottom, on the left," Bones murmured.

"What is?" I turned to look at him.

"Harte's name. That is what you're looking for, isn't it?

"H-how did you know?"

"Being that Harte was _his _mate, I imagine he was your's too."

"More like an annoying older brother," I smiled as my fingers reached out to trace the letters of his name. "He loved to take the piss out of me. It's a shame he died so young…"

"He knew the risk, Dawesey, we all do. It comes with the job. Being part of the Special Forces means accepting one's mortality. He knew he would likely die in action. We all do. It's something we accept when we make our Oath of Allegiance to Crown and Country."

"I know," I gave a sad sigh. "I just wish he'd had more time."

"I know this isn't much consolation, but I think he died the way he always wanted to, Molly," Bones placed a comforting hand on my shoulder from behind me. "He knew there was no greater honour than giving one's life in the protection of Queen and Country."

"Sometimes I wonder if he hadn't been killed would it have prevented the whole sordid mess," I confessed, my fingertips still pressed against Elvis's name.

"There's nothing you can do about that, Dawesey. All you can do is move forward. Harte would have wanted that."

"Were you mates with him?"

"No," came a curt response from behind me.

"I would have thought two rogues like you would have gotten on."

"We knew each other as colleagues. That was enough. You finished?" Bones asked, his voice beginning to show impatience.

"Yes," I said before holding my fingertips up to my lips and placing them on Elvis's name for one final farewell.

"Come on Dawesey," Bones placed his hand on my elbow and led me down the memorial's steps. "I need to shower and change out of this uniform."

"Certainly not in front of me!" I protested.

"You're more than welcome to join me, Dawesey," he gave me a wicked smirk.

"In your bloody dreams, mate," I declared, thoughts of Elvis and the past suddenly forgotten.

-X-

"Do you always break the rules by bringing your conquests here?" I asked as Bones led me into his room at the Officers' Mess.

"Amazingly enough, Dawesey, you're the first woman to ever grace my room."

"Balls!" I didn't believe him for a second.

"I'm not feeding you lines, Dawesey. Aside from the woman who does my laundry and cleaning no other woman has ever set foot in here. Consider yourself honoured."

"Very funny. Your room seems a bit utilitarian even for a barracks' standards," I noted the lack of personal effects.

"It's a place to catch some kip, Dawesey. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Right, I nodded as he went into his chest of drawers to take out what I presumed to be clean clothes.

"Can I trust you to stay put while I shower and change?" Bones gave me a sceptical look. "I can't have you wandering off unaccompanied and being detained by the Redcaps, now can I?"

"Go take your bloody shower, you bellend," I shook my head at him in frustration.

"Sure you don't want to join me?"

"Piss off!" I retorted as he walked out of his room.

-X-

With nothing to keep me occupied, I decided to sit on the edge of his bed and check my text messages while I waited for Bones to shower and change.

"Fucking hell," I muttered with annoyance when I realized I could not get a signal. I should have known that the bleeding SAS would have some-high tech gadgetry to cock-up my mobile. "Now, what am I supposed to do?" I thought before yawning. I was knackered from an early morning training exercise, followed by rushing to get to Hereford, and now putting up with Bones's rubbish. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to lie down on his bed and rest my eyes for a few minutes. It wasn't like I had anything else to do…

-X-

"Oi! Sleeping Beauty! Wake the fuck up!" a rude voice demanded. Unbeknownst to me, I had fallen asleep while waiting for Bones to return. I had missed the look of shock on his face when he had returned to his room to find me curled up on his bed in my combats, grey beret still intact, sound asleep. I didn't see the way he stared at me for several minutes before taking off my beret and covering me with a blanket. Content in a dreamless sleep, I was unaware of him sitting at his desk, taking out his laptop, and letting me sleep for the next hour while he caught up on some work as he kept watch over me.

"No," I grumbled sleepily.

"Come on, Dawesey, I don't have all bloody day to wait around for you," Bones shook my shoulder. "And unlike the fairy tales, I'm not some handsome fucking prince who will kiss your arse awake."

"What time is it?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"18:00. Now crack on, Dawesey, it's time for us to go."

"Go where?"

"To my place."

"I thought this was your place."

"No, Dawesey. As I mentioned before, this is just a place to sleep. My gaff is in Hereford. Get your arse out of bed. Operation Bellend awaits," Bones ordered.

-X-

"I didn't take you for being minted, Bones," I remarked, standing in the kitchen of his four-bedroom detached house on the banks of the River Wye. After arriving at his home, he had shown me to a nicely appointed guest bedroom with its own en-suite. After showering and changing into jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt, I made my way downstairs but not before taking in my surroundings. It would seem that Bones was either a spendthrift or more of a Rupert than I had suspected.

"Thinking of nicking my silver, Dawesey," Bones chuckled, before changing the subject. "I took the liberty of making us dinner."

"You cook?"

"Don't sound so surprised Dawesey, even I need a break from the scoff at the Officers' Mess from time-to-time."

"What's for dinner?" I asked curiously.

"Steak. You better not be a bleeding, veggie," Bones warned. Fortunately for him, I was not.

-X-

"All right, Dawesey, it's time to create our _legend_," Bones announced after we had finished clearing away our dinner plates. Surprisingly enough, Bones wasn't half bad at the whole cooking thing.

"Our _legend_?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Every clandestine operation needs one. It's the relevant background regarding our relationship. It will ensure that people believe we are the real deal and not some dodgy scam to wangle the curtain twitchers. It needs to be completely ingrained into your memory so that it comes as second nature to you once we are in the field."

"Does this mean I get to know what your first name is? It seems to be a state secret in the Army."

"I'm afraid that's classified, Dawesey."

"Bollocks! No, one, and I mean no one, is going to believe that you don't allow your girlfriend to call you by your given name. I cannot for one minute believe that your mum calls you Bones." I shook my head in disbelief. The man had no clue about what being a _boyfriend _entailed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dawesey, but my mum has no problem calling me Bones. She's been calling me that for as long as I can remember."

"Speaking of your mum, does she have a name?"

"Victoria," Bones offered.

"And your father?"

"Arthur."

"Right, mine are…"

"Belinda and Dave," he finished for me.

"How in bleeding hell did you know that?"

"I know everything about you, Dawesey," Bones announced with a smug look on his face.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I challenged.

"It means that I've had you under surveillance for the past two months. What type of SAS officer would I be, if I hadn't vetted you in advance? I needed to know if you were up for what I had in mind."

"You know something, Bones, you are one nasty piece of work," I was absolutely furious at his invasion of my privacy. "Just when I was beginning to maybe tolerate you, you go and tell me that you've been fucking spying on me. Who fucking does that? I know, only a narcissistic, biscuit-arsed tosser like you. Well, Bones or whatever the fuck your name is, get stuffed! You may have saved my life, but I can't be arsed when it comes to being your bloody fake _girlfriend_!" I yelled, before storming out of the kitchen and running up to my room, slamming the door, and repacking my bag. There was no bleeding way I was staying in his gaff for another minute.

-X-

"Dawes, what are you doing?" Bones came into the foyer as I walked down the stairs carrying my bergen and duffel bag.

"Leaving. I'm going to take the train back to Birmingham."

"The last train left about an hour ago."

"Fine. I'll get an Uber."

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's over an hour's drive to Birmingham, and I don't like the thought of you heading back at this hour with some stranger."

"Since when do you give a fuck about me? All you care about is your bloody promotion," I spat at Bones.

"Molly, I might be a bastard, but out of all the candidates I considered for this operation, you were the only one I found remotely tolerable."

"You think I should be flattered by that load of bollocks?" I scoffed.

"Look, I know I'm mucking this up royally, but there are very few people I find tolerable. That fact that I find you tolerable is evidence that you are more than just a means to an end for me. As I said to you before, I am a man of my word. I didn't pry into your life to hurt you. That was never my intention."

"Perhaps you should have considered how I would feel about you messing about in my business before you went all quids in on your bloody scheme."

"I'm a selfish prick, Molly, and I make no apologies for that. That being said, my intention has never been to hurt you. I think you've had more than enough hurt in your life. Perhaps I overstepped…"

"Perhaps?"

"All right. I shouldn't have treated you like some type of target," Bones conceded.

"Is that your lame arsed attempt at an apology?"

"More like my way of admitting that I was a bit of a git. Now, Dawesey, rather than run out of here with your knickers in a twist, how about you stay the night, and I promise not to get up your goat for the remainder of the evening. If in the morning, you still want to leave, I'll take you to the station."

"And Operation Bellend?"

"If you want out, I'll respect your decision and consider your debt to me paid in full."

"Fine, I'll stay the night, but I'm leaving in the morning, understood?"

"Understood." Bones nodded.

-X-

Several hours later, I was lying in bed feeling restless. I had managed a couple hours of kip after my row with Bones before waking up and struggling to fall back to sleep. It was only half past three, and I still felt knackered after the day I had experienced. Realising I wasn't about to fall back to sleep any time soon, I climbed out of bed and headed down to the kitchen for a glass of water.

I managed to find a glass without too much fuss and turned on the tap. I then wandered in the dark towards the conservatory, only to nearly drop my glass in shock.

"Bloody hell, you nearly scared the life out of me!" I exclaimed at Bones who was seated on a black leather lounge chair with his bare feet propped up on a matching ottoman.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked, setting the book he had been reading on the table next to him.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm not much of a sleeper, Dawesey. Ten plus years with the SAS will do that to you."

"What are you reading?"

"_The Art of War, _one of my favourites. You should try it."

"I think I'll stick to Jane Austen."

"You don't strike me as the Jane Austen type, Dawesey."

"Didn't think I was until I had to read _Pride and Prejudice _at Uni."

"I can see how Elizabeth Bennett might seem appealing to you. You're certainly a gobbier version of her," Bones smirked.

"You're certainly no Darcy, even if you do find me _'tolerable'_," I retorted.

"You probably see me as Wickham."

"No, I've already had my Wickham and _he _was more than enough to last me a lifetime. I don't know who I see you as, Bones. Perhaps Mr. Collins?"

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your cheek. Come, Dawesey, instead of standing there drowning in your West Ham United jersey, why don't you sit and finish your drink," he motioned to the settee across from his chair.

"Fine," I sat down and took another sip of my water.

"You're such a short-arse, Dawesey," Bones chuckled at the fact my feet couldn't reach the floor.

"And you're an arse," I rolled my eyes at him. "Bones?" I paused.

"Yeah?"

"Why is this promotion so bloody important to you?"

"Aside from the fact that I've damn well earned it?"

"You wouldn't be acting as mad as a bag of ferrets if it were just that," I countered. Maybe if I understood what was truly motivating him, I could put aside my displeasure with his actions.

"It reminds me of something that happened to me at Sandhurst."

"What happened?"

"It's ancient history, Dawesey."

"Not so ancient if it is driving you to behave this way."

"I always knew I wanted to be in the Special Forces, Dawesey, ever since I was 10 years old. You should have seen me as a cadet at Sandhurst, I was bloody brilliant. No one came close to me in athleticism, military strategy, and academic studies. It was a foregone conclusion that I was going to graduate as the best Cadet in my course. From there I was going to go straight into the SAS recruitment and training process. I was never one to strictly abide by the rules, and I was always down for a night out with the lads, even when it was against the rules. There were two blokes in my platoon that I wasn't too keen on, but had mistakenly dismissed them as being harmless prats. One night, shortly before our passing out, they set me up to be caught drinking on the Academy grounds, and grassed me out. Not only did it cost me the Sword of Honour, it nearly cost me my chance to try-out for the SAS. I swore after that happened that I would never let anyone stand in the way of my success again."

"The past two years must have made you feel like it was Sandhurst all over again," I surmised.

"Exactly. I vowed after I tore my ACL that nothing would stand in between my chance in front of the Promotion Board this time, and that I would leave absolutely nothing to chance."

"Which is why you felt the need to spy on me?"

"Yes. Although I have to say Dawes. Prying into your affairs only deepened my respect for you."

"How's that?"

"Not many people who were dealt such a shitty hand early on would have come as far as you have. You have nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to your background. I could care less that you're a Cockney, grew up on a council estate, have way too many siblings, and that your dad seems to be a bit of a dosser. You're hard-working, brave as hell, and you give a damn about people, Dawesey. That's what truly matters," Bones declared, leaving me surprised that not only did he tolerate me, he might actually have the slightest bit of respect for me.

-X-

The next morning, I awoke to discover that it was already half past nine. My late-night conversation with Bones had left me feeling slightly more at ease. While I wasn't entirely thrilled with what he had done, I think I now had at least some understanding of what motivated him. I could also relate to the frustration he felt. The past two years had been pretty crap for me as well. I suppose it wouldn't kill me to help the man out. I was beginning to suspect that underneath his complete bastard exterior, he might not be all that bad on the inside.

My stomach then began to grumble from hunger which prompted me to get my lazy arse out of bed in search of food.

-X-

While there seemed to be no sign of Bones being about, I managed to find ingredients for an omelette in his refrigerator and fired up his range to make one.

"Good morning, Dawesey. I see you have joined the land of the living." I turned away from the range to see Bones lounging in the doorway wearing nothing more than a pair of Adidas track pants, his bare chest glistening with sweat. He had clearly been working out. It took everything in my power not to gawk at his six-pack. To say the man was fit was an understatement and one I wasn't sure I wanted to contemplate further.

"H-hiya," I stammered, sounding daft in front of him once again.

"What are you making?" he smirked at me. The man clearly knew the effect his bare chest had on the female population.

"An omelette."

"Any chance you can make one for me?"

"Only if you ask me nicely," I countered, trying my best to look at anything but his glistening chest.

"Please, Dawesey?"

"I suppose."

"Only use egg whites for mine. If you're going to be my girlfriend, Dawesey, you should know that I am very particular about what I eat. It's the only way I can maintain my impressive physique. You'll also find a green mixture in the refrigerator. Could you please pour me a glass while I take a quick shower?"

"I saw it earlier. It looks absolutely minging!"

"Yes, but it's full of pure goodness, Dawesey. Spinach, avocado, cucumber, ginger, lemons…"

"Thanks, but no thanks," I cut him off.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be back down to join you for breakfast."

"Oi!" I called out to Bones as he turned to head upstairs for a shower.

"Yes, Dawesey?"

"What makes you think I have agreed to resume Operation Bellend?"

"Well, Dawesey, if you weren't resuming our operation, I have a feeling that instead of making me breakfast, you would be hitting me upside the head with your frying pan," Bones winked, leaving me feeling flustered once again.

-X-

A few hours later, Bones had driven us to the small market town of Ross-on-Wye, which was located on the River Wye and near the Forest of the Dean.

"Perfect day for a stroll along the river, innit, Dawesey?" Bones led me from the car park to a trail along the river bank.

"Haven't you had enough exercise for one morning?"

"And here I was, thinking I was being a proper host by taking you sight-seeing."

"If we're going to do this whole walking thing, the least you could do is slow down. I'm not one of your squaddies," I huffed at Bones, annoyed that he didn't seem to grasp that I was at least a foot shorter than he was.

"Sorry, Dawesey, I forgot what a short-arse you are," Bones smirked, slowing his pace to accommodate my shorter legs.

"So, this legend business…" I decided now was likely an opportune time to resume our discussion from the previous night.

"What about it?" Bones turned and looked down at me.

"Well, since you claim to already know everything about me due to your infernal snooping, the least you could do is tell me something about yourself. You are supposed to be my _boyfriend _after all."

"Have at it, Dawesey," he welcomed.

"Well we could start with your bloody name," I suggested.

"I seem to recall telling you it was classified."

"I'm seriously supposed to call you Bones?"

"Yes. I'm sure you could spice things up with the usual terms of endearment couples use."

"Like tosser, wanker, nutter, bugger, arse, plonker, and all the other endearments that come to mind when I think of you?"

"Oh, Dawesey, whatever am I going to do with you?" Bones laughed at my retort.

"Since we've established your lack of first name, what about your family? I suppose as your girlfriend, you would have at least told me about them."

"My parents split their time between London and the Cotswolds. However, they prefer the Cotswolds. My father is a solicitor, and my mum has various charitable endeavours. I have one younger brother, Oliver. He is also a solicitor and works for my father."

"Sounds a bit posh, although you didn't initially strike me as a toff."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bones smirked. "My father is as dull as dishwater; however, my mum is the bee's knees. If you think I am a proper nutter, wait until you meet her," he laughed.

"And your brother?"

"He takes after my father, but he's an all right lad. I would much rather it be him following in my father's footsteps than me."

"What did you do before Sandhurst?"

"I went to the LSE."

"The what?"

"The London School of Economics and Political Science, Dawesey. I did a BSc in Politics and Economics," he explained before unexpectedly reaching his arm across my lower back and pulling me into close contact with his body.

"Oi! What are you doing?" I looked at Bones in shock.

"In about 2 minutes time," Bones looked down at his watch, "We will need to put on a show. So, if you know what's good for you Dawesey, you are going to enjoy having my arm around you, and you will smile at me like you actually enjoy my company. We're two people enjoying a romantic stroll along the river. Got it?"

"Y-yes," I nodded. I hated how he literally threw me into combat without any warning. It made me feel like I was back in the early days of my first tour in Afghan.

Soon, a middle-aged man in shorts and trainers came running down the path towards us with a border collie. If I hadn't been looking, I wouldn't have noticed him do a rapid double-take before giving a curt nod to Bones in acknowledgement as he continued down the trail.

-X-

An hour later, we were seated for lunch at a pub called the Moody Cow.

"Are you trying to tell me something with the name of this fine establishment?" I questioned as he perused the menu.

"Does seem a bit fitting," he gave me his trademark arrogant smirk. "As much as I hate disappointing you, Dawesey, I chose this place more for the food than your mood. They do proper local and fresh food here."

"Who was the man with the dog?"

"That Dawesey, was Colonel Warren from the Royal Signals. He's one of the biggest gossips at the garrison and also friends with one of the curtain twitchers. My informant in his Squadron advised me that every Saturday he walks his border collie on the same path, in the same direction, and at the same time.

"Which is why we just happened to be going for a romantic stroll at the very same time," I surmised. "It seems I'm not the only person you spy on. Do I dare ask what else is on the agenda for this weekend?"

"Well, Poppet…"

"Bloody hell!" I nearly spit out my water. "Did you just call me a bleeding poppet?"

"What's wrong with poppet?" Bones protested in mock offense. "Would you prefer sweetheart, instead."

"What I would prefer, is for you to shut your bloody gob."

"To answer your question, Poppet," he gave me an evil grin, "we have dinner reservations at Madam & Adam in Hereford's historic city centre. It's casual, but it is casual fine dining at its best."

"Somehow I doubt we are going there for merely the scoff."

"I see you're finally catching on, Dawesey. Our targets this evening are Lieutenant Shaw and his wife Amelia. According to my mole among the officer wives, Amelia is great fun, but a few sandwiches short of a picnic. As Shaw is relatively new to The Regiment, she is desperate to ingratiate herself with the other wives. We are going to provide her with just the ammunition she needs. I guarantee, come tomorrow morning, the Officer wives' mobiles will be chocka full of Chinese whispers about us."

-X-

Later that evening, we had only recently placed our order at Madam & Adam when a young couple entered the restaurant.

"She's quite the crumpet," I remarked, taking in the woman's tight fitting minidress and over the knee boots.

"That Dawesey, is our Mrs. Shaw."

"Typical." I rolled my eyes. Of course, Amelia Shaw was the epitome of Page Three material with loads of gorgeous long, blonde hair, proper tits, and endless legs. "Have you shagged her yet?"

"Do you really think I would be arsed enough to get off with one of my subordinate's wives?" Bones looked back at me in exasperation.

"She seems exactly like the type you've been known to chat up."

"Perhaps my tastes have changed."

"Bollocks."

"Perhaps I get turned on by impertinent little madams who refuse to follow orders, insist on keeping their hair plaited, cannot be bothered with bit of lippie, and think going out for a dinner date involves wearing jeans and Chucks."

"We both know that's not true."

"Well, Mrs. Shaw here is about to believe something else," Bones declared before he leaned across the table, reached for my chin, and pulled me in for a kiss.

-X-

"W-what d-did you bloody do that for?" I gasped once he had released my lips.

"It's called, shutting your gob, Poppet."

"And the only way you could do that was by snogging me?"

"It would appear so," Bones confirmed reaching across the table for my hand.

"Do you want me to break your hand?" I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp.

"Careful Dawesey, Mrs. Shaw is watching our every move," he smirked as he began stroking my hand with his fingers.

"I don't care if Mrs. Shaw is watching or not," I seethed.

"It's either this or I could always snog you again," Bones threatened. "Now how about giving your _boyfriend _a proper smile?"

"You have to be the most infuriating person I have ever met!" I declared, displaying my best fake smile.

"Ditto," he responded, causing my stomach to drop and my heart to fill with gut wrenching pain.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I, I can't do this," I suddenly stammered in panic before fleeing the restaurant and leaving Bones behind in shock.

-X-

"Care to tell me what all of that was about?" Bone sat down on the park bench beside me. After fleeing the restaurant, I wasn't sure where to go, and found myself running into Bishop Meadow, a parkland on the river bank. I sat on the bench, staring aimlessly at the trees as tears rolled down my cheeks, wishing that out of all the words Bones could have chosen, he hadn't chosen the one word that could still destroy me.

"Not especially," I replied, wiping my nose with the sleeve of my jumper. I could only image what a mess I looked like, my face red and blotchy from crying.

Rather than press me, Bones gently put his arm around my shoulders and we sat silently for several minutes as my tears continued to fall.

"It was d-ditto," I sniffled, finally breaking the silence. "It was our special word, a code we used to use with one another. Hearing you say it brought it all back. I'm sorry I ruined things tonight," I apologized, my eyes still full of tears.

"You didn't," Bones assured as he reached towards me and wiped a tear from my cheek. "My being an arrogant arse, likely didn't help matters."

"I keep thinking I'm over _him_, but then it's the little things that bring it all back. He used to promise to adore me forever, yet look what good that did. Eighteen months later, and one bloody word has the power to bring me to pieces."

"It shows you're human, Molly. I don't think many women would be capable of pulling themselves together after being betrayed in the worst possible way. Yet, you've shown incredible strength and bravery. You experienced a trauma, and it's only natural my using a word that held significant meaning would trigger an emotional reaction. The way I see it, Molly, you should allow yourself to experience whatever it is your feeling as that is the only way you can ultimately heal."

"And here I thought you didn't do feelings," I gave a weak, tear-filled laugh.

"I don't, but I've seen first-hand what trauma does to people," he said before kissing my forehead.

"So, what do we do, now that we've had to abort tonight's mission."

"Leave that to me Dawesey," Bones gave me an actual genuine smile. "I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve. How would you feel about having breakfast at the very café the Officer wives like to frequent after their Sunday morning yoga class? I suspect they will be primed for gossip after Mrs. Shaw fills them in on our little lover's quarrel. What better way to show the ladies that we've kissed and made up?"

"I still think you're a nutter," I gave Bones a weak smile in return. Only Bones could take tonight's cock-up and use it to his advantage.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of the feedback. I very much appreciate it. This next chapter is a flashback which should fill in some gaps. The next chapter will be much longer.

Chapter 4

November 2018

Royal Crescent

Bath, United Kingdom

"Captain McClyde, thank you for taking the time to visit," A tall, grey-haired gentleman in his late sixties greeted Bones before motioning him into the foyer of his Georgian, terraced home.

"Sir."

"I hear your rehabilitation at Standford Hall went exceedingly well, and that you'll be back with The Regiment at the beginning of the year."

"That's correct, Sir."

"Very good," the older gentleman nodded. "I know you must be puzzled as to why I requested your visit."

"A few reasons crossed my mind, Sir. Your son being the most probable."

"Please sit," the older gentleman invited once they had reached his study, where various mementos from his illustrious military career were proudly on display, along with his collection of military antiquities.

"I know that you and Charles have not always got on, McClyde, which makes what I would like to say to you all the more important."

'Sir?"

"Jacqueline and I are deeply indebted to you for not once, but twice, saving our eldest son's life. We also must thank you for rescuing our Molly. While she may not be our daughter-in-law as we had hoped, Jacqueline and I love her dearly. This is why I personally requested for you to lead the operation to rescue her. I knew you were the only person I could count on to bring her back alive."

"Sir, there is no need to thank me or feel indebted to me. You know, as I much as I do, that I was merely doing my job."

"A job you do exceedingly well, McClyde. That is why The Regiment is extremely fortunate to have you."

"Sir," Bones acknowledged.

"I also summoned you here because I thought it best, we discuss Bangladesh."

"What about Bangladesh do you wish to discuss, Sir?"

"I first wanted to thank you for your discretion, McClyde. As you witnessed first-hand, Charles was not well, which clearly played a role in some of the tactical errors and poor decision-making skills he demonstrated."

"While your son is by no means a mate of mine, Sir, it was quite obvious when I found him stranded on the riverbank, that he was suffering some type of mental breakdown, likely caused by Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I've witnessed my fair share of it to recognize it when I see it."

"I blame myself to some extent," Charles's father confessed. "Molly had come to Jacqueline and I multiple times before the wedding to share her concerns about the changes to his behaviour, but I put it down to his rehab, the stress of the wedding, and his disappointment that Harte was no longer there to share in his happiness. Like you, I too, have witnessed PTSD first-hand, and I know both the signs and symptoms. However, I think like Charles, I was too much in denial that it could happen to him, and refused to acknowledge what was clearly in front of me."

"And how is your son, Sir?"

"I think you'll find him significantly improved from when you last saw him nine months ago. After completing an intensive treatment program for PTSD in Scotland, he has been deemed fit for active duty once again."

"Is he returning to the Black Rats, Sir?" Bones asked, referring to the nickname for Charles's regiment.

"Given all that has occurred, Colonel Beck and I felt an overseas assignment best at this time."

"I see."

"Had it not been for your discretion and that of 2 Section, I'm not sure Charles would be afforded a second chance such as this. Colonel Beck and I were able to secure Charles a 12-month secondment in Brussels with NATO starting in January. We felt it would align with his strengths and enable himself to let some additional time pass so that when he does return to Catterick, enough time will have passed to ensure a fresh start for him.

"He's fortunate to have your support as well as Colonel Beck's, Sir."

"McClyde, I do not want you to think that I'm overlooking my son's behaviour, or that I excuse all of it due to his illness. I do not think Jacqueline and I will ever be able to condone or accept what he did to Molly. That being said, he has worked extremely hard to overcome his PTSD and I am proud of him for enduring what has been a difficult and challenging treatment process for him. Charles also recognizes the consequences his actions have caused and has accepted that he must live with them. For these reasons, Colonel Beck and I believe he deserves another chance."

"It's not my place to judge, Sir. As I indicated earlier, I was merely doing my job. As to your son, I hope he recognizes that he is fortunate to be receiving a second chance and does you and Colonel Beck proud with it."

"Thank you, McClyde, your gallantry is much appreciated. Before you head back to Winchcombe, would you be willing to have a few words with Charles? I know he would like to speak to you."

-X-

"Son?" Charles's father found him seated in the conservatory flipping through a book.

"Father," Charles stood up and acknowledged his father before grimacing at the sight of Bones.

"I believe you wanted a word with Captain McClyde before he returned to Winchcombe?"

"Yes. Thank you, Father." Charles dismissed his father.

"I will join your mother in the drawing room then. Captain McClyde," Charles's father acknowledged one final time.

"Sir," Bones saluted, watching as Charles's father returned the salute before departing the conservatory.

-X-

"I wasn't sure you would come," Charles began, less than thrilled to be seeing his nemesis once again.

"Like refusing the General was ever an option," Bones scoffed. "I have to admit, I actually felt sorry for the General a moment ago. Arse licking does not become him, but I suppose he has his dickhead son to thank for putting him in such an undignified position. Is this where you play the obedient son and carry out Daddy's orders to thank me for saving your sorry arse, not once, but twice, and for keeping your little breakdown in Bangladesh to myself?"

"I wasn't well."

"Believe me, I know. If your barmy arse hadn't been in shambles from PTSD, I would have gladly destroyed both you and your career."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Certainly not for your benefit, tosser. Not when I think you are a disgrace to the uniform."

"For my father then?"

"No, not even for the General."

"Then why?"

"I did it to protect someone else. Someone who has suffered enough at your hands and didn't need to be humiliated once again by having your dirty laundry made public."

"Lane?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Lane? She's the one bloody person to come out of this mess smelling like a rose. Not only did the twit get to go back to Manchester, she seems to have gotten a promotion. I assume the promotion is all down to the General. Must be nice for him and Beck to always be at your beck and call to fix your latest cock-ups."

"Is this really necessary?"

"What? You don't actually expect me to be civil, do you?"

"If this is about your ACL, I know you are upset, and I truly am sorry…"

"Spare me the load of cobblers, arsemonger. For the record, the next time you decide to make a spectacular cock-up, you're on your own. I'm done being the General's dogsbody and putting my life on the line for you. Lose the plot again, James, and I think you'll find that I can't be arsed to lift a bloody finger to help you. I am sick and tired of every damn thing being sod's law with you, especially when we both know you don't give a fuck about the casualties you leave in your wake."

"That's bollocks, Bones, and you bloody well know it!"

"I think you'll find that Molly disagrees with you on that point."

"Molly? What does she have to do with this?"

"You seriously cannot be that much of a prat, especially when out of all of your casualties Molly is the one who has suffered the most."

"No, that cannot be possible," Charles protested in a stricken voice.

"What do you mean by not possible, knob head? You fucking jilted her on her bloody wedding day for that twit Lane. Then while you were off shagging Lane on your little Bangladeshi adventure, your fiancé, the woman who you were supposed to protect above all others, was having the shit kicked out of her by a drug cartel in Sierra Leone."

"What the fuck are you on about, Bones?"

"Don't play daft, James. You bloody well know what I am talking about."

"I don't, so you better start talking now!"

"Priceless," Bones shook his head in disbelief. "The General didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"After you ran off with Lane, Molly found it difficult to do her job due to all of the speculation and rumours flooding Queen Elizabeth. She couldn't cope with the embarrassment and shame associated with being jilted by an Officer. Her CO thought that Molly doing a humanitarian operation in Sierra Leone would allow an appropriate amount of time to pass for the gossip to die down. Unbeknownst to Molly, I was in Sierra Leone doing an undercover operation involving a drug cartel providing funding to an ISIS cell. In the midst of providing aid to the locals, Molly inadvertently stumbled upon the cartel and was taken captive, where she was beaten, tortured, and starved for four days. Your father called in several favours which resulted in me going in and rescuing her," Bones explained as Charles became deathly pale, a look of sheer horror crossing his face.

"N-no, please tell me this is some kind of a sick joke."

"It's no joke."

"Christ!" Charles let out an anguished cry. "This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be fine."

"How the hell was she supposed to be fine when you fucking jilted her, arsehole?" Bones asked in an exasperated voice. "If you hadn't behaved in such an appalling and disgraceful fashion, she never would have gone to Sierra Leone and never would have been taken."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this! I was doing it to protect her!" Charles protested in agony.

"Protect her? You nearly fucking destroyed her, you bloody bastard!"

"And just how would you know that?"

"It took me three days to get her out of that godforsaken jungle, James. Three nightmarish days where I learned everything I needed to know about her. Three days for me to question why the hell any man in his right mind would run off with Lane when he could have someone like her. Three days where I saw this amazing, brilliant woman who had been emotionally abused by you, beaten, tortured, and starved by complete scum nearly lose her will to live. Yet somehow under the direst of circumstances, I saw this tiny spark of grit and determination in her. I swore to myself there was no fucking way I would let her give up on herself. She's fucking awesome, and you are a bloody fool to not even realize what you were giving up when you betrayed her."

"I know exactly what I was giving up, Bones, and I don't need you to bloody well tell me. I'm the one who has to live with my decision for the rest of my life, not you."

"Consequences you fucking deserve, arsemonger. If you fucking so much as go near Molly or contact her, James, I will hunt you down and destroy you," Bones threatened in a steely voice. "She's only just started to put her life back together, and the last thing she needs is you fucking everything up for her again. Oh, and James, this isn't some threat, it's a fucking promise," Bones declared before storming out of the room. He'd had more than enough of Charles James to last him a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

May 2019

London, United Kingdom

I stifled a yawn as the train pulled into Euston Station. Instead of making the usual train journey from Birmingham to London to visit my family, I had been ordered to London by Bones.

My latest mission involved attending a garden party with Bones tomorrow afternoon at some snobbish golf club in Surrey. Bones had insisted, in his usual arrogant arsehole fashion, that I meet him in London a day early to prepare. The party was to be hosted by one of the curtain twitchers, otherwise known as Lieutenant General White.

"Good morning, poppet," I stepped onto the train platform and was surprised to find Bones waiting for me.

"I thought I was meeting you at your mate's place?"

"I seem to recall a saucy little madam informing me that 'proper' boyfriends meet their girlfriends at the station. No grotty dogsbodies today."

"I'm not so sure about this 'proper' boyfriend rubbish, but you're definitely not looking grotty today, Bones," I observed with sarcasm, taking in his tight, straight-legged jeans, black cashmere jumper, a partially unbuttoned white button-down shirt underneath it, black Chelsea styled boots, and black wayfarer sunglasses. For someone who seemed perfectly comfortable getting his hands dirty in the jungle, Bones certainly dressed rather posh when he wasn't on duty.

"Just because you cannot be arsed at making yourself look presentable, Dawesey, doesn't mean your better half is about to let his standards slip."

"Piss off, Bones," I rolled my eyes as Bones reached for my duffel bag and rucksack.

"Oi!" I protested. "Get your grubby hands off my kit."

"Not going to happen, poppet. I can't have you accusing me of being crap at this whole boyfriend thing again. I'm afraid you're stuck putting up with me carrying your kit," Bones declared with a smug look in his eyes.

-X-

"Are we in Mayfair?" I asked, as our taxi turned into the affluent London district, which was a far cry from Newham.

"Astute as ever, Dawesey."

"Why are we stopping?" I questioned once the taxi pulled up in front of what appeared to be a posh hair salon.

"You have an appointment, poppet."

"An appointment for what?"

"With my mate, Max."

"And what is this Max bloke going to do to me?" I was a bit leery at the thought of what Bones had planned.

"That, poppet, is for you to find out," Bones informed, taking my hand and leading me out of the taxi.

-X-

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," a brown-haired man, wearing distressed jeans, and a black button-down shirt greeted Bones.

"Piss off, tosser," Bones smirked, before giving the man a hug. I hadn't pegged Bones as the hugging type.

"Is this your infamous 'fake' girlfriend?"

"That's right, mate. Max, this Dawesey. Dawesey, Max." Bones introduced.

"Hiya," I offered a weak smile before holding out my hand in an effort to be polite.

"Nice to meet you, Dawesey," Max returned my handshake.

"Max is the owner of this fine establishment. He claims to be the best hairdresser in all of London, but I suspect he's taking the piss out of me with that load of bollocks."

"Wanker," Max rolled his eyes at Bones. "So, what am I doing today for Dawesey?"

"Haircut, treatment, blow dry and whatever else you think is necessary for her hair to look immaculate for her debut in front of the curtain twitchers tomorrow."

"I didn't realize I needed a hairdresser," I scowled at Bones, annoyed that he was dictating what Max should do with my hair.

"Since you insist on keeping it in that infernal plait all the time, one can only assume there's a problem with it," Bones retorted as Max looked on with interest.

"There's nothing wrong with my bleeding hair, you smug bastard."

"How do you reckon I would know when I have yet to see it out of its damned plait."

"I'm not paying two hundred quid for a haircut," I complained.

"You're not, I've got this covered, Dawesey. Now do I need to write you up on a charge, poppet, or are you going to bloody cooperate?"

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed in irritation. I only hoped that Max knew what he was doing. I didn't want to look like some trollop or a bloody Kardashian for that matter.

"Now Max, no mucking about with Dawesey's hair. If you so much as colour it or do anything drastic to it, I will gladly demonstrate the capabilities of my new UCIW, and there will be nothing Jack can do to save your sorry arse," he threatened.

"Noted, arsehole. Although, I must confess, your new UCIW sounds hot."

"Believe me, that will be the last thing you'll be thinking when I shove it up your arse. Now, remember what I said, no…"

"I think it's time for you to sod off, mate," Max cut him off. "Leave Dawesey in my capable hands. I've got this."

-X-

"So, Dawesey, do you have a Christian name?" Max asked once Bones had left.

"Molly."

"All right if I call you that? I'm not into the whole treat everyone like a soldier routine like Bones."

"Of course you can call me Molly," I smiled. "May I assume that since you like to be on a first name basis with people that you know what Bones's actual name is?"

"I wish I could help you there, Molly, but I actually have no idea what his given name is."

"Seriously?"

"I can assure you; I am not taking the piss out of you. I tried asking when we first met, but was informed by Bones and my husband that it is classified."

"Bloody typical," I rolled my eyes.

"Now tell me, Molly, how did Bones snooker you into pretending to be his girlfriend? Jack and I are dying to know."

"Jack?"

"My husband, who just happens to be Bones's best mate."

"Oh."

"So, is he paying you or fucking you?"

"You're a bit presumptuous there, mate. I'm not sure whether I should be insulted or flattered. However, to answer your rather boorish question, it's neither."

"Even more intriguing. You have to realize Bones is utter crap when it comes to the female species. The only thing he knows how do with them is…"

"I'm well aware of the fact that Bones possesses the rank of a Four-Star Manwhore," I interrupted, not wanting to hear about his prowess in the bedroom.

"That's a brilliant nickname, Molly! I cannot wait to pass that one along to Jack," Max laughed.

"It's the truth, and yes, I would have to agree that your mate is absolutely crap in the boyfriend department. However, one area he does excel in is emotional blackmail."

"Oh my! Now this I have to hear," Max insisted.

-X-

"Since I have suffered through your endless interrogation, I think it's only fair that I get to ask you the questions now," I indicated as Max trimmed my split ends.

"I suppose it's only fair," Max shrugged.

"How long have you known Bones?"

"At least ten years, and no, you're not the only one to wonder what a toss-pot action man is doing being mates with a queer hairdresser."

"Given that Bones hates just about everyone regardless of their sexual orientation or race, I would like to think he's an equal opportunity arse when it comes to the human race."

"You've got cheek, Molly," Max smiled.

"How did you meet Bones?"

"I met him when I started dating Jack. As I mentioned before, they are best mates and they go way back. They attended Gordonstoun together and then after Uni, they attended Sandhurst together. Jack works for the Ministry of Defence, which enables us to be based in London for my salon. Bones was Jack's best man in our wedding two years ago."

"Gordonstoun," I mused. "That can only mean one thing. He is a bloody Rupert!" I realized. I had been suspicious for a few weeks. Knowing that he had gone to the independent boarding school favoured by certain royal family members and the aristocracy was definite confirmation of my instincts.

"He'll never own up to it, but yes, I suppose you could classify him as one," Max confirmed. "He's not a bad bloke, though, even if he is a bit posh. As I am sure you have realized, he can be a real pain in the arse as well as a bit of a nutter at times, but as a mate he really is the dog's bollocks."

-X-

"You might actually be the 'best' hairdresser in London," I surmised once Max had completed my blow-dry and had added finishing spray to my hair. Max had removed my split ends and transformed my lacklustre hair into a glossy mane of silken hair that made me feel like I could be in an advert for a posh brand of shampoo.

"You have gorgeous hair, Molly. Styling your hair is an absolute pleasure. In fact, many women would kill for your hair."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Perfect timing. The Four-Star Manwhore has returned just in time to see the finished result," Max noted as Bones sauntered into the salon, carrying a garment bag. "Well, hello there, wanker," he greeted Bones. "Am I not the best hair dresser in London?" he asked, gesturing toward my hair.

"Certainly, the most cocky," Bones muttered, before giving me a cursory look. He did not seem the least bit interested in seeing what I looked like with my hair down. It made me wonder what his complaints about my plait had truly been about.

"Well?" Max demanded.

"She'll do," Bones shrugged, staring down at his watch.

"She'll do?" Max scoffed, while I could not help but feel a bit hurt by his lack of praise. "With responses like that, it is no wonder you need a fake girlfriend. I for one think Molly looks bloody gorgeous!"

"Thank you," I beamed at Max. At least one man appreciated my appearance, even if he was gay.

-X-

An hour later, I was seated next to Bones in the dining room of Max and Jack's four bedroomed terraced house in Belgravia. We were having a light lunch with Jack Sinclair whom Bones had introduced to me as his best mate. I was curious to know more about their friendship and whether it was anything like the bond that_ he_ had shared with Elvis.

"Max mentioned you were at Gordonstoun together. Is that where you met?"

"Yes, it was at the start of Year 9. We've been best mates since ever since," Jack responded.

"Was he as much of a git then as he is now?"

"You are just as cheeky as Bones implied," Jack chuckled.

"I'll take that as confirmation."

"You wound me, Dawesey," Bones mocked.

"Quit whinging you bleeding, Rupert."

"Oi! What's with calling me a bloody Rupert?" Bones demanded.

"I dunno? Perhaps it's your Gordonstoun education? Or the fact that you dress like a bit of a toff? Then there's your posh Range Rover. Don't forget your well-to-do gaff in Hereford."

"Since when is it a crime to live comfortably, Dawesey?"

"Then there is this nonsense about your first name being 'classified' or some such rubbish."

"You seem overly obsessed with my name."

"A normal person wouldn't get all aggroed about sharing their bleeding name. The only logical explanation is that you clearly have some sad-arsed first name like Archibald."

"I can assure you, it is anything but Archibald."

"If not Archibald, then it's got to be another bloody aristocratic twat of name like Chadwick or Reginald. I think that you are afraid that if your squaddies knew you were a minted bloke with a silver spoon stuffed up your arsehole they might lose respect for you."

"You're fucking delusional, Dawesey. Who gives a fuck if I went to Gordonstoun?

I'll have you know it's a brilliant school and I would not be half the solider I am today if I hadn't been a pupil there."

"He does have a point," Jack offered.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are a Rupert."

"That's a load of waffle and you know it, Dawesey. I will also have you know that I do not, in fact, dress like a bloody toff."

"Then why did Max tell me you were visiting Saville Row while he was cutting my hair?"

"I was visiting my tailor," Bones responded in exasperation.

"Case in point."

"She's got you there, mate," Jack laughed.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to look like a fucking chav when we attend the Queen's Garden Party next week."

"Like you could ever look like a chav," I scoffed. "You have still yet to convince me that you are not a Rupert."

"I've just about had enough of your verbal diarrhoea for one afternoon, Dawesey."

"Your point being?"

"Fine," Bones scowled at me, his green eyes icing over. "If you really want to know why I am not a Rupert, I will gladly explain. Perhaps after I explain you will stop being such a daft cow."

"Bones," Jack warned as if he could sense his best mate was about to explode.

"Not now, Jack. By not shutting her fucking gob, and carrying on with her class warfare diatribe, Dawesey here has asked for it."

"By all means, then, do carry on," I invited with deep sarcasm.

"Yes, I come from an upper-class family and I am not ashamed of it. The fact that my family has a bit of coin has never and will never have any influence on my abilities as a solider. As for my squaddies, I could give a fuck if they know about my bank balance. It means nothing to them. As for this Rupert bollocks you keep lobbing at me, I can assure you I am not Rupert. You see, Dawesey, being a Rupert is not just about being a well-off Officer in Her Majesty's Armed Forces, it's also about demonstrating a keen ineptitude as a soldier, something I clearly lack," Bones began in a scathing tone. "When I think of all of the extraordinary Ruperts I have encountered during my tenure with the army, I cannot help but think of one that you are already so well acquainted with…"

"Don't do this, Bones," Jack interrupted sternly.

"Stay out of this, Jack. It's time Dawesey learned some home truths," he sneered in response.

"Are you really going to do this?" I glared at Bones.

"Oh, I'm doing this, Dawesey. In fact, I think it's the least I can do. For you to even suggest that I am a Rupert and anything like your 'beloved' ex-finance, isn't just a mere insult, it is an outright declaration of war. That you could sink so slow as to even think that I could be put in the same category as that disgrace of a man is completely and utterly appalling. Unlike James, I have earned my place in the SAS. Instead of riding on my daddy's frock coat tails like he did, I have worked my bloody arse off to prove myself. While he lacks any legitimate talent as a soldier, and has tarnished his career with one clanger after another, I have an impeccable record. As for his conduct, well, I don't fuck my medics…"

"Are you finished?" I demanded, rapidly becoming furious.

"Yet even when he leaves his career in shambles, and leaves me to fix his cock-ups, he still manages to have Daddy and Uncle Beck save his sad-arse. So rather than receiving the court martial he so desperately deserves and having his arse dishonourably discharged, your _darling_ arsemonger is swanning about NATO like he owns the place. And that, Dawesey, is why I am not a bloody Rupert," Bones finished, having demonstrated just what a nasty piece of work he truly was.

"Thank you for the enlightening lecture, _Captain McClyde_. I must say it has certainly changed my view of Ruperts. Had I known that Ruperts were ruthlessly skilled at wounding their opponents with such cheap shots, I would have pegged you as a Rupert a long time ago. You might be an arsehole, but I never took you for being so fucking cruel. You see, Bones, you may think you are better than him, but you're not. You're just as bloody heartless as he is," I declared before storming out of the dining room in fury.

-X-

"This is certainly awkward," I was seated in Max & Jack's garden on a wooden swing when Jack came out to join me.

"I hope he's pleased with himself," I muttered, kicking at the ground under my feet.

"More like bewildered. You confuse him, Dawesey." Jack revealed.

"Confuse him? That's bloody unlikely. I suspect that I am the only pitiable cow he could convince to go along with his lame-ass scheme. Unfortunately for him, my gob drives him proper mad. If I had known that calling him a bleeding Rupert would cause him to go mad as a bag of ferrets, I certainly would have dropped the whole bloody thing. He didn't have to act like such a manky prick about it, though. Why does he have to be so damn infuriating?"

"It's the way he is. The trick is not to take his ear bashing to heart. He doesn't mean half of what he says. Believe, me, I wouldn't be his mate if that were truly the case. Unfortunately, you hit bit of a nerve with the whole Rupert business."

"Obviously," I sighed, annoyed that I had let Bones get under my skin and had given him the opportunity to use my past as a weapon against me.

"All Bones has ever wanted to do since the first day I met him was to be in the SAS, or The Regiment as we call it. He never wanted to be a solicitor like his father or a 'gentleman farmer' so to speak. Bones tends to view his family's wealth as a hinderance more than a convenience. Ever since Gordonstoun he has only wanted to be judged on his accomplishments rather than his money. He never wanted to be seen as some useless toff buying his way into an Officer's rank. He finds the idea of being a Rupert utterly abhorrent and views it as the ultimate insult. To Bones, serving Queen and Country are an honour and he believes that rank should be awarded upon merit, and merit alone."

"My mouthing off and not leaving the whole Rupert rubbish alone must have made him think that I was questioning his merits as an Officer."

"Which he takes very personally. Perhaps, too personally. He should never have lashed out at you the way he did, but he can be a bit over-the-top if he feels his abilities as an Officer are being questioned. The problem with Bones is that he is so bloody good at what he does that he takes himself far too seriously," Jack rolled his eyes.

"So, what next? If he were a normal bloke, I would apologize, but he didn't need to be so loathsome about everything. He also owes me an apology."

"I think what's best is for us to continue on with our plans for the day. Max has a very special treat planned for you, that I hope you will enjoy. I on the other hand, will be taking a certain 'loathsome' Captain to my gentleman's club where I plan to hand his arse to him on the squash court. After, I promise to do my very best to get him shitfaced. I suspect then, he'll be more reasonable, and then you can both apologize to one another."

"Sounds like a plan," I felt relieved that I would not have to deal with Bones for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Oh, and Dawesey, it's not as bad as Archibald."

"What's not as bad as Archibald?"

"His name," Jack smirked before turning back toward the house.

-X-

Several hours later, I was visiting my Mum, Nan, and the little bleeders at their council estate in Newham. Dave of course was doing what he did best, which meant he was off getting pissed at the pub.

After my epic row with Bones, my afternoon had turned out to be surprisingly enjoyable. Max had returned from the salon with his good mate, and personal wardrobe stylist, Gemma. Gemma possessed a wonderfully bubbly personality and had brought a variety of frocks and accessories in my size that were also tailored with my short-arse in mind. The three of us had an enjoyable time trying out different looks until we had found the perfect ensembles for tomorrow's garden party as well as the Queen's Garden Party the following week. She also insisted I wear one of the frocks I had liked to Afternoon Tea with Max.

Afternoon Tea with Max had turned out to be quite an event. Bones had apparently mentioned to Max that he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable with the various Stepford wives we would encounter tomorrow and had asked him to give me some suggestions to help me feel more confident. Max had decided to use this as an opportunity for us to have Afternoon Tea at The Ritz, especially when he planned to have Bones foot the bill.

The Ritz had been magical and we had thoroughly enjoyed the Champagne Afternoon Tea in the famous Palm Court. There we had indulged on what Max claimed was only the best champagne along with freshly cut finger sandwiches, warm baked scones with clotted cream and strawberry preserves, followed by a delectable selection of cakes and pastries. While dining, Max had given me some etiquette tips to make feel that I could hold my own with any of the Stepford wives. He also explained to me what I should expect at next week's Buckingham Palace Garden Party.

After the etiquette lesson, we had great fun people watching and having a laugh at some of the old biddies at the Palm Court. I hadn't had this much proper fun in quite some time.

From there we had returned to Max and Jack's where I had decided I didn't want to wait in the confines of their well-appointed home for Bones to return. Instead, I changed into jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and my chucks and decided that I would take the tube to Newham where I promptly surprised my family.

"I'm so glad you stopped by tonight, Molls," my Mum said for what seemed like the twentieth time since I had arrived.

"I didn't want to say anything about being in London in case I didn't have time to visit. Schedules are always tight, especially with army conferences." I lied, having claimed to be in London to attend a medical conference hosted by the MoD.

"Either way, it's lovely to see you," my Mum smiled as we shared a cuppa.

"You've been too much of a stranger," Nan chided, and she was right. Ever since the whole wedding fiasco, I had felt uncomfortable around Nan and my parents. Throughout my relationship with _him, _I had always sensed a certain scepticism on their part. While they never voiced it, I knew deep down they thought I was never going to be good enough for him, even with a nursing degree from Uni along with a Military Cross. When _he_ finally did jilt me, it almost seemed as if they had expected him to do it all along. For these reasons, I had kept my visits to Newham brief and at a minimum.

"Molls, come see my new Lego," my youngest brother, Martin called out to me, conveniently interrupting me from my thoughts.

-X-

An hour later Martin and I were deeply engrossed in a heated game of Candy Land with Nan when there was a knock on the front door.

"This better not be your father when he bloody well has a key," my Mum muttered.

"It's only half past nine, mum. Still plenty of time for Dave to be at the pub."

"You have a point there, Molls," Mum agreed as she went to open the door.

-X-

"Is Molly here?" A familiar voice drawled from the entryway.

"Bones?" I got up from the sitting room floor where we had been playing the game and walked over to him as my mum looked on with curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"Max mentioned you had decided to visit your family, and I wanted to make sure that you got back safely."

"Oh." I didn't quite know what to make of this. The last person I had expected to see was Bones calmly standing in the doorway of my parents' maisonette dressed casually in jeans, a tight-fitting black t-shirt, and black combat style boots.

"Molls, aren't you going to invite your mate in?" Mum inquired.

"Uh…" I hesitated.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dawes, I would love to come inside."

-X-

"So, Captain McClyde, are you attending the conference with Molls?" Mum asked once she had insisted on making Bones a cuppa and we were seated at our kitchen table which had seen better days.

"Ma'am, I insist you call me Bones."

"Bones?"

"It's his army nickname," I elaborated stiffly, not entirely sure what Bones was up to now.

"I would love to know how you got that," Nan chimed in.

"To answer your question, Ma'am, yes I am here in London attending the same conference as Molly."

"You're quite fit for a doctor," Nan gave Bones a flirtatious grin.

"He's not…"

"The Army requires its doctors to maintain a certain level of fitness," Bones cut me off.

"Do you work with Molly at Queen Elizabeth, Bones?" Mum inquired.

"No, most of my work is in support of our overseas operations. I tend to be deployed to the various hot spots around the world."

"Sounds exciting," Nan continued her shameless attempts at flirtation.

"It can be. However, tomorrow will be fairly dull. With that in mind, we should probably head back, Dawesey," Bones stood up from his chair.

"Uh, right," I sighed, knowing there was no avoiding him now.

-X-

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" I demanded once we had said goodbye to my family and were walking down the steps to the street.

"I told you, I didn't want you making your way back to Belgravia by yourself. It's not safe here for you to be walking alone or riding the tube for that matter."

"Not safe? I fucking spent the first eighteen years of my life here. I think I know what's safe and not safe in Newham. I can bloody well take care of myself."

"Let me be the judge of that," Bones responded as we reached the street.

"Is that your Rover?" I demanded, shocked to see his Range Rover parked out on the street for anyone to nick it. It appeared that we had arrived just in time, as it looked like two teenage chancers were looking to pinch it.

"Oi!" Bones called out. "Did you keep your grotty hands off my Rover like I requested?" he demanded.

"Yes, guv'nor," they replied.

"Good, lads. You've earned some additional brass," Bones reached into his wallet and handed them twenty quid. "Now piss off. You thought I had made a schoolboy error by parking my Rover in the middle of a council estate, didn't you, Dawesey?"

"The thought did occur to me."

"Yet all I needed to do was entice the local ruffians with a little quid and she was safe as houses. After you, Dawesey," Bones opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get into his vehicle.

-X-

"Was it really necessary to follow me all the way to Newham?" I asked once we were en route to Belgravia.

"Yes. You may have an apparent disregard for your own personal safety. I do not."

"Or perhaps you thought I had done a runner."

"Even you know running is not option with me."

"Are you supposed to be driving? Jack had hopes of getting you shitfaced."

"Well, Jack was in a bit of a sulk after I destroyed him on the racquet ball court. His days dossing about at a desk in the MoD are making him soft. Needless to say, he was the one who ended up getting shitfaced. Max tells me you two raked up quite the bill at the Palm Court."

"Being that you are, in fact minted, I do not see how that should be problem for you," I rolled my eyes.

"What am I going to do with you, Dawesey," Bones shook his head and laughed.

"You could start by agreeing to a truce," I suggested. "I promise not to call you a Rupert if promise not to use my former engagement as a weapon against me."

"I suppose it wouldn't kill me," Bones conceded.

"Can we quit with the argy-bargy crap now?"

"Until the next time you annoy me, Poppet, which knowing you, will likely be 5 minutes from now," he smirked, causing me to laugh in return. It seemed that we had finally reached a detente for now.

-X-

_The first thing I felt in my confused state of exhaustion and weakness was the horrible shooting pain in my left side. Then there was the blood trailing from my broken lip, my body drenched in sweat as I panted for breath after another kick to my abdomen. I tried not to think how I had ended up in such a mess as I braced myself for yet another blow. I had no way of knowing how many days I had been locked in this stifling, dark and windowless room in the god-forsaken heat and humidity of the rainforest, enduring beating after beating. I knew I was dehydrated from the lack of fluid, and wondered how much longer I could sustain this torture. Was it pathetic that I kept retreating to my memories of him, wanting to feel the solace of his comforting embrace? Imaging that I was lying in his arms, my cheek resting on his bare chest as he gently stroked my hair and made me feel safe. Yet, here I was in reality anything but safe I thought as one of my burley captors walked up to me with his cigarette, roughly grabbed my forearm and proceeded to burn it, causing me to scream out in agony."_

"Molly! Molly!" I suddenly awoke from my nightmare, gasping for air and covered in sweat to find Bones hovering over me.

"W-what?" I croaked out in confusion.

"It's all right. You were having a nightmare. Your screams woke us up," Bones explained as he sat next to me on my bed and gently started to rub my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"I-I was back there. In S-sierra Leone," I stuttered as my body continued to shake.

"I know. You're safe, Molly," Bones assured me, continuing to hold me close to him. "I promise I am never going to let anything like that happen to you again," he assured, his hand still rubbing my back. "I have this, guys," Bones looked up at Max and Jack who were standing in the doorway to my room looking concerned.

"Are you sure? I could make you a cuppa, Molly," Max offered.

"I-I'm all right."

"Let us know if you need anything," Jack offered, before they returned to their bedroom, leaving me alone with Bones.

"Deep breaths, in and out, poppet," Bones instructed me once they had left. "You're all right. I promise."

"I'm sorry," I choked out.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Keep breathing. You'll get through this. I promise," he reassured me, his presence comforting and making me feel safe once again.

-X-

"Does it happen often?" Bones asked once I had stopped shaking and my breathing had returned to normal.

"Does what happen often?"

"The nightmares."

"They did at first, but they have gotten better over time. It's been at least three months since I've had one.

"You know you can talk to me about it."

"I just remember the constant pain both physical and emotional. The feeling of being utterly worthless and thinking that no one would come to rescue me. The beatings seemed never ending and cigarette burns were extraordinarily painful."

"At least those bastards got what was coming to them."

"What did you do to them? I was so buggered I don't remember much of what occurred when you, Spanner, and Peanut showed up."

"You don't want to know, poppet. Let's just leave it at that. No one gets away with torturing one of ours. No one."

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could stay for a bit? At least until I fall back to sleep?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nodded shyly, as he laid down next to me and pulled me close, his bare chest warm against the thin fabric of my vest top. It was then that it occurred to me that he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs while I was only in my vest top and knickers. Snuggling into his warmth, I found comfort in his warm, muscular body. For the first time, in a very long time, I felt comforted and safe.

"Sleep, poppet," Bones whispered before he kissed my forehead and covered us with the duvet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

London

United Kingdom

"Dawes, I don't have all fucking day!" Bones yelled from Max and Jack's foyer, his impatience increasing by the minute.

"I look bloody ridiculous," I sighed once Max had finished securing my black, tear shaped cocktail hat.

"That's a load of cobblers and you know it," Max objected.

"I should have worn my Number 2 instead," I referred to my Service Dress uniform, which I would have been required to wear if I had been attending the event in an official capacity.

"And waste a gorgeous frock like this?" Max tutted.

"I hardly even recognize myself," I murmured, staring at my reflection in the full-length mirror in front of me. The last time I had taken this much care with my appearance had been the morning of what was supposed to have been my wedding day. Since then, I hadn't really bothered. With my confidence at rock bottom, how I looked had no longer seemed to matter. What was the point of trying when I could never compete with someone who was as drop dead gorgeous as _her_? Why would any man want someone plain, short, and lacking in curves when they could have someone like _her_?

"You're beautiful, Molly. I don't want to hear a single word otherwise. Bones is going to be gobsmacked when he sees you," Max assured, as I took in my appearance. We had opted for a modern take on a 1940s silk tea dress in vibrant green with pretty pearl buttons down the front and a tie detail at the neckline. Both Max and Gemma had agreed that it brought out my eyes. Max had decided to leave my hair partially down rather than sweep it back in a full up-do. He had curled the ends that he had not drawn back to secure my hat, leaving me with soft curls falling down my shoulders. We accessorised with delicate pearl earrings, classic black, two-strap sandals with 9cm heels, and a matching black clutch. We

had agreed to go with a more natural look with my make-up, but added special touches to bring out my eyes, which Max claimed were my best feature.

"Thank you, Max. I suppose it's time for me to face Captain Cranky."

"I think Captain Cranky will find that you were well worth his wait," Max gave me a confident smile before shooing me out of the bedroom.

-X-

"Bloody hell, Dawes!" I descended the stairs to see Bones looking more aggravated than ever in his Number 2 uniform. Naturally, he looked immaculate, even with the pronounced scowl on his face. So much for his mood improving from earlier.

I had awoken this morning to an empty bed and no sign of Bones. It was as if the previous night had never occurred. When I finally caught up with him at breakfast, he had been cold and remote, barely acknowledging my presence, focusing instead on his newspaper. There had been no mention of the night before.

Later, Bones had virtually dragged me into Jack's study where he proceeded to interrogate me in preparation for the party. He was adamant that I answer every conceivable question about our 'fake' relationship without the slightest bit of hesitancy. The few times I had faltered, he had bellowed at me like I was one of his privates.

"Now what?" I huffed at Bones, less than thrilled at the prospect of yet another grievance from him.

"Why the fuck are you wearing those infernal heels?" He demanded harshly, a far cry from being gobsmacked like Max had predicted.

"I dunno. Perhaps they might have something to do with the fact that you are a bleeding giant," I observed with heavy sarcasm, as I continued down the stairs.

"Don't move!" he ordered sternly. "The last thing I need is for you to fall down the bloody staircase," he muttered, climbing up the stairs two at a time to intercept me.

"I don't need your damn help managing the stairs. I thought I told you last night that I can look after myself," I reminded Bones in a petulant tone, annoyed that he seemed to think I was some damsel in distress.

"And I thought I told you to let me be the judge of that," Bones didn't give me a chance to respond before he suddenly swung me up off my feet, placed me over his shoulder, and proceeded to march down the stairs.

-X-

"Was it really necessary go all bleeding Neanderthal on me?" I demanded once Bones set me down in the foyer. Max immediately rushed over to fix my hair and to help me smooth any creases from my dress.

"Do you always have to be so damn obstinate?"

"While I'm sure you two could keep us entertained for hours with your witty repartee, I believe you have some curtain twitchers to snooker," Jack not so subtly reminded us. The poor man was likely exhausted from our constant bickering.

"Also, Bones, if you want to appear as a legitimate boyfriend, I suggest you take your head out of your arse and compliment your 'girlfriend' on her appearance," Max reminded.

"Aside from her totally inappropriate footwear, I suppose Dawesey looks presentable," Bones offered in an aggravated tone, as once again he barley seemed to notice me.

"I believe what this dickhead, here, meant to say, is that you looking stunning, Molly," Jack corrected, appalled with his friend's lack of grace. "I also think he needs his bloody eyes examined."

"I can see just fine, wanker," Bones scowled. "Now if you two muppets are finished messing about, Dawesey and I have a party to attend."

-X-

Nearly an hour later, we had arrived at the Wentworth Club. According to Bones, the Wentworth Club was home to three eighteen-hole golf courses, and was host to the annual PGA European Championship. It was widely viewed as one of the most prestigious golf and country clubs in the country, cost six figures to join, and had recently undergone a costly renovation. I took him at his word as golf was definitely not my bag.

Lieutenant General White was an avid golfer and had been a club member for a number of years. Each year he hosted a garden party at the club for his military cronies and invited only the crème de la crème of the British Armed Forces. I hoped this did not mean we would encounter too many familiar faces from my past as I was not looking forward to having any awkward encounters.

"Ready?" Bones asked, pushing the valet attendant aside to help me out of his Range Rover.

"Are you going to stop being the bloody arsehole you've been for most of the day?"

"Have I?"

"Brilliant. Not only are you blind, you are also oblivious to the fact that you've been having kittens all day," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Last time I checked, I did not own any kittens, Dawesey," Bones smirked causing me to glare at him in response. "All right," he conceded. "Perhaps I have been slightly annoyed."

"Slightly?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. More than slightly," he sighed. "I fucking hate these events. They are full of vapid Officers and their Stepford wives who bore me to death with their insipid conversations and endless curtain twitching."

"Oh. I-I thought you were angry about last night," I confessed, relieved that the nagging suspicion I had held since earlier that morning appeared to be unfounded.

"Why would I be angry?"

"I thought you might be annoyed that I asked you to stay with me. I know I'm not your favourite person…"

"Why the hell would you think I dislike you?" Bones looked at me in exasperation.

"I-I dunno. Y-you always seem irritated with me, you don't like the way I look, don't like the way I dress, you think I am…" I was abruptly taken aback when his mouth collided with mine, gentle, yet seeking, leaving me in a warm and dizzy state of confusion.

-X-

"W-why did you do that?" I whispered with breathless bewilderment once he pulled away from me.

"I seem to recall it's the most effective way to shut your damn gob, Dawesey. I also thought it wouldn't hurt to ensure our arrival draws an appropriate level of fanfare," he smirked.

"O-oh." Did he have to be such a good kisser?

"Also, for the record, I had my eyes checked last month, and my eyesight is just fine, poppet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not blind. Also, I would never have selected you to play the role of my girlfriend if I thought you were some swamp hopper. You should know me better than that by now, Dawesey," Bones winked before taking my hand and leading me into the party.

-X-

"Bones, why did that Brigadier just salute you?" I questioned from where we stood on the outdoor patio of the Orangery, which overlooked the eighteenth hole of the West Course.

"What are you on about, Dawesey?"

"The Brigadier standing next to the buffet. Why would he randomly salute you when you did not salute him first?" I wondered.

"You're imagining things, Dawesey," Bones laughed. "Perhaps the Pimm's you've been drinking has gone to your head."

"Half a glass of Pimm's is not going to make me take leave of my senses," I protested, puzzled as to why he had deflected my question.

"Look, Dawesey, it's really…." Bones was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Molly! I had no idea you were going to be here," I found myself enveloped in the warm embrace of Jaqueline James.

"Jacqueline," I weakly returned her embrace, gobsmacked by her presence.

"It's so wonderful to see you, sweetheart. Edward and I have missed you so much. It's been much too long," she chided.

"Sir," I greeted and saluted Lieutenant General Edward James.

"Enough of that, Molly. You know it's always Edward to you, dear," he corrected with a warm smile before kissing me on both cheeks.

"Edward, isn't this the loveliest surprise?" Jacqueline beamed at me.

"It certainly is, darling," Edward confirmed before turning his attention to Bones.

"Sir," Bones saluted.

"Jacqueline, this is Captain McClyde," he introduced. "Captain McClyde, my wife Jacqueline."

"Mrs James," Bones politely offered his hand.

"McClyde. Why does that name sound so familiar?" Jacqueline mused. "Are you one of Charles's friends?"

"McClyde is an OG. He's been my protégé since he was a pupil at the Senior School." Edward explained to his wife.

"OG?" I looked at Bones with a raised eyebrow.

"Old Gordonstounian," Bones clarified. "It's how former Gordonstoun pupils refer to themselves. Lieutenant General James was my mentor. We currently work on various initiatives in support of the Gordonstoun Association."

"You're Bones!" Jacqueline suddenly realized. "Why didn't you say so Edward?" she chastised her husband. "Captain McClyde, I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for my family. If it wasn't for you, I don't know…"

"I was just doing my job, Ma'am. No need to thank me," Bones interrupted curtly.

"You sound just like Molly," Jacqueline smiled. "Edward thinks the world of you, as do I. I know you believe you were just doing your job, but I want you to know that I appreciate your actions from the bottom of my heart. I would hug you, but from the looks on Molly and Edward's faces, I don't think you would like for me to embarrass you any further."

"Again, there is no need to thank me, Mrs. James. I take my job very seriously and have a deep respect and admiration for Lieutenant General James."

"Well, Edward thinks you are a brilliant solider and I can clearly understand why."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Bones replied, his true feelings buried beneath a mask of formal politeness.

-X-

"I had always assumed you had attended Eton, Edward," I commented, still somewhat taken aback that Bones appeared not only to possess a long history, but what also appeared to be a close relationship with the man I had grown to consider more of a father figure than my own.

"No. Edward is extremely proud of the fact that he is an OG. Only Charles attended Eton, sweetheart," Jacqueline clarified.

"I had hoped Charles would follow in my footsteps and attend Gordonstoun, but he preferred Eton," Edward added, disappoint written across his face.

"I thought it was a better fit for his personality," Jacqueline justified.

"Fortunately, my wish was fulfilled with Andrew. He attended Gordonstoun and enjoyed every minute of it," Edward said, referring to _his_ younger brother. "Bones was an outstanding pupil at both Gordonstoun and Sandhurst. We first met when he was working to achieve the Duke of Edinburgh Award. He shared his dream of joining The Regiment and there was never any doubt in my mind that he would become an exceptional Officer. In fact, one of the proudest moments of my career was when he was awarded the…"

"Let's not put me on a pedestal, Sir," Bones interrupted. "I don't want Molly to think I am some type of saint, when we both know I am not. In fact, only moments ago she was reprimanding me for not telling her how beautiful she looks today," he smoothly changed the subject, leaving me to wonder what he was hiding.

-X-

"Bones is right, you look wonderful today, sweetheart," Jacqueline squeezed my hand as we sat together in the club's conservatory. We had decided to excuse ourselves from the men to have a proper chinwag. Something we used to do frequently when I had called Royal Crescent home.

"Thank you," I smiled. While seeing Jacqueline again was a touch awkward, I realized just how much I had missed her. From the very first she had welcomed me into her home and family and had always made me feel like I was a daughter to her. The two of us had formed a close bond and had often confided in one another like mother and daughter. Losing both her and Edward was another reason that I had been left utterly gutted when _he _had cast me aside like yesterday's rubbish. Not only had I lost the man who I had loved and cherished above all others, I had also lost _his_ parents and siblings who I had grown to love as if they were my own family.

"I know this must be awkward," Jacqueline acknowledged. "There's still not a day that goes by where I don't regret the disgraceful manner in which my son behaved. There's so much I have wanted to say to you, sweetheart, but Edward thought it best I give you some space. He thought if I smothered you with my mother hen tendencies, like I had wanted to, it would have caused you additional distress, and that's the last thing I wanted."

"I understand, Jacqueline, truly I do. You also mustn't blame yourself for what _he _did. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault, except _his _own."

"I was going to give you until the end of this summer to contact you. Both and Emily and I were going to insist on seeing you after our annual holiday in Lake Garda."

"I appreciate the space. I'm not going to lie; I was not in a good place after I returned from Sierra Leone. For the longest time I was not even sure if I would ever get past what _he_ did, and there are still many days where I have my doubts, but I have only recently started feel like I can move forward."

"I'm happy to hear that, sweetheart. It's hurt Edward and I tremendously to know how much pain Charles has caused you. While I will always love my son, I do not think I will ever be able to excuse what he did. You should also know that what Charles did will never change the fact that Edward and I will always love you like one of our own."

"Thank you," my eyes welled up with tears.

"Please don't cry, Molly," Jacqueline looked upset at my tears. "Edward and I just want you to be happy. If only we had done more when Charles returned from Belize. I still do not fully comprehend why he did what he did, but the man who did that to you is not the son I raised."

"Nor the man I feel in love with."

"Edward seems to be the only one with a full understanding as to what drove Charles to do what he did, and I think he only learned the fully extent of it recently. As much as I have tried to press Edward to tell me everything, he insists that it is not his story to tell."

"Nor one I ever want to hear," I confessed. As far as I was concerned, I never wanted to see or hear from _him _again. Nothing could excuse what _he_ had done to me. Nothing.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm being insensitive prattling on like this. It's just all so bewildering at times."

"You're _his_ mother, you have a right to prattle on, Jacqueline. Now why don't we change the subject and catch up on other things like how you have been doing now that Edward is mucking about Royal Crescent after finally retiring," I suggested, eager to discuss anything but _him_.

"I thought he was going to drive me mad the first month," Jacqueline laughed. "Fortunately, with some not so subtle encouragement from my side, he has been occupying himself with the Gordonstoun Association and Sandhurst Trust. He also enjoys being a guest lecturer at Sandhurst and at various conferences. Then there's his never-ending gossiping with his military friends and what I strongly suspect as meddling in various Army matters."

"There's certainly no keeping Edward away from the Army," I chuckled. "How are Andrew and Emily?" I asked, referring to _his_ younger brother and sister.

"Andrew is currently at Sandhurst and graduates next month. Emily is at the University of Bath working on her teaching degree. She visited Andrew a few weeks ago and is smitten with one of his fellow cadets. I've been sworn to secrecy as both Emily and Andrew are convinced Edward would meddle if he knew. They both miss you dearly and would love to see you. You really must come to dinner one Sunday when Andrew is back from Sandhurst. We would all love to have you visit, especially Sam. He misses you terribly."

"How is Sammy?" I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of the young boy I had also missed terribly.

"I can tell you that Sam was most disappointed when we returned from holiday yesterday," Jacqueline laughed. "Edward was speaking at a conference in Brussels, so we decided to turn it into a holiday for Sam. We spent a long weekend in Brussels where Sam gorged himself on chocolates and waffles before taking him to Disneyland Paris."

"He must have been proper chuffed," I smiled.

"Believe me, he was," Jacqueline smiled brightly. "Let me show you some photos," she reached into her handbag for her mobile. "Now, don't tell Edward I showed you this one," Jacqueline giggled as she showed me a picture of Sam and Edward standing in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle, both wearing mouse ears.

"What a brilliant picture!" I chuckled. It would be hard for many in the British Army to even imagine the stern Lieutenant General being silly with his grandson. "I cannot believe how much Sammy has grown in eighteen months," I commented as Jacqueline showed me additional pictures from their holiday, none of which had included _him_.

"You know, Molly, Sam would love to see you," Jacqueline remarked.

"As much as I would adore seeing him, your son probably wouldn't approve," I pointed out. "I also wouldn't want to confuse Sam."

"Charles no longer has a say in who Sam can and cannot see," Jacqueline surprised me with her response. "Rebecca has full custody and parental rights now. Edward and I agreed that it was best…" her voice trailed off as if she realized that perhaps she had revealed too much.

"Oh," I wasn't quite sure how to respond. While Rebecca had always maintained primary custody, she had always allowed _him_ to have a say in any important decisions involving Sam, and had always ensured _he_ had access to _his_ son. I hoped for Sam's sake this didn't mean _he _had abandoned him for _her_. The thought was abhorrent to me.

"I'm sure Rebecca would have no problem with you visiting Sam. She always liked you, Molly, and she knows that you and Sam were good mates," Jacqueline shared.

"Speaking of Rebecca, she re-married a few months ago. Ben's an architect based in Bath. They met when she was doing the interior design work on one of his projects. He seems like a good fit for her and he loves Sam. Edward and I often babysit after school and during the summer. Rebecca has been wonderful about letting us have access to him, all things considered."

"I'm glad to hear that. She is a lovely woman." While I had been nervous about meeting her and worried about navigating a relationship with _his_ ex-wife, Rebecca had been extremely kind to me and we had actually got on quite well. It had turned out that Rebecca's parents had been extremely close friends with Edward and Jacqueline and that Rebecca's father had been a Colonel in the Army. _He_ and Rebecca had known each other since they were children and their parents had always expected that they would marry. Rebecca had later confessed to me that they never should have married, as they loved one another more like brother and sister, than husband and wife. However, they had felt pressured by their parents and hadn't wanted to disappoint them, even going so far as to producing a grandson for them.

"I am sure she would be thrilled to hear from you," Jacqueline encouraged. "As for Andrew and Emily, I suspect you will hear from them once I tell them about our meeting. They have wanted nothing more than to contact you. Andrew was so terribly angry with his brother after what he did. I do not think Andrew will ever forgive Charles for forcing him to deliver the news to you that dreadful morning at the registry office. While he only just started speaking to Charles again, things continue to be strained between the two. Oh dear, there I go again," Jacqueline realized she had veered into unwelcome territory once more.

"It would be good to see Andrew and Emily," I decided. Why should I continue to let the memory of _him_ keep me away from the people I loved?

"They will be so happy to hear that. Ironically enough, I was extremely irritated when Edward decided at the spur of the moment that we should attend today's party. We had originally declined our invitation, knowing that we would be exhausted after a week of traveling with Sam. I am not sure what prompted Edward to change his mind, but we are so very fortunate that he did," Jacqueline beamed at me again, her pleasure at our reunion extremely evident.

"It's so good to see you, Jacqueline. I'm glad you and Edward are well, and I'm glad we have been able to have a proper catch-up."

"Now you can tell me if I am stepping out of bounds, but I would love to hear more about Captain McClyde," Jacqueline invited.

"Did you first meet when he rescued you from Sierra Leone?"

"How do you know it was Bones who rescued me?"

"I was so beside myself when Edward learned that you had been taken, that the only way Edward could help me calm myself was to tell me that he had personally intervened with the Director of the Special Forces to ensure that Bones was placed in charge of your rescue. Edward assured me that Bones was the only person he could trust to ensure your safe return."

"I didn't know," I was amazed that Edward would go to such lengths for me.

"He loves you like his own daughter," Jacqueline easily read my thoughts.

"I know he's fond of me, I guess I never realized…"

"You still cannot seem to grasp that you are infinitely lovable?" Jacqueline gave me a chastising smile.

"Not to everyone," I sighed, thinking of _him_.

"Bones seems smitten with you." Jacqueline attempted to move our conversation forward.

"Hardly," I laughed. "I have a tendency to drive him a bit mad."

"Is it serious?"

"God no!" I looked back at her in shock, before mentally kicking myself for blowing my cover as the adoring girlfriend. "We lost touch after Sierra Leone and only recently started seeing each other after bumping into one another at Queen Elizabeth," I explained. "Please don't share this with Edward, though. Bones does not like it when people gossip about his personal life."

"I won't," Jacqueline assured.

"I hope you don't mind my seeing someone."

"Molly, we want you to be happy. As long as Bones loves and respects you that is all that matters to me. While I would have loved nothing more than for you and Charles to have married, I realise that is impossible now."

"Thank you, Jacqueline," I said before embracing her. Grateful to still have this incredible woman's love and support after everything that had happened.

-X-

"That was bloody unexpected," Bones sighed with irritation once we had exchanged farewells with Edward and Jacqueline.

"To think we actually agree on something," I giggled.

"While I had been informed that they had declined their invitation, it would appear I was given dodgy intel."

"As Jacqueline tells it, they had initially declined their invitation as they only arrived back in the UK yesterday after a holiday with Sam. Apparently, Edward decided at the very last minute that they should attend."

"Who's Sam?"

"Their grandson."

"I had forgotten that plonker had produced a spawn."

"Oi!" I objected. "That is no way to talk about Sam. He is a lovely little boy and has nothing to do with his father's behaviour."

"Noted," Bones acknowledged, perhaps sensing he had gone too far with me.

"You somehow failed to mention that you are one of Edward's protégés," I observed.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"You also failed to mention that Edward personally requested that you lead my rescue operation. Did you not think that was relevant too?"

"Perhaps I was unaware of the close bond you seem to share with him," Bones responded.

"Did it not occur to you that perhaps he cares about me?"

"Honestly, Dawes, it did not. I assumed that he felt guilty over his son's behaviour towards you and wanted to avoid any additional embarrassment."

"Am I really that unlovable to you?" I challenged.

"Bloody hell, Dawesey, will you stop getting your knickers in such a twist? If you were truly so unlovable why did I just spend the past thirty minutes being threatened with all sorts of loathsome things if I so much hurt a single hair on your precious little head."

"Edward actually threatened you?"

"Among other things," Bones muttered. "I don't know how you did it Dawesey, but that man fucking adores you."

"Military dioramas," I revealed with a smirk.

"What?"

"You wanted to know how Edward came to adore a gobby little cockney like me. His favourite hobby is creating dioramas of all the famous battles in British military history. I used to ask him all about his vast collection of miniatures and the battles he would recreate. I thought at the time that I aggravated him with my endless questions, but it turns out that I was the only one in the family who ever took an interest in his hobby," I smiled, thinking fondly of the afternoons we would spend in his study with him teaching me about military history.

"I swear, Dawesey, only you would accidently stumble upon the General's weakness," Bones laughed moments before the infamous Lieutenant General White sauntered over to us.

"Captain McClyde," White saluted Bones, causing me to again to question why Bones had been saluted several times throughout the afternoon by those of a superior rank.

"Sir," Bones saluted back.

"I'm delighted that you could attend my annual garden party this year, McClyde. For once you were not called away at the last minute for a covert operation," Lieutenant General observed, causing me to suspect that Bones had used this as his primary excuse for failing to attend White's event in previous years.

"Very fortunate indeed, Sir."

"I also see that you brought a companion today. I would be honoured if you would be so kind as to introduce us."

"Certainly, Sir," Bones acquiesced. "Lieutenant General White, may I present, my girlfriend, Molly Dawes. Molly is a Corporal with QARANC and is based at the RCDM in Birmingham. Molly, this is Lieutenant General White."

"Sir," I saluted.

"Dawes? That name sounds familiar," White commented as my stomach filled with collywobbles.

"It's likely familiar as Molly is one of only four female soldiers to have been awarded the Military Cross," Bones smoothly diffused the situation.

"Ah, right. That's where I have heard your name before," White nodded. "You two are quite the distinguished pair," he observed, making me even more suspicious of the salutes Bones had received earlier. "Have you been together long?"

"We met over a year ago, Sir, but I was in the midst of a covert op and Molly had only recently started at the RCDM. We thought it best to wait out until we both freed up from our work responsibilities to pursue a relationship," Bones conveyed our Legend in a very convincing fashion.

"It's good to see you sorted, McClyde. I am a firm believer that the best Senior Officers are those who are settled in their personal lives," White observed, having clearly bought into Bones's web of lies.

"Indeed," Bones nodded in agreement.

"McClyde, before I forget…"

"Sir?"

"You should anticipate hearing from Major General Holmes within the next week. Lieutenant General James and I have recommended you to be one of the keynote speakers at next month's passing out ceremony at Sandhurst."

"I would be honoured, Sir."

"Very good," White acknowledged before exchanging salutes with us and heading off in the direction of his other guests.

-X-

"Are we able to declare today a success?" I asked Bones as he pulled his Range Rover in front of my flat.

"There will be no declarations of victory until I am personally awarded my Major's insignia, Dawesey," Bones replied. "However, I think today went well, and that we are on the right track. The important thing is for us to build upon our momentum."

"Right," I nodded. "Would you like to come in?" I offered, not exactly sure why I was reluctant for him to leave. "I could make you a cuppa."

"Not tonight, Dawesey."

"All right," I responded as I awkwardly fumbled with my seatbelt, embarrassed that yet again he had turned down an offer from me, even if legitimately it was only for a cuppa and nothing more.

"Allow me, Dawesey," Bones reached across and undid my seatbelt.

"Thanks."

"Let me help you out. You've made it this far in those infernal heals. The last thing I need is for you to fall on your bloody doorstep," Bones rolled his eyes at me before exiting his side of the vehicle.

"Thanks," I took his hand and let him help me out of my seat and onto the street.

"I'm also carrying your kit," Bones announced.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," he responded as he followed me to the door.

"Well, I uh, guess that is it for today," I awkwardly fumbled with my keys in an attempt to unlock my door.

"I got this Dawesey," Bones took my keys from me and unlocked the door, then placed my kit in the foyer.

"T-thanks," I stuttered, feeling unsettled by his presence.

"Think you can manage locking up behind me?" Bones smirked at my discomfort, his hand reaching out to cup my chin, before stroking my throat with a feather-like caress.

"Y-yes," I whispered, his touch felt electric, awakening a longing inside of me that I long since buried.

"Goodnight," he murmured, before kissing me on the cheek and turning back toward his vehicle, leaving me bereft and longing for more.

-X-

Four Days Later

Royal Crescent

Bath

United Kingdom

"While I wish your father hadn't left for Geneva this afternoon, I'm grateful you're here for Sunday dinner, Andrew," Jacqueline commented as she finished setting the outdoor dining table in the James's back garden. "It seems like Sandhurst has kept you so busy that I've hardly been able to see you lately," she chided before sitting down with Andrew and Emily for dinner.

"Just think, in a few weeks I'll be back and driving you mad once again, Mummy," Andrew retorted.

"Very true," Jacqueline conceded. "Have you thought more about your father's request?"

"About inviting Charles to my passing out?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I know things are still tense between the two of you, but I don't want you to later regret not including him."

"I thought things had improved?" Emily questioned. "You seemed to be getting on better at Christmas."

"We might be back on speaking terms, Emily, but things are still far from sorted between us."

"Why can't you see past what he did? You seem to have forgotten that he was seriously ill," Emily defended her older brother.

"I know he was ill, but that does not mean I can excuse everything he did," Andrew objected.

"Sweetheart, let's give your brother more time to consider whether or not he would like Charles to attend his passing out. Andrew, dear, while I would love for you to invite Charles, it is your day, and I will respect your decision."

"Thank you, Mum."

"Now, I have been dying to tell you both that your father and I saw Molly this past Wednesday," Jacqueline announced, much to the surprise of her children.

"You did?" Emily gasped.

"Yes," Jacqueline nodded. "She was at Lieutenant General White's garden party."

"How is she?" Andrew asked.

"She's doing well all things considered. She's enjoying her job as a Staff Nurse with the RCDM and was promoted to Corporal last year."

"That is wonderful news, Mum."

"I suggested that she come for dinner one Sunday once you are back from Sandhurst."

"Do you think she will come?" Emily questioned.

"Hopefully we can convince her. It helps that our arsehole of a brother is out of the country."

"Andrew, your language, please," Jacqueline balked.

"Sorry, Mum."

"Molly's also dating Captain McClyde," Jacqueline revealed.

"Is that the same McClyde father idolises much to Charles's never-ending chagrin?" Emily queried, having heard her brother complain about him on more than one occasion.

"To answer your question, Emily, yes, it is the same Captain McClyde. Although, I must admit I've never heard Charles say anything negative about him before."

"Perhaps he knew you would tell Father," Andrew pointed out. "God forbid anyone malign father's favourite protégé in front of him."

"Captain McClyde was extremely polite when I met him on Wednesday. I should also add that if it wasn't for Captain McClyde's actions in Belize and Bangladesh, your brother would very well be dead."

"I thought Charles told me that some SAS nutter named Bones rescued him from Belize?" Emily questioned.

"Captain McClyde is Bones," Jacqueline confirmed, causing Andrew's face to turn alarmingly pale. "You know those Special Forces lads have the strangest nicknames. Take Elvis for example"

"Did you just say Bones?" he choked.

"Yes. Darling, are you all right?"

"Bloody hell!" Andrew groaned in disbelief.

"Andrew, what is it?" Emily demanded.

"It's Molly. McClyde is fucking using her!"

"Andrew, why you would say such a thing?" Jacqueline demanded, appalled by her youngest son's outburst.

"I can say such a thing because Bones absolutely loathes Charles and would like nothing more than to destroy him. He knows Molly is the one thing Charles covets more than anything in this world."

"How could you think such a thing?" Jacqueline accused. "After all Bones has done to save Charles's life, not once, but twice, why would he want revenge? The thought is absurd. Not only that, but Charles has not so much as uttered Molly's name to me since he returned from treatment in Scotland."

"Bones rescued Charles because Father asked him to and he respected Father too much to object. What Father did not know, until only recently, is that Bones has despised Charles since Sandhurst and would utilise any opportunity at his disposal to destroy him."

"What?" Jacqueline looked flabbergasted at the thought that Bones could carry such a grudge against her eldest son. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes, Mum," Andrew confirmed.

"How can you be so certain?" Emily questioned.

"Do you remember the last weekend Elvis spent here? It was just after Charles had left for Nepal."

"Yes, but what does Elvis have to do with this?" Jacqueline asked with confusion.

"One night, after everyone had gone up to bed, Elvis and I had decided to have a few more rounds before calling it a night. It was while we were drinking that Elvis started to complain about Bones. They had recently been assigned to the same squadron and Bones had been making Elvis's life utter hell. Elvis, was a bit rat arsed by this point and confessed that it was all Charles's fault that he was being subjected to Bones's harassment," Andrew revealed.

"How was this Charles's fault?" Emily wondered.

"Apparently during their last month at Sandhurst, Charles discovered that Bones was to be awarded the Sword of Honour."

"But Charles won the sword," Jacqueline protested.

"Only because he set Bones up and then proceeded to grass him out so that he would lose the sword," Andrew explained.

"Good grief. Why would Charles do such a thing?"

"Think about it, Mum. Charles's entire life has been spent in the shadow of Father. I can tell you from experience that being the son of a great war hero and brilliant general is no easy feat. Especially when said Father, has little to no time for you, and expects you to do everything just as he did. As a fellow recipient of the bloody sword, Father expected no less from Charles than to earn the sword for himself. How do you think Charles felt knowing he would have to settle for the Queen's Metal, knowing full well it would be viewed as yet another failure in Father's eyes? Even worse, knowing that he would be losing the sword to the one man whom father constantly lavished his time, praise, and approval upon."

"I had no idea Charles felt this way. He never said," Jacqueline looked stricken from her son's revelation.

"He likely didn't want to cause friction between you and Father," Andrew surmised.

"I know Edward has not always been the best father, more so with Charles than you two," Jacqueline sighed. "He was so focused early on in our marriage in establishing his career and moving up the ranks, that I'm afraid he often took Charles for granted. By the time we had both of you, he was much more settled. However, I'm afraid that by the time he started focusing on Charles it was much too late for him to repair the damage to their relationship. It didn't help that I encouraged Charles to attend Eton. I didn't want him to feel that he was being forced to follow in Edward's footsteps. I think I only made things worse. With Edward being unable to relate to Charles, and Charles's attendance at Eton, it would seem that this only served to create a further void in their relationship, one that Edward clearly looked for Bones to fill. I knew things were strained between Charles and Edward, but I never realised how much it would impact Charles into adulthood," Jaqueline mused, feeling like she had failed her son.

"Mum, you need to show some compassion for yourself. Father essentially left you to manage three kids and this old pile by yourself," Andrew motioned at the exterior of Royal Crescent. "With Charles appearing to be happy at Eton then Oxford, how were you supposed to know exactly what was in his head?"

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I should have known, should have done more," Jacqueline chastised herself. "While Bones had every right to be angry with Charles, do you really think he would carry such a grudge for all of these years? Doesn't it seem rather extreme justification for Bones using Molly as the means for his revenge?"

"Mum's right. It does seem rather far-fetched," Emily agreed. "Plus, Molly is not stupid, Bones has to know she would suss him out."

"As smart as Molly is, I'm afraid I'm only just scratching the surface with Bones," Andrew indicated.

"There's more?" Emily looked astounded.

"A lot more," Andrew confirmed.

-X-

"Do you mean to tell me that Charles slept with Georgie Lane, his subordinate, and medic, not to mention his best friend's former fiancé, while on tour in Bangladesh?" Jacqueline questioned in a horrified voice after hearing Andrew's latest revelation.

"Yes," Andrew confirmed grimly.

"And that your father and Beck, forced Bones help them cover it up?"

"Yes."

"How is this even possible?" Jacqueline protested in disbelief. "Knowing your father as I do, I know he's capable of anything, but this takes the bloody biscuit. Are you absolutely certain? One thing I do know is that there is no conceivable way your father or Beck would share such a thing with you."

"You're right, Mum. It was Charles who told me."

"W-What?" Jacqueline became visibly distressed.

"Charles?" Emily repeated in disbelief. "How could he be so bloody stupid?"

"I found him one night, ratted out of his mind in Father's study frantically searching through his computer. It was during the weekend you and Father went to London to do your annual Christmas shopping. Apparently, Father had invited Bones to the house earlier that morning. He had insisted that Charles apologize to Bones for his conduct and for causing Bones to tear his Achilles tendon during the rescue operation. Charles, hating Bones as he does, was not about to go along willingly with Father's plans. Apparently, he and Bones got into a bit of a row and Bones for whatever reason told Charles about Sierra Leone.

"Oh, no," Jacqueline had a bad feeling as to where the conversation was headed.

"Needless to say, Charles did not take it very well."

"You think?" Emily scoffed. "I told Father he should never have kept it a secret from Charles."

"Charles waited until you had left for London before going through Father's computer to see if he could discover anything about Molly's kidnapping. Unfortunately, Charles is more intelligent than Father gives him credit for and was able to locate the pertinent files on his computer. Contained in those files were pictures of Molly taken immediately after her rescue. To say they were horrific would be an understatement. Charles was absolutely devasted. I've never seen him in such a state. Even though I had refused to speak to him since the morning of the wedding, I was terrified for him and couldn't let him fall back into a deep depression, not when he had come so far. I don't really know how I did it, but somehow, I managed to make him talk and that's when the he told me the brutal truth, from feeling responsible for Elvis's death, to becoming obsessed with Lane, and the numerous errors and lapses in judgment that followed. From what I gather, it wasn't until after he had slept with Lane and had been caught out by a disgusted Brains and Fingers that the enormity of the PTSD and everything he had done to Molly, us, Sam, Elvis, his Section, and Lane finally hit him. While he never said, I honestly think that jumping off that cliff in Bangladesh was his way of trying to find a way out.

"My God," Jacqueline cried. "I knew it was bad, but never this bad."

"After Bones was successful in saving Two Section, Brains and Fingers approached him for advice as they held a deep respect for him after Belize. This is how Bones ultimately discovered what Charles had done. It's not clear to me why, when he could have easily destroyed Charles's career right there and then, he chose to go Father with this information instead."

"And Edward being Edward, finally decided to act like a father and help Charles clean up his mess," Jacqueline surmised.

"Do you think this is what caused Father to finally retire?" Emily wondered aloud.

"The timing does correspond with your father's rather sudden decision to retire."

"I imagine that Father, knowing how much Bones respects him, utilized that respect to encourage Bones into dissuading Brains and Fingers from reporting Charles to the Brigadier. He may have also ensured that Brains be given the opportunity to try out for the SAS."

"If this is true, it's possible Father retired because he could no longer abide remaining in the army after what he had done to protect Charles," Emily speculated.

"Knowing Edward, it is entirely possible," Jacqueline concluded.

"Do you think that by persuading Bones to go against his principles Father unknowingly amplified Bones's motivation to seek revenge?" Emily pondered.

"But how would Bones know that Charles still covets Molly? Especially after he knows Charles slept with Georgie," Jacqueline posed.

"Why else bring up Sierra Leone in front of Charles? Bones was testing Charles, Mum. He wanted to see how Charles would react." Andrew offered.

"I suppose it is possible," Jacqueline conceded. "Do you have anything else to support your theory."

"Yes. When I suggested to Charles that he stop being such a bloody coward and contact Molly, he told me that Bones had threatened him."

"He what?" Jacqueline gasped.

"According to Charles, Bones told him that he would hunt him down and destroy him if he so much as thought of contacting Molly."

"Good grief. Don't tell me Charles is afraid of him," Emily derided.

"No, I think if it was just himself Charles had to worry about, he would face Bones head on once and for all. I think he is worried about us. Charles knows that if Bones were to reveal what Father coerced him into to doing it would destroy not only his reputation, but Father's as well as Beck's. Not to mention it would tarnish mine."

"Which sounds exactly like the son I know and love," Jacqueline sighed, pouring herself another glass of wine. "Before the PTSD, Charles had always put the welfare of others before his own. It's what made him such a dedicated soldier. What an absolute mess."

"Now that Charles has escaped a potential court martial and dishonourable discharge, and has resumed his career in the Army, the only means to execute his revenge is through Molly. Just think, Bones had to know that by bringing Molly to White's garden party he was going to create a stir, which is exactly what he wants. The greater the stir, the greater the likelihood that Charles will find out about it."

"Which will once again subject my poor, darling girl to heartbreak,"Jacqueline worried about what would happen to Molly.

"Mum, we need to warn Molly!" Emily exclaimed.

"I agree. The last thing she needs to be is hurt again by the mess Charles's actions have created," Andrew concurred.

"As much as I would love to interfere, you two will do nothing of the sort for now," Jacqueline instructed. "While I am astounded by everything you have shared, Andrew, there still remains a remote possibility that Bones does in fact, have genuine feelings for Molly. While there is a distinct possibility Bones is using Molly in some twisted form of revenge, there was something in the way he looked at her that makes me want to pause. Until we know more, we should proceed with extreme caution. In the meantime, your father has quite a bit of explaining to do to me."

"What about Charles?" Emily probed.

"I will deal with your older brother later. First, I need answers from your father," Jacqueline declared, determined to get to the bottom of everything that had occurred over the past year and a half.


	7. Chapter 7

Belgravia, London

United Kingdom

"I hear someone made quite the impression at Lieutenant General White's annual garden party last week," Jackie gave me a knowing smile on Skype. She was scheduled to be in Kenya for another six weeks.

"It never ceases to amaze me how gossip always manages to find you."

"I have my ways," Jackie laughed. "I notice you're sitting on an unfamiliar bed. Does it happen to belong to Captain Scrummy?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jacs, but the bed I am sitting on does not belong to Bones. I'm actually in London at his best mate's house."

"Does this mean you have another posh event to attend?"

"Perhaps," I confirmed coyly.

"I hate to break it to you Molls, but this seems like more than just mates to me. In fact, I heard that Bones specifically used the term 'girlfriend' when he introduced you to White."

"Is there anything you don't know?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Rarely."

"Since you seem to know everything, perhaps you could help me with a question that has me a bit flummoxed?"

"Crack on," Jackie invited. "You know I am always up for a challenge."

"Any thoughts as to why a Senior Officer would randomly salute an Officer of a lower rank?" I posed, still mystified by what I had witnessed at the garden party.

"That's a random question."

"Over the duration of White's party, I witnessed two Generals, one Brigadier, and two Colonels randomly salute Bones before he had so much as even acknowledged them," I explained.

"Really?" Jackie's curiosity was piqued. "Did you ask him about it?"

"Of course, I did," I sighed. "The first two times he told me I was imaging things. He flat out ignored me when I asked the third, fourth, and fifth time."

"I've got it!" Jackie exclaimed, a look of satisfaction appearing on her face. "I remember once being told that there is an unspoken tradition where a Senior Officer may choose to salute a subordinate if the subordinate has been awarded the Victoria Cross."

"Is it possible Bones has been awarded the highest decoration in the British Armed Forces?" I pondered, wondering why, if he truly was a Victoria Cross recipient, he would even need my assistance in obtaining his promotion to Major.

"It would explain the salutes. From everything I have heard about Bones, he does not seem like the type of bloke to rest on his laurels. That could explain why he was so cagey at the party."

"True," I considered the possibility.

"We may want to rethink my theory. I just pulled up the list of Victoria Cross recipients and there is no 'McClyde' listed anywhere on the site."

"Is it possible he was awarded it in connection with a covert op?" I wondered, knowing that much of his work was classified.

"I had not considered it, but it would make sense," Jackie agreed. "I suppose you'll have to ferret it out of him. Speaking of Bones and his secrets, has he finally revealed his first name, or does he prefer for you to scream out 'Bones' when he demonstrates his prowess as a 4-Star Manwhore?"

"Jackie," I blushed, embarrassed that my relationship was nothing like what my best mate imagined.

"Fess up Dawesey, has he revealed his name or not?"

"He hasn't. Each time I ask, he gives me the same ridiculous answer."

"Let me guess, he says it's classified."

"Bob's your uncle!" I laughed. "How did you ever guess?"

"He seems like the type that would say that. Joking aside, you should be careful with him, Molls. He strikes me as someone who has no intention of ever settling down. Then there's the fact he's in The Regiment. You know how risky that is, just look at Elvis. I don't want to see you hurt again. I care about you, Molls, and want the best for you."

"I know, Jacs, and I appreciate it. When it comes to Bones, my eyes are wide open, and I know exactly what I am getting myself into," I promised, even though deep down I wasn't entirely certain I actually knew what I had gotten myself into.

-X-

"Hiya, Molly," Jack greeted me later that evening after Max and I had returned from Mayfair, where we had visited a milliner for a new hat and a seamstress to ensure my dress fit perfectly for tomorrow's garden party at Buckingham Palace.

"Hi Jack," I smiled warmly at Bones's best mate. "Has Bones arrived yet?" I hadn't heard or seen Bones since he had dropped me off at my flat after Lieutenant General White's garden party, which had been over a week ago. The only contact I had received, had been from Max, informing me that Bones was busy with work and for me to arrive in London the day before the party so that we could arrange to have my dress fitted.

"The knobhead arrived nearly an hour ago looking all biscuit arsed and in as foul of a mood as ever. I suggest you steer clear of him, unless you fancy having one hell of a row."

"Thanks for the warning," I chuckled, wondering if the man was ever in what would be considered a 'good' mood.

"Was your outing with my better half a success?"

"Yes. Your better half has impeccable taste," I gave Max a warm smile.

"That he does," Jack winked at his husband. "I'm sure you will look beautiful tomorrow even if my tosser of a best mate cannot be bothered to take his head out of his arse and notice what is right bloody in front of him…"

"It's all right, Jack. You know I'm just his 'fake girlfriend' and nothing more," I reminded. "It's not like I'm looking for a relationship with him. My last relationship is enough to put me off relationships for a lifetime, but you already know all of the sordid details about that. Anyway, it's not like he fancies me," I added, before heading up the staircase with my dress and hatbox, failing to miss the knowing looks that were exchanged between Max and Jack.

-X-

Shortly thereafter, I decided, that bad mood or not, I should probably check with Bones to see if he had any last-minute orders for tomorrow.

I walked out into the hallway towards his closed bedroom door and found myself pausing before I knocked. For some unknown reason, I suddenly felt an attack of collywobbles in my stomach. I could not fathom, why after the number of ear bashings I had received from the man thus far, that the prospect of dealing with his potentially bad mood was now making me nervous? I was tougher than this, wasn't I? I didn't want to contemplate that perhaps there was another reason for the butterflies I hadn't felt in so very long…

-X-

"Bones?" I opened his bedroom door after receiving no response to my knocks. Taking a reassuring breath, I slowly entered the room, hoping I wasn't making a huge cock-up.

"Bones?" I tried again to no avail. "Where could he be?" I wondered aloud, as I took in the empty room. I noticed his bergen on the floor near the dressing table and his watch on the bedside table next to his wallet.

"Wait," I grinned, as an idea sprung to mind. His wallet likely contained some form of identification which might be my one and only opportunity to discover his name.

I carefully approached the bedside table, and paused for a moment to take one last look around the empty room before I cautiously reached for the black bi-fold wallet. Holding the wallet in the palm of my left hand, I absently traced the worn leather with my right fingertips before finding the nerve to flip it open.

"Jackpot!" I exclaimed with delight as I spotted the top of his driving license peeking out at me.

"Not so fast, you bloody thief," a familiar voice growled into my ear, scaring the wits out of me. I then felt a pair of strong arms reach from behind and pull me up against his bare chest.

"W-hat t-the f-uck?" I stuttered, wide-eyed and trembling as he entrapped me with a vice like grip around my waist.

"Care to explain why you were trying to pinch my wallet, Dawes?" Bones demanded in a steely voice, his breath warm against my neck, his spiced aftershave making me all the more aware of his powerful body pressing against me.

"I-I w-wasn't trying to nick it," I protested before making a futile effort to pull away from him. This only caused him to tighten his arms and pull me even closer into his hard, muscular frame. "I-I came looking for you and y-you weren't here…" I stuttered, my body quivering from his nearness.

"So, you decided to snoop around like some bloody Miss Marple?" Bones accused, removing his wallet from my shaking hands and throwing it onto the floor.

"L-let me go," I struggled against Bones's unyielding body, as it finally dawned on me that the only thing he was wearing, was a bath towel draped casually around his waist. I needed to get away from this precarious situation fast. Not only was I mortified that he had caught me snooping, the thought that I was being held so tightly against his incredible physique was disconcerting to say the least. I needed to do a runner before he realized that I was sexually aware of him.

"You're not very skilled at playing the amateur detective, are you?"

"N-no, now let me go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, desperate to flee the prospect of further embarrassment. I had humiliated myself more than enough for one evening.

"Bones, let her go, now!" Jack ordered in tone that brooked no argument, having obviously heard my yell.

"Looks like your knight in shining armour has arrived just in time," Bones sneered before releasing me, clearly aggravated by Jack's interference.

"Why do you persist at always being such an arsehole?" I angrily turned to face him, not realising my mistake, as I was suddenly confronted by the sight of his near naked body.

"Catching flies again, Dawesey?" Bones smirked at my startled expression, clearly hoping to embarrass me further. "As flattering as it is to see you make sheep's eyes at me, perhaps you could tell me just what the fuck you were doing with my wallet?" he demanded, causing me to blush in response.

"J-Jack, uh, told me you were here and I thought I would see if you had any further instructions for tomorrow. I haven't heard from you since the uh, g-garden party and I…"

"Quit faffing about Dawesey, and get to the bloody point," Bones ordered, obviously seeing right through my attempt to avoid having to explain the fiasco.

"You weren't here, and I now realize that you must have been in the shower. Anyway, I saw your w-wallet, and I dunno, I suppose I thought I might find something in it with your name."

"You seem to have quite the obsession with my name," Bones rolled his eyes. "Lucky for me, you're a rubbish pickpocket," he chuckled. "I'll have to keep a closer eye out for your inept klepto tendencies in the future."

"You wouldn't have to, if you would just tell me your bloody name," I argued.

"Didn't you ever learn that curiosity killed the cat, Dawesey," Bones mocked. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed, so if you don't want to enjoy every glorious centimetre of my body, I suggest you sod off."

"Glady," I scowled as I watched him turn his back to me and head towards the en-suite, aghast to discover the 6-centimetre gash on his left torso.

-X-

"Bones McClyde, stop where you are right now!" I ordered in my sternest nurse voice, before stalking over to him.

"Bloody hell, can't a man get any peace around you?"

"Care to tell me what the fuck that is?" I pointed at what appeared to be knife laceration for all intents and purposes.

"Nothing," Bones responded, deadpan.

"Nothing?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "Are you forgetting that in addition to being a nurse, I was also a CMT and am quite familiar with what a knife wound looks like?"

"She's got you there, mate," Jack smirked.

"It's just a nick," Bones shrugged.

"Nick my arse," I rolled my eyes before turning towards Jack. "Your numbskull of a best mate hasn't quite realised that his 'nick' appears to be in the early stages of an infection. Fortunately, I never travel without my first aid supplies. I suggest youget a pair of trousers on the numpty while I grab my kit," I ordered, annoyed that Bones would be stupid enough ignore the fact that he required medical attention.

-X-

"Care to explain how you came across this souvenir?" I inquired once Bones was seated in a chair in front of me in his Adidas track bottoms.

"Stop being a twit, Dawesey, you know I cannot tell you that. Christ, did you bloody have to do that?" he scowled at me as I started to clean his wound with antiseptic.

"That's what you get for calling me a twit," I smiled at him.

"I don't know why you are insisting on making such a fuss," he protested. "It's not that bad."

"Keep telling yourself that," I rolled my eyes. "You know, a boyfriend who isn't a prat like you, might actually inform his girlfriend he is busy at work or tied up on a business trip, rather than delegate that task to his mate," I added with sarcasm.

"Stop trying to wind-me up, and just get on with it," Bones grumbled, clearly annoyed with my ministrations.

"These sutures are rubbish. No wonder you are getting an infection. Your medic is total crap," I observed.

"I'll pass along your compliments to Peanut," Bones glared at me. "I'm sure an actual medic, and not a clever-clogs like you, would have been useful at time. However, chance would be a fine thing in my line of work."

"Says he who thinks he's it," I scoffed, before jabbing his wound area with a numbing agent.

"Ouch !" Bones yelped. "Could you have at least given me a bloody warning before doing that?"

"What, the tough SAS Captain is acting like a moaning Minnie over a tiny little jab? I thought your lot were made of sterner stuff," I mocked as I started removing the existing sutures.

"I swear, Dawesey, one of these days I'm gonna…"

"Bones, do me a favour and shut your fucking gob," I interrupted. "I need to concentrate, unless you want me to muck up your 'nick' even more than it already is? Now I would appreciate it if you could stop your pathetic whinging and let me get on with my job," I ordered in my best Nurse Ratched voice.

-X-

"You should be sound as a pound now, mate," I finished applying a fresh dressing to Bones's newly cleaned and sutured wound. "Do yourself a favour, and give it a rest for tonight. The last thing we need is for you to go gallivanting off and making a mockery of my handiwork. I'll take a look at it in the morning," I promised, as I gathered up my medical supplies.

"I suppose I should consider myself fortunate not to have a minging nurse this time around," Bones drawled impassively.

"No, just a remotely tolerable one," I retorted before grabbing my bergen. "Am I correct that even the mere suggestion that tomorrow's event may be pushing it is out of the question?"

"I cannot have Her Majesty, The Queen, thinking that one of her Officers is not made of sterner stuff as you so diplomatically put it."

"Seriously, tomorrow is a long day and you might want to…"

"Enough with the mother hen nonsense, Dawesey," Bones interrupted. "I think you will find that when it comes to my body, I know what is best."

"Suit yourself," I shrugged. "It's time I went off to Bedfordshire," I turned to exit the room, frustrated by his lack of appreciation.

"Molly," Bones stood up and reached out for my wrist, gently pulling me to him.

"What now?" I wasn't in the mood for further recriminations.

"Thank you," he acknowledged gruffly, his discomfort with the situation clearly evident. "I know I can be a bit of a bastard…"

"A bit?" I raised an eyebrow at him, unable to resist baiting him.

"All right. More than a bit," Bones exhaled. "Anyway, I think you should know that I…," he paused, almost seeming uncharacteristically uncertain. "I think you're the nuts as a medic and as a nurse," he finished with a peculiar look in his eyes, almost as if he had meant to say something else entirely.

"O-oh, uh, I was just doing my job," I brushed his compliment aside, a small sense of disappointment that his compliment had pertained to my nursing skills and nothing more.

"Right," he nodded awkwardly, before releasing my arm, saying goodnight, and leaving me once again utterly confounded by his behaviour.

-X-

"Absolutely stunning!" Max declared with excitement after securing one final pin in my hair.

For today's event, we had chosen an azure coloured Stella McCartney midi-length dress with a Queen Anne neckline, capped sleeves, delicate pinched in details at the waist, and a pencil style skirt. Max had suggested I pair it with a modest pair of black, slingback kitten heels as I would be on my feet most of the day. I also did not want another OTT reaction from Bones regarding my choice of footwear. Max had chosen to secure my hair in an elegant chignon. For my hat, we had opted for an elegant black silk disc with dramatic black and azure quills.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself, Max," I complimented. Both Max and Jack would be attending today's party with us. Max had informed me that he and his tailor could never turn down the opportunity for him to wear morning dress as it meant that he could invest in a new morning coat, waistcoat, formal striped trousers, and handkerchief.

"Hopefully my better half still thinks that after he sees the bill from my tailor," Max chuckled as Bones sauntered into my bedroom wearing a charcoal grey lounge suit that fit him like a glove.

"Christ almighty, I should have known," Bones griped before rolling his eyes at us.

"Do I really need to be subjected to this again?" I groaned, not looking forward to him voicing yet another flaw in my appearance.

"To what again?"

"Listening to you find fault with my appearance. Have you ever stopped to think maybe I'm sick of you making me feel unattractive?"

"Dawesey, will you shut your bloody gob for once in your damned life," Bones gave me an annoyed look. "I was actually referring to the toffee nosed, upper class twit standing next to you."

"O-oh," I stammered in surprise, feeling like a complete prannet.

"Stop being so peevish," Max huffed. "You're just jealous that I can pull off morning dress with perfect aplomb."

"Suit yourself," Bones shrugged.

"I'll have you know that Giles was most pleased with this creation."

"Giles was clearly talking out of his arse," Bones muttered.

"Who is Giles?" I interjected.

"Giles is our tailor. Although what he is doing with Bones for a client is beyond me. Giles has exquisite taste and his tailoring skills are sublime. I, being the debonair gentleman that I am, provide Giles with endless opportunities to demonstrate his artistry in its highest form. Unfortunately, the numbskull standing next to me, forces Giles to waste his talents on bog standard lounge suits such as the one seen before you."

"Bog standard my arse," Bones objected angrily. "I'll have you know…"

"Oi! Keep your hair on. You sound like bloody teenage girls," I chuckled. "This is all a bit apples and oranges if you ask me. If Giles could hear you now, he would fire the pair of you."

"We certainly cannot have that, now can we, Bones?" Max smirked.

"No, but if you so much as wear a bloody top hat today, I will gladly use it for target practice tomorrow," Bones warned.

"No worries, mate. I promise just to carry it. As we are not at the races, I would be in gross violation of etiquette if I wore it. You know I cannot abide by that."

"You and your bloody Debrett's," Bones rolled his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, Max, I need to speak to Dawesey before we leave. Alone," he added for emphasis.

-X-

"How is your wound? Are you sure you are up for this?" I questioned Bones anxiously as soon as Max had departed the room.

"It's fine, Dawesey. You saw it only two hours ago and said it was vastly improved. I doubt much has changed since then."

"Right," I gave an awkward smile, not entirely sure what he wanted with me.

"I have something for you," Bones announced impassively.

"Y-you do?" I was taken aback by his revelation.

"Face the mirror and close your eyes," he ordered coolly, his demeanour aloof.

"Why?" I protested, confused by his command.

"Just do what you're bloody told for once, poppet."

"F-fine," I conceded, before nervously turning towards the full-length mirror and closing my eyes as instructed.

Suddenly I heard him reaching for something from within his suitcoat before he slowly approached me from behind and placed a warm, but firm hand on my left shoulder.

"I'm not going to bite," Bones chuckled into my ear as my body trembled from his nearness. He then proceeded to lean closer and drape what felt like a necklace over the nape of my neck. "No peeking," he warned, as my eyes started to flutter in surprise.

"W-hat are y-you doing?" I whispered, as I felt him manipulating the clasp.

"Quiet, poppet," he tutted as he placed both hands on my shoulders. "I'm not quite finished." I then felt him lean even closer, making me quiver, before he gently placed an earring into each ear.

"You can open, now," Bones breathed, as he wrapped both of his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his hard, male body.

-X-

"Bones?" I looked at my reflection in sheer astonishment. Around my neck was a delicate white gold chain with three interlaced circular bands resting above the neckline of my dress. The first band was comprised of what I hoped were not actual diamonds, the second, white gold, and the third, a black ceramic material. The earrings were identical to the design of the necklace.

"Do you like them?" he asked, staring into the mirror from behind me, his eyes intently fixed on my reflection.

"They are absolutely beautiful, but I don't understand," I protested in confusion.

"They're yours," Bones declared roughly.

"B-but w-why?" I trembled against him.

"I want you to have them."

"They're not real diamonds, are they?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, they are. You don't honestly think I would purchase some jerry-built imitation crap, do you?"

"Bones, as beautiful this is, I couldn't possibly accept. I've never even owned jewellery like this before… What if I damage it, or lose it, or…?"

"Do I need to shut your gob for you again," Bones threatened with a smirk. "I want you to have it and that's final. Consider it a 'thank you' for having to put up with an arsehole like me."

"I-I don't know what to say," I looked back at him in the mirror in disbelief that he would do something so thoughtful and generous.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"That's all you have to say," he smirked back at me.

"Oh, right," I suddenly felt embarrassed by my lack of manners. "Thank you," I said, before smiling widely back at him.

"I see you wore more appropriate footwear this time," Bones observed, smoothly changing the subject at hand.

"I couldn't have you going all Neanderthal on me again," I giggled. "I guess you'll just have to deal with my short arse today."

"Beautiful," Bones added in a serious tone.

"What?"

"You forgot to say that I would have to deal with your 'beautiful' short arse today."

"Oh."

"Now, I believe we have a party to attend," he announced, releasing his arms from around me. "Shall we?" he held out his arm for me like the gentleman I suspected he was underneath his gruff SAS exterior. It was starting to become clear to me that he was a man of many hidden depths, depths that I found myself wanting to explore more and more.

-X-

"Was that your first time meeting The Queen?" I inquired as Bones and I strolled through the Buckingham Palace gardens. The party had begun an hour earlier with The Queen and The Duke of Edinburgh, accompanied by other members of the Royal Family entering the Palace gardens. After the National Anthem, The Queen and The Duke of Edinburgh circulated amongst their guests before arriving at the Royal Tea Tent.

"No."

"Was it at an investiture?" I deliberately probed him.

"Max is going to be in need of one of my Special Forces workouts if he keeps at it with the cake," Bones promptly ignored my question, choosing to observe his friend in the Royal Tea Tent.

"I see you're evading my questions again. Don't think I haven't noticed the salutes again today."

"And your point is?"

"Jackie seems to think you have been awarded the…"

"Drop it, Dawesey," Bones warned, quickly becoming annoyed with me. "I thought after last night, you would have finally taken my reminder that curiosity killed the cat to heart. Now, I would appreciate it if you would please stop it with your cack-handed attempts to pry into matters that are simply none of your bloody concern."

"Beggar's belief, no wonder you need a fake girlfriend," I looked at Bones with disgust. "You haven't a clue that people in 'real' relationships actually share things about themselves."

"The last time I checked, this wasn't real," Bones countered.

"Thanks for the bloody reminder," I snapped, before stalking off to join Max and Jack in the Royal Tea Tent, away from their tosser of a mate.

-X-

"What did the arsehole do this time?" Jack asked, while Max fetched me a cup of tea.

"Don't ask," I huffed, still annoyed with Bones.

"_The course of true love never did run smooth_," Max recited from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't seem to recall us selecting that necklace and earrings," Max observed astutely.

"They're from Bones."

"So, that's what he was doing this morning," Max surmised.

"What do you mean?"

"I now know why he declined my offer to accompany him in picking up his suit from Giles. He said he had an important errand he needed to run after and didn't need me faffing about on him."

"Oh," I wasn't sure what to make of Max's revelation.

"If I didn't know better, I would say those are from the Cart…"

"Molly, would you like a slice of cake?" Jack interrupted, clearly wanting to silence his husband.

-X-

"Giles is going to be appalled if you keep stuffing yourself with cake, Max," Bones remarked, joining our table in the Royal Tea Tent.

"I'm sure that would make you pleased as punch," Max retorted.

"Get stuffed."

"Blimey," Jack muttered under his breath, causing me to turn my gaze towards a distinguished, upper class couple walking towards our table.

"Bloody hell!" Bones exclaimed in an annoyed tone, clearly recognizing the pair as they approached.

"What's happening?" I questioned.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Bones ignored my question for one of his own. From observing his expression, he seemed both incredulous and irritated all at once.

"Those Molly," Max gave a smug smile, "are your future in-laws," he announced, causing my mouth to drop open in surprise.

-X-

"Darling," Bones's mother greeted him with great warmth and affection.

"Mother," Bones, politely kissed her proffered cheek, visibly annoyed by her presence.

"I must say 'hello' to Max and Jack," Victoria McClyde turned to greet her son's friends.

"Father," Bones nodded curtly at his father.

"Son," Arthur McClyde nodded in response. While the exchange did not appear cold in nature, it was stilted to say the least.

"I thought you were in Provence?" Bones questioned his father tersely.

"I think you should ask your mother about that," Arthur suggested, giving his son a sheepish look.

"Mother?" Bones prompted harshly.

"Darling, where are your manners?" Victoria McClyde chastised in response. "Given that your father and I cut our holiday short just to meet this enchanting creature, the least you could do is introduce us to your girlfriend."

"Mother," Bones warned, looking as if he might explode.

"Oh, stop looking at me like you are going to have my guts for garters," Victoria huffed at her son. "It's not my fault you couldn't be bothered to tell your Mother, of all people, that after all of this time, you finally have a girlfriend. Now, I insist you introduce me to Molly," she ordered, not at all intimidated by her son.

"Mother, Father," Bones paused, looking extremely displeased, "this is Molly," he introduced. "Molly, these are my parents."

"It's so lovely to finally meet you, darling," Bones's mother gave me a welcoming embrace before air kissing me on both cheeks. "You're so tiny," she smiled, taking in my appearance. "However, as I am sure my errant son has realised, the best things come in small packages."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs McClyde," I offered politely, causing her to stare back at me with a startled expression.

"The pleasure is all mine," she quickly recovered with a smile on her face. "Arthur, come greet Molly," she instructed her husband.

"Mr McClyde," I shook his hand in greeting, causing him to raise an eyebrow at his son.

"Please, darling, call us Victoria and Arthur," Bones's mother invited. "Now, I want to hear all about the woman who has managed to do the impossible by capturing my son's heart."

"Spare Molly the interrogation, Mother. The last thing we need is for you to scare her off," Bones cautioned.

"How else am I supposed to learn anything about this darling girl, when you clearly won't tell me?" Victoria demanded.

"Perhaps if you had asked me, rather than gate crash The Queen's bloody Garden Party, I may have been inclined to provide you with the relevant details," Bones reprimanded his mother.

"Gordon Bennett!" Victoria exclaimed in disbelief. "If it hadn't been for Penelope King telephoning me a few days ago to congratulate me on my son's delightful girlfriend, I would still be none the wiser."

"Rather than ask me about Molly, I see you decided, in your not so infinite wisdom, to take matters into your own hands," Bones accused.

"I had to do something when you wouldn't answer your bloody mobile," Victoria blustered.

"Forgive me for working," Bones scowled. "You know better than to question why I don't answer your calls."

"Fortunately for me, Max seems to be the only one around here with answers," Victoria noted.

"Max?" Bones appeared shocked by his Mother's admission.

"You know that Max does my hair when I am in London. If anyone could tell what is going on with my son it's Max."

"You bloody, turncoat!" Bones seethed, lunging for his mate.

"Bones, keep your hair on," Jack held his friend back. "Remember where we are," he reminded. "I think you and your Mother could benefit from mother-son chat in private. In the meantime, I will deal with my loose-lipped husband."

"Thanks, mate. Molly, could you please excuse us? I need to have a word with my Mother," Bones took his mother by the arm and escorted her to another section of the Palace garden, intent on giving his mother an ear bashing.

-X-

"Please excuse my wife," Arthur apologized to me as we stood awkwardly next to one another. Jack had taken Max aside and was clearly yelling at him. "She's is merely overly enthusiastic as she has wanted to see Bones settled for years now. Every time the poor lad comes home to Winchcombe, she is always trying to set him up with some eligible female. Her infernal meddling tends to drive him a bit mad at times," he explained.

"Right," I nodded politely, unsure as to how I should respond. "Bones tells me you're a solicitor," I remarked in an overly cheerful tone, hoping to change the subject away from my pseudo relationship with his son.

"Yes, I specialize in real estate law. What do you do, Molly?"

"Oh, I'm in the Army," I replied, causing him to look back at me in surprise. "I know, I don't exactly look like a soldier, but I can assure you I am. I'm a nurse based at the RCDM in Birmingham."

"The RCDM?"

"Oh, sorry. There I go again with Army jargon," I prattled on. "It's the Royal Centre for Defence Medicine, which is located at Queen Elizabeth Hospital. We provide support to those who are deployed on tour and also specialist care for members of the armed services," I explained. "I work in the Orthopaedic unit."

"You must have met Bones when he was at Queen Elizabeth for his ACL surgery," Arthur surmised.

"Actually, I met Bones a little over eighteen months ago when I was on tour in… There I go again with my gob," I giggled nervously. "I sometimes forget that Bones isn't allowed to discuss what he does or where he goes."

"I understand," Arthur nodded.

"Your son is one of the most incredible soldiers I have ever met. It's unfortunate he cannot share with you all of the things he has done to defend The Queen and Country. You and Victoria must be extremely proud of him."

"I must confess, I often struggle to understand what he does, but I am extremely proud of him. While he certainly possesses his mother's sense of adventure and temper, I like to think he gets his intelligence from me."

"I'm sure he does. The man is wicked smart. Sometimes it's downright scary. He's also very modest and rarely talks about his accomplishments. I'm sure he's been awarded several military honours," I remarked, hoping Arthur might provide me with some valuable intel regarding his son.

"I honestly wouldn't know. He's not one for sharing, especially with me," Arthur revealed.

"Oh."

"Our personalities are very different, and I'm afraid my inability to relate to his profession makes for an awkward relationship at times. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, but we are not as close as I would like. He's very close to a General he's known since his teenage years. I have often thought that Bones views the General as more of a father than me."

"I'm sure it's not like that," I attempted allay Arthur's fears, knowing he must be referring to Edward.

"I likely said more than I should," Arthur frowned. "I'm normally very reserved, but for some reason I find you extremely easy to speak to."

"Please be assured I won't say anything to Bones," I patted Arthur's hand, amazed by just how complicated relationships between fathers and sons could be. It was almost as if Bones should have been Edward's son and Charles should have been Arthur's. I suddenly stopped myself. Why was I thinking of _him _by _his _first name? I hadn't so much as allowed myself to even think _his _name since_ he_ had left my life in tatters. Not wanting to drag myself back to the past and thoughts of_ him_, I decided it was best that I rescued Victoria from her son, before he said something he might regret.

-X-

"Being your fake girlfriend is certainly never dull," I remarked, as Bones headed towards Euston Station later that evening.

"Very funny," Bones rolled his eyes.

"Did you sort things out with your Mother?" I asked. We hadn't been able to speak with both Max and Jack in the car on the way back to their house.

"She has promised to stop with her infernal meddling in exchange for my bringing you to Winchcombe for a weekend."

"Isn't that a bit much?" I objected. It was one thing pretending in front of the curtain twitchers, pretending in front of his parents was an entirely different thing, and not one I felt comfortable doing.

"It's the only way I can ensure that my Mother is kept contained. If she had any idea what we were up to, and the reason why, there is no telling what she would do. If you think I'm as mad as a bag a ferrets, you should see what my mother is like when confronted with a bit of a sticky wicket."

"Your father seems nice," I offered, feeling it best I steer away from the subject of his mother.

"Hopefully he didn't fall for your attempts at playing Miss Marple again."

"H-how did you know that I…"

"I'm onto you, Poppet," Bones smirked.

"Bloody typical," I rolled my eyes. "Fortunately for you, he didn't take the bait."

"I'm sorry I cannot drive you back to Birmingham," Bones apologised, pulling up in front of the station. "I have a work thing at Whitehall tomorrow."

"I understand," I was surprised that he felt compelled to share that with me.

"Also, I will have Robbie sort out a safe deposit box for the jewellery. Even though it is insured, I suspect you will be more comfortable knowing it is secure."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Text me when you get back to your flat so that I know you are safe," Bones instructed, as he helped me out of his Range Rover.

"I think I can manage getting home."

"Humour me."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you actually cooperating with me, poppet?" Bones smirked.

"Don't get used to it," I warned, smiling back at him.

"Believe me, I won't," Bones promised, before leaning in and capturing my lips in a fierce kiss, leaving me feverish and clinging to his embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life got in the way and it caused me to struggle a bit with this chapter. This chapter is very long and could probably be three separate chapters, but I kept it as one. Also, the beginning has a short section that is "M" rated.

Chapter 8

Moseley, Birmingham

United Kingdom

_He captured my lips in a desperate kiss, his tongue seeking entry into my mouth. His hands reached for the soft, creamy mounds of my breasts before taking my burgeoning nipples between his fingers and stroking them into rigged peaks. _

"_Oh!" It had been so long since my body had felt this aroused and desperate for his touch._

"_Please," I panted once his mouth captured my nipple, knowing exactly the amount of pressure to drive me wild with need._

"_You like that?" he asked, knowing full well the answer to such a rhetorical question._

"_Yes!" I gasped, as he urged my legs apart and slid two long fingers into my feminine core. "Charles!" I cried out, his fingers sending me spiralling into fulfilment. _

"_You're so fucking hot," he gave a sensual growl, his brown eyes flashing with desire. "I love watching you come undone," suddenly his beautiful brown eyes morphed into triumphant green eyes that seared me with a passion so intense that all I could do was gasp his name in shock… "Bones!"_

-X-

"Not again," I groaned as my alarm went off, ending yet another erotic dream. This particular dream had me wondering if I had finally lost the plot. It had started with Charles making love to me and had ended with Bones bringing me to a climax.

Ever since Bones had kissed me three nights ago, it was as if my senses had finally been re-awakened. Each night I had fallen asleep only to find myself having carnal dreams of him. I felt like I was a teenager again in the throes of my first crush. It was both maddening and embarrassing.

"Jackie would be loving this," I chuckled to myself. "Being the cheeky mare that she is, she would probably suggest I have ménage à trois in my next dream," I cringed at the thought.

-X-

Later that morning, I was finishing a 5k run through Cannon Hill Park when my mobile vibrated to indicate I had a new text message. I looked down and was surprised to see that it was from Bones. He only ever texted me when he had new orders related to Operation Bellend.

_Bones: Leaving for a short business trip this afternoon_

_Me: Should you be going on a business trip with your wound?_

_Bones: The most strenuous thing I will be doing is giving orders_

_Me:_ _For you, that could be extremely strenuous. You might want to go easy on the ear bashings or else your sutures could come loose. _

_Bones: Our doc cleared me. He asked that I pass along his compliments. Apparently, you really are the nuts when it comes to playing medic. Peanut, on the other hand, was most put out when I told him you thought he was a bit crap in the medic department. I told him you would buy him a round to make it up to him._

_Me: Does this mean I have another trip to Hereford in my future?_

_Bones: Perhaps_

_Me: How's your mum?_

_Bones:_ _She, like you, poppet, could use a reminder that curiosity killed the cat_

_Me: Oi! Stop having a laugh at my expense. Have you forgiven poor Max yet?_

_Bones: Poor Max, my arse. To answer your question, I have not. It's much too fun hoisting the bloody turncoat with his own petard. Now if you don't mind, some of us have work to do. Laters, Poppet._

_Me: Stay safe. No 'nicks' this time._

_Bones: Piss off, Dawesey_

-X-

One Week Later

Edgbaston, Birmingham

United Kingdom

"I'm so glad you agreed to meet me, Molls," Emily James beamed at me from across our table at the Garden House. Emily had texted me earlier in the week to ask if I would be willing to meet for lunch since she would be in Birmingham for a hen party this evening. I initially hesitated, but reminded myself of my intention to stop hiding from those I loved just because they happened to be related to _him_.

"I'm glad I did, too, Ems," I smiled, before taking another bite of my chicken, bacon, and avocado salad.

"Mum tells me you're seeing Bones."

"Mmm," I hesitated. Discussing my 'fake' relationship with my ex-fiancé's sister made crawling through an Afghan minefield seem stress-free in comparison.

"It's all right, Molly," Emily clearly sensed my reluctance to discuss Bones. "It's been over 18 months. It's only natural for you to start dating again."

"Thanks," I nodded awkwardly.

"What's he like? Is he really the dog's bollocks like my dad makes him out to be?"

"He's good at his job," I offered, not wanting to elaborate further.

"And on a personal level?"

"I'm sure you don't really want to hear about him," I evaded. "Besides, I want to hear all about Andrew's mate at Sandhurst. Your mum mentioned you were rather smitten with him."

"Oh Molls," Emily sighed. "If only my father wasn't a retired Lieutenant General."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Matthew is fantastic. He's intelligent, fit, a gentleman, and a natural leader. That being said, what newly appointed Officer is going to want to take me on when my father is the renowned Lieutenant General James? Just the thought of bringing Matt home to meet Mum and Dad gives me the willies. It reminds me of the film, _Meet the Parents. _I can just picture Dad interrogating Matt and trying to interfere with his career."

"If an uneducated Cockney could win your parents around, I'm sure Matt will have no problem impressing them," I assured.

"I dunno, Molls. It was different with you."

"How so?"

"Mum was absolutely terrified of meeting you. Oh, she was eternally grateful for what you had done, but after everything she'd heard about you, she had you pictured as a fierce Amazon who would think she was nothing but a simple housewife."

"That couldn't be further from the truth," I protested in astonishment.

"She knows that now," Emily laughed. "You have to admit the look on her face the first time she met you was priceless. Here she was expecting this tall Amazon warrior, and instead she was presented with a pint-sized pixie who was not only brave, but warm, loving, and anything but judgmental. It's no wonder she got on with you like a house on fire."

"But you're forgetting about Edward."

"He was already predisposed to like you. Beck had been telling Dad about your heroics for months before he finally met you. Then, without even knowing it, you transformed Dad into your adoring slave by showing an interest in his bloody miniatures," Emily chortled.

"There you have it. All Matt needs to do is ask your dad about his miniatures," I advised with a wide smile.

"I think it will take more than that to win Dad over. I also worry that Dad will intimidate him."

"I'm sure if he can survive Sandhurst, he can survive meeting your mum and dad."

"It's not just that, Molls," Emily frowned.

"What else is troubling you, Em?"

"I…," she hesitated. "I just worry that I won't be able to cope with being in a relationship with someone who is in the Army."

"Why do you think that? Your parents have demonstrated that it is possible to have a successful relationship when one person is in the Army and the other is not," I pointed out.

"I think about what happened to Elvis and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to survive losing my partner like that," Emily confessed.

"Being in the Army is certainly not without risk, especially in times of war, but you have to remember that Elvis was Special Forces. Not all Army roles carry such a high degree of risk."

"I know, but then there's seeing what the Army has done to Charles…"

"Em, there's always a risk that a loved one could die or get injured, but you have to ask yourself if forgoing a potential relationship with Matt is worth missing out on the opportunity to have something special with him."

"Is that how you felt when you were with Charles?" Emily probed.

"Yes, but I thought we weren't going to talk about _him_," I reminded Emily.

"I know. I'm sorry, Molls." Emily apologized. "Does it scare you that Bones is Special Forces?"

"I haven't given it much thought. Perhaps it's because I've seen, first-hand, how skilled he is at his job, that I haven't contemplated the 'what-ifs' so to speak."

"That's how I used to feel about Charles when he would go off on tour, but look at what happened to him," Emily frowned. "Shit! I'm doing it again. Sorry," she cringed.

"Em, your brother made a full recovery from being shot and being speared by a boar trap. While both injuries were awful, it hasn't stopped him from moving on with his life and career."

"Being banished to NATO is hardly moving on," Emily objected.

"NATO is hardly a bad gig. It's not like the Army sent him off to Coventry," I protested. "Besides, I imagine he's happy with _her_," I couldn't bring myself to say _her _name.

"_Her?"_ Emily stared back at me in confusion.

"Please don't make me say _her _name."

"You don't mean Georgie Lane, do you?"

"Who else?" I replied sarcastically, annoyed that I had allowed myself to fall into a trap of my own making.

"Molly, they're not…."

"I should really get going," I reached for my handbag, desperately wanting to escape. "I need to be at work soon."

"Molly, wait," Emily protested. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought Charles up like that. I promised I wouldn't and I've now gone and made a proper mess of things."

"Emily, I know you mean well, but I simply cannot do this with you. Your brother hurt me so intensely that he nearly destroyed me. It's taken everything in me to rebuild my life, and the only way I have managed to, is by removing every trace of _him_ from my life. I'm sorry," I apologised before fleeing the restaurant, unable to cope with the nightmare that was my past.

-X-

Later that evening, I was on my break, when I looked down at my mobile to see an incoming text from Bones.

_Bones: Have been trapped with a total lager lout for the past 4 hours and could use some stimulating conversation_

_Me: Sounds a bit shit_

_Bones: That's an understatement_

_Me: Not having a good trip?_

_Bones: That's putting it mildly_

_Me: Sounds like my day_

_Bones: Work?_

_Me: I made the mistake of accepting a lunch invitation from Emily James _

_Bones: The sister?_

_Me: Yeah, and before you tell me I was a daft cow for even agreeing to said invitation, I am well aware that it was a total cock-up on my part._

_Bones: Did she extol the arsemonger's lack of virtues?_

_Me: I'm sure you would be pleased as punch if she had. When I agreed to meeting her, I specifically told her I didn't want to talk about him, yet she spent the entire lunch inadvertently stumbling over him._

_Bones: Don't be too hard on her, Poppet. You can't blame her for being cack handed with a knobhead like him for a brother. Did she ask about me?_

_Me: She tried, but you can rest easy, I kept mum_

_Bones: How do you expect to convince the great unwashed that we are on the 'up and up' by keeping mum?_

_Me: How would you have preferred for me to have responded?_

_Bones: How the hell am I supposed to know what women say to one another about these sorts of things?_

_Me: Then stop your bleeding whinging _

_Bones: How do you intend to respond the next time one of your mates asks 'what's he like?'_

_Me: Perhaps, Your Nibs, I'll tell them that you're a total gobshite with a face like a box of frogs. Better yet, the next time I'm asked what your first name is, I'll tell them it's Horace._

_Bones: I think we both know you don't think I have a face like a box of frogs. I reckon you're actually quite fond of it. As for my name, now that you've met my mother, do you honestly think she would name her son Horace?_

_Me: Fair point. On the name at least. I'm not so sure I like your ugly mug._

_Bones: If you're working this weekend, does that mean you have next weekend off?_

_Me: Possibly. Where do you plan to drag me to now?_

_Bones: Tetchy as ever, Poppet. There's a work thing next weekend. One that does not involve the curtain twitchers. You might actually have a bit of fun._

_Me: Is this your way of inviting me?_

_Bones: Perhaps_

_Me: I'll think about it_

_Bones: Thank about it? You wound me, Dawesey!_

_Me: Sod off, mate!_

_Bones: Only if you promise to come to Hereford next weekend_

_Me: Don't push your luck, wanker_

-X-

"Thanks for stopping by before heading back to Bath," I welcomed Emily into my flat the following afternoon. After confiding in Bones, I realised that perhaps I had been a bit hard on Emily, and that I owed her a second chance as well as an apology.

"I felt absolutely horrible about yesterday, Molls. I totally stuffed it up, and I don't blame you for being angry with me," Emily offered apologetically.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I know you didn't mean to cause any harm, and I'm sorry I let it upset me."

"Mates again?"

"Of course," I smiled, before the two of us hugged, putting yesterday behind us. "Now how about I put the kettle on and we share a nice cuppa?"

-X-

"I'm so glad you texted me this morning. I called Mum in an absolute panic after our lunch yesterday and wanted to rush over here to apologize, but Mum suggested I give you some space."

"Your mum is a wise woman. Bones reminded me that I shouldn't hold your brother's actions against you, and that you are bound to mention him from time to time. I suppose I'm still a bit touchy about the whole bloody mess," I sighed.

"As you have every right to be, Molls," Emily gave me an empathetic smile. "Bones gives good advice."

"No need to tell him that. He already thinks he's the bloody business," I laughed.

"Speaking of Bones, you never did answer my question about what he's like on a personal level," Emily reminded, her interest more than evident.

"He's complicated," I blushed.

"Complicated good or complicated bad?"

"Good. He can be a bit intense, but he's fit, intelligent, witty, loyal, and knows what's what," I confessed, realizing that I meant every word.

"Is it serious?"

"It's still early days, Em. I don't want to rush things."

"He sounds great, Molls, but promise me you'll be careful with him? I would hate for you to get hurt again, especially if it turns out he is not what he seems," Emily warned.

-X-

Five Days Later

RAF Brize Norton

Oxfordshire, United Kingdom

"You do realise Bones is going to have our guts for garters?" I pointed out to Robbie, who was standing next to me inside the terminal at Brize.

"You have nothing to worry about," Bones's adjutant assured. "I know my boss and he is going to be utterly gobsmacked when he sees you."

"Chance would be a fine thing," I murmured, full of self-doubt.

"That's complete tosh, and you know it. He'll be pleased as punch."

"One can only hope," I sighed.

Robbie had called the day before to inform me that Bones would be flying back to the UK from locations unknown and had asked if I wanted to accompany her to Brize. Apparently, he had informed her that I would be in Hereford this weekend, and she thought I should arrive early to surprise him at Brize. Robbie, being the incorrigible romantic that she was, had somehow managed to convince me to go along with her outrageous idea.

This is how I found myself, dressed to the nines, awaiting my 'boyfriend's' arrival at Brize. I was not entirely sure what had possessed me, but I had treated myself to a new summer dress and sandals for the occasion. This had required a special trip to the Bullring and Grand Central the night before. I had unfalteringly avoided the popular shopping mall in Birmingham since the wedding. It had been a painful reminder of the excitement I had felt browsing through my favourite shops with Jackie and Emily to eagerly purchase new clothing for what should have been my honeymoon.

Amazingly enough, finding a new frock hadn't been nearly as dreadful as I had anticipated. It hadn't taken long before I had found a yellow, knee-length dress with white flowers outlined in black. The dress had drop shoulders with ruffled sleeves and a tie waist. I then found cute flat, black sandals with straps that tied around my ankles to accompany it. Feeling pretty in my new dress, I had decided to wash, blow-dry, and curl my hair. In addition to leaving my hair down, I had also taken care in applying cosmetics and had even gone as far as adding a touch of the expensive perfume that Jacqueline had gifted me for my 21st birthday. While I knew I would never be a ravishing beauty like _her_, I was pleased with the outcome. The last thing I wanted, was embarrass Bones in front of his troops, especially when they were likely to be very familiar with his preference for crumpets.

-X-

Twenty minutes later, Bones's Hercules had finally landed, and various men, all in civvies, and many sporting non-regulation facial hair, started walking towards the terminal, each carrying his respective kit. I immediately spotted Peanut and Spanner, who had been part of the team that had been sent in to rescue me. Spanner's beard was bushier than ever!

I then spotted Bones, looking extremely fit in slim fitting, black washed jeans and a short-sleeved white V-neck t-shirt. He had on dark aviator sunglasses, black lace up boots, and a black and white shemagh draped casually around his neck. He looked every inch the arrogant Special Forces Officer, and I couldn't help but feel my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Robbie looked at me with anticipation.

"I, uh…"

"You know he is going to be thrilled to see you. Now, go and greet him!" Robbie instructed, before gently pushing me in Bones's direction.

-X-

"H-hiya," I walked up to Bones and greeted him nervously, uncertain as to the reception I would receive.

"Molly?" he looked back at me in shock. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I uh, thought I would surprise you," I struggled to read his expression, especially with his eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses.

"Bloody hell. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here," he reached for his sunglasses and removed them.

"Look, I've obviously stuffed this up," I blushed with embarrassment, as I noticed that we were starting to draw quite a bit of attention from his men. "I'm sorry. This was a bad idea and I-I shouldn't have taken Robbie up on her invitation to accompany her here," I looked down at the ground in an attempt to spare myself from further humiliation.

"Poppet?" I felt his hand reach for my chin, lifting it with strong fingers so that I had no choice but to raise my head and look at him.

"W-what?" I stammered awkwardly.

"Shut the fuck up," Bones ordered, before hauling me into a firm embrace and capturing my lips in a hungry kiss. The next thing I knew, I was winding my arms around his neck and kissing him back with equal intensity. Real or not, I found myself craving the feel of his lips against mine and not wanting our embrace to end.

-X-

"Blimey, Boss! We've only just touched down on British soil and you're already like a dog with two dicks!" a familiar voice interrupted our reverie.

"What the?" I pulled away from Bones in disbelief. It couldn't be?

"Way to drop a clanger, Brains," I heard Peanut groan, confirming my reservations.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious…" Brains protested as I turned to face him. "Fancy meeting you here," I greeted my former squaddie, in an attempt to make light of the situation. I hadn't seen or spoken to Brains since shortly before the whole wedding fiasco. "I see that being an action man hasn't stopped you from being a total numpty," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dawesey!" Brains came over and gave me a giant bear hug like nothing had ever happened. "How the hell have you been? It's been donkey's years since I last saw you!"

"I'm all right, mate. Look at you, all tarted up and working for this mad bastard," I nodded at Bones. "I thought I'd heard something about you joining The Regiment. It never occurred to me that you would be one of Bones's troopers."

"Hard to believe, innit?" Brains smiled. "Bones might be a mad bastard, but he's the best boss I've ever had. He's top shelf, Dawesey, but I suppose you already know that," Brains suddenly looked at us both a bit sheepishly.

"I might," I smiled at my former mate.

"So, you and the uh, Boss? Are you like a proper couple and all that?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Lance Corporal Wiggerty, but I can confirm that Dawesey is my girl." Bones interjected, placing his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Uh, right," Brains nodded awkwardly. "I have to say, this feels a bit like déjà vu, Dawesey. It's almost like when you and Captain James first…"

"For fuck's sake, Wiggerty," Bones scowled, effectively cutting Brains off mid-sentence. "Enough with the verbal diarrhoea."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to catch up with my girl, so do us all a favour and get knotted, Wiggerty!" Bones sternly dismissed Brains.

"Sir," Brains saluted Bones. "Dawesey," he nodded at me.

"Oi, numnuts, that's technically Corporal Dawes to you," Bones corrected. "Oh, and Brains, do try to take your head out of your arse. I would appreciate it if for once in your bleeding life you would use your bloody loaf."

"Yes, Boss," Brains nodded, as Peanut and Spanner chuckled in the background.

-X-

"I've got to hand it to you, Poppet. You might be Special Forces material after all," Bones commented as he drove us to Hereford.

"Why is that?"

"The utter genius of you showing up at Brize looking hot as hell to welcome me home. I can only imagine how my men are buzzing about it as we speak. In all my years with the Army, I have never had anyone meet me at Brize. This will send the rumour mill into an absolute frenzy. Before the weekend is out, there will be no doubt in the curtain twitchers' minds that we're serious."

"I'm glad I could help," I looked down at my hands, not wanting him to see that I was disappointed, that yet again, he only seemed to care about his promotion and not me.

-X-

"You're awfully quiet, Dawesey," Bones observed once we were an hour into our journey.

"Perhaps I have nothing to say." I wasn't about to share that he had gutted me.

"Is this some type of PMT thing?"

"You did not just ask me that?" I gave him an appalled expression.

"What else am I supposed to think with this whole peevish routine you've got going on?"

"Peevish?"

"I believe that is the term one uses to refer to someone who is being both petulant and sulky."

"I know what the bloody word means, Bones," I glared at him.

"If it's not PMT, then what is the fucking problem?"

"Nothing."

"This is exactly why I don't do relationships."

"Believe me, I know. There's no way any sane woman would put up with an insensitive arse like you."

"You're obviously hankering for a good rollicking, Poppet. You might as well come out with it. I'm not going to sit here for another thirty minutes with you being all stroppy."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I'm a bit knackered from all this Operation Bellend rubbish? I feel like I'm trapped in some mug's game."

"Bollocks," Bones scoffed at me in disbelief. "I've given you a fair crack of the whip. Don't give me some bloody song and dance that you're not benefitting from this ruse. We both know that's a load of cobblers."

"Excuse me?"

"There is not a single woman on this planet who doesn't enjoy tarting herself up and being given free designer frocks to wear. Add to that the various connections you are making with the Army's top brass through me, and I fail to see why you are so fucking 'knackered' as you put it."

"You make me sound like some opportunistic slag, when I'm the one putting my neck on the line for you."

"Stop being as daft as a bush."

"Perhaps I wouldn't feel this way if you gave me one smidgeon of respect, rather than treat me like I'm some bloody means to an end whose only purpose is to ensure your asinine scheme goes off without a hitch. It's obvious you could care less about me, or how it must feel for me to be confronted with my past at every bloody turn during this infernal scheme. How do you think I felt seeing Brains today, knowing full he was there to see the whole disgraceful ordeal from start to finish? I wouldn't blame him if he thinks I've turned into some pathetic slag who cannot stand on her own two feet unless she's shagging an Officer. Maybe it wouldn't be so intolerable if you actually gave a fuck about me. Instead, you treat me like one of your fucking troopers, and cannot even be arsed half the time to actually make an effort to be pleasant. I went out of my way today to be there for your arrival and all you cared about was crowing about how it would be received by the curtain twitchers. Did it ever occur to your stupid arse that my being there today had nothing to do with them? Of course, it wouldn't. You're so obsessed with your bloody promotion that you don't even realise what an imbecile you can be at times. Combine that with you being all over the bleeding shop with me, and it's no wonder I've had it with you. One minute you're unbelievably mean to me, the next you're acting like an arrogant arse, and then you go and do something so unexpectedly nice it's no wonder I'm constantly at sixes and sevens with you. I literally have no fucking clue as to who the real Bones McClyde is, and I honestly don't think I want to know anymore. I've had it with your endless bollocks. I've more than earned my walking papers, Bones, and I want them now!"

"Are you done throwing a wobbler, or is there more?" Bones demanded in an extremely aggravated voice once I had finished with my tantrum.

"Where are we?" I had been so caught up in my diatribe, I had failed to realise that we were no longer on the motorway and were sitting in a car park.

"Somewhere we can talk, now get out of the fucking car, Dawes," he ordered in a tone that brooked no argument. "It's time we get down to brass tacks."

-X-

"If you brought me here to tide me over, it won't work," I was seated across from Bones at the Trumpet Corner Tea Room near Ledbury in rural Herefordshire.

"Do yourself a favour, Dawesey, and put a bloody sock in it," Bones snarled at me before taking a sip of his espresso.

"Fine," I glowered at him.

"I had assumed that by now you would be a bit more clued into me than you evidently are. That little outburst of yours, proves that perhaps I had overestimated your abilities to suss me out."

"You don't exactly make it easy," I protested.

"Look, I've told you I'm a selfish prick and I don't do the whole feelings bit. I'm also not one who feels the need to explain myself."

"Perhaps you should, especially if you want my continued cooperation," I advised.

"If you truly want to know the man behind the uniform, I suggest you start by paying closer attention to my actions, not my words. I rarely share my innermost thoughts and that is not something that is ever going to change."

"You could try making make more of an effort."

"Not going to happen, Poppet. It's not in my DNA."

"So, I'm just supposed to put up with you being all over the shop?"

"I am not all over the bloody shop," Bones scoffed.

"Really?" I admonished, rolling my eyes at him in disbelief.

"This maddening thing that exists between us. Whatever it is, it's not real, Dawesey. I'm a bad bet, which is why I don't do the whole messy entanglement thing."

"So, playing the manwhore allows you to avoid messy entanglements, yet still get your needs met?"

"More or less."

"What about love?"

"Love's overrated. I'm sure you would agree."

"Have you ever actually been in love?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I have," Bones admitted, causing my mouth to open in disbelief. "Stop catching flies again," he smirked at my shocked expression.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She was in love with someone else."

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"No."

"Why not?"'

"It wouldn't have worked."

"I would have thought a tough nut like you would have fought for the woman he loved."

"Don't presume to understand my reasons, Poppet. Now, drink your bloody tea."

-X-

"I suppose I should address your remaining litany of complaints and grievances," Bones frowned. "I can't have you jack it in on Operation Bellend quite yet."

"Try not to make a pig's ear out of this," I advised with a sigh.

"Fine words butter no parsnips, Dawesey."

"What is with you and proverbs?" I rolled my eyes.

"You can blame my mum for that. Now onto your first point, you're obviously critical to the success of Operation Bellend, but I wouldn't be a respectable member of The Regiment if I didn't have a back-up plan."

"Are you trying to tell me that we've merely been faffing about for the past six weeks for no good reason?"

"Not at all. While I do have a back-up plan, I would prefer not to use it, as I find certain elements of it rather distasteful. I prefer to think of it as my 'nuclear option' and the less you know about it the better."

"Noted."

"I greatly appreciate the fact that your help prevents me from deploying the nuclear option. I also find, that I don't mind your company. When you're not in the throes of PMT, I actually quite enjoy our repartee. You're the only woman I know who gives as good as she gets."

"For the record, I do not have PMT," I scowled at Bones. "It's a good thing you've never had a girlfriend. She'd box your ears for being a complete prannet for asking such an idiotic question."

"What would I do without your infinite wisdom, Poppet?"

"You'd likely be in a mental institution."

"As for this afternoon, I'll admit, I was a bit gobsmacked, as you like to say, to see you at Brize. I've never had anyone meet me there other than Robbie, as I have no desire to look soppy in front of my men. It's a bit blinding to come back from a crap trip and find your girlfriend looking incredibly gorgeous and pleased to see you. I guess I now understand why so many of the guys like to have their girls waiting for them."

"Pretend girlfriend," I corrected. He'd only reminded me moments ago that what we shared was not, in fact, real.

"Pretend," Bones agreed. "As for that pillock, Wiggerty, I know for a fact that he has the utmost respect and affection for you and that it would never even occur to him to think of all that nonsense you were pontificating earlier."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say when everything went all Pete Tong in Bangladesh, Brains and Fingers were only concerned about you. Not the arsemonger or his twit medic. Neither Brains nor Fingers condoned their actions. It was very apparent that they wanted to protect you from the fallout. Brains might be a complete muppet at times, but the kid has integrity and I respect that about him. I fully expect that he will pull me aside tomorrow to make sure I am treating you with the respect you deserve."

"I had no idea. I was only with 2 Section for 6 months, most of them had been with _him _for years. I just assumed they would cast me off like _he_ did."

"I appreciate that you were with the arsemonger for five years, but you need to stop allowing what he did define your self-worth, Molly. There are a lot of people out there who happen to think you're the dog's bollocks, including me. You need to realise that what he did should have no bearing on how you see yourself. You're intelligent, beautiful, fearless, tenacious, caring, compassionate, gobby, funny, and sweet as fuck. This is who you truly are and who I want you to start seeing yourself as."

"Then why the constant barrage of insults from you?"

"Consider them a cack-handed attempt on my part to help you find your self-worth again. I also get off on winding you up. You take the bait every time and give it back to me oh so good," he smirked.

"You're a bloody arsehole," I returned his smirk.

"I also can't have you going all Lady Muck on me."

"As if that would ever happen," I giggled.

"It better not. Can we consider ourselves sorted now?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Mates again?"

"I didn't realise that I had been upgraded from tolerable to actual mate status?"

"Remember, actions not words with me, Poppet."

"Is that an order?"

"It bloody well is. Now, if you are not going to finish your scone, I'll finish it for you."

"I thought you were particular about what you put into your body and didn't like any sugary crap?" I reminded him.

"We'll be burning it off tomorrow," Bones assured me.

"And just what exactly are we doing tomorrow?"

"You'll see," he smirked.

"Let me guess, asking any further questions about tomorrow will result in you reminding me that curiosity killed the cat?"

"There's hope for you yet, Poppet…" Bones grinned before stealing the remainder of my scone.

-X-

The Following Morning

Hereford, United Kingdom

"Am I correct in assuming we are doing something combat related today?" I asked Bones from the passenger seat of his Range Rover.

"Whatever gave you that impression, Dawesey?"

"Oh, I dunno, perhaps it has something to do with the fact you ordered me to plait my hair, wear my combat boots, trousers, and regimental t-shirt? Then there was that revolting protein shake you made me drink this morning."

"We, Dawesey, are competing in the Fifth Annual G Squadron Crusader Challenge."

"Please tell me that mud, monkey bars, tires, walls, and ropes are not on the agenda today?"

"Oh, you'll be getting muddy, Poppet," Bones gave me an evil grin.

"I thought you said today was supposed to be fun?"

"It will. I promise."

-X-

My suspicions were confirmed once we had gathered on one of the assault courses at Stirling Lines with the entirety of G Squadron and their respective wives and girlfriends. Seeing some of the younger women, wearing their Lululemon leggings and vest tops while sporting immaculate make-up, manicures, and hair had me cracking inside as they were in for a very rude awakening. Chief amongst this group was Amelia Shaw, who had taken things a step further by wearing a silly faux 'camo' style print on her leggings and vest. Fortunately, the majority of the wives and girlfriends were clearly experienced with the event and had dressed appropriately.

I was also shocked to meet Spanner's wife, Annabelle, who was absolutely stunning and could have easily been a model. What she was doing a bushy bearded anorak like Spanner, who was far more interested in explosives, than women, was beyond me. Fortunately, Annabelle had been extremely warm and welcoming to me.

-X-

The event began with Colonel Morgan, G Squadron's Commanding Officer, welcoming everyone and explaining how the Crusader Challenge worked. We would be executing the course in twenty, four-member teams consisting of two randomly selected couples.

Each team would be timed and the team with the lowest time would be declared the winner. The primary objective was for the women to obtain first hand-experience with their partners' jobs, as the majority of their work was classified and could not be discussed. It was intended to be an entertaining and fun way for the couples to bond.

The event also enabled G Squadron to further their team building skills as they needed to ensure their partners made it through the course unscathed. This, required team work, determination, creativity, adaptability, physical strength, and resourcefulness. Each were critical skills in the SAS that were always being refined.

Unfortunately for us, Bones and I were paired with Amelia and Ryan Shaw. I was certainly not looking forward to navigating the course with Mrs. Shaw as I was extremely sceptical of her athletic abilities.

Our team was slated to be the eleventh team to complete the course, which gave me ample time to study each obstacle and plot a potential strategy. The course contained parallel bars, two 1.5 meter high walls, monkey bars, dark tube tunnels, tire runs, sandbag carries, a log climb, a balancing bridge, a rope climb over a 3.5 meter wall, a cargo net climb, a mud pit with a barbwire roof, a skyscraper climb with an inverted rope descent, an incline wall, and finally vaults. While it had been several months since I had last attempted an assault course, I had maintained my fitness level enough to ensure I would not have any problems. I suspected Bones, being the fitness fanatic that he was, could easily complete the course without so much as breaking a sweat.

Having never technically met the Shaw's, Bones took it upon himself to introduce us. Ryan seemed like a bit of a Rupert, truth be told, and Amelia, I hoped, was not the cliché that she seemed.

"What do you in the Army, Molly?" Amelia questioned after we had exchanged introductions.

"I'm a nurse."

"That would make sense. I cannot imagine a little thing like you in a war zone," Amelia remarked, causing Bones to send me a warning look to keep my gob in check.

"What do you do, Amelia?" I decided two could play at this game.

"Aside from Yoga, shopping, and visiting the hairdresser?" Ryan Shaw laughed.

"I'll have you know I have started doing volunteer work with some of the other Officer wives," Amelia huffed in annoyance at her husband.

"You must be in excellent shape from all the yoga you do, Amelia," Bones observed in uncharacteristic fashion, making me suspicious of his intentions.

"I am," she confirmed with a smug smile. "I think you'll find that I am perfectly up to today's challenge," she crowed.

-X-

Finally, it was our turn to start the course. Our first objective was to run up to a set of parallel bars and use only our arms to cross them.

"Ladies first," Bones smirked at me.

"You go, Molly, as I'm sure it will take you the longest to complete," Amelia invited in a condescending tone that made me want to lamp her.

"Thanks," I ran up to the bars and quickly pulled myself across to the other side, having no trouble at all. I had to contain a smirk when I saw Amelia's triceps start to shake before she even finished crossing the bars.

Our next obstacle was to run through tires laid out in a zig-zag pattern. This was a bog-standard exercise for the Army as it developed speed, agility, endurance, and leg strength. It took me back to my first days of Basic with Geddings. I had come a long way since those days and had no problem ensuring I lifted me knees up high after stepping out of each tire to avoid tripping.

"Oi! Get your arse up now, Shaw!" I tried hard to refrain from laughing as Amelia stumbled and fell, prompting Bones to shout at her. "You need to lift your legs up high!" he barked.

"Dammit, Shaw," Bones groused at his subordinate after Amelia fell yet again. "It's not fucking rocket science. Any muppet in reasonable shape can run through some bloody tires. Will you show your wife the proper technique before I'm compelled to drag her through the tires myself?"

"Don't you think you are being a bit harsh on poor Mrs. Shaw," I whispered into Bones's ear as Ryan went over to assist his wife.

"Oh, I'm just warming up, Dawesey," Bones gave me an evil smirk.

-X-

"Ryan!" Amelia cried out in horror once we had arrived at our next obstacle. We had just completed the 1.5-meter wall jump, which Ryan had ended up having to lift his wife over and to have Bones catch her on the other side. "I know you warned me there would be mud, but you cannot expect me to actually to crawl through it?"

"Sweetheart, we have to, or else our team will have to forfeit the competition."

"I don't care! I am not crawling through all this grotty mud. Not only will it destroy my nail varnish, it will take me ages to get all of that mud out of my hair. I also don't want to ruin my outfit. I bought it especially for today."

"My dear, Mrs Shaw," Bones approached the fuming woman, "are you familiar with The Regiment's official motto?" he questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she sniped at Bones.

"Answer the bloody question," Bones demanded, prompting Ryan to interfere.

"Is this really necessary, Bones?"

"You seem to be forgetting yourself Lieutenant Shaw," Bones warned.

"Sweetheart, just answer Captain McClyde's question," Shaw pleaded with his wife, clearly embarrassed by her behaviour.

"No, I don't know what the motto is," Amelia huffed.

"That's unfortunate. It would appear your husband has failed in ensuring you maintain the required level of propriety that comes with being the wife of an Officer in Her Majesty's Armed Forces. Part of being a member of The Regiment is the adoption of our motto, _Who Dares Wins_. For your benefit, Mrs Show, it's more than just a motto, it is our credo and it guides us in everything we do. Were you familiar with our motto and the significance it holds; you would realise that forcing our team to forfeit would result in your darling husband becoming the laughingstock of G Squadron."

"I highly doubt…"

"He's right," I interrupted Amelia. "The consequences would be catastrophic for your husband."

"I don't see how a mere nurse has any comprehension of the inner workings of the actual Army," Amelia seethed.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged.

"Let me put it to you this way, Mrs. Shaw," I could sense Bones was about to go in for the kill. "How do you expect for your husband's troops to have any respect for him or his authority once they see him for what he clearly is. A soppy, henpecked, fool who is so weak-willed, he cannot even convince his atrociously, ill-behaved wife to act as part of a team who dares to win. They would see that as a complete dereliction of duty on your husband's part and a gross violation of our creed. Now, unless you want me to drag you on your arse through the mud, which I assure you, I will, I suggest you get on your back and bash on. I've had enough of you acting like a total git, Lady Muck! As for you," Bones turned to Ryan Shaw, "don't make me remind you that I am your Commanding Officer. Question my authority again, and I will drag you arse kicking and screaming through the mud so everyone can see just how unworthy of The Regiment you truly are. I also expect that in the future you will remember your rank, and address me accordingly. You have yet to earn the privilege to call me Bones."

"Yes, Sir," Shaw looked like he was going to piss himself, having been utterly humiliated by both his wife and Bones.

I decided that if we had any hope of completing the course, I would need to put my distain aside and try to help Amelia to the extent she was willing to accept my help to make it through the course, as painful as that prospect might be.

"If you want, I can go first and explain the technique to you," I offered, hoping to diffuse the situation.

-X-

"Molly, you were brilliant, thank you for helping me," Amelia panted once we had finally reached the end of the course. Not only was she covered in mud, her hair was a tangled mess, her mascara was running down her face from sweat, her manicure was completed destroyed, and her Lululemon ensemble was beyond repair. "I never imagined someone so petite like you would be able to manage an assault course. You certainly proved me wrong."

"I've had a lot of practice. Let's just say I wasn't always like this. I may have thought I had met my maker the first few times I did the assault course at Basic. At the time, I didn't quite understand the purpose of them, but after my first combat tour in Afghan, I developed a new found appreciation for them."

"You were in Afghan?" Amelia looked at me in shock.

"Yes. I did two tours there before I started Uni as part of the Army's nursing program."

"I had no idea," Amelia admitted in an embarrassed voice.

"She's also one of only four females to have won the Military Cross," Bones added.

"What's that?"

"It's a military decoration awarded by the Queen in recognition of acts of exemplary gallantry during active operations against the enemy on land," Ryan Shaw explained to his wife, clearly hoping to ingratiate himself with Bones.

"It's not something I like to make a fuss about. I was just doing my job," I shrugged. Nearly six years later, I still hadn't come to terms with being be honoured for saving Smurf's life. Especially, when in the end, he had ultimately ended up dying in front of me and there was nothing I had been able to do to save him.

"Just doing my job, my arse," Bones rolled his eyes. "She fucking crawled through an active minefield to rescue a squaddie who had been shot under enemy fire, and insisted on being hoisted onto the medivac with him, all while under enemy fire, so she could avoid him bleeding out on her."

"My goodness. Do the other Officer wives know about this? They would be in awe of you, Molly. I know it's hard with you living in Birmingham, but you really must attend the next Regimental Dinner. The ladies would love to get to know you better and I will ensure you are made welcome," Amelia promised. "Hopefully next year, you can give me some tips before the Crusader Challenge so I don't make a total tit out of myself again," she smiled. Perhaps she had come to realise that, she too, needed to ingratiate herself with Bones if her husband had any hope of salvaging his career.

-X-

"So, Lady Muck is now your biggest champion. Who would have ever thought?" Bones smirked as he opened the boot to his Range Rover to get us towels.

"Lady Muck was certainly covered in muck," I giggled. "Of course, sod's law dictated that we had to be paired with the Shaw's. They're bloody intolerable."

"Who said anything about sod's law?" Bones gave me a knowing look, as he helped me take off my muddy t-shirt, leaving me in my sports bra and combats.

"Please tell me you didn't…" I glared at him while he started cleaning off my arms, neck, and abdomen with a wet towel.

"I may have ensured we were partnered with them," he offered nonchalantly before handing me a clean grey t-shirt that belonged to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I expressed my extreme annoyance with him.

"Put it on. I don't need my men gawking at you in your sports bra. I figured you would prefer showering back at my gaffe. Unless you prefer the cold water and atrocious water pressure at the Officer's Mess?"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes before putting his shirt on. "Now perhaps you could explain why the fuck you would deliberately pair us with the Shaw's of all people?"

"My reasons were twofold, Poppet. The first relates to Shaw himself. I'm not too keen on him, and am not entirely convinced he has what it takes to be of value to The Regiment. Unfortunately, he went through the selection process while I was at Stanford Hall doing my rehabilitation. Had I been here for it, he never would have passed. 'The McClyde' would have seen to that."

"Don't tell me you're now referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Oh, Dawesey, what am I going to do with you?" Bones chortled. "Even I wouldn't refer to myself in the bloody third person. 'The McClyde' is a test, designed by yours truly, that is used to weed out any remaining candidates that we have doubts about. Unfortunately, I cannot share what 'The McClyde' entails, but I can tell you that it is designed to bring even the best of soldiers to their knees. The sheer brutality of it ensures that only the truly talented and dedicated survive. For whatever reason, the muppet who was in charge of Shaw's selection, failed to select him for 'The McClyde' which is how I ended up with the lazy sod."

"And how does all of this relate to today?"

"Shaw likes to think that because he is an Officer, he is above the enlisted troopers. This does not wash in The Regiment. Thus far, he has been impervious to my not so subtle suggestions that he get over himself. He also seems to take extreme pride in his wife's appearance and thinks that the other G Squadron members and their wives should lick their respective arses," Bones started to explain. "I knew that Mrs. Shaw would make a complete tit of herself today, which I must say, she did in spectacular fashion."

"That she did," I agreed.

"I also knew that Mrs. Shaw would completely underestimate you, and that you would easily expose Luck Muck for the fraud that she is. I deliberately bellowed at the Shaw's the way I did, to ensure that the rest of G Squadron was witness to his utter incompetence. He will now be viewed by his Squadron as a henpecked git, who is not only an ineffectual leader, and but completely and totally useless at managing his shrew of a wife. These qualities demonstrate that he is incompatible with the qualities we aspire to within The Regiment, and will potentially make him unfit for duty."

"What will you do with him?"

"Come Monday, I will be providing Shaw a one-way ticket to Coventry unless he knuckles down, man's up, and starts fucking listening to me. I suspect once Shaw realises just what a laughingstock he has become, he'll heed my advice and make a valiant effort to save his career."

"Does your C.O. know about this diabolical plan of yours?" I raised an eyebrow at Bones, amazed yet again by his shrewd intellect.

"I have his full endorsement."

"And your second reason for subjecting me to the Shaw's?" I prompted, as Bones took off his muddy t-shirt.

"Consider it part of your self-respect training," Bones took a wet towel and started cleaning his torso.

"My self-respect training?" I stared back at him with incredulity.

"I know Amelia Shaw reminds you Lane and I thought pairing you with her might remind you that you're the dog's bollocks, not Lane, and certainly not Amelia Shaw. You showed yourself today that while Amelia Shaw might be a ravishing beauty on the exterior, she's all fur coat and no knickers on the inside. I also think the determination, skill, grit, and discretion you showed today you are far sexier than the Amelia Shaw's of the world could ever be, even when you are bloody manky," Bones smirked.

"You're unfucking believable," I looked back at Bones in complete awe. Only Bones would devise such an elaborately calculated plan to help me restore my self-confidence.

"Ready to head back to my place for a decent shower? I brought extra towels for the seats so we don't muck up my Rover."

"It better be a bloody good shower," I warned. "You owe me big time for making me put up with the Shaw's."

"Let's just say I'm willing to let you use the shower and soaker tub in the master bathroom, and I will use the one in your ensuite. That should help make up for it. Max also gave me a list of outrageously expensive products that he thought you might want to indulge in after our ordeal. I had Robbie ensure I have everything on the list for you to pamper yourself with."

"Does this mean you've forgiven Max?"

"Yes, but only because I didn't want you thinking I was yet again an inconsiderate arse of a boyfriend," Bones smirked, as I rolled my eyes at him, not bothering to

remind him that he was he was my 'pretend' boyfriend and not my actual boyfriend.

-X-

Four hours later, I woke up from a wonderful and relaxing nap to find myself in Bones's super king-sized bed with him seated next to me wearing black athletic shorts and a white t-shirt, while scowling at his laptop screen.

After returning to Bones's house, he had shown me to his master bathroom, which had the largest, custom-built shower I had ever seen. Not only could it fit five people if he were so inclined, it was equipped with a large rectangular raincan showerhead, four different body sprayers with adjustable pressure, and a wall-mounted hand shower. His shower alone, was larger than the bathroom in my flat. I felt like I had died and gone to shower heaven.

Separate from his shower, he had a white, freestanding, Waterworks oval bathtub, which beckoned my sore muscles. I could not wait to take a long soak in it after I cleaned all of the muck out of my hair. Bones had clearly not exaggerated when he had implied that his bathroom would help assuage my annoyance with being forced to endure the Shaw's.

Sitting on the bathroom counter was a large box with a bow that he had told me to open. Inside contained brand-new bottles of Kérastase shampoo and conditioner, along with a conditioning mask and hair oil. The box also contained, bottles of Jo Malone exfoliating shower gel, body wash, bath oil, body cream, and hand cream. Max definitely knew his business and had clearly made Bones part with some serious coin. While I shouldn't have allowed myself to accept such a lavish gift, my aching muscles, manky hair, and mud-covered limbs were desperate for cleanliness and relief. I was also touched that Bones had arranged for something so thoughtful while he had been away. It made me feel guilty that I had accused him of being insensitive to my needs the day before.

After my shower, which had been absolutely blinding! I had spent a long time soaking my tired, aching body in his bathtub, which had been utter bliss. In addition to two long bath sheets, Bones had laid out a fresh t-shirt of his, which absolutely dwarfed me and came down to my knees. By this point I had been so knackered, I had hardly been able to move. I had barely even reacted when Bones had lifted me into his arms and carried me to his bed, where he tucked me under his duvet, kissed me on the forehead and told me to rest.

"Well rested?" Bones inquired, as I sat up next to him.

"Yes, that was divine. You could make a woman fall in love with you for your shower and bathtub alone."

"The showers are proper shit at barracks. For as hard as I work my body on a daily basis, I like to be guaranteed warm water and halfway decent water pressure in my own home. Often, when we have worked our bodies to the extreme, I like to recover with an ice bath."

"Sounds a bit brass monkeys to me," I laughed.

"It gets the job done."

"Thank you for the hair and bath products. Max really went over the top with his suggestions. You shouldn't have spent so much on me."

"I'm hardly skint, Dawesey. Besides, what kind of arse, makes his girlfriend run a bloody assault course, get covered in mud, and doesn't ensure she has the tools necessary to feel human again. I might be clueless about being a boyfriend, but I certainly do not lack common sense."

"It was very thoughtful of you. It reminded me that perhaps I was bang out of order yesterday."

"Water under the bridge, Dawesey. It's not like I haven't made a cock-up of things in recent weeks."

"Is the great Bones McClyde admitting that he is a mere mortal?" I giggled.

"Don't push your luck, Poppet," he warned with mock annoyance.

-X-

Later, we were seated at his breakfast nook, sharing a light snack, as we would be meeting Peanut and his girlfriend, and Spanner and his wife, for dinner and drinks later that evening.

"What were you scowling at earlier on your laptop?" I asked Bones.

"I was working on my speech for the passing out ceremony luncheon at Sandhurst."

"When is it?"

"In a fortnight. The entire thing is bloody ridiculous if you ask me."

"How so?"

"As part of The Regiment, I cannot very well go and introduce myself to the public let alone discuss anything pertinent to what I actually do in the SAS. Which means I have to use a legend."

"Have you created one?"

"Peanut insists I name myself Captain Sykes after Staff Sgt Sykes from the film _Jarhead_."

"There are definitely similarities in your personalities."

"Very funny, Dawesey," Bones scowled at me.

"What is Captain Sykes's regiment?"

"I'm thinking PWRR."

"A Tiger? I thought you might go with the Royal Regiment of Scotland."

"And have to wear a bloody kilt? No, thank you."

"I take it Captain Sykes has done multiple tours in Afghan and Iraq?"

"Naturally."

"Has he received any battle honours."

"Of course, he bloody has."

"A Victoria Cross perhaps?"

"You're not starting that rubbish again, are you?"

"Just wondering," I smirked. "So, what's the problem with your speech?"

"For one thing, I cannot be arsed when it comes to giving formal speeches. I deplore public speaking and I'm certainly not some pompous old windbag."

"Who says you have to be a pompous old windbag? I'm sure Bones McClyde, who has an opinion on just about everything, under the guise of Captain Sykes, can offer some meaningful advice to the graduating cadets without even thinking about it."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"You do what I did in Basic. I remember when Corporal Geddings forced me to speak in front of everyone. I was horrified and didn't know how to say anything remotely articulate or meaningful, so I just started talking about my life. It turns out people found me authentic and relatable. When it came time to train medics in Afghan, I used the same strategy, and the students found me, a gobby little Cockney Private, to be a good teacher because of this."

"You might be onto something, Dawesey," Bones had a contemplative expression on his face.

"Speaking of Captain Sykes, does he happen to have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?"

"One would assume he might be permitted to invite a guest to the luncheon. Given that said luncheon is only a fortnight away, perhaps she is a bit surprised that she has not yet been invited. One would assume that the curtain twitchers will be in attendance. Wouldn't it seem rather strange for his girlfriend to be missing?" I posed.

"I was planning to tell them that you were unable to get the necessary time off from work."

"Oh," I tried not to look disappointed that he didn't seem to want me there.

"Don't look at me like that, Poppet. It's not what you think," Bones sensed my disappointment.

"Then what is it?"

"You seem to be forgetting that a certain Andrew James is part of the graduating class. While I am often an insensitive arse, it did occur to me that it might be somewhat awkward for you to attend, especially if a certain tosser decided to grace his brother's passing out with his undignified presence."

"Do you know for a fact that he will be there?"

"No. I have not done any reconnaissance as I didn't feel comfortable even risking the prospect of him being there."

"Thank you," I reached out and cupped Bones's chin. "I appreciate you wanting to project me. However, I would like to be there to support you, not as your 'pretend' girlfriend, but rather as your mate. That's what good mates do for one another."

"Molly," Bones removed my hand from his face, and moved it down to the table, where he kept it grasped in his hand. "That's incredibly sweet of you, but it's not necessary for you to attend."

"Nonsense," I objected. "How about this, now that I am speaking to Emily James again, why don't I just text her and find out if her brother will be there. This way we can avoid any potential slip-ups on a recce front and find out straight from the source. If it turns out he will not be there, which is entirely possible given his NATO commitments, I will attend. If he will be there, I will stay in Birmingham."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You're not the only one who can put together a cunning plan," I smirked. "I know your speech is going to be blinding and I hear Captain Sykes is rather scrummy in his Number 2. I certainly do not want to miss the opportunity to drool over him."

"You're such a cheeky mare, Poppet," Bones shook his head and gave me a knowing smirk. "Whatever would I do without you?"

"I dunno? Let's hope you never have to answer that question," I smiled back at him, my hand still clasped tightly in his.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews. I find complex characters to be the most engrossing, which is why you will find that many of the characters in this story have added layers and dimensions than on the TV show. I enjoy exploring the hidden depths of each character, which is why this will be a long story. I know it is not a traditional Molly/CJ story thus far, so thank you to those who have stuck with me and have found enjoyment in it. I have not written Bones's POV deliberately for now, as I would like for everyone to discover who he truly is through Molly's POV as this is primarily her story. We will get his POV, but not quite yet.

Chapter 9

Royal Crescent

Bath, United Kingdom

"I spoke to Molly this morning," Emily James disclosed as she helped her mother, Jacqueline, prune her beloved rose bushes. "The poor thing picked up a stomach bug at work, and has not been able to keep a single thing down in 24 hours."

"I hope this does not mean that she is going to miss Andrew's passing out on Friday," Jacqueline worried. "I was so happy to hear that she would be attending."

"It's still two days away, Mum. Hopefully she'll be recovered by then. I know she really wants to be there to support Bones with his speech. She asked me again today if Charles was going to be there. She seems terrified at the prospect of seeing him."

"I hope you assured Molly that Charles will not be there. As much as I had wanted the whole family to be in attendance, I'm relieved that Andrew decided against inviting Charles. While I love my eldest son dearly, I by no means like him right now," Jacqueline revealed.

"I know it's difficult to accept what he did, but you need to remember that he was ill."

"I know Charles had PTSD, Emily, but I'm struggling to understand how much of his behaviour was attributable to the PTSD and how much of it was not. It seems there are many things I am discovering about my son only now."

"I understand, Mum," Emily empathised. "I did speak to Charlie a few days ago, and he seemed more like his old self. He said he's enjoying his time at NATO. He also misses Sammy, but I reminded him that he'll get to see Sammy in six weeks when he joins us in Lake Garda for our annual holiday."

"I hope you had the good sense not to tell him that you had seen Molly recently?" Jacqueline questioned her daughter. It did not surprise Jacqueline that between Andrew and Emily, Emily seemed the most willing of her children to forgive Charles for his transgressions. Emily had hero-worshipped him as a child and with a sixteen-year age gap, Charles had taken every opportunity to dote on his little sister whenever he had been home.

"I wanted to, but decided against it," Emily divulged. "Part of me wishes I had. I hate that Molly thinks that Charles is in a relationship with Georgie."

"I know you do, but it's not our place to interfere," Jacqueline reminded.

"Have you spoken to Charlie since Andrew was last home?"

"Your father has, but I have not wanted to speak to him. I'm afraid I require more time to reflect on what Andrew shared with us. I also worry, that if I were to speak to Charles now, I might say something I later regret."

"I suppose it's best he stays in Brussels for now. On a happier note, Andrew was absolutely thrilled to hear that Molly will be there on Saturday. Sometimes I think he still fancies her like mad. I'm sure you realised, that he had an enormous crush on her when he was a teenager."

"Any seventeen-year-old boy would have had a crush on her," Jacqueline dismissed.

"I think it is the reason why he was so angry with Charles after he jilted Molly. It absolutely gutted Andrew that Charles forced him to be the one to inform Molly that he had left for Bangladesh and that their relationship was over."

"I seem to recall your brother being equally furious when Elvis put him in a very similar position not so long ago. Why Charles did not consider this, is beyond comprehension to me," Jacqueline shook her head in disgust, still deeply pained by her son's actions.

"I hope Molly recovers quickly. Andrew and I were hoping to do a bit of reconnaissance on Friday."

"You sound like Edward. Do I dare ask what you two have planned?"

"We want to observe how Bones and Molly interact with one another. After seeing Molly a few weeks ago, I am more convinced than ever, that something is off with their relationship."

"What has led you to this conclusion?" Jacqueline grimaced, not entirely pleased with her daughter's attempts to meddle.

"Molly was extremely cagey whenever I mentioned or asked about Bones. Do you remember how her face would light up with enthusiasm any time someone asked her about Charles?"

"Of course, I do."

"Not only did she seem reluctant to discuss Bones, she was hardly enthusiastic when she did mention him."

"Perhaps Molly was uncomfortable discussing Bones with you, dear. You are, after all, her ex-fiancé's sister," Jacqueline reminded.

"Rebecca seems to think that Bones is up to no good," Emily disclosed.

"Rebecca?" Jacqueline looked aghast. "Why on earth would you discuss this with Rebecca?"

"Andrew and I thought she might remember Bones from when Charles was at Sandhurst or from other Officer events she attended with Charles while they were married."

"Did she?" Jacqueline felt appalled even asking such a question.

"She did," Emily confirmed. "In fact, Rebecca remembers him quite well. Apparently, Bones used to make an absolute nuisance of himself by flirting outrageously with her. She found it extremely embarrassing and knew that he only did it to wind Charles up. She confirmed that the two men absolutely loathed one another, and that Molly should definitely steer clear of Bones."

"It's been fourteen years since they were at Sandhurst together. I'm sure Bones has moved on from the Sword of Honour debacle."

"Why are you so unwilling to believe that Bones is a villain?" Emily demanded in frustration.

"Perhaps because I am a mother, and Bones saved my son's life not once, but twice. He also saved Molly's. You would be remiss in forgetting this," Jacqueline reminded. "I also value your father's judgment. He knows Bones better than any of us, and does not think that Bones would use Molly as a weapon against Charles. Edward thinks that Bones has genuine feelings for her, and I am inclined to agree. While it is unfortunate that Bones and Charles have a difficult history, it does not automatically mean that Bones is some type of villain."

"Perhaps Father is blind to his esteemed protégé's faults," Emily derided. "It's not like this would be the first time he's fallen victim to denial," she reminded her mother.

"Your father and I are equally guilty on that front and are now living with the consequences," Jacqueline lamented. "However, this does not mean that we should automatically assume that Bones is up to no good. It's not a matter of taking sides between Charles and Bones. The only person who truly matters in all of this is Molly. What Charles did to her is unforgivable. I failed her once, and I will not let myself fail her again."

"Which is why we should protect her from Bones," Emily argued.

"I know that you only want the best for Molly, Emily, but I will not interfere in her relationship with Bones while there is a strong likelihood that he has genuine feelings for her. If, on the remote chance, we discover that Bones possesses ill intentions towards Charles, and is using Molly as a pawn, I promise that your father and I will not stand for it." Jacqueline vowed, hoping against hope that it would not come to this, as the last thing she wanted was for Molly to be hurt again.

-X-

Moseley, Birmingham

United Kingdom

"You look bloody awful, Poppet," Bones greeted me when he arrived at my flat early that afternoon to drive me to London. We had originally planned for me to take the train to London and for him to meet me at Euston Station. Given how ill I had been, Bones thought it best that he drive me to London himself, even if it meant driving an hour out of his way.

"You try chundering for 36 hours straight," I grumbled.

"Are you absolutely certain you're up for this?" Bones surveyed me with concern. "If you're not, I would rather you give tomorrow a miss. There's no sense in risking your health over a bloody speech."

"I'm sure I will be right as rain by then," I assured.

"When's the last time you chundered?"

"Dunno," I shrugged. "Maybe twelve hours ago?"

"Did you hydrate like I suggested?"

"Are you forgetting the fact that I'm the one who's the bleeding nurse around here?"

"Answer, the damn question, Poppet," Bones ignored my quip.

"Yes, I had some Gatorade earlier."

"Think you can make it to London without getting car sick? I can't have you ruining the upholstery in my Rover, Dawesey," he smirked.

"Get stuffed!" I glared at Bones.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I'm glad to see you haven't lost your charm, Poppet."

"Stop taking the piss, Bones. I'm really not in the mood for it today."

"There's no need to get miffed at me, Poppet. We'll get you feeling better in no time," he placed his left hand on my shoulder to reassure me. "Is that your kit?" he pointed to my rucksack with his right hand.

"Yes. I didn't have much energy to pack, so I only packed the essentials. Max said he'd sort the rest out for me."

"Do want to change before we leave?" Bones gave me a sceptical look.

"Do I need to?" I looked down at my black leggings, oversized men's West Ham United t-shirt, black zip up hoodie, and flip flops.

"I know you've been a bit distracted, but you do realise we are in the midst of a heat wave, don't you? It's already thirty degrees."

"I'll be fine," I snapped.

-X-

"We're here, Poppet," Bones gently shook me once we had arrived at Max and Jack's home in Belgravia.

"How long have I been asleep?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Nearly the entire journey here. I'm so used to you talking the hind legs off a donkey that I almost didn't know what to do with myself."

"Piss off," I yawned as Bones came around, unbuckled my seatbelt, and then lifted me out of the passenger seat and into his arms.

"Oi! Put me down!" I protested.

"Not happening, Poppet. You're as weak as a bloody kitten. Now, put your arms around my neck and let me carry you. The only place you're headed to is Bedfordshire," he declared, before carrying me into the house.

-X-

"This isn't my room," I protested as Bones bypassed the bedroom I normally stayed in and carried me directly into his room.

"Change of plans, Dawesey. You're bunking with me tonight. Someone needs to look after you if you have any hope of attending tomorrow's festivities. I can't have you collapsing during the Sovereign's Parade."

"How many times have I told you that I can take care of myself," I pouted, annoyed that he didn't seem to grasp that I was the nurse, not him.

"How many times have I told you to let _me_ be the judge of that?" Bones retorted, placing me gently on the bed. "I expect you to take forty winks. In the meantime, I will bring up our kit and see if Jack's housekeeper can rustle up some soup and toast for you."

"Stop ordering me about like one of your bloody troopers again," I yawned.

"Would you prefer one of my minging green smoothies instead? I know how much you enjoy them," he threatened with an evil grin.

"You're impossible," I complained, as I felt myself giving way to exhaustion.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Bones gave me a knowing smirk. "Rest up, Poppet," he ordered, before kissing me on the forehead, and quietly closing the door behind him.

-X-

"I'm not an invalid, Bones. I could have come downstairs for dinner," I watched him place a bed tray over my legs from where I was seated in bed. The tray contained chicken soup, toast, and lemonade, which were all intended to keep my stomach calm.

"Eat up, Dawesey," Bones invited. "If you cooperate, I might let you have an ice lolly for dessert," he smirked.

"Cherry flavoured?" I perked up at the prospect.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Now eat, unless you want me to force feed you."

"I thought you didn't do the whole 'mother hen' routine?" I asked.

"I normally detest that type of behaviour, but you've left me with little choice, Poppet. I cannot very well let my girlfriend fend for herself. God only knows what type of mischief you would get yourself into if left unsupervised."

"Stop taking the piss," I complained, as I nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Assuming you make a miraculous recovery by tomorrow morning, is your recce still up to snuff?"

"I spoke to Emily yesterday and she re-confirmed that he will not be in attendance. Apparently, Andrew refused to invite him."

"I'm glad to see that Edward has at least one son with half a brain."

"Can we please talk about something else?" I didn't feel like getting into with Bones over the James Family.

"Like what, Dawesey?"

"Dunno, perhaps you could tell me how on earth an anorak like Spanner landed Annabelle for a wife?"

"Now that's a good one, Poppet," Bones chuckled before he proceeded to tell me the story of how they met.

-X-

"You know you look about twelve-years-old with your fresh face, ponytail, oversized t-shirt, and ice lolly," Bones smirked as we sat at the island in Max and Jack's kitchen.

"At least I don't act like I'm twelve, unlike others I know," I stuck my tongue out at him before slowly licking my ice lolly in an exaggerated fashion.

"I know what you're up to, Dawesey," Bones warned, his eyes focused on my mouth.

"I'm sitting here, minding my 'Ps' and 'Qs', while I enjoy my ice lolly," I deliberately licked the excess cherry juice that had accumulated on my upper lip.

"Oh, I think you bloody well know what you're up to, Poppet," Bones retorted. "You better be careful," he cautioned as I neared the bottom of my ice lolly. "You don't want to get your hands sticky," he took the wrapper and stick out of my hand and placed them on the counter.

"And what if they are already sticky?" I asked in a husky voice.

"I suppose we'll have to do something about that," Bones gave a sexy purr, before reaching for my hand and drawing my index and pointer fingers towards his mouth.

-X-

"I was wondering where you two had taken yourselves off to," Jack wandered into the kitchen, interrupting our reverie and forcing Bones to release my hand.

"Dawesey was just finishing her ice lolly. You'll have to excuse her poor manners, she's made quite the mess," Bones chuckled. "Why don't you go and wash your hands while I clean the counter," he instructed.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Molly," Jack remarked, as I stood at the kitchen sink cleaning my hands.

"Thanks," I wiped my clean hands with a towel.

"You should head up to bed, Dawesey," Bones advised. "Jack and I have a bit of catching up to do before tomorrow. I'll be up later."

"Uh, right," I nodded. It was clear that I had been dismissed, and that the intimacy from a few minutes ago had already been forgotten. "Goodnight," I offered awkwardly.

"Good night, Molly," Jack responded as Bones remained silent, his face once again inscrutable.

-X-

_It was evening in the Serengeti, and we were lying in bed underneath the stars of the African Bush. Charles had just made exquisite love to me, and was gently stroking my hair while I rested my face on his chest. _

"_I love you, Molly," he declared in a husky voice. "I'll always love you. You're the only one for me. You know that don't you? I meant it in Afghan when I said I would adore you for always."_

"_Ditto," I smiled shyly at him, basking in his love. There was nowhere I would rather be than safe in the arms of the man I loved._

"_I love that you're my girl. I love everything about you. Your beautiful green eyes, which have captivated me from the very first, your delightful smile, your delectable neck…" he breathed into my ear before he started nibbling the sensitive area of my neck, which caused a pulsing sensation throughout my body. "Then there's your gorgeous collar bone," he started kissing it, "and your glorious breasts, which fit perfectly in the palm of my hand," he reached for my breast and started stroking my nipple._

"_Charles!" I cried out in response to his ministrations, his mouth on my nipple, his tongue expertly swirling it. _

"_I love your taunt, sexy abdomen," Charles started to trail kisses down my abdomen, "and your shapely thighs," he parted my legs with his hand and started kissing my inner thighs._

"_Charles, please!" I groaned, my body on fire for him again. "Last but not least, I love the secret part of you that's mine, and only mine," he declared with intensity before tilting his lips toward my feminine core, leaving my body trembling with need._

-X-

Belgravia, London

United Kingdom

"Wakey, Wakey," I was awoken from a deep sleep the next morning to find Max smiling down at me.

"What time is it," I yawned as Max opened the curtains to allow the sunlight to stream into the room.

"It's half past seven. I let you sleep as long as I could. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good. We need to crack on if we want to get you to Sandhurst on time," Max indicated.

"Where's Bones?" I asked.

"I believe he is in the basement with Jack practicing Ju-Jitsu. He is in an absolutely foul mood this morning. You two didn't have another barney, did you?"

"No," I shook my head, surprised by Bones's mood. "Perhaps he's just nervous about his speech."

"Bones has nerves of steel. This is something different. He looked like he wanted to make mincemeat out of us at the breakfast table. At one point, I thought he was going to lamp me."

"That does not bode well for today," I sighed.

"If anyone can manage him, it's Jack," Max assured. "This is why Jack suggested they hit our basement gym for a round of Ju-Jitsu. If anyone can fight a bad mood out of Bones, it's Jack."

"I wonder what has his knickers in such a twist?"

"One can never tell with that nutter. Why don't you go and take a shower, while I bring you breakfast. I should warn you, though, your breakfast will contain a grotty green substance that Bones made in our blender. He insists that you drink it. I won't share the various threats and insults that went along with his request," Max laughed.

-X-

Pennyhill Park Hotel

Bagshot, Surrey

United Kingdom

I walked into the Brasserie at half past seven to find my father already seated with two cups of coffee. Having flown into Heathrow the night before, we had agreed to meet for breakfast this morning. My father had travelled to Surrey yesterday, where he had proceeded to spend the majority of his day catching up with various Army cronies.

My mum had opted not to join him, and planned to meet my father at Sandhurst this morning with Emily and Sam.

Today's events would begin with a Commissioning Service held at the Royal Memorial Chapel. From there, my family would proceed to the guest pavilion located outside of the Old College. This is where Andrew and his fellow Cadets would parade in front of the Sovereign. My parents would then attend a luncheon with Andrew, while Emily returned to Pennyhill Park with Sam.

Sam would stay overnight with Mum and Dad at Pennyhill Park, while Andrew and Emily attended the Sandhurst Ball, where at the stroke of midnight, my younger brother would officially become a fully Commissioned Officer of the British Army.

Tomorrow, Mum, Dad, and Emily planned to surprise Sam with a trip to Legoland in Windsor.

I had been surprised when my father had telephoned me last week to ask if I would fly in for Andrew's passing out. I knew Andrew would be displeased, and I cannot say I blamed him. I know he still hated me for what I had forced him to do to Molly.

I was fairly certain that my father's invitation was not on the 'up and up' and that he likely had a hidden agenda. One thing I had learned, was not to underestimate my father's cunning and ruthlessness. It was, after all, what had enabled him to attain the rank of Lieutenant General during his illustrious career.

I had agreed to his suggestion that we treat my visit as a surprise, even if my visit was part of a broader scheme.

The only positive thing to result from my PTSD was that fact that Edward and I now had a newfound love and respect for one another. I was currently closer to my father than I had ever been in my life. He had been my rock since Bangladesh.

"Son," my father stood up, and beckoned me to his table. "I'm so glad you came," he gave me a warm smile before pulling me into an affectionate embrace. It was still somewhat awkward to see the hardened General be affectionate with me, when for years, the only affection he had shown was a salute, handshake, or awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Father."

"Please, sit," Edward welcomed. "I ordered you a coffee."

"Thank you."

"You look well, Son. I'm glad to see you're maintaining your fitness level."

"The exercise helps me relax. I even do yoga now, but keep that between us. I'm not sure some of my fellow Officers would be impressed. I took classes when I was in Scotland and I find it helps balance me along with meditation."

"I also understand that you have been keeping up with your therapy sessions with Dr. Warner," Edward noted, referring to my Army psychiatrist who specialized in PTSD.

"Yes, I have weekly Skype sessions with him."

"I am extremely proud of you, Charles. I know the past eighteen months have been absolute hell, yet you have persevered, and are doing extremely well with your recovery. You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I still have a long way to go, but I am finally confident that I now possess the necessary tools to cope in the future. I'm also really enjoying my time at NATO. I find the strategy work incredibly interesting. It challenges my brain, and I can draw from all of the experience I acquired from my various tours."

"You always excelled at strategy," my father noted. "It was not until I visited you in Scotland last year that I realised how alike we are. The therapy sessions we did together had a profound impact on me. They allowed me to understand that the restlessness you felt was the same restlessness that I felt at a similar age. We both thought we could feed that restlessness with the adrenaline high that comes from being on tour, only to find that it left us hollow on the inside. I hope you are starting to see that the Army can offer you a world of possibility that does not necessarily involve traveling to a war zone. You still have much to offer the Army, but in a different capacity now."

"Dr. Warner and I have been spending a significant amount of time on this very topic, and I think I am finally starting to realise that opening myself up to new opportunities may not be a bad thing."

"Good," my father nodded. "You'll find your place, Son. I promise. As I mentioned during our therapy sessions, it took me a long time to revaluate my own priorities and to recognise the toll that my various tours took on you and your mum. Unfortunately, this did not occur until Andrew was born. You were at were already at Eton, and I am afraid the damage I caused you had already been wrought. While I cannot change the past, I will always regret what I did to you and your mum. I want you to know that your well-being and happiness are more important to me than anything else, and that I will always be there for you, no matter what," my father promised.

"I don't think I would have survived this past year without your support, Dad."

"You're stronger than you think, Charlie," my father assured, using the nickname he'd rarely used since I was a young boy. I could not help but think back to the moment he had arrived at the Bangladeshi hospital after Bones had rescued me. Seeing my father walking into my hospital room had been my undoing. I had finally reached rock bottom. My mind had been devastated by the PTSD, yet, the enormity of everything I had done to Molly, Sam, my parents, Andrew, Emily, 2 Section, Elvis, and Lane had finally hit me. I had broken down sobbing in the arms of my father. It was only when he'd called me Charlie, for the first time in over thirty years, and assured me that everything would be all right, that I had felt safe for the first time in a very long time.

-X-

"I've missed having a full English," I remarked as we started to eat breakfast.

"It's nice to have breakfast without your mum. She keeps trying to sabotage my breakfast with healthy substitutes. Last week she tried to slip vegan sausages onto my breakfast plate. She actually had the audacity to think that I wouldn't notice," my father scoffed.

"Is it me, or has Mum been studiously avoiding me of late?"

"That was one of the reasons I thought we should meet before the rest of the family arrives," Edward revealed. "Unfortunately, when I was in Geneva last month, Andrew was indiscreet and said a few things to your mum that I had hoped you would tell her once you were ready."

"What things?" I could only imagine what my brother had revealed.

"She knows about the Sword."

"The Sword?"

"Apparently Elvis told Andrew how you came to be the recipient of the Sword of Honour during a night of rat-arsed foolishness."

"Typical Elvis," I rolled my eyes. "I suppose Mum is appalled?"

"She's not exactly thrilled that you usurped the Sword from the man who would ultimately save your life not once, but twice."

"I assume you share her opinion? I cannot imagine you condoning my actions."

"While others may judge your actions as dishonourable, I think they demonstrated cunning and skill. For me, it was a brilliant display of military strategy," Edward revealed. "What your mother fails to see, is that while you may have employed trickery, you outmanoeuvred Bones and proved that you were the better Cadet."

"That's what Elvis thought."

"When you realised the Sword was in jeopardy, you chose not to concede defeat. Instead, you studied your enemy, identified his weakness, developed a plan to exploit said weakness, and executed your plan to perfection. Had Bones truly been worthy of the Sword, he would have identified the threat and would not have allowed himself to be outmanoeuvred by his opponent."

"I doubt Bones views it that way."

"While Bones may feel a certain animosity towards you, I suspect that underneath his gruff exterior, he is grateful for the lesson that you taught him. Your actions ensured that he never allowed his arrogance to stand in the way of his judgment again. It was a valuable lesson he needed to learn, and one that has been important to his success in The Regiment."

"Wait. Have you known this entire time?" I was shocked to think my father had known all along, especially when I had thought he would be ashamed if he knew the truth.

"Yes. Your Sergeant Major at Sandhurst informed me. He was quite impressed with your cunning, and was pleased that you had ferreted out Bones's weakness."

"What should I do about Mum?"

"The Sword is the least of your problems when it comes to your mother."

"Did Andrew tell her about Lane? I knew I should never have told him."

"Yes," my father gave a grim nod.

"Fuck," I raked my hand through my hair. I could only imagine what a contemplable scumbag my own mother now thought I was.

"We could only keep it from her for so long," my father pointed out. "She was going to learn the truth eventually."

"I know," I sighed. "I should have told her before I went to Brussels. I think part of me was secretly wishing that she would never learn about what I did."

"She's hurt, confused, disappointed, embarrassed, and blames herself for dismissing Molly's concerns as wedding jitters. I also think it reminds her of my own failings as a husband."

"The affair?"

"Yes. While she forgave me shortly before Andrew was born, I know there are moments when she is reminded of the dishonourable manner in which I acted, and that even after twenty years, it still causes her pain when reminded of it."

"It's one of the reasons that I have been reluctant to tell her. I honestly had no idea that you'd ever had marital problems until you revealed it to me in therapy last year. Knowing that she has first-hand experience with infidelity, makes me even more ashamed of my actions. I worry that she thinks I am an absolute disgrace, and that she will never be able to forgive me for what I did."

"I won't lie to you, Son. Your mum is deeply disappointed and ashamed of what you did with Lane. However, it does not change the fact that she is your Mum, and that she loves you unconditionally. She may not like you right now, but she will always love you," Edward assured. "The best thing you can do is sit down with her tonight after Sam retires and explain to her what happened and why you did what you did. While your mum may not fully understand, I know that it will go a long way in repairing your relationship, and that with time, she will find it in her heart to forgive you."

-X-

"What should I expect from Emily, Andrew, and Sam today?" I questioned my father.

"Emily will be surprised, but pleased to see you. Andrew will be Andrew. Ultimately, he will forgive you, but he needs more time. I seem to recall it taking you a long time to forgive Elvis when he put you in similar situation," my father reminded. "Eventually you found it in your heart to forgive him just as I know that Andrew will find it in his heart to forgive you."

"And Sam?"

"He's still upset about losing Molly, and for you virtually abandoning him when you decided to flee to Bangladesh. He understands that you were ill, but I think seeing you last month in Brussels and Paris really helped. It will take time to rebuild your relationship with him, but I think he will be very pleased to see you today. I also think it is good that Rebecca and her husband have been encouraging him to Skype with you, and are supportive of you re-stablishing your relationship with him. He likes that you have been asking him about football, especially when he knows you prefer Rugby."

"Anything else I should expect?"

"I would be remiss in not informing you that Bones will be attendance today."

"Why the hell is he attending?" I demanded, not at all looking forward to seeing my nemesis.

"Bones has been invited to speak at today's luncheon."

"Bones?" I parroted. I couldn't picture the arsemonger speaking before the graduating Cadets and their families.

"He's up before the Promotion Board, which is why he was invited. You know, as well as I, that he should have been promoted two years ago, but circumstances being what they were, prevented that."

"Is that the polite way of saying I cocked-up his promotion, not once, but twice?"

"I'm sure he doesn't see things that way, Son. He's certainly never indicated that to me."

"He respects you too much to complain. I can guarantee he blames me, and that he's biding his time before he seeks revenge."

"Now you sound like…" Edward trailed off.

"Who?"

"Never mind. I know you do not get on, but it is outrageous to think that Bones would want revenge, especially when he is about to be promoted to Major."

"He has plenty of reasons to seek revenge. The man has carried a grudge about a bloody Sword for fourteen years. Not to mention my interference with his Nigerian operation, his secondment to 2 Section post Belize, you forcing him to compromise his undercover operation in Sierra Leone to rescue Molly, his ACL tear in Bangladesh, and whatever else you may have done to convince him to assist you and Beck in handling the consequences associated with my misdeeds. We both know he's not the altruistic type. It's only a matter of time before he extracts his pound of flesh from me. The questions that remain are how and when."

"I think you'll find you are wrong, Son. Just know, that no matter what happens, I am always on your side. Bones is an exemplary Officer and the best The Regiment has to offer, but he is my protégé, not my son. I will always put your needs first."

-X-

Belgravia, London

United Kingdom

"I wish it wasn't going to be so bloody hot today, Molly," Max frowned. "I so wanted to be creative and do a messy take on a chignon. Unfortunately, with the heat and humidity, I do not want to risk it today. I am going to do a very tight and controlled chignon."

"As long as it's not hanging down my back, I will be happy with anything you do," I assured Max.

"Bones and Jack were complaining at breakfast that they would be sweating their balls off today in ceremonial dress."

"I'm glad I am not them. I wish my dress wasn't sleeveless and that I didn't have to wear a jacket with it, though."

"At least it's made from cotton and viscose, which are both breathable fabrics."

"I'm surprised Bones has not stopped by yet to see how we are coming along," I observed. "Usually he is so impatient."

"Bones departed for Sandhurst while you were washing your hair earlier."

"Come again?" I stared back at Max in shock, feeling like I had been knocked for six. Bones hadn't seen or spoken to me all morning. I couldn't help but wonder if I had done something to offend him.

"Bones didn't tell you that he would be leaving early to attend an event before the Sovereign's Parade, and that you would be traveling to Sandhurst with Jack?" Max looked taken aback.

"N-no," I stuttered in confusion.

"Mmm… Let me find Jack," Max exited the bedroom in search of his husband, leaving me in front of the mirror, chewing my lip, while my stomach filled with collywobbles. I couldn't understand why Bones had given me the silent treatment when he had been so thoughtful and caring the day before. I hoped this wasn't his way of giving me the big elbow so to speak. I was not sure I could handle another disappearing boyfriend, even if he technically was my 'fake' boyfriend.

-X-

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously once Max returned with Jack. "Max said Bones was in a foul mood this morning and now he's left without telling me. I honestly don't understand what's happened."

"Everything is fine, Molly," Jack walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Bones wanted you to sleep for as long as you could this morning which is why he didn't wake you earlier. He then decided that we would drive to Sandhurst separately as he thought it unnecessary for you to sit through the Commissioning Service, which occurs before the Sovereign's Parade. This way you could preserve your energy for the Sovereign's Parade and luncheon. Given how warm it is today, I thought it was a prudent idea," he explained.

"I don't understand why Bones couldn't tell me this himself or at least text me," I protested. "Then with Max mentioning that Bones was in a foul mood, I honestly thought that he had left me here."

"Bones, would never do that," Jack assured. "Besides, he's always in a foul mood," he gave an awkward chuckle.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"As Max likes to say, everything is kushty, Molly," Jack promised. "Now, why don't you let Max finish doing his magic, and we'll leave once you are ready. By the way, how's your stomach?"

"Better," I smiled.

"Think it might be up for a ride in my Audi R8?"

"What is an R8?" Not being able to drive, I had never paid much attention to cars.

"His over the top sport's car, which not only cost us a bomb, but is also his one true love," Max rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to my Husband, he's just jealous that I rarely let him drive it," Jack smirked.

-X-

"You look lovely, Molly," Jack complimented once I met him in the foyer.

"Thank you," I smiled shyly, still uncomfortable that Bones had left me on my own with his mate.

"Max informed me earlier, that it's his opinion, that only Alexander McQueen would do for a Sovereign's Parade. I must say, I agree with my husband. You will certainly make Bones proud today," Jack observed.

Max had insisted that I wear an Alexander McQueen sleeveless black and ivory, boucle striped, tweed midi dress with a crystal embroidered neckline. The dress featured frayed raw edges on the neck, sleeves, and hem. He had paired it with a matching jacket with hand frayed edges, a crew neckline, and snap button fastenings down the front.

I found the outfit to be outrageously expensive, and wished Max had not spent so much of Bones's money on it. Max maintained that it was perfect for today's event. He also informed me that Bones hadn't so much as batted an eyelash at the expense and had advised Max to spend whatever he felt necessary.

Max had chosen to accessorize my outfit with black resin pendant earrings, a black calfskin, small jewelled satchel, and black leather 10cm court shoes with pointed-toes. Finally, he had pinned a black straw disc hat with ivory piped choux to my hair.

"I must say, Major Sinclair, you look quite handsome, yourself, in your blues," I complimented. I could only imagine how Bones, or rather, Captain Sykes would look in full ceremonial dress, which he was required to wear as an official participant in today's events.

"Thank you, Molly. Shall we?" Jack offered me his arm.

-X-

"Have you been to Sandhurst before, Molly?" Jack asked once we were in his bright red Audi R8 Coupe and headed out of London.

"Yes," I frowned, not wanting to think about the events I had attended with _him_ previously.

"I apologize, that was rather daft on my part," Jack recognized his mistake.

"No worries, mate," I brushed the awkward moment aside. "When did you and Bones graduate from Sandhurst?"

"Fourteen years ago. Days like today make it feel like it was just yesterday."

"Do you think the incident involving the Sword of Honour is what caused Bones to be in such a foul mood earlier?"

"What incident?"

"When I asked why his promotion to Major was so important that it required a 'fake' relationship, he told me that recent events had reminded him of the Sword of Honour debacle. Bones explained how two members of your platoon deliberately sabotaged him, and how he would do everything in his power to avoid any further impediments standing in the way of his promotion because if it."

"Right," Jack gave me a strange glance before turning his attention back to the A4. "He didn't happen to mention who sabotaged him, did he?"

"No. Should I have asked?" I wondered why Jack had asked the question.

"No. It was so long ago, that I barely even remember their names," he dismissed.

"Bones has been less than forthcoming in sharing what you actually do for Ministry of Defence," I changed the subject. "Does this mean it's classified?"

"More or less. Let's just say I work in counter intelligence. Prior to that I was in The Regiment with Bones. Unfortunately, I injured my back during an op in Iraq, and was unable to continue with The Regiment. After rehab, I found an opening at the MoD which suited my skills."

"Do you ever miss being in The Regiment?"

"Sometimes I miss the comradery. The MoD can be rather dull at times. However, I enjoy what I do, and it has been great for my personal life. I can be based in London, which is ideal for Max."

"Do you ever see Bones leaving The Regiment?"

"Never. He lives and breathes The Regiment."

"I surmised as much."

"Max and I wish that he would settle down. I understand why he doesn't do the whole relationship thing, but I think that having a girlfriend would be good for him. Perhaps he wouldn't be such a moody bastard," Jack laughed. "Of course, she would need to be tough as nails to put up with his barmy arse."

"Tell me about it," I smirked.

"She would also need to understand his job and the risks it entails," Jack added.

"And she'd need to be Page Three material," I interjected. "That is his usual type, innit?"

"I'm not so sure any longer," Jack gave me a thoughtful glance.

"Should I warn Bones that you are out to play matchmaker?"

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" Jack chuckled. "Luckily, I suspect my matchmaking skills or lack thereof, will ultimately prove unnecessary."

"Why is that?"

"Call it intuition."

"Is this about her?" I probed.

"Her?" Jack looked taken aback, as if he had no idea what I had insinuated.

"I asked him recently if he had ever been in love, and was gobsmacked when he confirmed that he had."

"Interesting," Jack rubbed his chin in thought.

"He told me that she was in love with someone else, and that he had never revealed his feelings to her. Can you believe that?"

"Actually," Jack turned and gave me a peculiar look, "I can."

"Oh," I was not sure how to respond, or why I had even brought up the subject in the first place. I did not want to admit to myself that the thought of Bones having feelings for another woman made me distinctly uncomfortable for reasons I could not comprehend.

-X-

Royal Military Academy Sandhurst

Camberley, Surrey

United Kingdom

I had decided against attending the Commissioning Service and had opted to have coffee with Colonel Beck, instead. Beck had been my C.O. for the majority of my tenure with the Black Rats and I had the utmost respect for him. Unfortunately, shortly before Elvis's death, Beck had been promoted and transferred to a new position at the MoD. I had missed Beck's steady, but firm leadership style when everything went balls up in Afghan, and then in Belize. I often wondered if I would have spiralled out of control to the extent that I had, if Beck had still been my C.O.

I was eternally grateful to have Beck as my C.O. once again, and for the opportunity that he had found for me at NATO. It was vital to me that I showed Beck that I still possessed the necessary capabilities to perform at a high level within the Army, and that I could conduct myself in a manner befitting an Officer. I know that it would take time to fully regain Beck's trust, but I was relieved that he recognised the progress I had made, and that he continued to offer his full support.

Standing outside the Royal Memorial Chapel, I saw my father exit the Commissioning Ceremony with Lieutenant General White, Major General Burrows, the Commandant of the Academy, General Reeves, the Vice Chief of Defence Staff, and Bones. They briefly exchanged pleasantries before Bones saluted each General and walked in the opposite direction.

My Father then motioned me over to wait with him for my mum, sister, and son to exit the Chapel.

-X-

"Dad!" Sam was the first one to spot me. He looked smart in a navy suit, light blue dress shirt, and a navy and green striped tie.

"Grandpa said he had a surprise for me today, but I never imagined it would be you," he smiled at me, before giving me a hug. It thrilled me inside to know that my son was once again happy to see me. It had not been this way for quite some time.

"It looks like you've grown and it's only been a month," I ruffled my son's hair.

"Grandma, Aunt Em!" Sam called out to my mum and sister, "Look who's here!"

"Charlie," my sister greeted me with a wide smile, before throwing her arms around me.

"Mum," I kissed her my mother on the cheek.

"Charles," she gave a tight smile in response. "Your father failed to inform us that you would be joining us today."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," my father sent my mum a warning look.

"It most certainly is," Mum frowned. "Emily, did you know about this?" she turned to my sister.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Mum," Emily replied, looking slightly uncomfortable for a moment.

"If you're concerned about how Andrew will react, I promise to stay out of his way and not to do anything to upset him," I assured my mum.

"Of course, you wouldn't do anything to upset Andrew," Emily agreed. "I think Mum is just surprised to see you. I'm sure Andrew, when he stops being the stubborn fool that he is, will appreciate having his older brother here," she assured.

"I have an idea, Sam. How about your dad and Aunt Emily take you on a tour of the grounds?" My father suggested.

-X-

Forty-five minutes later, we had arrived at the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst. Jack had suggested that I remain in the car with the air conditioning on while he tracked down Bones. Given that it already felt like an inferno outside, I had happily complied.

Several minutes later, I could hear the familiar strain of Jack's voice. It was difficult for me to make out exactly what he was saying, but it was clear, from the tone of his voice, that he was angry at Bones.

As they approached the R8, Jack appeared to give Bones a stern look of warning, before Bones opened my door, and reached down to help me out of the low-slung Coupe.

"Careful, Poppet," Bones helped me onto my feet and made sure I was steady on my heels. "How are you feeling?" he examined my appearance from head to toe.

"All right," I shrugged, noticing Jack hovering over us.

"I can take it from here, mate" Bones cocked his head at Jack. "We'll meet you in front of the Library at half past," he instructed.

-X-

"Molly," Bones looked at me uneasily, before offering me his arm, and setting a slow pace. "I would like to apologize for acting like a complete tosser this morning."

"You're apologizing?" I looked over at Bones in disbelief.

"I was a selfish git, and I should have realised that leaving the way I did would make you anxious. It was an insensitive thing to do on my part, and I am sorry for making you worry," Bones apologised in a genuine voice, his expression one of contriteness rather than his usual arrogance.

"Why did you do it?" I stopped walking and turned to face him. "You were so thoughtful yesterday and then you just froze me out last night and this morning. I don't understand why."

"Last night I was an arse because I did not want Jack to give me endless grief after walking in on us like he did. This morning had nothing to do with you. I was annoyed earlier, but it was down to a misunderstanding on my part. It's no excuse for acting like a bastard, though. I'm obviously still struggling with this whole boyfriend thing," he admitted.

"Are you finished being an arseface for today?"

"Bones has certainly had enough of being an arseface for one day. Captain Sykes, on the other hand, does have a legend to live up to," Bones offered with a smirk.

"You know, Captain Sykes looks rather scrummy in full ceremonial dress," I returned his smirk.

"I hear his girlfriend is gorgeous, and that she's likely to give the Stepford Wives a run for their money today."

"Unfortunately, Captain Sykes parted with far too much coin on her outfit. The thought of his girlfriend swanning about in Alexander McQueen is absurd."

"Not when she looks fucking hot. As for the cost. I hear Captain Sykes is minted, and can more than afford it."

"Is he?"

"You better believe it," Bones smirked. "Shall we?" he offered me his arm and led me towards the Academy.

-X-

"How you haven't fallen arse over tits in those bloody heels is beyond me," Bones shook his head with exasperation as we walked past the gymnasium towards the library.

"You could try walking faster than a snail's pace," I pointed out. "I do know how to walk."

"Your feet will thank me later," Bones retorted. "You don't happen to recall having any vivid dreams last night, do you?" he randomly inquired.

"No," I gave Bones a perplexed look.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?"

"I can assure you, I do not talk in my sleep."

"Last night you did."

"Oh," I blushed, hoping I hadn't embarrassed myself in front of him. "What did I say?"

"Nothing of importance," Bones brushed aside my concerns, seconds before spotting Jack in front of the Library.

-X-

"I managed to procure some bottled water from the Officers' Mess," Jack handed me a bottle.

"Thanks," I smiled at Jack. "I cannot believe how warm it is outside. I feel like I am back in Afghan," I remarked. "You two must be roasting in your dress blues."

"This is nothing compared to the jungle and desert training we do in The Regiment," Bones shrugged. "Just think, if Max were here…" he was suddenly cut off as a dark-haired boy with curly hair came racing towards me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Molly!" I found myself captured in an embrace by none other than Sam James.

"Sammy?" I stared back at the twelve-year-old boy in shock. I had not seen him since the wedding and was amazed by how much he had grown.

"Oi!" Bones grabbed Sam firmly by the shoulder. "Watch it, mate. You nearly knocked her over."

"Bones, it's all right. This is Sammy."

"Sammy?" Bones gave me a sceptical look, before turning his attention back to Sam.

"Jacqueline and Edward's grandson," I clarified.

"Right," Bones gave a stiff nod.

"Are you here with your Gran and Grandpa to see Uncle Andrew's passing out?" I turned my attention away from Bones and back to Sam.

"Yes. Seeing you here is wicked, Molls! I cannot wait to tell…"

"Sam, I have been looking everywhere for you. Is this where you ran off to?" Emily James confronted her nephew.

"Look, Aunt Em. It's Molly," Sam beamed at his aunt. "I thought I spotted her from across the cricket ground pavilion and wanted to see if it was her," he explained.

"Lucky for you it was," I ruffled Sam's curls. I had missed him so much. We had been the best of mates prior to his father abandoning me. "Hiya, Em," I smiled.

"Molly, you look amazing," Emily complimented, taking in my appearance. She had always possessed an eye for high fashion.

"Thanks, Em. You look wonderful. I bet you cannot wait for the ball tonight."

"I am excited. It will be my first ball with Matt!" she enthused. "Are you going to introduce me to the two handsome Officers standing beside you?"

"Where are my manners?" I giggled. "Emily, this is Major Sinclair and Captain McClyde," I introduced. "Jack, Bones, this is my dear friend Emily James and her nephew Sam James."

"I know who you are!" Sam suddenly burst out at Bones.

"You do?" Bones looked a bit taken aback at Sam's announcement.

"You're Bones. My grandpa talks about you all the time to me. In fact, last year I had to write a report for school about the person I admire the most and I wrote it about my grandpa."

"Your grandfather is a brilliant man, Sam. I can see why you would choose him," Bones remarked.

"I remember asking him for my report about his proudest moment in the Army."

"What was that, Sam?" Emily asked.

"He told me it was when Bones asked him to accompany him to Buckingham Palace to meet the Queen and Duke of Edinburgh. It was for an investiture. Like the one you had, Molls. He said it was the proudest moment of his career because Bones had been awarded the Victoria Cross. Did you know that it is the highest honour in the British Armed Forces? Grandpa said that it has only been awarded fifteen times since the Second World War."

"Did your grandfather say why Bones was awarded the Victoria Cross?" I could see the extreme discomfort on Bones's face, and wanted to prolong the agony a bit longer as payback for all the times he had evaded my questions.

"He said that it was a secret and that I could not put it in my report, but that Bones did something incredibly brave while he was in Afghanistan and that he saved many lives because of it. Grandpa showed me a picture he keeps in his desk of Bones wearing the Victoria Cross after it was awarded to him by the Queen. Grandpa said because what Bones did must be kept a secret, he had a private investiture, and that only Bones, some people from the government, and Grandpa were allowed to attend. The Prime Minister was there, too," Sam added. "

"I was merely doing my job," Bones dismissed, clearing wanting Sam to drop the matter.

"You sound just like Molly," Emily chuckled. "Somehow I doubt you would earn a Victoria Cross by merely doing your job."

"Now you know why Bones and Molly make such a great couple," Jack pointed out to Emily. "They are both incredibly humble when it comes to their accomplishments."

"What are you doing here today, Molls?" Sam asked.

"A mate of ours is giving a speech later today and we came to support him. His name is Captain Sykes," I explained.

"It's so cool to see you, Molls. Do you know my father?" Sam turned towards Bones and Jack. "He's in the Army, too. His name is Charles James and he is a Captain with the Black Rats."

"Yes, Sammy. Bones and Jack know your father," I responded.

"He's in Brussels right now doing work for NATO, but he's…"

"Why don't you tell Molly about your new football team," Emily cut her nephew off.

"You're not going to believe this Molls, but I made the Bath City FC Under 14 League a few months ago."

"That's brilliant, mate!" I was happy to hear that Sam had not lost his passion for football.

"Do you like football?" Sam asked Bones. "Molls loves football. She's the only person in my family who truly understands the game. Dad and Uncle Andrew like rugger, but footy is my favourite! She's pretty good at it, for a girl and all."

"Is she?" Bones smirked.

"Molls?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Aunt Em told me that you live in Birmingham now."

"That's right, scamp."

"My football team is going to play a match in Birmingham next month. Do you think you could come?" Sam requested.

"Of course, I can, mate. Just ask your Aunt Em or your Gran to text me the details and I promise I will be there."

"Wicked!" Sam exclaimed with excitement.

"You can come, too," he invited Bones. "You are Molly's boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Sam," Emily chastised her nephew, before giving me an apologetic look.

"What? I heard you talking to Mum about it last week when you dropped me off at home."

"You're right, Sam. I am Molly's boyfriend," Bones confirmed.

"Molly's the bee's knees. You better not be a total dickhead to her like my dad was. If you hurt her, I will kick you in the arse with my new footy cleats," he warned.

"Sam," Emily groaned, visibly appalled by her nephew's language.

"I have no plans to hurt her, mate. I also think she's the bee's knees. How about I promise you, that if I ever do hurt her, you can be the first to have a go at me?" Bones suggested. "Deal?" he held out his hand for Sam to shake.

"Deal," Sam shook Bones's hand, satisfied with his response.

"We should find our seats, Sam," Emily announced. "I'm sure Gran is wondering what happened to us. Why don't you say your goodbyes to Molly, Major Sinclair, and Captain McClyde? Perhaps we can catch up with Molly after the Sovereign's Parade."

-X-

"Is this where you tell me that I've lost the plot and am imagining the fact that a twelve-year-old just grassed you out?" I quizzed Bones as we walked towards the Old College building with Jack.

"Edward needs to put a fucking padlock on that kid's mouth," Bones groused.

'I thought it was rather touching."

"Sam certainly threw a spanner in the works," Jack chuckled.

"Were you ever planning to tell me or were you planning to continue with your guessing games?" I prodded Bones.

"I unlike, a certain Lieutenant General know what the word 'classified' means."

"You could have it declassified if you really wanted," Jack pointed out.

"Stop talking out of your arse, Sinclair, unless you want a punch up the bracket," Bones threatened his best mate. It was obvious that Sam's disclosure had him brassed off and looking for a barney.

"Keep your hair on, mate," Jack advised. "This is not the time or place to make a total bollocks of yourself."

"He's right, Bones," I agreed. "Think about your promotion. The last thing you need is to stuff it up over something trivial."

"You're not my fucking agony aunt, Dawes. Do us all a favour and shut your bloody cakehole."

"Fuck you, Bones. You can play the hard nut all you want, but I don't give a monkey's arse. If you want to lose your rag, have at it," I invited. "It's not my promotion you'll be making a dog's breakfast out of, but your own. Now, I suggest you get yourself knotted," I ordered, before turning to Jack. "Shall we find out seats?" I had reached my limit with Bones for one day and wanted away from the infernal man.

-X-

"Dad!" Sam arrived at the pavilion full of energy with Emily. I had been separated from them during our tour when I had been approached by two fellow Officers from the Black Rats. Emily had agreed to continue Sam's tour while I caught up with my colleagues.

"You've arrived just in time," I smirked. "Your Gran was starting to worry."

"You won't believe who we ran into…" Sam began with great excitement only to be suddenly interrupted by Emily.

"How about we tell your Dad and Gran who you saw after the parade?" she suggested before sending an anxious look in Mum's direction.

"But, Aunt Em, I want…"

"Not now, sweetheart," Mum cut off my son. "Prince Harry will be arriving any moment. Now, why don't you help me with my camera. You know I am hopeless with the zoom feature and I want to ensure that I take good photos of Andrew," she promptly changed the subject.

-X-

"Why does Bones always have to be such an irritating prat?" I asked Jack once we sat in our seats and waited for the proceedings to begin. Fortunately, Bones was seated near the front of the pavilion with the other Officers who would be participating in the day's events along with the VIP guests and dignitaries.

"I'm not sure which is hotter right now. His temper or the temperature outside?"

"That's a tough one," I fanned myself with my program. "As annoyed as I am about the Victoria Cross nonsense, I'm relieved that he was nice to Sammy. Given how Bones feels about Sam's father, I was terrified that he would act like complete bastard towards Sam."

"He's actually good with kids."

"That, I find hard to believe. Having five younger brothers and sisters of my own, I can attest to the fact that the little bleeders try the patience of a saint. Bones, as we both know, has zero patience."

"Wait until you see him with Ella and Mia," Jack smirked.

"Who are Ella and Mia?" he had piqued my curiosity.

"Bones hasn't mentioned them to you?"

"No."

"Bloody typical," Jack rolled his eyes. "Ella and Mia are his nieces," he explained. "Identical twin nieces. The little hellions are coming up on age five and have Bones completely wrapped around their little fingers. Assuming Victoria keeps up with her incessant nagging that Bones bring you to Winchcombe for a visit, you should get the opportunity to meet them. Between his mum, Ella, and Mia, the man does not get a moment's peace in Winchcombe. If you ask me, it's bloody hilarious and exactly what the shirty bastard deserves," Jack laughed.

"Now this I will have to see," I giggled. "That is, if our relationship progresses to that point. The way I feel right now, I might to tell him to sod off for good."

"Somehow I don't see Bones agreeing to that, Molly," Jack warned.

"We'll see about that," I rolled my eyes.

-X-

The arrival of Prince Harry, the Sovereign's representative, marked the beginning of the proceedings. The Sovereign's Parade began with Prince Harry inspecting the Cadets. Next was the Trooping of the Colour. Jack explained to me that the honour of the Trooping of the Colour is awarded to best platoon and that each platoon competes for the honour in a competition designed to test both endurance and teamwork schools. We then watched the Cadets parade before the Sovereign, which was truly a magnificent spectacle, especially when I know from personal experience how much effort and practice goes into the choreographed marches and how important it is for each Cadet to be perfectly in synch with one another.

"How are you holding up?" Jack whispered in my ear as the parade progressed.

"I'm feeling very warm," I confessed.

"Have some more water," Jack handed me my bottle. "We still have to listen to Prince Harry's address and then he will present the awards."

"Right," I nodded as I felt my stomach lurch.

-X-

Prince Harry gave an engaging and memorable address to the Cadets, which included anecdotes from his own time at Sandhurst. He also managed to make a few jokes about the oppressive heat. Once he completed his speech, he then invited the Commandant of the Academy and Vice Chief of Defence Staff to join him in presenting the awards.

I was thrilled when Andrew was announced as the recipient of the Sword of Honour. I could only imagine the pride Edward and Jacqueline felt in their youngest son. Especially when Edward had been a recipient of the Sword himself. It was blinding that all three James men… I stopped myself. I wasn't going to think about _him_ or the fact that _he_ had also been awarded the Sword. Instead, I would be happy for Andrew and everything that he had accomplished.

-X-

The Sovereign's Parade ended with the Cadets leaving the parade ground via the Grand Steps of the Old College building, followed by the Adjutant of the Academy on horseback.

"Molly, are you, all right?" Jack gave me a worried look as we stood in the pavilion watching the Cadets and Prince Harry leave the parade ground. "You look very pale."

"I'm feeling a bit peaky from the heat," I admitted, as my knees nearly buckled.

"Hold my arm," Jack instructed. "As soon as we can leave our seats, we will find somewhere cool for you to sit and get you some cold water," he promised.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm sorry for being such a bother today."

"You're never a bother, Molly," he assured.

-X-

As soon as it was possible to leave the pavilion, I walked to the ladies' room where I proceeded to dry heave over the toilet on wobbly legs. I felt utterly wretched from the intense heat. Given the the weakened condition that my body was still in, I questioned whether I could make it

through the luncheon. The last thing Bones needed was for me to chunder in the middle of his speech.

"Pull yourself together, Dawesey," I whispered to myself, as I slowly pulled myself upright from where I had been crouched over the toilet.

I cautiously walked over to the sink and turned the tap on to splash cold water on my face, the back of my neck, and my wrists. Hopefully it would help me refresh myself.

Looking into the mirror above the sink, I couldn't help but notice that Jack was right, I did look pale. I also had dark circles under my eyes. While I had felt as if my make-up had literally melted off from the heat, the setting spray Max had recommended had ensured it hadn't. At least I could be grateful for that. My hair had also managed to stay tightly coiled. While I didn't look like a complete disaster, I definitely did not look my best.

With a shaky hand, I touched up my lipstick, added some more powder to my face, and slowly walked towards the exit. Hopefully Jack would be waiting outside with Bones.

-X-

I had stopped in the Officers' Mess to use the toilet before joining my family on the Grand Steps of the Old College building for family photos. The luncheon was not due to start for another thirty minutes, which would give my mum plenty of time to satisfy her desire for photos. Stepping out into the blazing sunshine, I immediately did a double take.

"It can't be," I whispered, as I felt my heart start to race, my body break out into a cold sweat.

I had imagined this moment so many times, that I knew it couldn't possibly be real. It had to be a figment of my imagination. In all the scenarios I had imagined, I had never imagined this. I tried to rationalize that the woman standing across from me couldn't possibly be her. The Molly I knew was a free-spirited bohemian, not this stiff, refined creature looking every bit the Sloane ranger.

As hard as I tried to justify that the woman standing before me could not be Molly, deep down I knew it was her. My body would recognise her anywhere. I was the moth to her flame. Only Molly could fuel such a desperate need in me. It didn't matter that she despised me, or that I would never forgive myself for what I had done to her, all that mattered was seeing the only woman I had ever truly loved again. I yearned to look into her beautiful green eyes, smell her distinctive fragrance, and feel the comfort that only her presence could bring to my desolate existence. All that mattered in that moment was seeing the woman I would love until my dying day. For when I had jumped off that cliff in Bangladesh, ready to end things, it was Molly who had been the last thing I had seen.

-X-

"Not again," I sighed, while waiting for Bones and Jack, as the familiar nausea returned, followed by a feeling of light headedness.

I looked around, hoping to locate Bones and Jack, when my eyes were suddenly captured by a pair of familiar brown eyes. Eyes, that I had hoped to never see again.

"N-no," I choked, as I found myself trapped by _his _intense stare. This couldn't possibly be happening, not here, not now. _He_ wasn't supposed to be here.

My light headedness and nausea increased as I saw _him_ approach. Soon my heart was pounding with each determined step _he_ took. I started seeing spots in my vision as my panic intensified.

As much as I wanted to flee, my body was paralysed with shock. I tried to look away, but I was trapped by the intensity of _his_ gaze. My body trembled uncontrollably as _he_ came closer. There was no possibility of escape, not when _he_ was standing before me for the first time in nearly two years…

"Molly," _he_ breathed, before my world went suddenly went black and I felt myself fall into an endless abyss.


	10. Chapter 10

Royal Military Academy Sandhurst

Camberley, Surrey

United Kingdom

"Molly! No!" I cried out in horror as she staggered forward in a dead faint, my arms instinctively reaching out to catch her before she fell to the ground.

I was reminded of how tiny she was as I held her close to my chest. I relished the feeling of having her close, but knew that her welfare needed to be my priority.

"Molly!" I attempted to rouse her, only for her to remain limp and unresponsive in my arms. "Molly!" I tried again with no success, causing me to wonder if she had fainted from more than simply shock. With this in mind, I decided to carry Molly to the Medical Reception Centre located on the Academy's grounds.

-X-

Once at the Medical Reception Centre, the nurse on duty helped me settle Molly onto one of the empty beds. She instructed me to elevate Molly's feet, which I did before taking off her court shoes. I was surprised to see Molly in such high heels. She had always hated wearing them. I was even more astonished that they were Alexander McQueen. Since when did Molly wear Alexander McQueen? I had attempted to spoil her with designer clothes early on in our relationship, only for it to result in her accusing me of being 'toffee nosed' and informing me that I could take my 'dosh' and 'stuff it'. She hadn't even let me give her a proper engagement ring. Only after much convincing on my part, had she relented, and agreed to a simple platinum band.

"Captain James, why don't you take off her jacket while I fetch the doctor. It's important to make her as comfortable as possible," she explained, prompting me to unbutton Molly's tweed jacket.

"Come on, Molls, help me out here, sweetheart," I murmured as I pulled her arms out of the stiff jacket. I folded her jacket and frowned at yet another McQueen label. I wondered what had prompted such a drastic change in her.

"Charles!" I was interrupted from my thoughts to see my mum and sister rush into the room. "Emily and I have been looking everywhere for you. Fortunately, one of the Cadets told us that he'd witnessed you catching a young woman who had fainted."

"Mum, it's Molly!" Emily gasped.

"Charles, what happened?" my mum questioned, as she walked over to Molly, and gently placed her hand on Molly's arm.

"I am not entirely certain," I admitted. "I was stunned to see her as I was leaving the Officers' Mess. At first, I could not believe it was her, but soon released that it was. I attempted to approach her, only to have her faint on me."

"Poor thing," my mum shook her head, before undoing the pins from Molly's hair and removing her hat. "I could strangle Edward right now," she frowned.

"What does father have to do with this?" I questioned.

"Everything," she sighed, before the doctor entered the room.

-X-

"Captain James, I am Captain Reid. I understood this young woman fainted?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Let's have a look at her, shall we?" Captain Reid walked over to Molly's bed and began to examine her. "Has she been ill recently?" Captain Reid questioned.

"I don't…"

"Yes," my mother interjected, causing me to look at her with surprise. "Corporal Dawes is a nurse at the RCDM and took ill with a stomach virus earlier this week."

"When I spoke to her two days ago, she had been vomiting uncontrollably," Emily added.

I was shocked to learn that both my mother and sister were in regular contact with Molly. Not once had they so much as mentioned Molly's name since I had returned from Bangladesh. I was also irritated with myself for not knowing that Molly had been promoted to Corporal. It pleased me immensely to know that she was continuing her quick progression through the ranks. She had been a brilliant CMT, and I suspected she had become an even better nurse.

"Corporal Dawes is likely still dealing with the after effects of her stomach virus," Captain Reid announced. "This, combined with today's extreme temperatures, has led to her becoming dehydrated. In most cases dehydration causes the blood pressure to drop which can lead to fainting. I anticipate she will come to any moment now," he assured.

"That's very good news, Captain Reid," my mum gave a relieved smile. "How do you propose treating her dehydration?"

"Once she is awake, I will ask Staff Nurse Welch to start her on a drip. This will restore her fluid levels and help rehydrate her. Staff Nurse Welch can also provide her with some fruit juice to help elevate her blood sugar, which we will test, but I suspect is also low. In the meantime, the best thing for you to do is to keep her comfortable. I will have Staff Nurse Welch provide you with some cool flannels you can put on her forehead and the back of her neck. Corporal Dawes should be feeling much improved in the next hour or two."

"Thank you, Captain Reid," my mother nodded at the doctor. "Emily," she turned to my sister, "can you please go outside and look for Captain…"

"Where's Molly? Is she all right?" I was startled to see Jack Sinclair enter the room. It had been years since I had seen him.

"She's right here, Major Sinclair," my mother motioned for Sinclair to join her at Molly's bedside. I was downright baffled as to what Sinclair could possibly have to do with Molly. I swore I had heard he was gay. She couldn't possibly in a relationship with him, could she? It would explain why she was dressed in McQueen. The man I knew at Sandhurst could certainly afford it.

"What happened?" Jack questioned, looking down at Molly's pale form. "I left to find Molly water and returned to find her missing."

"Captain Reid, the doctor on duty this afternoon, has assured us that she will be fine," my mum replied in a reassuring tone. "He is of the opinion that her stomach virus, in conjunction with today's extreme heat, has caused her to dehydrate. As soon as she awakens, they will put a drip in her to help restore her fluids."

"Bones would absolutely kill me if anything happened to her," Jack grimaced.

"What the hell does McClyde have to do with this?" I demanded.

"James?" Sinclair looked at me in shock. It was clear he had failed to notice my presence until now. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Molly fainted in front of him and he carried her here," my mother attempted to explain, sensing that Sinclair was none too thrilled to see me.

"I see," Jack murmured tersely.

"You still haven't answered my question about McClyde," I prodded. The thought of my nemesis having anything remotely to do with Molly made my skin crawl.

"It would appear you are forgetting yourself, Captain James. I give the orders, not you," Sinclair admonished, rather than responding to my question.

"Major Sinclair," my mum attempted to placate the irate Officer, "I think it might be best for everyone involved if you were to go and find Captain McClyde," she suggested. "I'm sure Molly will want him here when she awakens."

"Why the hell would she want that bastard?" I demanded.

"I suggest, Captain James, that if you do not want to find yourself written up on a charge, you stop asking questions and make yourself scarce," Sinclair ordered. "In the meantime, I will go and find Captain McClyde. Mrs. James," he turned to my mother, "I trust you can look after Molly until I return with Captain McClyde?"

"Of course, Major Sinclair. Molly is like a daughter to me."

"Thank you," Sinclair nodded. "As for you," he turned to face me, "I suggest you remove yourself from the premises immediately as I cannot be responsible for what Captain McClyde might do if he finds you here. Consider that an order, James!"

-X-

"Emily, please find your father and brother and explain to them what has happened while I sit with Molly," my mum instructed once Sinclair had departed. "Charles, I suggest you join your sister."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said in a tone that brooked no argument. I proceeded to Molly's bed and grasped her small hand in mine. There was no way I was leaving her, even if it meant openly defying a direct order from a superior.

-X-

"Charles, I really do not think this is a good idea," my mum advised, after Emily left the room.

"I'm not leaving her," I stood my ground. I had abandoned Molly once, and had lived to regret it. I was not about to make the same mistake twice.

"Son, while I cannot imagine what must be going through your head right now, I think it would be best for Molly if you left. I know you can be as stubborn as a mule, like your father, but you are the last person Molly will want to see when she awakens. The poor thing is ill and has had a nasty shock. The last thing she needs right now is you."

"She certainly doesn't need Bones," I complained, still annoyed that no one had answered my questions about him. "There is no way in hell I am leaving her with that arsemonger."

"Suit yourself, Charles," it was clear my mum had reached the end of her patience with me. "Don't say I didn't warn you, though. If Bones returns and finds you here, you are going to wish that you had heeded my advice."

-X-

"Mmm," I groaned, feeling as if I were coming out of a deep fog.

"Molly," I could feel Charles holding my hand and the light touch of his fingers gently stroking mine. "Wake up, sweetheart," his voice beckoned me from my slumber.

"Charles?" my eyes fluttered open to find his warm chocolate eyes gazing into mine. "Where am I?" I asked in a muddled voice, my mind still in a haze of confusion.

"It's all right, darling," Jacqueline assured. She was standing next to Charles who was sitting on the edge of my bed. "You fainted," she explained.

"I fainted?" I could not remember fainting.

"Yes, dear. Charles brought you to the Medical Reception Centre…"

"What Centre?" I was struggling to find my bearings. I looked up at Charles and felt a sudden sense of apprehension.

"The Medical Reception Centre at Sandhurst," Jacqueline clarified, causing reality to suddenly come crashing down upon me and for my world to go black once again.

-X-

"She's coming to," I heard an unfamiliar voice announce as I opened my eyes to see Jacqueline, Charles, and a woman dressed in a nurse's uniform hovering over me.

"Corporal Dawes, I'm Staff Nurse Welch. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," I whispered, still slightly confused.

"You're dehydrated from your stomach virus and the heat," she explained. "Captain Reid, the doctor on duty, assures me that you will be fine once we get some fluids into you," Staff Nurse Welch gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to put a drip in your arm so we can start you on some fluids. In the meantime, we'll sit you up a bit, and you can have a few sips of water."

"T-thanks," I stammered, doing everything in my power to avoid looking at Charles. I could not believe that he was here when I wanted nothing to do with him. There was only one person I wanted right now, and he was nowhere to be found.

"Jacqueline?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jacqueline leaned over and pushed a tendril of hair back from my face in a motherly way.

"Where's Bones?" I asked.

"He'll be here soon, Molly. Major Sinclair went to find him," she responded.

"He's going to be so annoyed with me," I sighed. As much as I wanted him here, I also knew he was going to be furious that I had ended up making a complete twit of myself by sparking out in front of my ex-fiancé.

"That's nonsense, and you know it. I'm sure he is out of his mind with worry. Now, why don't you try a few sips of water while we wait for him," Jacqueline suggested as I continued to ignore the fact that Charles was still in the room staring intently at me.

-X-

"Bloody hell, Molly!" Bones rushed to my bedside moments later, his attention completely focused on me. "You fucking scared me, Poppet," he whispered in a hoarse voice, as his hand stroked my cheek in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as my eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to cock everything up for you today.

"Don't even think about apologising," Bones ordered, wiping a tear from my cheek. "If anyone should be apologising it's me. I should have insisted you stay home."

"It's not your fault, Bones," I protested as my hand reached to grasp his. "I thought I would be fine," I assured. "I was all right until about halfway through the Sovereign's Parade. Jack was extremely solicitous and went to get me some water after. I had no idea I was going to faint."

"I should have been with you," Bones shook his head in disgust. "You needed me."

"I'm fine, just a little dehydrated. I'm sure once we get some fluids into me, I'll be feeling right as rain again," I tried to reassure him.

"Is that what the doctor said?"

"Yes, or at least that is what he told Jacqueline."

"Jack, could you please find the doctor? I would like to hear what he has to say for myself."

"There's really no need, Bones," I protested.

"I thought I told you to let me be the judge of your welfare," he reminded, as he reached up and tenderly stroked my cheek again.

"All right," I conceded with a weak smile.

"Thank you," he kissed my forehead.

"I think we should give you two some privacy," Jaqueline announced, as she took Charles's arm and started to steer him out of the room. "I'll be waiting outside in case you need anything."

"Thank you, Mrs James," Bones said graciously, choosing to ignore Charles's presence for now.

-X-

"What the hell happened, Poppet?" Bones asked, from where he was sitting beside my bed.

"I was feeling a bit ill at the end of the Sovereign's Parade. Jack escorted me to the ladies' room and went to find water. He was also going to find you to tell you that I was not feeling well. I was waiting outside of the Officers' Mess when out of nowhere Charles appeared. I had no idea that he was even here. The last thing I remember before I fainted was him approaching me. When I came to, Jacqueline and Charles were here with me."

"I would like to know what the fuck he is doing here after his sister assured you that he would not be. Is it possible she lied to you?"

"Emily? No, she would never lie to me," I protested.

"Are you sure about that?" Bones questioned. "She seemed awfully uncomfortable when we ran into her earlier with Sam."

"Of course, I am. She was probably horrified that her brother was here when he wasn't supposed to be. I don't understand why he approached me or why he was here when I woke up," I added. "It was like waking up to my worst fears only to realise that they were not nearly as bad as I had imagined. I honestly felt numb. It was like he was a stranger to me."

"As he should be, Poppet. He had no right to approach you like that. By the time I am finished with him, he will wish I had made mincemeat out of him," Bones promised angrily, as he stood up and started pacing in front of the window.

"Please don't."

"How can you ask me that after what he did to you?" Bones balked.

"I can ask because he no longer matters to me. You're the one who matters, and I am not about to let you cock-up your promotion over him. He's simply not worth it," I asserted.

"We'll try it your way, for now," Bones frowned, clearly uncomfortable with taking a more measured approach. "However, the moment James steps out of line, all bets are off," he warned.

-X-

"I hope we are not interrupting," Jacqueline and Jack entered my room after knocking.

"Of course not," I gave her an inviting smile.

"The luncheon is about to start," Jack informed Bones.

"Bones, you should go," I urged him. "I want you to give your speech."

"Sod that for a game of soldiers, Poppet. There is no way I am giving a bloody speech to a bunch of ankle-biting Cadets when you're here."

"I will be fine," I assured. "I'm already feeling much better. I would feel gutted if you were to miss your speech because of me."

"I have an idea," Jacqueline offered. "How about I stay with Molly while you and Major Sinclair attend the luncheon?"

"What about Andrew?" I protested. "You cannot miss his luncheon."

"Andrew will be fine, Molly. I spoke to him a few minutes ago and he agreed that it would be best for me to remain here with you. Edward also agrees. Once Captain McClyde finishes his speech he can return to you. By then, you'll likely feel well enough to go home."

"Mrs James, this is extremely generous of you, but I must insist that you attend your son's luncheon," Bones objected.

"Nonsense. Andrew gave me his full blessing. Besides, I would much prefer Molly's company over another Army luncheon."

"I think we should accept Jacqueline's offer, Bones," I decided. It was the perfect solution.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Now, I would appreciate it if you and Jack got out of my hair and sodded off to your luncheon."

"You must be feeling better if you're ordering me about again, Dawesey," Bones gave me his trademark arrogant smirk.

"Piss off," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Jack, I suppose we have been given our official marching orders," Bones chuckled at my impertinence.

"Oi! You're forgetting something," I announced.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your good luck kiss," I giggled.

"How could I be so remiss as to miss from you?" Bones sauntered over, and leaned in for me to snog him.

-X-

"How are you feeling, Corporal Dawes?" Captain Reid came to check on me an hour later.

"Much better, Sir."

"Your blood pressure is back to normal and your colour is much improved from when you first arrived. Staff Nurse Welch tells me that you've managed to keep down water, apple juice, and digestive biscuits."

"Yes, the nausea I was feeling earlier seems to have abated, Sir."

"Excellent. Your drip is nearly finished. I think we can go ahead and discharge you once it is complete. I would suggest you stay out of the heat for the remainder of the day, and that you stay hydrated and continue to rest as needed for the next few days," Captain Reid advised.

"Thank you, Captain Reid. I will make sure I follow your instructions," I promised.

-X-

"Do you know what time Bones is supposed to speak?" I asked Jacqueline once Staff Nurse Welch removed my drip.

"He's scheduled to speak in about fifteen minutes."

"Do you think we could make it? I really don't want to miss his speech."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I realise you are feeling better, but I doubt Bones wants you to overdo things," Jacqueline chided.

"I know, but between the two of us, he absolutely loathes public speaking and I know he is dreading his speech. I was hoping that my being there might help him relax."

"Leave it to me," Jacqueline promised. "Edward might be retired, but I still know how throw my weight around," she gave me a confident smile.

-X-

Jacqueline certainly knew how to play the role of a Lieutenant General's wife to the hilt. She immediately took charge, coordinated my discharge, helped me repair my hair and make-up, and arranged for a junior Cadet to drive us in a golf buggy from the Medical Reception Centre to the Officers' Mess where the luncheon was being held. She then had one of the junior Cadets discreetly summon Jack, who was waiting for us at the entrance.

"Are you sure about this Molly?" Jack asked as he helped me out of the golf buggy.

"Yes," I nodded with a smile.

"You know Bones will have my guts for garters if you feel the slightest bit ill," Jack warned.

"I'm fine, Jack. The fluids did a world of good," I promised.

"Shall we?" he offered me his arm.

"Jacqueline, are you joining us?"

"I'm going to freshen up, and then I will join Edward and Andrew inside."

"Thank you so much for everything, Jacqueline," I embraced her with gratitude.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Please give my best wishes to Andrew," I instructed before kissing her on the cheek and taking Jack's arm.

-X-

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Bones whispered in a concerned voice as he stood up and pulled out my chair for me. He had looked astonished to see me arrive on Jack's arm.

"Captain Reid discharged me. I'm to hydrate, rest, and avoid the heat. He did not, however, forbid me from attending your speech," I smirked.

"And how pray tell did you get here if you are supposed to avoid the heat?" Bones questioned.

"Jacqueline procured a golf buggy for us. I was outside for no more than a few minutes."

"I suppose I shall have to indulge you," Bones sighed, before smiling at me. He seemed pleased that I was feeling better and had joined him for his speech.

-X-

"Appalling, isn't?" Andrew whispered into my ear as I glowered at the spectacle Molly was making of herself with Bones.

"How long has this bloody farce been going on?" I could not believe Molly had fallen for a heap of shit like Bones.

"Two, according to Mum," Andrew revealed.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I seethed at the thought that my family knew and hadn't bothered to inform me.

"What good would it have done? It's not like you were going to get off your arse and do anything about it," Andrew derided.

"You make me sound like a wet piece of lettuce," I objected.

"Why else do you think Edward snookered you into coming today? It certainly wasn't for my benefit. I suspect that, Father, being Father, decided he'd had enough of you being a knobhead and felt it was time you face up to what you've done to Molly. You cannot hide from it forever. I told you that last November. Perhaps, if you had taken your head out of your arse, and come crawling back to her on your knees, after you had returned from Scotland, you wouldn't be in this position. Instead, you've allowed her to fall into the arms of your enemy, who we both damn well know is using her."

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"You said it yourself last year. It was only a matter of time before he sought revenge against you. The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Andrew challenged, knowing full well I hadn't a clue as to my next move. It was becoming increasingly obvious to me that I had left things far too late.

-X-

I couldn't help but turn and give Bones a proud smile as Lieutenant General White began his introduction of Captain Sykes.

"We are pleased to welcome Captain Sykes from the Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment. During his tenure with the Tigers, Captain Sykes has served three tours in Iraq, as well as two tours in Afghanistan. Captain Sykes is currently stationed in Paderborn, Germany. While a Cadet at the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst, Captain Sykes was awarded the Queen's Medal. Since then, Captain Sykes has been awarded The Conspicuous Gallantry Cross in 2011 and was also the recipient of the Military Cross in 2006. Please join me in welcoming Captain Sykes," White announced as Bones stood up from his chair and walked to the podium where he saluted White.

"Good afternoon," Bones began. "The past forty-four weeks have been an exercise in leadership for each of the Cadets in this room. Tonight, when the clock strikes midnight, many of you will become fully commissioned Officers. I was asked to speak to you today about leadership. Rather than emphasise what you have already learned during your time at Sandhurst, I thought it best to focus on something you may not have learned. It has been my experience that there is often one fundamental question any new Officer will answer incorrectly. On the surface, it may seem like a simple question, but in reality, it is anything but simple. Yet, learning the correct answer to this question will serve as a foundation for the relationships you will build within your respective regiments and the leader you will ultimately become. With this in mind, I will now pose this very important question to you… Which is better, apples or oranges?"

-X-

"That was brilliant!" I gave Bones a wide smile as he returned to our table after his speech. "The audience loved it."

"I seem to recall a certain short-arsed Cockney advising me to talk about what I know," he smirked at me.

"Apples and Oranges is a Bones classic," Jack informed me. "It's a rite of passage for any member of G Squadron. Nice job, mate," he patted Bones on the back.

"Thanks. It's unfortunate that a certain bad apple had to disgrace it with his presence," Bones muttered in annoyance. "He's lucky I don't walk over to his table and stick one on him."

"I thought you were going to let sleeping dogs lie," I reminded him.

"You sound like my mum," Bones rolled his eyes.

"You're the one always reciting her proverbs to me," I smirked.

"Well played, Poppet," he shook his head at me, knowing I had him on that point.

-X-

Finally, after what seemed like donkey's years, the luncheon had ended and it was time for us to depart. Not wanting to expose myself to any further discomfiture, I decided to do a bunk and escape to the ladies' room while Bones made his farewells to Lieutenant General White and various members of the top brass who had been in attendance.

After relieving myself and freshening up, I was ready to find Bones and leave. I was less than thrilled to exit the ladies' room to find Charles waiting for me.

I attempted to walk past him without so much as acknowledging him, only to feel him reach for my arm and stop me.

"Let me go," I demanded in a terse voice. I could not even bring myself to look up at his face and kept my eyes level with his chest.

"Molly, please," he implored. "We need to talk."

"A bit late for that, innit?" I observed with sarcasm.

"Look, I…" he ran a frustrated hand through his curls.

"I have nothing to say to you, Captain James," I stated coldly. "Now, I would appreciate it if you would please remove your hand from my arm."

"Please, Molly," he kept his hand on my arm.

"Let me go," I repeated in an attempt to pull away from

"Let her go now, James!" Bones ordered, stalking over to us. "Unless, you would prefer having me beat seven shades of shit out of you," he threatened Charles in a menacing voice.

"Get stuffed, McClyde," Charles rebuked. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" Bones derided. "I think you'll find it has everything to do with me. Now, for the last bloody time, take your manky hands off of Molly or I will…"

"You'll what?" Charles challenged. "Lose your rag and give me a good rollicking?"

"I see you've developed a bit of a brass neck there, James. Do I sense Lane's influence?" Bones goaded.

"Leave Lane out of this you fucking tosser. If you think you're going to get on my wick, you have another thing coming," Charles snarled at Bones, finally releasing my arm so that he could get in Bones's face.

"While I would like nothing more than to stick one on you, James, there are other, more satisfying means available for me to deal with your maggot ridden arse. It wouldn't take more than a few Chinese whispers on my part to remind certain individuals that only recently, in your not so distant past, you had gone to the dogs. Perhaps I need to remind you of the little chinwag we had last November. I seem to recall giving you a friendly warning as to what might happen if you failed to heed my advice."

"You can threaten me all you like, Bones. It's not going to change the fact that I love Molly," Charles proclaimed.

"Y-you w-what?" I stammered in absolute bewilderment. I literally felt as if Charles had knocked me for six. The sheer audacity of him to make such a declaration, after everything he had done to me, was inconceivable.

"That's a complete load of bollocks, and you know it, James," Bones lambasted. "If you 'loved' Molly, and actually gave a shit about her, you wouldn't have tossed her aside like a piece of rubbish for that twit Lane."

"You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Molly or Lane," Charles argued.

"The hell I don't!" Bones yelled. "I know all about you fucking Lane, or did you conveniently erase that fact from your memory while you were hiding away in Scotland? As for your relationship with Molly, you no longer have a relationship with her. You rescinded any rights to her when you jilted her, you fucking scumbag."

"He's right," I found myself agreeing aloud with a furious Bones.

"What did you just say?" Charles looked at me in shock.

"There is no relationship between us, Charles. You chose _her_ over me when you abandoned me at the Registry Office. You can say you love me all you want, but we both know it's a load of cobblers. A person in love would never do what you did to me," I reproached. "I hope it was worth it, and that _she _gives you the things I didn't, because I will never forgive you for what you did to me."

"Molly, please, it…"

"Stop," I cut him off. "There is nothing you could possibly say that I would want to hear. Please do us all a favour and shove off. I've had more than enough of you to last me a lifetime" I decreed.

"Molly, you don't…"

"Enough, you fucking bastard," Bones interrupted, grabbing Charles by the upper arm "I believe Molly asked you to leave. Therefore, I would suggest you do as _my_ girlfriend requested or else I might find myself tempted to beat you into a bloody pulp," he threatened, before turning away from Charles, offering his hand to me, and leading me away from the man who was no longer the love of my life.

X

Author's Note:

I had originally planned to include much more in this Chapter, but realised it would end up being 15-20k long. Therefore, I decided to use this as a natural stopping point and to include the remainder of what I had planned in Chapter 11. Chapter 11 will reveal a lot more about who Bones is as well as why Charles did what he did.

Thanks agin for all of the feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all of the continued reviews and PMs. This was a challenging chapter to write and I am very curious to hear what you think of it. Both CJ and Bones are meant to be complex characters and hopefully I have done justice to their complexity.

Music is an important part of my life and there are several songs that have played a role in this fic. "Take You Down" by Illenium has been a key inspiration for the CJ storyline, and was essential to this chapter.

Lastly, I think this is my longest chapter to late. Hopefully it's not too long!

Winchcombe

Gloucestershire

United Kingdom

"How long have I been asleep?" I yawned from the passenger seat of Bones's Range Rover.

"Nearly two hours," his response prompted me to look out the window. Even in bad traffic it should not have taken us two hours to drive from Sandhurst to London. Instead of the bustling city streets of London, we were surrounded by rolling hills and meadows for as far as the eye could see.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I can be a bit cack-handed with directions, but shouldn't we be in London, and not in the back of beyond?"

"We would be in London, if that was our destination," Bones smirked at me.

"I thought we were returning to Max and Jack's?"

"I decided you would be more comfortable at my place."

"This doesn't look like Herefordshire," I observed, perplexed by our location. "Where's my kit?" I suddenly realised that I hadn't brought my rucksack with me to Sandhurst. "Please tell me it's not still at Max and Jack's?"

"Your kit is in the boot. Jack arranged for it to be delivered while we were at the luncheon. As for our whereabouts, we're in the Cotswolds."

"The Cotswolds? What are we doing in the bleeding Cotswolds of all places?"

"I decided Winchcombe is the best place for you to recuperate in this heat."

"You're taking me to your parents'?" I gawked at Bones.

"The last time I checked, it was my home too," he chuckled.

"I can't go to your parents' house like this," I fretted. "I look a proper mess. I can only imagine what your mum is going to think of me in this state."

"You look fine. As for my mum, she knows you've been ill and that you fainted earlier."

"She must think I'm some shrinking violet," I sighed.

"Hardly," Bones rolled his eyes. "Mum is pleased as punch to have you as her guest for the weekend. The infernal woman has been trying to finagle a visit from us for weeks. She was absolutely chuffed when I telephoned her earlier to inform her that we would be gracing her with our presence."

"Don't you think it's a bit much, faking our relationship in front of your parents?"

"No, I'm not about to let Operation Bellend to go tits up because my mum sussed us out."

"Suit yourself," I was knackered and did not possess the energy to argue that now was not the best time to spend a weekend at his parents' house.

-X-

"Welcome to Mulberry Estate," Bones turned off the public highway onto a private road, which took us to a gated driveway. Bones opened the gate via a remote and proceeded to drive us along the winding drive through the grounds of the Estate. I could see a number of cottages and farm buildings along with numerous acres of woodland, farmland, and pastures in the distance.

"Do your parents live on the Estate?" I asked out of curiosity.

"In a manner of speaking," Bones gave a cryptic response, which immediately aroused my suspicions.

"Please don't tell me they own all of this," I could feel my stomach filling with collywobbles. The James Family had been upper class, but this was something else altogether.

"There's no need to get your knickers in a twist, Poppet. My parents might own all of this, but they are anything but toffee nosed. This isn't Downtown Abbey," he smirked.

"If it's not Downtown Abbey, what exactly is it?" I mused as we pulled up in front of a massive country house.

"Mulberry Estate serves as a farm and sporting estate. It's been in my father's family since the 18th Century," Bones began. "The entire estate is some five hundred acres. Mulberry Lodge, which sits in front of us, is a former hunting lodge and is now my family's country home. I was raised here until I went to Gordonstoun and spent most of my school holidays here. My parents have kept the forty acres surrounding Mulberry Lodge private. A large portion of the remaining acreage is used as working farm and pasture. We also allow the public onto a part of the property for shooting and hunting at certain times of the year. It provides employment for local families and generates enough revenue to sustain itself, and provide my family with a tidy profit," he explained.

I was utterly gobsmacked by the sheer magnitude of the Estate and everything it implied about Bones and his family. While I knew he was wealthy, I had had never anticipated anything like this. To say I was out of my element was an understatement.

"Look," Bones reached his hand out to cup my chin in a reassuring gesture. "I know this is all a bit overwhelming, but I can assure you it doesn't change anything. I'm still the barmy action man who likes to drive you mad. As for my family, I think you'll find they are just like every other family," he assured. "Do you think you can stop catching flies now?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm warning you though, McClyde, if you're misleading me, and this turns out to be Downtown Abbey, I am definitely doing a bunk."

"I think you'll find there will be no need for that, Dawesey. You may actually surprise yourself and enjoy your stay at Mulberry Estate."

"We'll see about that," I rolled my eyes in response. I could only imagine what the weekend held for me.

-X-

"Uncle Bones! Uncle Bones!" Bones and I walked into the entrance hall of his parents' home to witness his nieces race into the room and nearly tackle Bones to the floor with excitement.

"If it isn't Thing 1 and Thing 2," Bones drawled, which caused his nieces to giggle uncontrollably. He responded by affectionately ruffling their blonde curls and scooping them up into his arms, before balancing one on each hip.

"Where's Grandma?" he inquired.

"She's right here," Victoria announced as she walked into the entrance hall. "I see the welcoming committee was here to greet you," she smiled. "It's lovely to see you again, Molly," Victoria kissed both of my cheeks. "Welcome to Mulberry Estate."

"Thank you, Mrs. McClyde. It is extremely kind of you to welcome me into your home on such short notice."

"Uncle Bones, why did Molly call Grandma Mrs. McClyde?"

"She was being polite," Victoria explained. "Molly, I insist that you call me Victoria. Ella, Mia? Would you like to meet Molly?" she turned to her nieces.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed in unison before Bones set them down.

"Remember your manners. We don't want to scare Molly off. Your uncle is scary enough on his own," she chuckled.

"I'm Ella," the niece who had questioned why I had called Victoria 'Mrs. McClyde' introduced herself. "This is Mia."

"Hello there, Ella and Mia," I crouched down to greet them. Mia was clearly shy and was peeking out at me from behind her sister. "I'm Molly."

"Grandma told us that you're Uncle Bones's girlfriend," Ella announced. "She said we had to be on our best behaviour so we don't scare you away."

"I don't see how two sweet little girls like you could possibly scare me away," I smiled at the twins.

"We'll see about that," Bones smirked. "These little hellions can be formidable when they set their minds to it."

"Why does that not surprise me," I chuckled.

"Do you like tea Molly?" Mia asked, as she crept out from behind her sister.

"I love tea!" I gave her wide smile.

"Grandma asked Suzanne to make tea. She's Grandma's housekeeper," Mia explained.

"I would love a cuppa."

"Why don't you and Ella go check on how Suzanne is coming along with the tea while Uncle Bones and Molly freshen up?" Victoria suggested to her granddaughters. "In the meantime, I will help Uncle Bones and Molly settle in."

-X-

"Molly, I'm sure you will be relieved to know that I am not some conservative old biddy who does not understand the workings of modern relationships in today's day in age," Victoria remarked as Bones and I followed her up a grand staircase to the second floor. "Arthur and I have no qualms about you sharing Bones's room while you stay with us. In all honestly, I would question my son's virility if you didn't."

"Knock it off, mother. You're embarrassing, Molly," Bones shook his head in annoyance.

"Don't mind me, Molly. I tend to be a bit gobby at times," Victoria remarked once we reached the landing.

"That's an understatement," Bones grumbled.

"Oh, stop being so bloody peevish," Victoria chastised her son, much to my amusement.

-X-

"Here we are," Victoria beckoned me into what I presumed to be Bones's bedroom. "I had one of the maids change the bed linens and stock the en-suite with fresh towels and toiletries for you. Bones thought you might be a little light on clothing, given the unexpected nature of your visit. Melissa, Olly's wife, who you will meet tomorrow morning, suggested that I have Claire, my assistant, pick up some essentials for you based upon my recommendations. Max texted her your sizes. You'll find them pressed and hanging in the wardrobe."

"Thank you," I gave a bemused smile. Victoria was clearly a force to be reckoned with, much like her son.

"I'm sure you would love to freshen up," Victoria indicated. "I will leave you two to shower and change. Please join us for tea in the orangery when you are ready."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Oh, and Bones?" Victoria addressed her son.

"Yes?"

"Given the unexpected nature of your visit, I took the liberty of leaving a little something for you in the top drawer of your bedside table. I didn't want you finding yourself ill prepared for later," Victoria gave her son a brazen smile, as my jaw dropped open from shock and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

-X-

"Would I be correct in assuming that my mother is not the grand aristocratic lady you were anticipating?" Bones's face creased up with laughter once his mother had left the room.

"Please tell me she was taking the piss?" I implored, mortified by his mother's assumptions about our sex life.

"Open the drawer, and you'll find your answer," Bones invited with a smirk.

"I'd rather not."

"Knowing Mum, there's likely enough Johnnies in there to last a month."

"She must think all we do is shag. Speaking of which, could you please tell her I would be more comfortable in my own room?"

"And have her question my masculinity? If you think her supplying us with French letters is bad, just wait until she pilfers some of my father's Viagra for us. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for the weekend, Poppet," Bones declared. "I suggest you have a shower, unless you would prefer taking one together?"

"Piss off," I rolled my eyes at him. It was clear that this weekend was going to try my patience. Deep down I also suspected that it was also going to leave me more confounded than ever about my feelings for Bones.

-X-

After a refreshing shower, I exited the en-suite wrapped in a large fluffy bath sheet in search of clean clothes.

"Feeling better?" I was surprised to see that Bones had already showered, and had changed into a pair of sage green chino shorts, a white V-neck T-shirt, and black leather thong sandals.

"Much," I gave a shy smile, uncomfortable that I was naked under the bath sheet.

"I gave your clothing to one our maids to launder. Hopefully Claire was able to sort you out with some civvies," Bones motioned me towards an enormous walk-in wardrobe that I had only seen in films.

-X-

"Bones this is outrageous!" I exclaimed upon seeing several dresses, skirts, tops, shirts, and t-shirts hanging in the wardrobe. "I couldn't possibly wear all of this even if I changed my outfit every hour. This is way too much and I cannot possibly accept it."

"Relax. I'm sure Mum asked Claire to provide you with a wide variety of choices so you would feel comfortable. Whatever you don't wear, I'll have her return."

"Promise?" I looked at Bones sceptically.

"Promise," Bones smirked at me, knowing full well that I doubted him.

"Will you at least let me reimburse your mum for the clothes I do wear?"

"I think you'll find it best to do what we all do with Mum, which is to shrug our shoulders and say 'Lead on, McDuff,'" Bones advised.

"You're sure?" I hesitated.

"Yes. How about this frock?" Bones handed me an electric blue V-neck dress with pretty black and white flowers. The dress was short sleeved, had a half button-front, and a tie waist. It looked both cool and comfortable for a warm day.

"It will work," I agreed. "Um, do you know where I can find my knickers?" I blushed.

"They should be in this drawer," Bones pointed to a drawer in the wardrobe. "Don't worry, I didn't peek. The maid told me where she put them," he said, before leaving me to change in private.

-X-

"Bones!" I shrieked in horror upon opening the drawer to find an array of provocative lingerie.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Bones came running into the wardrobe.

"What the fuck is this?" I held up a black lace, crotchless thong in revulsion.

"This is clearly Mum's doing," Bones burst out laughing.

"This isn't bloody funny," I scowled at him. "Your Mum clearly thinks I'm some type of slag if she thinks I wear this sort of thing."

"I can assure you, she does not."

"Are you sure about that? Only a crumpet would wear this," I threw a black lace shelf bra with tiny half cups and a front clasp at him.

"Relax, Dawesey. There's no need to have kittens right now. This is just Mum being Mum. She knows we're consenting adults and she probably thought that based upon my reputation, this is the type of thing we enjoy in the bedroom."

"Doesn't it bother you that your mum clearly thinks your bedroom is a bleeding knocking shop?"

"You haven't known my mum long enough to know that these types of antics are bog standard for her. Just look at how she crashed the Queen's Garden Party to meet you."

"Why has everything gone all bloody Pete Tong today?" I lamented. "Isn't it enough that on top of being sick, roasting in the infernal heat, and dealing with a peevish fake boyfriend, that I had to fucking run into _him_ and bloody faint? To make matters worse, you've dragged me to the back of beyond to visit your family with no warning, only for me to discover that your mother thinks I'm some brainless totty who is going to spend the entire weekend having rumpy-pumpy with you in your wanking chariot," I burst into tears, having finally reached my breaking point.

"Bloody hell," Bones reached for me, and pulled me into his arms. "Don't cry, Poppet. I hate it when you cry," he stroked my back.

"It's been a horrible day," I choked.

"It's certainly gone all tits up," Bones agreed. "However, I promise you, Molly, tomorrow will be better," he assured, leading me over to his bed.

"It certainly can't be much worse than today," I sniffed. "How am I going to face your Mum knowing what she must think?"

"Let me deal with my Mum. In the meantime, I will check on your laundry. Tomorrow morning, I will take you to the shops so you can pick out some additional knickers to see you through the weekend."

"Thank you," I yawned. "I feel like I'm fit for the knacker's yard."

"Here," Bones walked up to a chest of drawers and pulled out a grey T-shirt. Why don't you change into this and have a rest while I entertain Thing 1 and Thing 2 over tea?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh, and Dawesey, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but my family really isn't that bad," he assured before kissing me on the forehead and leaving the bedroom.

-X-

"Uncle Bones, Molly's still asleep," I heard Ella complain from my slumber.

"We don't want her to miss din dins," Mia fretted.

"Maybe you should kiss her awake?" Ella suggested.

"Kiss her awake?" Bones gave a sardonic laugh.

"It's how Prince Charming wakes up Sleeping Beauty," Ella explained to her uncle.

"You reckon your Uncle Bones is Prince Charming?"

"Yes!" both girls exclaimed.

"Then he had better kiss me," I opened my eyes and smiled at the girls, causing Bones to smirk back at me.

"Crack on, Uncle Bones!" Ella urged her uncle.

"I had best get on with it then," Bones grinned at his nieces before bending over and capturing my lips in sweet kiss.

-X-

"Was that up to snuff for Prince Charming?" Bones questioned his nieces once he pulled away from me.

"Yes," they giggled, before grabbing Bones by the arm and dragging him over to his dressing table, where he handed Ella a giftbox with a bow wrapped around it and Mia a bouquet of flowers.

"We brought you pressies, Molly!" Ella announced as both girls rushed over to the bed.

"Pressies? What did I do to deserve pressies from two sweet little girls?" I asked, beckoning them onto the bed so they could sit next to me.

"Uncle Bones told us you had a tummy bug," Ella explained as she climbed up onto the bed and sat next to me.

"Daddy always gets Mummy flowers when she's feeling poorly. I told Uncle Bones to give you flowers," Mia handed me a bouquet of white roses and light pink peonies.

"These are beautiful. Thank you," I leaned over and kissed both girls on the cheek.

"Uncle Bones helped us pick them from Grandma's garden," Ella stated with pride.

"That was very thoughtful of him," I smiled at Bones.

"The box is from Uncle Bones. He said that you should wait to open it until we after we leave."

"I had best do that then. I don't want to make your Uncle Bones angry," I grinned.

"Are you feeling well enough to have dinner with us? Mia asked. "Grandma says if we eat a good dinner, we can have homemade ice cream for dessert."

"That sounds delightful!" I enthused.

"Does that mean you're coming to dinner?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Yes," I nodded in confirmation. "But first I need to change."

"We do too!" Ella announced. "Mia, let's go find Grandma and change for dinner."

"Okay, Ella. Bye Molly!" Mia called out as she dashed out of the room with her sister.

-X-

"May I?" I looked down at the box sitting in my lap once the girls had left.

"Have at it," Bones invited, seeming pleased with himself.

"More knickers?" I opened the box to find an array of bras and knickers in my size.

"I thought these might be more to your taste. No crotchless thongs this time. I also had them laundered along with your things."

"Thank you. These are definitely more to my taste," I was relieved to see comfortable lace hipsters and boyshorts with supportive, yet pretty, lace bras. "Did you do this all yourself?"

"I texted Melissa and she pointed me in the right direction. She'll be back tomorrow with Olly and my father. They are in London right now. Mum decided to stay here with the girls," he explained. "Melissa also said to tell you that she's looking forward to meeting you and to keep your chin up. She can't wait to share with you all of the crazy things Mum has done to her over the years."

"I'm looking forward to it," I climbed out of the bed and walked to the wardrobe, only to stop when I noticed a framed photograph sitting atop Bones's escritoire. "Is this you?" I asked, studying what appeared to be a young Bones in his early teens standing next to a soldier wearing combats and the SAS's trademark sand coloured beret.

"Yes," Bones nodded, coming to stand beside me and staring intently at the man in the photo.

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"And the man in the picture?"

"My Uncle Robbie."

"You look just like him," I observed.

"He died shortly after this was taken during an Op in the Balkans," Bones revealed, his expression guarded, his eyes intently focused on the picture.

"Is he the reason you wanted to be in the SAS?" I asked, sensing that Bones had a deep affinity for his deceased uncle.

"Yes," Bones nodded, before turning away from the picture. "You had best get changed. We don't want to be late for dinner. The little munchkins will never let us hear the end of it if we are."

-X-

Two hours later, we had finished dinner, and Ella and Mia had finally settled for the night after they had insisted Bones tuck them in and read them a bedtime story. There was something rather endearing about witnessing the hardened Special Forces Officer reading fairy tales to his young nieces. He clearly adored them, and they, in turn, had their uncle wrapped around their tiny fingers.

Now that the sun was close to setting and the temperature had cooled, Bones had decided to go for a run on the Estate grounds. He left me with Victoria in the orangery, which was surprisingly modern and decorated to make one feel like they could relax away from the grandeur of Mulberry Lodge.

"Molly, I must apologize for embarrassing you earlier," Victoria began as we shared a cuppa. "Bones gave me a good rollicking while you were resting and told me that I was bang out of order. I by no means think you are some silly crumpet," she assured. "You have to understand that sometimes I cannot resist the temptation to wind up my son. When he telephoned earlier this afternoon to inform me that he was bringing you here, he barked a long list of instructions at me, which included all of the things I was forbidden from doing during your visit. I thought it wouldn't hurt to take the mickey out of him for speaking to his mother that way. I should have considered how my actions would affect you. I am truly sorry for being so thoughtless and impetuous."

"Thank you, Victoria. I understand. Bones has the tendency to be a bit over the top at times. It's good that he has a Mum who is not afraid to put him in his place," I smiled.

"I know you've had a trying day, especially with your ex having the nerve to show his face like he did," Victoria sympathised, leaving me surprised that Bones had told her about Charles.

"It definitely threw a spanner in the works," I admitted.

"I promised Bones I would not interfere, but you and I have more in common than you think, Molly, and I would love to tell you a story. Knowing that son of mine, he won't be back for quite some time, so if you're willing to listen, it starts with a girl named Vicky who was born in Essex."

-X-

"Unlike my husband, I was born and raised in Essex. My parents were working class, and my older brother, Robert, enlisted in the Army when he was eighteen. When I was fifteen, my mum and dad were killed in a motor accident, and I went to live with an aunt until I completed my GCSEs. I then obtained qualifications to become a nanny," Victoria began.

"I would never have known that you were from Essex," Victoria did not have a trace of an Essex accent.

"That would be my mother-in-law's influence. She ensured that I had elocution lessons shortly before I married Arthur, and by our second wedding anniversary, she had rid all traces of my accent," Victoria explained.

"I tried to do the same with my Cockney accent at Uni. I haven't been quite as successful as you in ridding myself of it."

"Don't," Victoria advised. "While I have no issue speaking like the Queen, I think it is important to remember where we came from. In my heart I'm still Vicky from Essex, and Arthur loves me all the more for it."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you and Arthur meet?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Victoria promised. "When I was nineteen, my brother Robbie, found me a position as a nanny for an Army Captain based in Cyprus. I travelled with the Captain's wife and her two young children to Cyprus for the summer, where I met and fell in love with a young Lieutenant who happened to be a friend of the Captain's and was staying in the same villa with us. He was my first love, and at the time, I could not imagine loving anyone else."

"What happened?" Victoria piqued my curiosity to know more of her story.

"We were inseparable for the entire summer. He told me that I was the only woman he had ever loved, and he promised to adore me forever. I believed him, and found myself falling deeply in love with him. I honestly thought he would propose to me at the end of the summer and that I would live happily ever after with him continuing his career in the Army and me being an Officer's wife. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. It turns out that prior to arriving in Cyprus he had proposed to another woman, and she had been patiently awaiting his return to the UK."

"What a complete and utter bastard!" I immediately empathised with Victoria.

"He told me that he did not love her, and while he did not want to marry her, his family had given him no choice. I begged him to go against his family and to marry me instead. Even though he promised that I would be his one true love until his dying day, he refused to go against his parents' wishes. He said that his parents would never accept an 'Essex girl' for a daughter-in-law, and that he could not risk being disowned by them. He had come from an aristocratic family that had fallen on hard times and as the second son, he was expected to become an Officer in the Army and to marry an heiress. I was devastated when he left Cyprus to marry her. I swore I would never allow myself to trust a man again and vowed to never give my heart to another."

"I know what it's like to be betrayed by the man you love," I reached for Victoria's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you do, Molly. Bones told me what your ex-fiancé did to you, which is why I wanted you to know my story."

"How did you survive having your heart broken like that?" I wondered, knowing how much I had struggled since Charles had abandoned me for _her_.

"It wasn't easy, but like you, I focused on doing what was necessary to survive. When I returned to England, I moved back to London. I took a secretarial course during the evenings and worked at a café in the City during the day," Victoria began. "One day, Arthur came to the café for lunch. I honestly thought he was just another toffee nosed tosser in a three-piece suit and hardly paid him any attention. For the next four months, he would regularly frequent the café, always asking to be seated in my section, yet never uttering more than his lunch order to me. The few times I attempted to make conversation with him, he looked at me like I was some gormless 'Essex girl'. After that, I decided he was a total prat and didn't make the mistake of engaging in conversation with him again."

"What changed your opinion of him?"

"One day, some arsehole trader decided to get all handsy with me and would not leave me alone. He tried to squeeze my bum and the next thing I knew, Arthur had him up against a wall and was threatening to dismember him if he didn't apologize to me and leave the café immediately."

"That sounds like someone I might know," I grinned.

"It does, doesn't it?" Victoria laughed. "Bones may not believe it, but he does have a bit of his father in him."

"What happened next?" I was curious to know more about Victoria's unlikely relationship with her husband.

"I asked Arthur why he had defended me like that when he barely seemed to acknowledge my existence outside of his lunch order. He told me that he had fancied me like mad since the first day he had come into the café, but hadn't a clue as to how to win me over because he knew I would look down on him for being posh. I told him that I wasn't into posh blokes, and that I certainly wasn't going to be his fancy piece. He surprised me by telling me that if he wanted a fancy piece, he could easily obtain one without having to spend his lunch hour indulging in terrible cuisine. It was then I realised that perhaps he wasn't as toffee nosed and dull as I had thought. For the next six months he was relentless in his efforts to win me over. Single-mindedness is another trait Bones gets from his father," Victoria gave me knowing smile.

"I take it he eventually wore you down?"

"Yes. I finally agreed to go on a date with him, and it was not long after, that I realised I had found the love of my life. I told Arthur what had happened in Cyprus and he told me that my first love had been a fool."

"He's right," I agreed.

"Arthur explained that he loved my pluckiness, my intellect, and my sense of humour. He said that it didn't matter that I was born to a working-class family in Essex. He said I wouldn't possess all of the qualities he loved about me if I hadn't been born and raised in Essex. I quickly realised that even though Arthur came from all of this," Victoria motioned around the room, "he had been raised and educated to view everyone equally, regardless of their wealth, and was actually quite progressive for his time."

"He sounds like a true gentleman."

"He is," Victoria smiled. "I made Arthur propose three times before I agreed to marry him, only because I wanted him to be absolutely sure that I was the one for him. He thought I was as mad as a bag of ferrets, but knew that I was being overly cautious due to what had happened previously. I have never regretted my decision to marry Arthur and I love him even more today than I did on the day we married. I know he can be a bit reserved, but he is everything to me," she declared with great conviction.

"That's a beautiful story, Victoria. I'm so glad you shared it with me."

"The reason I wanted to share this with you, Molly, is because I want you to know that it is possible to find happiness again. I know it's not my place, and that I should not meddle, but nothing would make me happier than for you to take a chance on Bones like the chance I took on Arthur. I know that you were deeply in love with your ex-fiancé, and that he did horrible things to you, but please don't judge Bones based upon your ex-fiancé's actions."

"I won't," I promised. "I just sometimes wish Bones wasn't so closed off. It's often difficult for me to read him, and I frequently feel like I'm all over the shop around him," I confessed.

"Be patient, Molly and I promise, he will open up to you. He's like his father in that respect and I know first-hand that it takes time for him to lower his guard."

"I wish he would tell me his name. That would at least be a start."

"If I wasn't forbidden from telling you, I would. However, I'm not lying when I say that his Christian name does not really matter. He's been 'Bones' for as long as any of us can remember."

"How did he get the name nickname Bones?"

"That was from my brother. Bones worshipped his Uncle Robbie. He idolised the fact that Robbie was in the SAS and was a war hero. Robbie would spend most of his leave here with us. He taught Bones how to fish, shoot, play rugby, and swim. Whenever Robbie was here, he and Bones were inseparable. They would often pretend that they were on secret SAS operations and would have the run of the entire Estate. One day, Robbie was explaining to Bones that everyone in the SAS used nicknames in order to protect their real identities, and that if Bones wanted to be in the SAS, he needed a nickname. This had to have been when Bones was four or five years old. At the time, he had so much energy from running wild around the Estate and constantly being on the move, that no matter how much I fed him, he was all skin and bones. Robbie affectionately called him Bones because of this, and they decided that 'Bones' should be his SAS nickname. The name stuck and soon everyone in the family started calling him Bones," Victoria explained.

"Thanks for sharing that with me, Victoria. I promise I won't tell Bones that you told me. We can't have your son giving you another rollicking this weekend, now can we?" I giggled.

"You're good for my son, Molly," Victoria smiled warmly in response. "I have strongly suspected that one of the reasons Bones has never wanted to settle down is due to Robbie's untimely death. I think he believes that he will be killed in action like his uncle, and wants to avoid the potential devastation that would come with leaving a significant other behind. He witnessed first-hand how devastating it can be for a family to lose a loved one in combat when he was only thirteen, and I believe it had a profound impact on him. It was one of the reasons Arthur and I did not object when he insisted on going to Gordonstoun instead of Eton. It's my sincerest hope, that by having met you, along with his upcoming promotion to Major, that he starts to realise that what happened to Robbie won't necessarily happen to him, and that he shouldn't allow his fears to stand in the way of his happiness. One of my deepest regrets is the fact that Robbie never found his one true love before he died. I would be devasted if the same were to happen to my son."

"May I ask you a question, Victoria?"

"Of course," Bones's mum welcomed.

"Did you ever see your first love again after Cyprus?"

"I did," she confirmed.

"What was it like?" I wondered, still feeling at odds over having seen Charles earlier.

"It was at Robbie's funeral of all places. He'd been promoted to Colonel by then and had heard what had happened and wanted to pay his respects to me. If I'm truly honest, I found it peculiar. It certainly was neither the time nor the place for him to reappear into my life. I think what surprised me the most at the time was that I felt absolutely nothing for him. Arthur had become everything to me by then and I was secure in the fact that I had a husband who loved and cherished me in ways that _he_ had never been capable of demonstrating to me," Victoria revealed.

"I was afraid that if I were to see my ex again it would bring back all of my feelings of heartbreak and betrayal. I also dreaded the thought of him seeing how much he had hurt me," I confessed. "I never expected that he would feel like a stranger, which is how I felt when I saw him today. I felt as if everything that happened hadn't happened to me, but to someone else. Do you know he actually had the audacity to tell Bones that he loved me today? Who the hell does he think he is? He was the one who jilted me and ran off with another woman. How dare he say he loves me," I shook my head in disgust, angry that he could say such a thing when his actions had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he hadn't loved me at all. If he had, he would never have done such a despicable thing to me.

"Men can be strange creatures. My ex started hounding me after Robbie's funeral. He actually had the nerve to tell me that I was still the love of his life and that he had never stopped loving me. He foolishly thought by telling me that his wife had recently filed for divorce, that I would up and leave Arthur to be with him."

"You're joking?" I looked back at Victoria with astonishment, appalled by the sheer imprudence of the man.

"I told him that I wouldn't touch him with a bloody bargepole. I also proceeded to tell him that he was a complete and utter fool if he thought I would give his suggestion the slightest consideration."

"How did he respond?"

"He was astounded. I think the man was arrogant enough to think that I still pined for him after so many years. I disabused him of such an outrageous notion by telling him in no uncertain terms that Arthur was the love of his life, not him. I also took great pride in informing him that Arthur was one hundred times the man he would ever be. I then suggested he sod off and go back to his wife and son."

"Good for you!" I was inspired by the way that Victoria had stood her ground and maintained her dignity in front of the bastard who had broken her heart.

"Unbeknownst to me, Arthur paid him a visit and told him exactly what he thought of him in no uncertain terms."

"Why does that not surprise me," I laughed, thinking of the way that Bones had defended me in front of Charles. "Did you ever see or hear from him again?"

"I heard that he went crawling back on his knees to his wife and begged for forgiveness. Not only had he been a terribly absent husband from what I understand, he had also been an unfaithful one, but certainly not with me. I would never tolerate such despicable behaviour from any man.

Ironically enough, his son ended up being at Sandhurst with Bones. I had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing him again at Bones's passing out. I was astonished to find him humble and gracious. He thanked me for setting him straight after Robbie died and told me that he had reconciled with his wife. They had gone on to have two more children and now had a happy marriage. He revealed that not fighting for me was his deepest regret and that he would always love me. He told me that he was happy that I had ended up with the better man in the end and wished me well."

"That is unbelievable. Does Bones know any of this?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"No. He's extremely protective of those he loves and Arthur and I didn't want to put him in an awkward position with respect to his career. Besides, I hear he's retired now, and that his son did not join the Special Forces. I highly doubt their paths have crossed. I would appreciate it if you did not say anything to Bones about this. It's all water under the bridge now and I wouldn't want Bones to do anything foolish to jeopardise his promotion."

"Of course," I agreed. "Thank you for sharing this with me. It gives me hope that maybe I can find happiness again. As for Bones, I will be patient and keep trying to break through his armour. He may not be an open book, but I know that underneath his tough exterior he's a good man."

"I'm relieved to hear that, Molly. I promise that if you give my son a chance, you will not be disappointed."

-X-

After finishing our conversation, I decided it was time for bed and headed upstairs to Bones's room. The room was empty, which meant that Bones was likely still out for his run. I couldn't help but smile when I found another one of Bones's T-shirts folded on my pillow with a note.

_Poppet,_

_I thought you might be more comfortable in this, as opposed to the nightwear my mother acquired for you. Knowing Mum, it's likely see-through._

_Don't wait up for me._

_~ B_

In his own way, Bones was showing me that, not only did he listen to my needs, he also respected them. If only Charles had done the same. Maybe Victoria was right, maybe Charles wasn't the love of my life. Maybe there was someone else out there for me. Someone like Bones…

Pennyhill Park Hotel

Bagshot, Surrey

United Kingdom

"Is Sam asleep?" My father set down his whiskey glass and looked up at me.

"Yes," I gave a stiff nod in reply.

"I know you're angry with me, but I assure you, I had my reasons for today."

"You always do," I acknowledged with a trace of sarcasm. Even with our newfound bond, I still recognised that my father could be a manipulative bastard when it suited him.

"While I would like nothing more than to offer you an explanation, I think it's time you told your mother the truth. You cannot keep her in the dark forever."

"I know," I raked a hand through my hair, dreading the conversation ahead of me.

"She's out on the terrace, doing her best to avoid me. I suspect you're not the only one who is angry with me today," my father observed.

"She couldn't possibly be angrier with you, than she's likely to be with me. Especially once I've told her everything," I mused.

"Try to remember that no matter how angry she gets, she's still your mum, and she will always love you, regardless of what has transpired. You can do this, Charlie. I know you can," my father reassured me.

-X-

I opened the terrace doors and approached my mother with great trepidation. While my relationship with my father had been distant and often strained, my mum had always been my champion. Having been an only child for the first fourteen years of my life, with a father who was often absent, my mum had been the one to nurture and support me.

I was born shortly after my father had been deployed to the Falkland Islands. Mum had taken it in stride just like she had with all of his other tours. No matter where in the world my father had been, I knew that I could always count on my mum to be there for me. She had witnessed all of my firsts, and had celebrated all of my accomplishments. She made me feel special and loved, and I had adored her for this. To this day, I cherished the close bond that we had formed while my father had been away.

Mum had fully supported my decision to attend Eton College, even when it had gone against my father's wishes. I had flourished there, and had been grateful for Mum's support and encouragement. Even after Andrew and Emily came along, my mum had always made time for me, and had ensured that I always knew that I was loved and supported by her. It had been Mum who had proudly attended my graduation from Eton while my father had been in Sierra Leone, and Mum who had helped me settle at Oxford.

Though she never openly expressed it, I sensed that she has been disappointed when I had decided to follow in my father's footsteps and apply to Sandhurst. I think she had hoped that I would take a different path from the one chosen by my father. Yet, I had always known that I was destined for the Army. It was in my blood. It was also the one thing I could do that would allow me to obtain the approval that I had so desperately craved from my father.

Mum had been delighted when I had proposed to Rebecca. My parents had been close to Rebecca's since before I had been born, and Rebecca and I knew that both parents expected us to marry. With this in mind, I had made sure to sow my wild oats while at Oxford, as I knew that once I completed Sandhurst, I would fulfil my parents' expectations and marry Rebecca.

My subsequent divorce, had been another cause of disappointment for my mother. She had thought that I hadn't devoted the time and effort necessary to be a loving and supportive husband. Mum questioned how I had ever thought to build a solid foundation in my marriage when I was never home. She also expressed her displeasure at my lack of involvement with Sam. While I loved Sam, and enjoyed being a father, I knew that my constantly being away failed to provide him with the stability he deserved. However as much as I knew that I should look for a UK based role, and focus on my marriage and son, the allure of going on tour and escaping a domesticated lifestyle kept pulling me away.

I know that I had devastated Mum with what I had done to Molly. She had come to love Molly as if Molly were her own daughter, and could not wait for us to marry. Mum had been convinced that this was a real and lasting chance at happiness for me. She thought that with Molly being in the Army, she would have a much better understanding of the demands that the Army would place on our marriage and would know how to manage them. I knew that I had broken my mum's heart by doing what I did to Molly. It was evident from the text messages, e-mails, and letters she sent to me in Bangladesh, all of which demanded an explanation for my disgraceful behaviour. An explanation that I had been unwilling to provide until now.

After my complete breakdown in Bangladesh, my father had flown with me back to the UK where he had arranged for my admission into a facility in Scotland which specialised in treating PTSD for the British Armed Forces. It had been months before I had consented to seeing my mother. After everything she had done for me, I couldn't subject her to the horror of seeing me in such a broken state. When I finally relented, and had let her come to Scotland to visit me, it was clear that she had been instructed to avoid discussing what had transpired. She had put on a brave face, and had acted as if the past several months had never occurred. Not once had she mentioned Molly or the horrible things that I had done to her. I knew Mum was worried for me, and what had become of me, but I could also sense a distance between us. It was clear that she struggled with her need as a mother to protect me and keep me safe, versus the other part of her that wanted to call me to account for what I had done. This had set the tone for our relationship going forward.

Until now, I had staunchly avoided confiding in Mum the full extent of what I had done. I couldn't bear the possibility of losing her affections once she knew just how low I had sunk. I was terrified at the thought of seeing her eyes fill with revulsion and disgust once she knew the full extent of my sins. Yet, I also knew that I could no longer hide behind the PTSD. If I had any hope of rebuilding my life, it was time I faced my demons once and for all.

-X-

"Mum?"

"Charles," my mother motioned for me sit beside her.

"Dad thinks it's time I told you everything," I offered in a hesitant voice, as I felt my body begin to fill with anxiety.

"Do you?" she countered, making it apparent that she believed this needed to be my decision and not my father's.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. I could sense that she knew how difficult this was going to be for me.

"It is," I confirmed. "I'm ready."

"Given what I already know, you need to realise that this is likely going to be very difficult for me to hear. You should not expect for me to condone those actions for which I do not approve. Nor should you expect me to readily forgive certain things. However, you should also know that nothing will ever change the fact that you are my son, and I will always love you, no matter what," Mum reached for my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "While I may find some of your actions reprehensible, you're still my son, Charlie, and I love you."

"Thank you, Mum. You've already given me so much more than I deserve and I am so sorry I did not have the courage to tell you everything until now. I've been a bloody coward and was terrified at the prospect of making you ashamed to call me your son."

"While I may disapprove of the things you have done, I will never be ashamed to have you as my son," she assured, "Now, perhaps you should start at the beginning. I often find it the best place to start," she invited.

-X-

"The first time I saw Molly at Brize, I hated her. Everyone thought it was because she was a gobby Cockney who had no business being a medic, let alone being in the Army."

"I remember her telling me that the two of you did not get on in the beginning. She assumed it was for the reasons you just described," my mum revealed. "Was she mistaken?"

"The first time she looked at me, it was as if she could see the man behind the uniform, a man who would never aspire to his father's greatness, a man who was a failure as a husband and a father, a man who was an average Officer at best, and a man who carried so much self-doubt he would rather runaway and live out of a bergen than settle down and face his insecurities."

"How could you think those things about yourself, Charles?" Mum asked in astonishment.

"I think you'll find there is more truth to them than you realise, Mum," I argued. "Each time Molly looked at me, I felt as if she brought all of my insecurities to the forefront. I honestly thought she was mocking me, when in reality, she was a frightened nineteen-year-old girl who had never been out of the country, and was now on her first tour with a new section full of men. Rather than show her a smidgeon of consideration or encouragement, I was a complete and total bastard to her."

"What changed your behaviour towards her?"

"It started when she risked her life to save Smurf. She was fucking awesome. It reminded me of how you had raised me not to judge and to treat everyone with respect. I knew at that moment that I had been a complete arse by taking my own insecurities out on her when I should have been leading her and developing her skills. It wasn't until I put aside my insecurities, that I realised that behind her façade, she was highly intelligent, quick witted, courageous as hell, and had the biggest heart I had ever seen."

"She still does," Mum gave me a faint smile.

"Unlike the others in my Sections, Molly actually cared about the plight of the Afghan people and wanted our efforts to make a difference in their lives. She challenged me to think beyond the day-to-day Army grind, to consider why we were there, and to see the positive impact we could make on people's lives. As much as it embarrasses me to say this, I hadn't given much thought to this, on my first three tours in Afghan. Molly, changed that for me. She forced me to engage my brain, rather than blindly follow orders like I had in the past. She made me realise that the little things we did on the ground mattered. For the first time, I felt I had more to offer the Army than my pedigree, and that perhaps I did have it in me to make a real and lasting difference."

"You've always had it in you to make a difference, Charles. I'm glad Molly made you realise it."

"She did, and I am eternally grateful to her for that. While I have made a dog's breakfast out of my career, at least I can take some comfort in knowing that I helped improve people's lives in Afghan and in Africa. It's something that I have come to recognise through my therapy sessions with Dr Warner."

"I'm so glad you have continued them, Charles. Your father and I are both very proud of the progress you have made with him. Promise me you'll keep seeing him," Mum encouraged.

"I will," I promised, no longer wanting to be the hollowed-out shadow of myself that I had become. "I appreciate that things would likely be different if I had faced my demons early on, instead of hiding from them like I did. While I cannot change the past, Dr Warner has been helping me focus on the present and has been instrumental in helping me take small, but necessary steps forward."

"You've been doing great with Sam since you returned from Scotland. I know things are still awkward at times between you two, but he is both relieved and grateful to have you back in his life."

"I have you, father, Rebecca, and her husband to thank for that, after I essentially abandoned him when I ran off to Bangladesh."

"None of us doubts your love for Sam, Charles, but you should also know that what you did to Sam was devastating to him. This is your final chance to make things right and to build a lasting relationship with your son. PTSD or not, if you even so much as think of going off the rails again, there will be no second chances with Sam. Your father and I agree with Rebecca that Sam's welfare must come first, which is why we approved of her decision to maintain sole custody of him for now."

"Rebecca is right. It's no less than I deserve, and I agree that Sam's welfare must come first."

"He was so happy to see Molly today. I think we sometimes forget that he didn't just lose you, he lost Molly too. Sam adored her, and it was clear today that he still does. I'll never forget having to explain to Sam why you no longer married wanted to marry Molly when I didn't have any answers of my own. It was one the worst things I have ever had to do as a parent."

"I'm sorry I put you in that position," I raked a hand through my curls. It killed me inside to know that I had been such a selfish bastard that I hadn't considered how my actions would impact my family. "I honestly didn't consider the consequences of my actions. I was so consumed with my own issues, that I was incapable of realising the full extent of the devastation I had caused."

"Do you recognise the damage you have caused to those who loved you?" Mum questioned. "I would be lying if I said that I haven't struggled with the ramifications of your decisions. I'd like to think it was down to your illness, but I think we both know that is not entirely true."

"You're right," I gave a grim nod in confirmation.

"You see, Charles, the man you became, was the same man I was married to for the first fourteen years of my marriage. As much as you say that you wanted your father's approval, you behaved exactly like your father. You were arrogant, selfish, entitled, manipulative, and put your needs before those of the ones who loved you. My biggest fear when you applied to Sandhurst was that you would become your father. It's why I encouraged you to go to Eton and not Gordonstoun. I didn't want you to fall prey to his influence. Your father was not a good man for a very long time, and it wasn't until after Andrew was born that he changed."

"He implied as much in Scotland." I didn't want to bring up the subject of my father's affair and hurt my mother further.

-X-

"I knew Molly was destined for brilliant things in the Army, and I loved being the one to champion and mentor her. For the first time, I felt like I was truly making a difference in someone's life, and I relished having that influence over her. While she used to claim she didn't do perfect, I know that I was perfect in her eyes and that she hero worshipped me."

"Which only fed your ego and arrogance," Mum surmised.

"I used to love teaching her new things and giving her new experiences. I liked having her beholden to me. I know it was wrong, but I loved the fact that she was insecure enough to need me, and that, only I, could provide her with the things she had never truly had; love, a normal family, security, stability, and money. I was so terrified of losing her love and adoration that I proposed and moved her to Bath before she had the opportunity to grow and flourish with her newfound independence. I was scared that if I didn't bind her to me in every way possible, she would ultimately leave me."

"Charles, did you ever really love Molly?" Mum questioned. "Or did you convince yourself that you did, because of your ability to control her?"

"I may have loved her for the wrong reasons at the beginning, but I know now that what I feel for her is real."

"If you loved her, why did you abandon her? That's what I don't understand."

"It was Elvis, Mum," I revealed. "Elvis's death was the catalyst that led to the destruction of our relationship."

-X-

"It's my fault that Elvis is dead," I took a deep breath, before confessing to the fact that I had been the one responsible for my best mate's death. "During my last stint in Afghan, I was paired with Captain Aziz from the Afghan Army. I had worked with him on my previous tours, and had built a good rapport with him over the years. He had always been trustworthy and reliable, giving me no reason to think that he had changed since the last time we had worked together. It turns out he was bent. One of my Privates tried to warn me that she had overheard him having a dodgy conversation and thought he might be bent, but I automatically dismissed her warnings. I did not so much as stop to consider if there might be any validity to them. Had I just taken a bloody moment to pause, and investigate her allegations, Elvis would still be alive," I choked, feeling myself become emotional over how I had failed my best mate.

"You don't know that Charlie," Mum reached for my hand again, and gave it another reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure you're C.O., your psychiatrist, the counsellors you worked with in Scotland, and your Father have all told you this. Even if you had heeded your Private's warning, that does not necessarily mean that you could have prevented what happened to Elvis or that he would still be alive today. You have to realise that Elvis knew and accepted the risks associated with being in the Special Forces. The last thing he would want is for you to blame yourself for what happened to him. Especially, when what happened was not your fault."

"The investigation into Elvis's death did not see it that way, Mum. Brigadier Clayton shared the final report from the Army investigators with me. The investigators found that I had exercised poor judgment not just with Aziz, but with other factors as well. The report also found that I had been negligent in not reporting Lane's emotional involvement with Elvis, and that I allowed her judgment to become impaired, which likely contributed to Elvis's death. Not only did a I receive a severe bollocking from Brigadier Clayton, the report was also made part of my personnel file, which effectively squandered any hopes I'd had of being promoted to Major."

"You don't know that," Mum argued. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's how you recover from those mistakes that define you as a person."

"I know that now," I murmured. "Unfortunately, I was too blind to realise it then."

"If understand this correctly, you blamed yourself for Elvis's death and then proceeded to hide the guilt and devastation you were feeling from those who loved you and wanted to help you with your grief?"

"Yes," I winced.

"Why didn't you come to me or Molly with any of this? You know we would have listened and would have done anything in our power to help you."

"It was bad enough Father knew I had become a total failure based upon the Army's investigation. The last thing I wanted was for you or Molly to learn how I had failed Elvis. How was Molly supposed to trust me enough to be her husband, when I could not even keep my best mate alive?"

"That's ridiculous," Mum protested. "Molly would never think that, especially with her medical training."

"I couldn't bear the thought of her knowing about my failures in judgment and my lack of competence. Not, when she still thought I was a hero. It was easier to hide behind my uniform and seek out the next tour than to admit the truth to her."

"Which is why you went to Nigeria when even your father, of all people, thought it was too soon?"

"Yes. I needed to escape from the knowledge that I was a failure, and the possibility of Molly discovering the truth. I also felt that I owed it to Lane. Watching Elvis die in her arms had left Lane completely broken. I knew that she, like me, was struggling to function at home. I felt tremendous guilt knowing that my actions had robbed her of Elvis. They had only recently reunited and had so little time together. I owed it to her, after destroying her future, to protect her and to keep her safe. I told myself it was what Elvis would have wanted, and that he would have done the same for Molly had our situations been reversed."

"Somehow I don't think Elvis would have wanted you to betray Molly or to engage in a sexual relationship with Georgie," Mum pointed out, none too gently. "You didn't just betray Molly; you also betrayed your best friend's memory."

"I know that now. Believe me when I say that I am not proud of what I have done. I can only imagine what Elvis would say to me if he were still alive."

"He'd certainly lace into you both physically and verbally. While Elvis certainly had his own flaws, he would never abide by your disloyalty."

"It's hard for me to explain what was going through my head at that time. My thoughts were completely jumbled and guilt kept constantly eating away at me day after day. I know this sounds irritational, but I was convinced that if Molly were to discover that the man hiding behind his uniform had feet of clay, she would immediately leave. I kept having nightmares that would replay Elvis's death over and over again. However, instead dying in Georgie's arms, it would be Molly's arms he would die in. Each time he died she would look at me with such horror and disillusion before telling me that I was a coward and that everything was my fault. I became terrified that this would become my reality."

"Why on earth would you think such a thing?" Mum demanded. "Molly is one of the most generous, loving, and kind women I have ever met. She would never judge you for what happened to Elvis, let alone think you were less of a man. Yes, Molly adored you, but it had nothing to do with the fact you were an Officer in the Army, the son of a Lieutenant General, or from an upper class family. She loved the man you were at your core, not the bloody uniform. I cannot believe that you would be so foolish as to not even recognise something so fundamental about the woman you claimed to have loved," my mother chastised me, clearly appalled by my lack of faith in Molly. "Did you ever stop to consider that if you had acknowledged your fears and communicated them to Molly, that she would have stood by and supported you while you sought the help that you needed?

"Honestly, no. I know that it seems obvious now, but at the time, I was so deep in my head that I failed to recognise that she was the only person who could save me."

"Instead, you callously shut her out. She was worried sick when you insisted in going to Nigeria so soon after Elvis had died. She knew that you had been hit hard with grief over Elvis and had felt that it was too soon for both you and Georgie to return to active duty. I remember her accusing the Army doctor who had evaluated you both of being a charlatan and begging Edward to intervene."

"It wasn't the doctor's fault. By that time, I was giving BAFTA winning performances in normalcy on a daily basis. I doubt any doctor would have noticed what was really going on inside of my head."

"Molly did. In hindsight I wish I had listened to her concerns instead of dismissing them. Molly assumed that you had felt survivor's guilt over the fact that you hadn't saved been able to save Elvis, and that you were trying to assuage your guilt by being over protective with respect to Georgie's welfare. I was horrified when your brother told me that there was much more to it than that. It makes me ill to think that the entire time I was reassuring Molly that everything would be fine, and that you still loved her and wanted to marry her, you were obsessing and lusting after Lane."

"You don't think it makes me ill knowing what I did?" I challenged.

"Then why the hell did you do that to Molly?" Mum demanded, clearly needing answers.

"At first, I told myself that Elvis would want me to look after Lane and that I owed it to him to take care of her. It was my fault that I had robbed her of the chance to find happiness and seeing her so dreadfully unhappy created a desperate need for me to atone for what I had done to her. I also missed Elvis. He had been my best mate and one of the few people who truly understood me. We'd always had each other's backs and he was no longer there to set me straight or to confide in. Being near Lane made me feel like Elvis was alive. I convinced myself that she was the only person who truly understood my bond with Elvis, that she was the only person I could count on to keep his memory alive, and to help me atone for what I had done."

"Did Georgie recognise that she had become a coping mechanism for you to assuage your guilt?"

"I think we become each other's coping mechanisms, after our tour in Nigeria, which is why we were eager to go to Belize. We had become co-dependant on one another to function in the midst of our grief. Molly and I had a huge fight the night before I went to Belize. It was the first time she accused me of having PTSD. She demanded that I stop hiding behind my uniform and seek help. I remember feeling terrified inside that she had finally discovered the man I had been trying so hard to hide from her. Instead of listening to her, I raged at her and told her that she was the one who needed help, not me. I accused her of allowing her insecurities to make her irrational and then told her that I was sick of being with someone who was so insecure. At one point my temper became so out of control I worried I might hit her. There was a moment where she actually looked afraid of me, and it shamed me greatly. I tried to apologise to her the following morning before I left for Brize, but she wasn't having any of it. She reiterated that I needed help and that she hoped that I would recognise that I needed it soon. She advised me to be careful, but held back from telling me she loved me or touching me. I spent the entire flight to Belize agonizing over what I had done."

"Oh, Charles," Mum's eyes welled with tears.

"Once we were in Belize, I put Molly out of my mind and focused on Lane. I told myself that Lane needed to be my priority and that she was the only person who understood what I was going through. I decided that the best thing I could do for myself was to help Lane with her grief and to atone for what I had done. I found that if I devoted all of my energy to Lane, I could cope with the guilt and grief that had been eating away at me. I found myself thinking about her to the point of obsession. I started comparing her to Molly, which was wrong. Instead of acknowledging that Molly was right, I would wonder what it would be like to be with someone like Lane. Someone who was confident and extraordinarily beautiful. It became clear to me that if Lane could not have Elvis, perhaps the best way I could atone for what I had done was to give myself to her. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense. I doubted that Molly wanted me anymore, not after seeing the man I was behind my uniform. She was also excelling at Uni and was doing extremely well as a Lance Corporal. Even if she lacked confidence at times, I knew deep down she had no real need for me. Elvis, in wanting me to look after Georgie, would know that I was honouring he wishes by keeping her safe and loving her in his place. The only real obstacle standing in my way was Lane. I needed for her to see that this was the perfect solution to restoring her happiness."

"You really believed this?" my mother questioned, trying to wrap her mind around my twisted way of thinking at the time.

"As improbable as it sounds, I did," I acknowledged. "Stepping on the boar trap was a complete and total school boy error on my part. Had I been focused on my job and not obsessing over Lane, it never would have happened. I think it only served to highlight just how skewed my judgment had become. Before Elvis's death I would have never put my personal feelings before the mission. I had only made an error in judgment like that once before, and it nearly cost me my life as well as Molly's. It was while we were waiting for to be rescued that I confessed my feelings to Lane. I told her that things with Molly had fallen apart and asked Lane if she could ever love me. I told her that I had developed feelings for her, and she thought I had become delusional from fever. I told her I was serious, but she refused to believe me."

"How could you do that when Molly was back home desperately worried for your safety? She was absolutely beside herself when she learned that you had been injured and did not sleep the entire time you and Georgie were missing. She was desperate to see you as soon as you arrived at Queen Elizabeth and would not leave your bedside until your fever broke. You tell me that's not genuine love?"

"She was furious with me once the fever broke."

"Of course, she was," My mum defended. "You refused to listen to her concerns and wound up injuring yourself because of it."

"She told me that she was fed up with my excuses and lies and that I needed to admit that I had PTSD. I responded by accusing her of being deluded once again. She refused to back down and said that it was obvious that the PTSD had started after Elvis's death. Molly then went on to say that the Nigerian tour and training exercise in Belize has only served to further exacerbate my symptoms."

"She was right," Mum sighed. "You have no idea how much your father and I regret not taking her concerns seriously.

"Molly demanded I seek treatment. She told me that my condition would only worsen if I continued along the course that I had set for myself. She warned me that I was headed down a path to destruction, and that if I continued to deny I had a problem, I was risking not only my career, but everything I held dear."

"How did you respond to this?"

"I went off on her and said some horrible things to her, the worst of which was suggesting she be more like Lane. The hurt and betrayal on her face will haunt me until my dying day. It sickens me to think that I had gone from being her staunchest supporter to someone who would rather verbally abuse the woman he loved than admit to having a problem and needing help."

"I'm afraid I made things worse by telling Molly that you just needed time off to relax away from the Army. I promised her that once you were on your honeymoon, and way from all of the stress, that you would return to your normal self."

"Don't blame yourself, Mum. You had no idea what was happening inside of my head."

"I know, but it upsets me greatly to know that I did not provide Molly the support she needed."

"I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you, Mum. You know she's not like that," I assured, wishing I could say the same for my own sins.

"I honestly don't know what she thinks, Charles. I hadn't seen her since the wedding until six weeks ago."

"I had no idea."

"How could you? The doctors made it clear to us while you were in Scotland that she was the one topic we were forbidden from mentioning to you. Your father and I have been afraid to broach the subject of Molly since then."

"Is that what today was about? Was it Father's way of forcing me to confront the proverbial elephant in the room?"

"Yes," Mum confirmed.

"How bloody typical of him," I lamented. "Why couldn't he have discussed her with me instead?"

"Perhaps it is because your father recognises that you are just as stubborn as he is at times."

"I suppose you have a point. He certainly made his point today. Loud and clear."

"That he did," Mum concurred.

-X

"What happened with Georgie after you returned home from Belize," Mum invited me to continue my story.

"I became a hard nut with Molly. I was fed up with her attempts to meddle with her PTSD rubbish and made it clear that I was not interested in being around her unless she dropped her conspiracy theories. At the same time, I was obsessed with seeing Lane again. I texted, telephoned, and e-mailed her constantly while in hospital. I was desperate for her to know that I hadn't been delirious with fever and that my feelings for her were real. I was eager to begin my rehabilitation as I wanted to get back to Lane as soon as possible. Especially, since Bones was now her C.O. I didn't put it past Bones to have it off with her being the renowned womanizer that he is."

"At some point, you and I need to have a serious conversation about Bones," Mum indicated. "However, I would rather it not be today."

"Once at Headley Court, Molly insisted on visiting me often, which prompted me to tell her that that I found her to be distracting me from my rehab. I none too gently suggested that she remain in Birmingham and Bath so that she could focus on her exams and the wedding. In reality I was desperate for Lane to visit and I didn't want Molly to be in the way."

"And did she visit?" Mum asked, her disgust at my behaviour more than evident in her eyes.

"She did. I swore to Lane that she only needed to say the world and I would leave Molly for her. I told Lane that I wasn't sure I even loved Molly anymore and that it was her that I wanted. I could tell I was making Lane uncomfortable and she advised me to stay away from her and to focus on repairing my relationship with Molly. This only served to fuel my motivation to finish rehab. I was fully committed to making Lane happy again and refused to back down in my quest to have her."

"Why didn't you end things with Molly then?" Mum questioned.

"There was a part of me that couldn't bring myself to hurt her. She was in the midst of her exams and about to graduate. I didn't want to jeopardise her future career, not when she had worked tremendously hard to achieve her goals and had come such a long way from the teenage girl I had met in Afghan."

"So, you just decided to string her along and placate her?"

"I tried, but by that point, Molly, being Molly, knew something was afoot with Lane. She came to Headley Court after her exams to confront me. She accused me of being in love with Lane and I flew into a rage. I had never been so angry in my life. I told her that I was sick of being with someone who lacked self-confidence and that I'd had enough of her trying to sabotage our relationship as a result of her insecurities. I advised Molly that if she was going to continue to act paranoid and make ridiculous accusations like the one she had made about Lane, then perhaps I would be better off with someone like Lane instead."

"Oh, Charles, how could you say that to Molly?" Mum shook her head in disbelief.

"I thought that perhaps I had finally done it and had pushed Molly too far. Yet, I had forgotten how tenacious she is with those she loves. She literally got down on her knees and begged me to get help before it was too late. I'll never forget how vulnerable she looked, with tears streaming down her face, pleading with me to see reason when all I wanted was to leave her for another woman."

"I hope you recognise what that likely cost Molly," Mum murmured sadly.

"It was the moment I realised that I needed to protect her from what I had become. Even in the numb state that I was in, I knew that I had to free her or else I would take her down with me. I wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that I was headed down a path towards destruction, or I that I was taking Molly with me."

"I remember her being very upset when she returned from visiting you that afternoon. She was extremely subdued and hardly ate a thing. Emily told me the next morning that Molly had spent the entire night crying in your room. I honestly didn't know what to do. I think Molly knew that Edward and I didn't believe that you had PTSD and she felt helpless. She let us push her to go ahead with the wedding even when it was clear that she was filled with self-doubt. Had I any inkling that you would jilt her, I would never have pressured her the way I did. It did not help matters that you seemed perfectly normal when you came back from Headley Court for Molly's graduation. For a moment, Edward and I honestly believed that you had returned to your normal self."

"After Molly's visit, I thought long and hard about how to end our relationship. Deep inside of myself, I knew that she my one true love in my heart, not Lane, yet I refused to let myself admit this. I also knew that I was past the point of rescue. There was nothing Molly could do to save me, no matter how much she wanted to save me."

"When did you decide to jilt her?"

"Shortly before her graduation. By that point I was deep in the throes of PTSD. It was like I had detached myself completely from Molly, Sam, you, Father, Andrew, and Emily. I felt persistent guilt, anger, and shame, so much so, that it consumed my every waking thought. Even though Molly and I were barely speaking, I knew that I had to be the one to let her go. If I didn't, there was a distinct possibility I would take her down with me and ultimately destroy her. Regardless of my feelings for Lane, it had become clear to me that I was bad for Molly. Time and time again I had been verbally abusive and unpleasant towards her. I couldn't seem to control my anger around her. I realise now that it was because she was the only person who recognised what was wrong with me and it terrified me. I worried that if she continued to push me to admit that I had PTSD and to seek help, I might do something worse than I had already done to her. Suddenly all that mattered was protecting her from me. It was imperative that I kept her safe from me as I no longer trusted myself around her. I recalled that when Elvis had jilted Lane, Molly had found his actions unforgiveable. She had told me that no woman could ever forgive such a callous and cowardly act, and that she didn't blame Lane for freezing him out. Molly went on to tell me that the two things she could never forgive were infidelity and abandonment. I know this had to do with the fact that her first boyfriend before me had cheated on her with her best mate, and that as much as she had claimed to be over her family cutting her off when she joined the Army, I knew that she still felt a sense of abandonment from them."

"Are you trying to tell me that you jilted Molly, not only because of your feelings for Lane, but because you were afraid you might harm her?" Mum looked aghast at my revelation.

"Yes," I admitted. "I honestly thought that by abandoning Molly at the Registry Office I could save her from the depths of my depravity. The way I saw it, the only way I could protect her was to do something so unforgivable, she would never want to see me again. While I knew she would not understand why I had chosen to do it, I knew that she was much stronger than I was, and that she was resilient enough to rebuild her life and to find success and happiness without me. At the time, I thought it was the only option available to me, which is why I pretended that everything was normal again once I returned from Headley Court. I could not risk arousing any suspicions and foiling my plan."

"How did Bangladesh fit into all of this?"

"Believe it or not, it was a coincidence. Two days before the wedding, my C.O. telephoned and asked if I would be willing to go to Bangladesh. Apparently, Bones was urgently needed for an operation with his regiment. With things still unresolved with Lane, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to convince her, once and for all, that we were destined for each other. Unbeknownst to me, Lane had been questioning her feelings for me ever since the day she had visited me at Headley Court. She telephoned me that evening and asked if we could meet. I asked her to meet me at Gainsborough Hotel the following evening. I met her there after the rehearsal dinner. I was astonished when she confessed to having feelings for me, asked me to reconsider marrying Molly, and begged me to go with her to Bangladesh instead."

"Please tell me you at least waited until after the morning of the wedding to be intimate with Georgie," Mum sighed.

"I wish I could," I looked down with shame.

"And your brother?"

"I texted him the next morning and told him that I would not be showing up for the wedding. I told him to tell Molly that it was over and refused to answer any of his subsequent messages or calls. I then left the Gainsborough with Lane and travelled to Brize Norton with her where we met up with the rest of 2 Section and boarded a flight to Bangladesh."

"I honestly don't even know what to say, Charles," mum looked at me with deep sadness in her eyes. "To even think that you could do such a thing, ill or not, is beyond comprehension. Do you know what it feels like to think that while I was helping Molly into her wedding gown you were you were awakening from a lust filled tryst with Georgie?"

"Not a day goes by where I don't question how I could have behaved in such a despicable manner towards Molly," I confessed, barely holding my emotions in check.

-X-

"What happened in Bangladesh," my mother prompted, knowing full well there was more to my story that I had yet to reveal.

"Lane and I were in absolute shambles. Neither of us had any business being there, especially when we were both unfit for service. Both of us made several errors in judgment and broke at least a dozen Army regulations, the worst of which was being both emotionally and sexually involved. I had gone from being a man of integrity and principle to someone completing lacking in any form of moral compass. I had become the man that I had always feared I was deep inside of me."

"And the cliff jump?"

"Our operation had descended into complete and utter chaos due to a widespread lack of leadership on my part. I let 2 Section run amuck and had several serious lapses in judgment that ultimately led to us being outnumbered and outmanoeuvred by a local drug cartel. We found ourselves under attack with no place to go. Our only hope for survival was to jump off a cliff. While we all agreed it was our only option, in hindsight, I saw the jump as a potential way out from the utter misery my life had become. While I had thought that being with Lane would allow for me to atone for my mistakes and to find a way to salvation, it turns out I was wrong. Being with Lane only drew me deeper into the depths of PTSD and made me feel like I was drowning in an endless ocean with no hope of rescue. By the time we jumped off of that cliff I had reached a point where the PTSD had such a tight grip over me that I knew there was no way back for me. Jumping provided me with an opportunity to escape from the ravages of PTSD and the mess that I had made out of my life," I confessed, prompting Mum to burst into tears.

"It breaks my heart to know that you could even think doing such a thing, Charles," she choked, prompting me to wrap my arms around her and hold her close as we both cried.

-X-

"I'm so sorry, Mum," I whispered with tear filled eyes several minutes later.

"Not a day goes by where I haven't thanked God for your survival," Mum confessed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Losing you would have destroyed me, Charlie."

"I never wanted to cause you pain, Mum. I was just so overwhelmed with guilt and shame that I honestly didn't know what to do."

"Which is why it is imperative stick with your therapy, Charles. I don't want you to ever feel like you need to shut your family out again. We are here for you, no matter what," Mum assured.

"I know. I wish it hadn't taken jumping off of a bloody cliff for me to wake up and realise the enormity of my sins. I've never told anyone this, except for Dr Warner, but there was a moment in Afghan with Molly, where we honestly thought we might die. I remember thinking that if I were to die, I wanted Molly to be the last thing I saw. I told her this shortly after, and she confessed that she had felt the same. As I found myself descending from the cliff and plunging into the river, all I could picture was Molly. It devastates me to think that out of all of the promises I made to her and then broke, that was the only one that I kept," I wept.

"Oh, Charlie," Mum sniffled before pulling me into her embrace and comforting me like she had when I was a young boy who had awoken from a nightmare.

"I just wish I could take it all back," I cried. "I know I cannot, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I did to her."

"I know, let it all out sweetheart," Mum gently stroked my back in an attempt to comfort me, knowing the pain I still carried.

-X-

"I'm sorry," I murmured sheepishly after composing myself once again.

"Don't apologise, Charles. You need to let yourself grieve and accept what has happened. You also need to remember that you survived, and sought the help and support you needed. If Bones hadn't rescued you, and you hadn't received the help you so desperately needed, I don't know what I would have done."

"I know," I acknowledged. "As much as I despise Bones, I do owe him a debt of gratitude. I only remember bits and pieces of what happened after I plunged into the river. I know that I hit my head and that I somehow winded up on the riverbank with a concussion after being unconscious for several hours. I was fairly out of it by the time that Bones arrived with his team to rescue us. I vaguely recall that I demanded he leave me behind to die and saying that I was no longer any use to anyone. Bones refused, which led me to attack him on the riverbank. I think we fought for several minutes before I pushed him. He fell awkwardly onto a large rock and tore his ACL. I literally thought he was going to kill me at that moment. However, Bones being Bones, knocked me unconscious and then dragged me along the riverbank to the waiting rescue boat, torn ACL and all."

"That certainly sounds like Bones," Mum gave a bemused smile.

-X-

"What happened to your relationship with Georgie after you were rescued?" Mum questioned.

"I'm sure it does not surprise you to hear that, she too, was also suffering from PTSD," I replied.

"I assumed as much."

"Dad arranged for her Mum and Dad to fly out to Bangladesh and for her to obtain treatment in Manchester, so that she would be close to her parents."

"I'm glad your father was able to do that for her, all things considered."

"We talked briefly before we left Bangladesh. We both agreed that what we had done was wrong. Lane confessed that she had been using me as a replacement for Elvis and that she never really loved me. I confided in her that I had been using my feelings for her as a way to atone for the guilt I had felt. We also agreed that we were both in need of treatment for our PTSD, and that if we somehow managed to stay in the Army it would be best for us not to work together again. We didn't blame one another for what had happened, but felt it best we remain professional going forward. We wished one another well and have not seen or spoken to each other since."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Mum wondered.

"Lane? God no. I haven't thought of her that way since the cliff jump."

"And Molly?" Mum prompted.

"I love her, Mum. I never stopped. I realise now that my guilt and grief over Elvis caused me to suppress my love for her because I felt unworthy of her. I would give anything to have her back, but I know that is not a possibility after everything I have done."

"What was it like seeing her today?"

"I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms, hold her close, and never let her go."

"I surmised as much. You always were a tad possessive of her," Mum smiled. "Have thought about talking to her, perhaps explaining to her what happened?"

"You saw the way she looked at me today, Mum. She could not have made it clearer that she finds me repulsive and wants nothing to do with me. Besides, even if I could convince her to give me the opportunity to hear my side of the story, I doubt very much that she could ever forgive me, especially after what happened to her in Sierra Leone."

"I agree that it is unlikely Molly will forgive you, but I think telling her what happened to you and why you did what you did, might help bring you both the closure you so desperately need."

"I doubt Molly needs closure. She's moved on with bloody Bones of all people. Although what she's doing with him is beyond me. The man is a serial womanizer and is rumoured to never have sex with the same woman twice."

"That's rather strange," my mother mused. "They've been dating since April."

"I hope that the bastard isn't using her," the thought of Molly with Bones made my stomach turn.

"Why on earth would you think that, Charles?"

"The man detests me for a wide range of reasons, the least of which being that Father manipulated him into saving me from the court martial I damn well deserved. Then there's the bloody sword, his torn ACL, and his secondment to 2 Section, all of which he has me to thank for. The man is demented, Mum. You have no concept as to how his mind works. I have no doubt in my mind that the time will come for him to want his pound of flesh from me. What better way to execute his revenge then by claiming the one thing that matters most to me in the world," I declared.

-X-

Mulberry Lodge

Winchcombe

Gloucestershire

United Kingdom

I was awoken from my slumber to feel the mattress dip and a warm body lie down beside me.

"Bones?" I opened my eyes to find him next to me. "What time is it?"

"Half past two. Go back to sleep, Poppet."

"Are you just coming to bed?" I yawned.

"I told you before, I don't sleep much," he replied in the darkness.

"I like your, Mum," I remarked, effectively changing the subject.

"Hopefully she didn't tell you too many tales about me," I could sense Bones rolling his eyes even though it was dark in his room.

"She told me that I should patient with your barmy arse."

"Did she?"

"She also thinks that I should give you a chance," I whispered.

"And are you going to give our fake relationship a chance?" Bones placed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know damn well she wasn't referring to Operation Bellend," I pointed out, before moving up against his side and looking directly at him.

"Of course, she wasn't," he chuckled before turning serious. "The question is, Molly, are you ready to give me a chance?" Bones prompted, before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close as we fell asleep secure in one another's embrace…


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

I would like to offer the readers a huge apology for the delay in updating. I had no idea that it would take this long and I am very sorry for making everyone wait. Shortly after the last update, I went overseas on a business trip and came home eager to start this chapter. Unfortunately real life sprung a huge surprise on me that left has left me both physically and emotionally drained. This chapter was written in fits and starts, and hopefully comes across more cohesively than I think it does.

Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews and messages while I was off on 'hiatus'. I hope to update sooner and cannot wait to begin writing Chapter 13 this week. I promise that it is going to be explosive.

Chapter 12

Pennyhill Park Hotel

Bagshot, Surrey

United Kingdom

"It looks like it's just us for breakfast, Son," my father announced as I joined him on the terrace. "Your mother has a migraine, and Sam was still asleep when I checked on him earlier."

"I'm not surprised to hear that Mum has a migraine." I frowned.

"I suggested she stay inside and rest while we take Sam to Legoland. Fortunately, she never leaves home without her migraine medication."

"Care to tell me what you were playing at yesterday?" I abruptly changed the subject.

"Not beating around the proverbial bush this morning, Charles?" my father seemed impressed by my assertiveness.

"It's brass tacks time, Dad. You better have a good reason for the stunt you pulled yesterday. I'm not some bloody pawn at your disposal to exercise your latest whim."

"You're not a pawn, Charles, nor was yesterday a whim."

"Then what the hell was it?" I was becoming increasingly frustrated with my father.

"Yesterday was my way of ensuring that you do not repeat the sins of my past…"

-X-

"My marriage to your mother began as an arrangement between two families. My father, along with your grandfather, did not always excel at managing the family coffers. While your uncle would go on to inherit the barony, there was very little money to sustain the family estate. My father, fearing that the barony would fall into financial ruin, mandated the necessity for your uncle and I to marry expediently in order to preserve the family's wealth and stature. As the second son, I had always been destined to become an Army Officer, and to marry a woman from a suitable background. Your mother's family had acquired its wealth through property investments and real estate holdings, but lacked standing within the aristocracy. Uniting the two families would prove mutually beneficial."

"Are you trying to tell me that you married Mum for her money and that she married you for your aristocratic lineage?" I struggled to comprehend what I was hearing. "Are you sure this isn't the plot of a contrived Regency romance?"

"Your mum and I were raised to perform our respective duties. We recognised the benefits of the proposed union and thought we could build a suitable foundation to sustain a marriage."

"Did you love Mum when you married her?"

"I found Jacqueline attractive and her personality amiable."

"That hardly sounds like love," I objected.

"While it may not have been love, we felt the potential was there to build a solid partnership based upon mutual fondness and respect. Your mum was fully aware of the reasons for our marriage and accepted them."

"Do you love one another now or have the past forty years been a sham?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow at my father.

"I adore your mother, and we both share a great love and affection for one another. While we may not have loved one another in the beginning, we grew to love one another over time."

"How does this have anything to do with forcing me to witness the complete spectacle Molly made of herself yesterday with Bones?"

"Like you, Charles, I too, know what it is like to lose the love of your life," my father confessed.

"I don't understand. You just told me that you love Mum. What are you implying, Father?" I was appalled to think there was more that I had yet to discover.

-X-

"Shortly after proposing to your mum, I was sent to Cyprus for six months. I was a Lieutenant at that time, and your mum and I thought it best she remain in the UK to focus on our upcoming nuptials. While in Cyprus, my good friend and fellow Officer, Captain Wells, invited me to stay at the villa he had rented for the summer. It was located on the beach and had stunning views of the Mediterranean Sea. His wife, children, and their nanny would be joining us there."

"I'm not sure what any of this has to do with yesterday," I observed.

"Let me continue, Charles, and you will see," my father assured. "I remember returning to the villa one night, after a particularly bothersome day, to find the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes upon standing on the beach. I was completely and utterly 'gobsmacked' as Molly likes to say."

"Who was she?" I wondered.

"The nanny."

"Christ," I could only imagine where my father was headed with his story.

"It was love at first sight for me and I quickly became obsessed with her. My pursuit was relentless. I needed to possess her both body and soul."

"Where did Mum factor into your obsession?" I gave my father an accusing look.

"She didn't. I hardly knew your Mum, then. I pushed our engagement to the back of my mind, and let myself be consumed by my burning desire for the woman I had fallen madly and passionately in love with."

"Did she know? This woman you had an affair with in Cyprus? Did she know that you were engaged to another woman?"

"Of course not!" my father was appalled by my suggestion.

"Not only did you betray Mum, you also deceived the woman you professed to love." I couldn't believe how callous my father had been.

"I know it was dishonourable, but I could not control my feelings for her. I recognised that she was my soulmate, and when I promised to love and adore her for always, I meant it."

"Why didn't you, then? Why not break off your engagement to Mum and marry your professed 'soulmate' instead?" I challenged.

"Because I was a fool. I was arrogant, prideful, deceitful, stupid, and worst of all, a bloody coward. Instead of fighting for the woman I loved, and risk being cut off from my family, I returned to the UK to marry your mother. At the time, I justified my actions by telling myself that I had no choice, and that even if I hadn't been engaged to your mother, it would never have worked because she was unsuitable."

"Unsuitable?"

"The woman I loved was much like Molly. She had been raised in Essex to a working-class family. While she had qualified as a nanny, I believed that she would never be accepted by my family or our social circle. Even though I loved her with every fibre of my being, I refused to let go of my mistaken belief that she was not my equal and that I was somehow to superior to her because I had been born into an aristocratic family. She had such a passionate personality and zest for living that she brought colour and excitement into my world. She was also funny, kind, and full of compassion. She would light up every time she saw me and I adored being the centre of her world. How I thought I could walk away from her boggles my mind even today."

"Is this why you never once raised the slightest objection about Molly's background or lack of education."

"Yes."

"And, Mum? Does Mum know about this woman?"

"Yes," my father nodded. "Being the arrogant arse that I was, I honestly thought that I could settle into married life without a single regret. Instead, I was wracked with guilt and shame and resented my situation. I found I could not bring myself to give your mother the chance she deserved when my heart belonged to another. Regretfully, I took my feelings out on your mum."

"Is this why it never seemed to bother Mum that you were always away on tour?"

"Yes."

"And the affair, was it with her?"

"No," my father looked appalled at the mere suggestion. "The affair was meaningless. She was a divorcee and a convenient outlet. I was so eaten alive with unhappiness and regret by that time, that I was merely looking for a way to feel human again. Your mother and I hadn't been intimate in years, and I had accepted that I was trapped in a misery of my own making. Like you, I found myself going through the motions and had numbed myself to any real feelings or connections."

"If things were so broken between you and Mum, how did you two salvage your marriage?"

"When you were thirteen, your grandfather passed away and your mum finally came into her inheritance. Jacqueline was now financially independent, and no longer had any real need for me. She had fulfilled her duty to her parents and wanted to use her inheritance to build a new life for herself. By this time, she despised me, and was fearful that you would fall prey to my influence. It was why she pushed you to attend Eton. She wanted you away from me, and in an environment where you could thrive. Shortly after you began at Eton, your mum served me with a petition for divorce. She was willing to offer me a generous financial settlement in exchange for full custody of you."

"I had no idea," I was astounded that my mum had kept all of this from me, and had never let on that there had been any problems in their marriage.

"Your mum wanted to protect you from our marital discord. I will always be indebted to her for acting with civility towards me in your presence."

"Did you contest the divorce?"

"No. I felt the least that I could do for your mum was to allow her the opportunity to build a new life away from me."

"I apologise for being obtuse, but how did you and Mum go from agreeing to a divorce to staying married and having two additional children?"

"Not obtuse at all, Son. After I agreed to the divorce, I came up with a rather quixotic notion that I could finally claim the woman I loved. It did not seem to matter that I hadn't spoken to her in over fifteen years or that she was married with two children. All that mattered was the possibility that she could forgive what I had done to her and that we could live happily ever after. Looking back, I realise how appallingly arrogant I was. I honestly thought she would leave her husband for me."

"Am I to assume that she did not?"

"No. Instead of pining for me, like I had imagined, she was happily married with two sons. Not only had she found happiness with the man she described as her one true love, she was now a countess. She proceeded to inform me that her husband was everything to her and that he loved her more than his title, wealth, and family. The irony of the situation was not lost on me. She suggested none too gently that I go back to you and Jacqueline."

"Is that why you reconciled with Mum?"

"No. Shortly thereafter, her husband paid me a visit. After giving me the telling off that I deserved, he proceeded to thank me for being such a spineless coward. He also used the opportunity to make it abundantly clear that I was not fit to hold even the smallest piece of his wife's heart. He was right," my father acknowledged, shame evident in his eyes.

"That must have hurt," I conceded, knowing too well what my own self-importance, stupidity and recklessness had cost me.

"I was devastated. In that moment everything became clear. Not only had I lost the woman I loved, I had also ruined your mum's life, all while being a terrible father to you in the process. I wasn't worthy of anyone's love. While I still had my career in the Army, it was little consolation when my personal life was in complete shambles. I remember being rat-arsed for days after. One evening, a young Second Lieutenant found me passed out in my office and insisted on helping me pull myself together. You know him today as Colonel Beck."

"I had no idea. That's why you are so close to Beck," I realised.

"Yes. He's an exceptional man," my father noted. "Shortly thereafter, I decided to visit Jacqueline in Lake Garda. She had recently purchased a villa there, and I felt I had no one else to turn to, but her. You were away on a school trip, and she was staying at the villa by herself. Your mum, being the gracious woman that she is, saw that I was a mess, and allowed me to stay the night. I remember her offering a kind ear as I poured out my sorrows to her over a bottle of Nebbiolo. I think she pitied me, seeing me reduced to a pathetically broken man with only myself to blame. It's the only explanation for why she didn't object when I reached out to her for comfort. I remember waking up in her bed the next morning with one hell of a hangover. Your mum ordered me to leave shortly thereafter, and confirmed that she still had every intention of moving forward with the divorce. I returned to the UK with my tail between my legs."

"What happened next?"

"About eight weeks later, your mum came to see me at my barracks, where she announced that she was pregnant. Jacqueline felt I had the right to know. She announced that she still wanted to proceed with the divorce. Seeing your mum stand her ground like that was astonishing, and gave me a lot to consider. I realised that while our marriage was over, it did not mean that I needed to be an absent father this time around. After the appalling way I had treated your mum, the least I could do was provide her with my full support for the duration of her pregnancy."

"How did manage to accomplish this when she clearly despised you?" I wondered, being in a similar predicament myself.

"I insisted, much to her distinct displeasure, in accompanying her to all of her prenatal appointments. I also requested a transfer to Tidworth Camp in Wiltshire to be within driving distance from Bath. Fortunately, due to a recent retirement, there was an opening for a Colonel. I then started dropping by Royal Crescent on the weekends to check up on your mum and to ensure she was taking care of herself. We agreed that during the weekends you came home, I would stay over and we would pretend that everything was business as usual. Soon, I started staying for the weekend regardless of your visits. I used those visits to pamper your mother. As your mum's pregnancy progressed, I started to worry about her being alone at Royal Crescent and having to climb up and down the stairs. I worried that she might fall or that it might become too much for her. I decided to commute from Royal Crescent to Tidworth daily until after the baby arrived. While initially against this arrangement, Jacqueline ultimately came to appreciate my support. It was during this time, that we started communicating with one another in ways we had never communicated before. For the first time, we were letting our respective guards down and were sharing in our excitement over the baby. We soon started doing things that normal couples do like going to dinner, talking walks, and watching films together. I'm not exactly sure how, or when it happened, but shortly before Andrew was born, I realised that I had fallen in love with your mum. I knew that if I had any hope of convincing her that my feelings were genuine, that I needed to change, and to make her my priority. When I finally found the courage to confess my feelings to her, she revealed, that she too, had developed similar feelings for me. We agreed to put the divorce on hold, and to pursue a trial period of reconciliation. Much to our surprise, we found ourselves falling deeper in love, and by Andrew's first birthday, we were the happiest we had ever been together. It was for this reason that we decided then to try for another baby."

"Have you truly been happy with Mum since then or is that another lie?" I questioned, needing to know the full unvarnished truth.

"Your mum and I have had a happy marriage for over twenty years now, Charles. While I will always regret how I treated both my first love and your mum, I have made peace with my past."

"How did you make peace with it?" I doubted I would ever make peace with my own past.

"I had to make a conscious effort to move forward and to leave the past behind. I owed it your mum and to you, Andrew, and Emily. Your mum also pushed me to become a better man. She recognised my failings as a father to you and did not want the same to happen with Andrew and Emily."

"If she wanted you to be a better father, why didn't you try harder with me, rather than focus all of your energy on Andrew and Emily?"

"I had been absent for so much of your childhood that, I found it difficult to connect with you. By the time you started boarding at Eton, you showed much promise, and seemed to have little use for me. The few times I tried to make overtures towards you, you rebuffed them."

"I didn't find your efforts genuine. Not after you had been both physically and emotionally absent for so many years."

"It's no more than I deserved," he acknowledged. "While my efforts with you were clearly failing, an opportunity arose for me to become a mentor as part of the Gordonstoun Association's mentorship program. I had been asked several times previously to volunteer, but had declined because I was rarely in the UK. Your mum encouraged me to accept this time as she thought it might help me find better ways to relate to you."

"Instead, it only served to drive us further apart," I sighed. "Whenever I came home for leave out weekends or half term holidays, Bones was all you seemed to be interested in talking about. I could not understand how you could be more interested in a virtual stranger than your own son.

You seemed proud of his ever accomplishment, yet barely acknowledged mine."

"I'm sorry you felt that way, Charles, but as we discussed in therapy last year, you must know I am truly proud of everything you have accomplished. I'm afraid I did not know how to express it properly, and I deeply regret that now."

"I don't understand why you didn't know how to express it when you had no problem sharing your pride in Bones."

"I knew Bones's uncle. He was a highly decorated SAS trooper who died in the Balkans shortly before Bones started at Gordonstoun. When I was contacted by the Headmaster, and learned that Bones was struggling to accept his uncle's death, I felt duty bound to help him. Bones needed me to instil discipline into him and to help him channel his anger and grief into meaningful pursuits."

"I'm not sure how well that worked," I rolled my eyes.

"Charles, I'm aware that there's no love lost between you and Bones, but even you know that he is a highly disciplined Officer."

"I suppose," I shrugged, unwilling to give credit, where credit was due.

"Couldn't he rely on his own father for this?"

"No," my father did not choose to elaborate further.

"This seems a bit like a cock and bull story to me."

"Believe me, Son, every bit of it is true."

"And the moral of said story?"

"You have a decision to make, Charles. There are three choices available to you. You can choose to act like me, and lose the love of your life…"

"I think she's already lost," I interrupted.

"Not necessarily," my father countered. "You can also choose to move forward with your life without Molly, or you can become the man Molly deserves, the man I know is inside of you, and find a way to gain not only her forgiveness, but to also regain her love and trust. What you cannot continue to do, is live in limbo."

"Was yesterday's stunt meant to illustrate this point?"

"Yes. You needed to see what has transpired during your inertia. Now, I cannot presume to know your true feelings for Molly, not after everything that has occurred, but what I do know is that if she is the love of your life, and you want nothing more than to earn her forgiveness, your window of opportunity has narrowed greatly."

"You cannot possibly think his feelings for her are genuine?" I scoffed. "Not when it's bloody obvious that he is using her."

"Is he?" my father challenged. "Perhaps your hubris is clouding your judgment?"

"Of course, he is," I gave an exasperated sigh. "What better way to extract his pound of flesh than to steal Molly away from me."

"Molly's not your possession, Charles. Nor, is she the adoring young woman who used to hero worship you. I suggest if you truly love her, you stop feeling so flagrantly self-important, and see Molly for what she truly is, your equal. In many ways, I would argue, she is more than your equal."

"You're right," I conceded sheepishly, annoyed with myself for acting, yet again, like an arrogant arse. "She always has been, but I was too bloody stupid to realise it."

"While both cunning and ruthless, I do not think Bones would be deliberately cruel to Molly. To all appearances he seems to possess legitimate feelings for her."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I cannot tell you what to do, Charles. That is for you to sort out yourself. If, you decide to move on from Molly, I will fully support your decision. If, instead, you decide you are unwilling to give up on Molly, and you feel you have changed enough treat her as an equal partner and to provide her with the love and respect she deserves, you will have my full support," my father promised. "What I will not support is your continued belief, along with your siblings' belief, that Bones is using Molly as some twisted form of retribution against you. If you choose to uphold this belief, the only loser in all of this will be you. I know, from my own experience, that there is nothing worse than being trapped in a misery of your own making."

-X-

Winchcombe

Gloucestershire

United Kingdom

"Good morning, Poppet," Bones entered his bedroom wearing a pair of low-slung black swim trunks.

"Hi," I greeted him shyly, as I sat up in bed. "Were you swimming?"

"I went for a 15k run on the Estate and thought I would cool off with a 1600-meter swim before Thing 1 and Thing 2 hijack the swimming pool."

"It's only eight o'clock."

"There's no slacking off in The Regiment, Dawesey. Keeping fit is an important part of my job."

"I know."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good," I smiled at him.

"Think you can manage Saturday brunch with the family? Olly and Melissa arrived with Dad while I was in the swimming pool."

"Definitely," my stomach growled in agreement.

"I'm glad to see your appetite is back, Dawesey. Saturday brunch at Mulberry Lodge is first rate."

"What should I wear?"

"I told you this isn't Downtown Abbey. Wear whatever you would like," Bones suggested.

"That's not exactly helpful advice."

"We don't stand on ceremony around here, especially on Saturdays. Mum and Dad will likely be in their tennis kit, as they typically play tennis on Saturday mornings. Olly and Melissa will likely be dressed to take the girls swimming."

"Thank you," I gave Bones a wide smile.

"You're welcome, Poppet. Now, you had best get changed while I grab a quick shower."

-X-

"You look much improved today, Dawesey," Bones took my hand and led me downstairs to the orangery. I had opted for light purple linen cargo shorts, a fitted white T-shirt, and strappy, nude coloured, flat sandals. I had decided to pull my hair back into a ponytail and apply lightly tinted SPF cream to my face.

"I feel much improved," I smiled up at Bones. He looked extremely fit in the tight jeans and black T-shirt he had changed into for breakfast.

"It's still fairly warm today, but it should not be as bad as yesterday. If you get too warm, we can always take a dip in the pool."

"I'm not much of a swimmer," I confessed.

"Define, what not much of a swimmer means?" Bones raised an eyebrow at me.

"We didn't have swimming pools in Newham."

"If you didn't have swimming pools in Newham, where did you learn to swim?"

"I didn't," I looked at him sheepishly.

"How did you make it through Basic if you couldn't swim?" he looked at me with suspicion.

"I pulled a sickie."

"For fuck's sake, Dawesey. Not knowing how to swim is bloody dangerous in the Army. How the hell did I not realise that you cannot swim?"

"I know how to swim now, I'm just not very good at it," I corrected in an irritated voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bones demanded, unsatisfied with my explanation.

"Stop being so shirty," I glared at him.

"If you didn't know how to swim during Basic, how did you learn to swim?"

"_He _taught me. His parents own a villa in Lake Garda with a swimming pool," I offered by way of an explanation.

"Well, he clearly made a fucking cock-up of it, like everything else he does." Bones scowled.

"In his defence, I'm no Rebecca Adlington…" I protested, referring to the famous British Olympian swimmer.

"Stop right there, Dawesey. There is no way in hell I will abide by you defending that fucker. The ability to swim well is a critical skill that should never have been overlooked. If that knobhead had given a fuck about your safety, he would have taken his responsibilities as your fiancé seriously and made you a proficient swimmer. I don't care if you're a rubbish swimmer or not, there is no excuse for allowing you to compromise your safety."

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps you are making a mountain out of a molehill?" I rebuffed.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me to know that I carried you through a river in Sierra Leone that was full of dangerous rapids and was at least 10 meters deep in certain areas. If I had lost my grip on you for a single second, you could very well be dead, and it's all because that bastard couldn't be bothered to do his fucking job!"

"But I didn't drown, Bones," I paused on the landing, and gazed directly into his eyes. "You kept me safe, and I am eternally grateful to you for that," I confessed before wrapping my arms around his chest and pulling him into an embrace.

-X-

"Look what the cat dragged in," a younger looking version of Arthur, who I presumed to be Bones's brother, drawled as Bones and I entered the orangery to find his entire family already seated at the dining room table.

"Piss off, Olly," Bones rolled his eyes at his brother, before the two exchanged a backslapping embrace.

"Uncle Bones, you owe a pound to the swearing jar," Ella chastised her uncle for his language.

"I reckon your uncle will be donating at least twenty pounds to the swearing jar before breakfast is finished," Victoria gave Ella a knowing smile as she ruffled her granddaughter's hair.

"Molly, Victoria are I are delighted to have you as our guest this weekend," Arthur rose from his chair and walked over to greet us.

"Thank you, Mr. Mc…"

"None of that, Molly. It's Arthur."

"It's lovely to see you again, Arthur," I smiled.

"Oi, knobhead," Olly cocked his head at Bones. "Are you going to introduce me to your poor, beleaguered girlfriend or what?"

"Daddy, you owe a quid to the swearing jar," Ella announced, causing the adults to laugh.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Olly chuckled at his daughter. "I'm Olly by the way," he leaned forward and kissed me on both cheeks.

"He's the more civilised of the two," Olly's wife, Melissa, added before formally introducing herself and kissing me on both cheeks.

-X-

True to his word, Bones's family were not much different from what I presumed to be a typical family. They were also far from toffee nosed. It was clear that they shared a great love and affection for one another. Breakfast had been filled with both laughter and love, along with occasional profanity from Olly and Bones.

The McClyde's housekeeper had prepared a scrumptious breakfast buffet that I thoroughly enjoyed after having been ill. Bones, of course, did not indulge, and had one of his noxious green smoothies and an egg white omelette.

"Molly, I must say I'm impressed that you have put up with my brother for two months now. If you had any sense you would do a runner," Olly advised with a smirk.

"Who says I haven't tried?" I returned his smirk.

"You're feisty. Bones needs someone who will send him to Coventry when he warrants it."

"What is Coventry, Grandma?" Ella inquired.

"Oh, it's just a place where adults go when they've been naughty," Victoria explained.

"Think of it as time out for grown-ups," Arthur added.

"Why would Molly need to send Uncle Bones to time out?" Mia wondered aloud. "Uncle Bones might swear a lot, but he's not naughty. He's the best!"

"I'm glad to see that at least one person around here respects me," Bones winked at his niece.

"Molly, can you come swimming with us today? Mia and I are taking swimming lessons. Mark is our instructor. He comes here every Tuesday and Thursday to teach us how to swim. I heard Grandma tell Mummy that Mark is fit. Mummy agreed. What does fit mean, Daddy?" Ella turned to her father who looked like he was about to spit out his orange juice.

"Yes, what does fit mean, Olly?" Bones gave his brother an evil grin.

"It means that he likes to exercise like your Uncle Bones," Arthur offered deadpan, clearly trying to hold in his laughter. It was clear that he found his wife and sons' high jinks entertaining.

"Uncle Bones is going to take Molly on a tour of the Estate this morning and then to Sudeley Castle," Bones revealed. "There should be plenty of time for us to join you in the swimming pool after lunch. It turns out that Molly is not very good at swimming, so it is up to us to teach her how to swim," he announced.

"Bones," I protested with embarrassment. "Why don't we leave the swimming lesson for another day. I'm happy to amuse myself while you swim with Ella and Mia."

"Not a chance, Poppet. Your arse is getting in the pool this afternoon even if I have to throw it into the pool."

"I take it my brother still hasn't quite mastered the art of romance?" Olly observed.

"Your brother finds losing his rag over trivial things romantic," I offered in an annoyed voice.

"Your safety is far from trivial," Bones gave an aggravated sigh in response. "Now, enough with your piss taking," he warned his brother. "Some of us would like to enjoy the remainder of their breakfast in peace."

-X-

"I've been dying to meet you, Molly," Melissa and I remained seated together in the orangery after Victoria and Arthur had left to play tennis. Olly had taken the girls out to the swimming pool, while Bones had mysteriously disappeared. "Olly and I were utterly gobsmacked when Victoria told us that Bones had a girlfriend last month. We still cannot quite believe it," she remarked.

"I'm not sure I quite believe it," I giggled nervously.

"How did you meet? Arthur assumed that it was while Bones was in hospital last year, but Mum seems to think it was before. Bones, of course, has been tight lipped as ever about it."

"I met Bones when I was in Africa at the end of 2017. I was there with the Army to provide medical relief and found myself in a spot of bother. Bones rescued me."

"I had no idea," Melissa stared back at me in shock. "I'm glad that Bones could be there for you. I cannot even imagine what happened for him to be involved, but I'm certain it must have been a terrible ordeal."

"Your brother-in-law is an incredible soldier, and I am extremely fortunate that he was there when I needed him."

"I don't mean to pry, but how did you two become a couple?" Melissa questioned.

"Bones sought me out after a follow-up appointment with his doctor this past April."

"Did he at least ask you out properly? Olly and I cannot picture him asking a woman out for a proper date."

"He more ordered than asked," I gave Melissa a knowing smile.

"Of course, he did," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Olly will enjoy that one," she laughed. "I hope he hasn't been too much of a pillock in the boyfriend department."

"Let's just say it's been a learning experience for him," I grinned.

"I can only imagine," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Victoria is in a state of absolute bliss. She has been trying to fix him up with every eligible female in the Cotswolds for as long as I can remember. I still remember several years ago her questioning me as to whether or not I thought he might be gay. She thought that perhaps he and Jack were in a secret relationship."

"I'm sure he loved that." I could only imagine how Bones must have reacted to his mother's suspicions.

"Fortunately, Arthur shot down that line of inquiry before Bones found out."

"That's a relief."

"Things came to a head this past November," Melissa revealed.

"What happened? I wondered.

"After Bones completed rehab, he decided to stay here until he was due to re-join his regiment. This gave Victoria ample opportunity to increase her matchmaking efforts."

"Oh, dear," I could sense what was coming.

"Naturally, Bones completely lost it with Victoria and went off on her like none of us had ever witnessed previously. He was literally apoplectic with rage. I don't think he intended it, but somewhere in the midst of his ranting and raving at Victoria he confessed to being in love with someone. None of us knew how to react. We were utterly speechless," Melissa confessed. "Bones proceeded to inform Victoria that any further effort on her part to play matchmaker would be futile on her part."

"I had no idea," I mused, realising that the woman in question must be the same woman he had told me about a few weeks ago. I couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealously at the intensity of his feelings for this mysterious woman.

"Until that evening, Bones had never so much as hinted that he had feelings for anyone, let alone talked about a woman before. It was only when Victoria told us about you, that Olly and I realised that it had to be you that he had been referring to in November."

"Umm," I didn't have the heart to tell Melissa that she and Olly had gotten it completely wrong. If only someone like him, could love someone like me, I surprised myself by thinking.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It's as clear as day that he is crazy about you."

"Perhaps he's just crazy in general," I offered, trying to lighten conversation as it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for me.

"Well, there is that," Melissa laughed. "However, the one thing I have learned about Bones over the years is that he has an intense need to protect those he cares about. This is why he threw a wobbler at breakfast about teaching you how to swim. I suspect it terrifies him to think of you in any type of danger."

"I hadn't considered that," I couldn't tell her that caring had little to do with it and that his concern for my welfare stemmed from his need to ensure I completed Operation Bellend to his satisfaction.

"Believe, me, Molly. Bones adores you," Melissa assured me. "I also suspect that you are perfect for him," she declared, confident in her belief that our relationship was genuinely based upon love.

-X-

"What's that?" I met Bones in the foyer an hour later to find him holding what appeared to be a picnic hamper.

"I thought after I showed you around, we could have a picnic," Bones offered.

"You do realise that being in the back of beyond with trees, fields, and nature give me the willies, don't you?"

"You're not worming your way out of this one, Dawesey," Bones announced. "Besides, isn't this the type of thing that couples do? Just think, instead of being in the middle of a jungle noshing on snake for lunch, we'll be lazing about in a beautiful garden enjoying the wonderful delicacies that have been prepared for us."

"At least I won't need to worry about whether or not my vaccines are up to date this time," I rolled my eyes at the thought of the snake that Bones had killed and roasted over a fire for us to eat.

"I made sure snake was off the menu this time," he smirked.

"You look like a bloody toff," I shook my head at the sight of him. He was dressed in a white linen button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His shirt was carelessly half untucked from a pair of faded jeans, which I suspected were designed that way, and not faded from overuse. He had the top three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, giving me a glimpse of his toned upper chest.

"Would you rather I wear my fatigues?"

"Piss off."

"And here I was about to tell you how nice and feminine you look this afternoon, Poppet," he took in my black peasant skirt with a scalloped hem that reached mid-calf, along with my white tie front, short sleeved shirt, and black flip flops.

"Do you always have to be this bloody exasperating?" I sighed.

"With you, Dawesey, always," Bones smiled, before taking my hand and leading me out the front door and into the courtyard.

-X-

"What's your pleasure, Dawesey?" Bones led me into a large outbuilding which turned out to be a garage.

"My pleasure?" I looked at Bones sceptically as I took in my surroundings. Having grown up in a neighbourhood where most could not afford a single car, let alone, multiple cars, the McClyde's owned appeared own at least seven.

"The red Jaguar F-Type SVR convertible is Mum's. Dad gave it to her last year for her birthday."

"Oh," I honestly did not know how to respond to what I considered to be such an ostentatious display of his family's wealth.

"My parents use the Rolls-Royce Phantom when they require the use of their chauffer," Bones pointed to a stately black vehicle.

"Your parents have a bleeding chauffer? I thought you told me this wasn't Downtown Abbey?"

"I knew that would wind you up. Jenson has been with the family for years. Not only does he drive my parents and Olly and Melissa when required, he also takes care of the cars, which is a full-time job in itself.

"You do realise this is obscene," I pointed out. "Normal people do not live like this."

"I'm well aware of that, Poppet. How about for one afternoon, you put your bias against upper-class toffs like myself aside, and have a bit of fun?

"You do realise that I know next to nothing about cars."

"Which makes this all the more entertaining," Bones smirked.

"Stop being a bloody wind-up merchant," I rolled my eyes.

"This beauty right here, is an Aston Martin Vantage," he pointed to a low-slung black coupe. "She belongs to Olly and it makes him absolutely mental when I take her out for a spin."

"What about this monstrosity?" I walked over to a dark grey convertible coupe.

"This, Dawesey, is a McLaren 600LT Spider. It has a 3.8 litre twin-turbo charged engine and can get up to speeds of 324 KPH. It has a unique carbon fibre…"

"This isn't _Top Gear_, Bones," I cut him off. "I take it, she's yours?" It was obvious from the pride in his voice.

"Want to take her for a drive?" Bones grinned at me, clearly proud of his toy.

-X-

"I take it the over the top sports car is one of the key accoutrements of a Four-Star Manwhore?" I observed dryly once we were seated in the McLaren.

"Now who's playing wind-up merchant?" Bones challenged as he handled his car like a consummate professional. "I'll have you know that most women would be duly impressed by my taste in sports cars."

"I'm not most women," I pointed out.

"Believe me," he chuckled, "I'm well aware of it."

"How much quid does one need to purchase a car like this?" I wondered.

"You don't want to know. If I tell you, you're likely to accuse me of committing all sorts of crimes against humanity," Bones chuckled.

"I can always Google it," I threatened.

"Two hundred thousand pounds."

"Come again?" my jaw dropped open from shock.

"You heard me. Sooner or later you are going to have to come to terms with the fact that I'm 'minted' as you like to say."

"And if I cannot?" I countered, unsure as to how I felt about his excessive wealth.

"Then I will be grossly disappointed in you. I realise this must be overwhelming and unfamiliar to you, Molly, but I would hope that you could eventually put your class bias aside and realise that underneath all of the aristocratic trappings, I'm just a normal bloke doing a normal job."

"You're hardly, normal," I rolled my eyes at him in response, not wanting contemplate his wealth any further.

-X-

Sudeley Castle & Gardens

Winchcombe, Gloucestershire

United Kingdom

"Do you ever find it a bit blinding to have castle in your backyard?" I asked Bones as we toured the grounds of Sudeley Castle.

Upon arrival, Bones had provided me with brief summary of the Castle's history. The current Castle had been built in the 15th Century and was sold to King Edward IV in 1469. He granted it to his brother, Richard, Duke of Gloucester who would later go on to become King Richard III. Henry VII inherited the castile after Richard III died and granted it to his uncle and staunch supporter, Jasper Tudor, Duke of Bedford. It reverted back to the Crown upon his death. Henry VIII's son, Edward VI, granted the Castle to his uncle, Sir Thomas Seymour who married Henry VIII's sixth wife, and widow, Katherine Parr, who was buried in the Chapel of St Mary on the Castle's grounds. The Castle was ultimately attacked and surrendered to Parliamentarians in 1644. It would be used as a garrison for Parliamentary Troops for five years before being left neglected at the end of the Civil War for the next two centuries. During this period, the Castle changed ownership numerous times, and was rescued in 1837 by the Dent Family who were wealthy glove-makers from Worcester. The Castle had been owned by descendants of the Dent Family ever since.

"I suppose it may seem a bit surreal, but it's all I have ever known," Bones responded. "It's no different than you living next to Upton Park if you think about it."

"I never thought of it that way, but you make a fair point," I conceded as we approached St Mary's Church.

"My Mum and Dad were married here," Bones revealed.

"Really?" I looked at Bones in surprise.

"Yes," he nodded, before continuing with the history of the Church. "The current structure was built in 1460. Unfortunately, while in the hands of the Parliamentary Troops, St Mary's was desecrated. Not only did they destroy Katherine Parr's memorial, they also removed the roof of the Church which left it exposed to the elements. The body of the Church remained in ruins until it was restored by the Dent Family and rededicated in 1863."

"It's incredible," I was in awe of the small Church's history. "The glass windows are beautiful."

"They were designed by Emma Dent to commemorate the significant figures in the Castle's history," Bones explained. "She also commissioned a new tomb for Katherine Parr. Olly and I were both baptised here," he continued. "Mum had hoped that Olly and Melissa would marry here, but they chose to marry at Melissa's local parish church."

"Perhaps you might marry here one day?" I suggested.

"Not going to happen, Dawesey," Bones chuckled. "I think we both know that I'm not husband material."

-X-

"Welcome to Sudeley Castle's Secret Garden," Bones led me from St Mary's Church to an archway covered in roses. Inside the archway was an intimate and sheltered garden, hidden on one side by a large yew hedge and on the other by a stone wall complete. The garden was filled with foxgloves, alliums, irises, and roses. It also contained shrubs, ferns, and climbers of varying height and colour. "Hopefully it doesn't give you the willies," he smirked.

"Is this for us?" I was surprised to see Bones's picnic hamper and a blanket laid out for us on the lawn.

"I'm told it's the most romantic spot on the castle grounds," he remarked offhandedly.

"Since when do you do romance?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"I don't. However, I'm not willing to take the risk of my family sussing us out."

"And if they did?"

"I would never hear the end of it," Bones frowned.

"Not to mention the fact that your Mum would be devastated."

"There's that, too," Bones acknowledged with a frown.

"Have you considered how she is going to handle our eventual break-up?"

"There's still plenty of time before we need to worry about that, Dawesey."

-X-

"I cannot believe I am sitting on a blanket next to you in a 'Secret Garden' of all places eating smoked salmon canapes, mini beef wellington, and green bean salad," I remarked, as Bones refilled my wine glass.

"Missing my grilled snake?"

"Very funny."

"Your housekeeper makes one hell of a picnic."

"I suspect, she like my Mum, wants to ensure that you stick around," Bones smirked.

"You know, putting aside the fact that you are insufferable more often than not, most women would be lucky to have someone like you as their partner."

"Because I'm a minted action man who drives a flash car?"

"No, you prannet," I rolled my eyes at Bones.

"Now this I need to hear," he invited.

"While you may choose not to reveal your true self to even those closest to you, I sense that you know who you are. I've come to realise that underneath your smart arse, cocky exterior you're loyal, brutally honest, principled, and intelligent."

"And here I thought you had me pegged as a Rupert."

"I seem to recall someone rather rudely educating me as to why he was not a Rupert," I reminded.

"That wasn't my finest hour," Bones begrudgingly admitted.

"You were right, though."

"What did you ever see in that bottom feeder?" Bones surprised me with his question.

"I thought you weren't into playing the role of agony aunt?" I deflected.

"Humour me."

"You honestly want to know?" I gave Bones a hesitant look.

"Yes," he responded with an impassive expression.

"He was a bit of a dick when we first met and was always finding a reason to be brassed off with me. In his defence, I was in way over my head. I was nineteen, had never been out of the country, had never even heard of Afghan, and certainly couldn't locate it on a map. I was scared shitless. I also had the tendency to mouth off and say the stupidest things at the most inopportune times."

"That certainly hasn't changed," Bones smirked.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes. "After he witnessed me save my mate's life, he started to realise that perhaps I wasn't the dim Cockney he thought I was, and that maybe I wouldn't make a botch job out of being a medic. He started being more respectful to me and made a genuine effort to get to know me. As the days passed, he became interested in what I had to say and seemed to be developing a smidgeon of respect for me. This was unprecedented for me as the blokes I had known in Newham had been complete and utter bastards. Hell, the only serious boyfriend I'd had before him, shagged my best mate in the toilets during my eighteenth birthday celebration."

"You sure know how to pick them, Dawesey," Bones observed with sarcasm.

"You think I don't know that by now, Captain Obvious?" I glared at Bones.

"Point taken. So, when did you start to fancy the arsemonger?"

"I dunno, I guess it was once he started treating me with respect. Any woman would have to be blind not to find him attractive. I honestly thought he was out of my league and that he would never fancy me in return."

"It turns out, he was out of your league," Bones corrected, causing me to blush.

"When we finally did admit that we were attracted to one another and were developing feelings for one another, he insisted that we wait out and abide by Army rules. He was a real sticker for rules back then. It sickens me to think how easily he threw the rules out the window for _her_. I still struggle to understand why he insisted on following the rules with me, but didn't stop to give them a moment's consideration for her. Was she really that much more desirable than me?"

"What if I were to tell you that his being a stickler for the rules was all an act?" Bones posed.

"What do you mean?" I was taken aback by what he had implied.

"Let's just say that I've known him for a hell of a lot longer than you have, Dawesey. He is quite fond of playing the rule abiding Lieutenant General's son, when it suits him, but underneath his façade lurks a man who is rather unprincipled. I suspect he made you wait out because he enjoyed being in a position of power over you and liked being the one to dictate the terms of your relationship. You're well rid of him," Bones declared.

"For once we agree on something," I sighed. "Enough about me. It's time we talked about you."

"Me?" Bones raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"We're two months into this bleeding Op and I still know very little about you. If you want to keep your family fooled, you had best start telling me more about yourself," I recommended.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, and don't tell me that curiosity killed the cat," I warned.

"Everything's a bit broad, innit, Poppet?" Bones smirked.

"Stop being a git," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, crack on, Dawesey, but my name is still off limits."

"I'll let that slide for now since it appears that your family really does call you 'Bones'," I observed. "I suppose you could start by telling me what you're doing in the SAS when you could easily be playing 'Lord of the Manor' so to speak?"

"It was very important to my Mum and Dad that Olly and I were raised to appreciate the fact that we were incredibly fortunate to be born into the life we had been given. They instilled in us from an early age, that with great wealth and privilege comes certain moral obligations. Mum and Dad are patrons of several charities and firmly believe in supporting those who are less fortunate. I remember Uncle Robbie often explaining to me that the greatest honour in one's life was to defend Queen and Country against all enemies. The more I learned from my parents and Uncle Robbie about having respect for others and putting the needs of others in front of my own, I realised that joining the Army was how I could make my own contribution. It also helped that the Army's values were much aligned with my own. I was raised to have respect for others, selfless commitment, courage, integrity, discipline, and loyalty. The Army allows me to live up to my core values. I also enjoy the hell out of it. There's nothing like defeating the enemy and knowing that my actions have not only improved the lives of others, but kept them safe. The satisfaction I derive from this far outweighs all of the money in the world. When I'm with The Regiment or going about my business in Hereford, I can be a normal person doing an honest day's work. I don't have to worry about being judged for my money or warding off sycophants hoping to benefit from my wealth. Don't get me wrong, having money is convenient, and I do enjoy the perks, but I'm just as happy living a simple life."

"That's quite admirable," I observed. "Have you thought about what you will do when you inherit all of this?"

"As I have told you before, I don't expect to live much longer doing what I do. Besides, Olly is much more cut out for being the 'Lord of the Manor' than I am."

"Not everyone in The Regiment dies," I pointed out. "Just because your Uncle Robbie died, does not mean that you will die."

"I'm a realist, Dawesey."

"Is that why you won't fight for her?"

"Not this drivel again," Bones scowled.

"Is it?" I challenged, refusing to back down, much to his chagrin.

"Perhaps," Bones conceded stiffly. "Now I suggest you bloody drop it. I think I've answered more than enough of your questions for one afternoon," he announced, making it clear that I had hit a nerve.

-X-

"Look, Mia, Molly's here!" Ella enthusiastically called out as I approached the swimming pool later that afternoon.

"Hi Molly!" Mia looked adorable in a pink swim costume.

"Hiya," I greeted the girls, before sitting down on a sun lounger next to Melissa.

"Are you coming in the water?" Ella asked.

"Maybe in a little bit," I hedged. "I want to talk to your mummy first."

"I know what you're doing, Dawesey," Bones warned from the swimming pool.

"Shove off, Bones."

"Do you always banter like this?" Melissa asked me with an amused look.

"It's unavoidable when dealing with someone who is as mad as a bag of ferrets," I remarked, watching Bones frolic in the pool with his brother and his nieces.

"How was Sudeley Castle?"

"Brilliant. I'm not one for nature, but even I have to admit that the grounds and gardens were beautiful."

"Victoria said that Bones arranged for you to have a picnic in the Secret Garden. I guess he does do romance after all," Melissa observed.

"In his own way, I suppose."

"Dawes, you better stop faffing about and get in the bloody pool," Bones ordered, clearly annoyed by the fact that I had yet to join them.

"Uncle Bones, you owe another pound to the swearing jar," Ella announced.

"Olly, you've got quite the enterprising offspring, here," Bones laughed.

"Blame Mum, she is the one who came up with this asinine idea. I'm going to be skint before I know it."

-X-

"Times up, Dawes," Bones pulled himself over the edge of the pool and stalked over to me. "I hope you have a swimming costume under that T-shirt you nicked from me."

"I might," I gave a nonchalant shrug, knowing full well it would aggravate him.

"Then it's time your short arse got into the bloody swimming pool," he barked.

"I believe you owe Mia and Ella two quid," I smirked.

"Quit thumbing your nose at me. The way I see it, you have two options, you can either get in the pool yourself or I can throw you in. Which is it?"

"Keep your hair on, McClyde. I am more than capable of getting into the pool myself," I stood up from the lounger and lifted his t-shirt over my head to reveal a black one-piece swim costume with a high-rise leg and ladder insert detailing around the v-shaped neckline.

"No, string bikini, Poppet?" Bones cocked an amused eyebrow at me.

"Piss off, Bones." There was no way in hell I was wearing a bikini in front of the man. Especially when I lacked the voluptuous curves and mile long legs he seemed to prefer in a woman. It didn't help matters that he looked incredibly masculine in his low-slung swim trunks. While_ he_ had possessed an impressive physique, Bones's physique took things to a whole new level of fit. He looked like a virtual Adonis with the water glistening off of his flawless, tanned body.

"Now who owes a quid to the swearing jar," Bones interrupted my thoughts, prompting me to walk over to the edge of the pool, sit down, and dip my feet into the water. Naturally, Bones took the opportunity to do an elegant dive into the pool and show off swimming prowess.

-X-

"Lazing about with your feet in the pool was hardly what I had in mind for you, Dawesey," Bones swam up to where I was seated a few minutes later.

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not much of a swimmer. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I'm not interested in you barking orders at me and losing your rag when you realise, I'm not only rubbish at swimming, but that being in deep water gives me the absolute willies."

"I had already sussed that out for myself, Poppet. As for barking orders and losing my rag, you honestly think I would do that to you?" He gave me a thoughtful look.

"Of course, you would!" I gave an exasperated sigh. "It's all you ever do around me."

"What if I were to promise to behave myself? Would that be enough to entice you into the pool?"

"What would behaving yourself entail?"

"No barking, making sure you feel safe and comfortable, and only doing what I think you're up for," Bones elaborated.

"The moment you start acting all Captain Sykes on me, I'm done," I warned.

"I think you'll find that Captain Sykes is otherwise occupied today," Bones smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

"All right," I conceded, allowing Bones to reach for me and gently pull me into the swimming pool with him.

-X-

"How was that?" Bones asked, as we climbed out of the swimming pool an hour later.

"A bit of a turn-up for the books," I conceded. Surprisingly enough, swimming with Bones hadn't been nearly the ordeal I had anticipated. Rather than being shirty with me, he had been patient and solicitous. He had made sure to remain by my side at all times in the deeper parts of the pool where my feet could not touch, and had given me a couple pointers on how I could improve my form. Instead of barking at me, he had been helpful, which aided in easing my fears and making me more amendable to practicing my strokes. We had also spent time in the shallow end of the pool with the girls tossing balls, diving for rings, having races, and giving them piggy back rides. My favourite part of the afternoon had been when Bones led me out to the deepest part of the pool and let me wrap my warms around him while he held me close. He claimed it was to help me become less anxious in deep water, but I relished the feeling of being held securely in his warm embrace. For a moment I let myself remember what it was like to feel cherished and loved by someone, before reminding myself that this was all pretend.

"I might be an arse ninety-five percent of the time, but I am capable of behaving myself when the situation warrants it," he smirked, before reaching for a bath sheet and wrapping it around me.

"You should try it more often," I mocked.

"And risk losing my edge?" Bones pretended to look aghast. "I think not, Poppet, not when the ladies desire it so much."

"Keep telling yourself that, McCylde," I rolled my eyes, before following him back to the house.

-X-

Later that evening, Bones and I returned to Mulberry Estate with Olly and Melissa after having gone out for dinner and drinks. We had dined at Restaurant 5 North Street in Winchcombe. The restaurant was owned and operated by a married couple who had lovingly created a warm and welcoming atmosphere devoid of pretence and fuss. The Michelin award winning chef had outdone himself with a flavourful menu.

During dinner, Olly had regaled with me tales about growing up in the Cotswolds. It was clear he held a great affection for his brother. I also learned that Melissa was also a solicitor and had taken to working part-time after the twins had arrived. Victoria, it turns out, had developed quite the head for business over the years, and devoted most of her time to managing the Estate's business affairs and acting as a patron of several charities, including the Sandhurst Trust. This allowed Arthur to focus on his law practice and organic farming, which were his two passions. I was impressed that the McClyde's saw the value in honest work, and made sure to give back to the community. In all honestly, it was more than I could say for Dave, who preferred being on the dole and pissing away his benefits on drink rather than doing an honest day's work.

After dinner, we had visited the Corner Cupboard, which was a 15th Century inn and ale bar complete with flag stone floors, oak panelling, and Cotswolds stone walls. There, we had enjoyed a few rounds, where Bones, Olly, and Melissa and had shared hilarious anecdotes about Victoria. It was clear that they adored her authenticity and even her infernal meddling to a certain degree.

Upon returning to Mulberry Lodge, Olly and Melissa had bid us goodnight and had gone upstairs to check on the girls. This left Bones and I standing awkwardly in the foyer, with Bones staring at me with a look I couldn't quite place.

"Shall we head up to Bedfordshire?" I tried to make light of the tension I felt pulsating between us.

"You go on up," he responded coldly. "I'm going to get another work out in."

"I-I could join you?" I offered hesitantly, wanting to remain in his company.

"I prefer to work out alone," Bones declined, once again rejecting my overtures.

"I-I'll umm, see you upstairs then," I tried my best to mask my feelings of embarrassment and disappointment.

"It probably won't be until the morning."

"You're not planning on coming up to bed?" I looked at him with befuddlement.

"I'm not that tired," he shrugged, before turning towards the kitchen and leaving me wondering why, each time it felt as if we were growing closer, he would suddenly close himself off and reject me. I knew I wasn't his type, and that someone like him would never love someone like me, but I couldn't help but wonder if I was truly that unlikeable. As much as I hated to admit it, his aloof manner hurt me. No matter how many times I told myself that he was incapable of developing feelings for me, I had somehow started to develop feelings for him. It didn't matter that he was a lost cause, my heart wanted what it wanted, and I was likely destined for heartache once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Defence Medical Services Whittington

Whittington, Staffordshire

United Kingdom

"You requested to see me, Sir?" Sergeant Georgie Lane stood at attention in front Brigadier Bryant with the Royal Army Medical Corps.

"As you were, Lane," Brigadier Bryant directed. "You have a visitor waiting for you in my office. I suggest you make the most of this opportunity. It is not every day one has the occasion to meet with an esteemed Lieutenant General, such as Lieutenant General James."

"Lieutenant General James?" Georgie parroted back in surprise. She had not come into contact with Charlie's father since she'd been in hospital after the cliff jumping incident in Bangladesh.

"I suggest you do not keep Lieutenant General James waiting any longer than necessary."

-X-

"Sir?" Georgie hesitantly entered Brigadier Bryant's office to find Edward James waiting for her as promised.

"Georgie," Edward rose from where he was seated and greeted her. "Please sit down," he invited. "I had Brigadier Bryant's adjutant arrange tea for us."

"Thank you, Sir. I hope you do not find it too presumptuous of me to inquire as to the purpose of your visit?"

"Not at all, Georgie," Edward assured smoothly. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Georgie. Lane seems overly formal given our history."

"Not at all, Sir," Georgie acquiesced.

"How do you take you tea, Georgie?"

"With milk, Sir," Georgie responded carefully.

"I hear your most recent tour in Afghanistan was without incident," Edward began, as he handed Georgie her tea. "I'm sure this was a welcome change for you."

"It was, Sir."

"It's also my understanding that since your promotion to Sergeant you have shown greater discipline, and have demonstrated strong leadership skills to the newer members of 2 Section."

"I would like to think that, Sir."

"Would it be correct on my part to conclude that you have put your past reckless behaviour behind you?"

"I have, Sir," Georgie confirmed.

"Very good," Edward nodded. "I also understand that you recently applied for a two-year secondment to the Australian Army's 17th Combat Services Support Brigade."

"Yes, Sir."

"May I ask what prompted your interest in such an opportunity?"

"I believe that my experience can be of significant benefit to the Health Battalion training programs," Georgie explained. "I also think it would provide me with an opportunity to grow both personally and professionally away from the ghosts of my past."

"I agree whole heartedly, Georgie. What happened to Harte was a terrible business. He would want you to move on with your life both personally and professionally."

"Thank you, Sir."

"In speaking to your superiors, there seems to be some hesitance on their part to approve your secondment. Given your involvement in Harte's death, and your past reckless behaviour, they have their doubts as to whether or not you have professionally matured enough to conduct yourself accordingly."

"I had hoped that staying out of trouble and focusing on my job would have helped to alleviate their concerns, Sir."

"It's unfortunate that some of my former colleagues have chosen to overlook your recent accomplishments."

"I'm surprised you do not agree with them, Sir, especially after Bangladesh."

"While I do not condone what happened in Bangladesh, I understand the circumstances that triggered your part in it, which is why I took the necessary steps to ensure that you received psychological help and support from the Army. You're not a bad soldier, Georgie, you just lost your way for brief period of time."

"I thought you only helped me because you wanted to protect Charlie?"

"I would be lying if were to say that was not a factor, but there were other factors that came into play," Edward disclosed. "I believed then, and still believe, that your talents are of use to the Army and when channelled appropriately, can have a profound impact on the lives of others."

"Thank you, Sir. I honestly don't know where I would be if it had not been for your intervention."

-X-

"I had a pleasant visit with your mother a few days ago," Edward revealed, much to Georgie's surprise. "She is a lovely woman."

"Why did you visit my mum, Sir?"

"I wanted to obtain her opinion as to whether she thinks you have recovered from the PTSD, and are emotionally ready to put the past behind you."

"What was her opinion?"

"She thinks you're doing extremely well and that this most recent tour in Afghanistan has helped alleviate certain anxieties resulting from Harte's death."

"It has," Georgie confirmed. While she was less than pleased that Charlie's father had pried into her affairs, she was relieved to hear that her Mum believed in her recovery.

"Good," Edward noted. "I have been thinking about your application, and it seems unreasonable on the part of my former colleagues, to deny you an opportunity that would clearly benefit all of the parties involved. With this in mind, I am prepared to resolve any doubts that they may have, and provide the necessary support and assurances they may require. I am optimistic that you could be in Australia by September."

"You would do that for me, Sir?" Georgie eyed Edward sceptically.

"That, Georgie, depends on just how committed you are to leaving the past behind you…"

-X-

Birmingham

United Kingdom

"I'm chuffed as nuts to have you home," I gave my best mate a warm smile. Jackie had insisted we go out for drinks on her first night back from Kenya. Which is how we found ourselves at The Lost & Found, which happened to be Jackie's favourite cocktail lounge in Birmingham.

"It's good to be back, Molls. There's nothing better than enjoying a summer evening with my best mate and an endless supply of tart fuel."

"Aww, thanks," I appreciated having Jackie in my life and was so very fortunate to call her my best mate.

"No need to get all soppy on me, Dawesey," she chuckled. "Now that I'm back, I think it's time you stopped being so bloody cagey about a certain Special Forces Captain. I know you Molls, better than you know yourself at times, and I have an inkling that your penchant for getting into trouble has once again reared its ugly head. How about you stop hiding, whatever it is you've been hiding, and tell me what's really going on between you and Bones?"

"It's all so bleeding complicated, Jacs," I sighed, not having a clue as to where to even begin.

"When is it not with you?" Jackie gave me a knowing smile. "After everything we've been through together, you know I've got your back, Molls," she assured.

"I know, I just wish you didn't always have to be my agony aunt."

"You've had to play a similar role many times," Jackie reminded, having had her share of heartbreaks over the years. "Isn't that what best mates do for one another?"

"It is," I nodded, knowing she had me on that point.

-X-

"That is one hell of a cock and bull story, Molls. It certainly takes the biscuit," Jackie observed with astonishment, after I had finished revealing the true nature of my relationship with Bones to her. "Are you sure Bones isn't off his rocker?"

"Of course, he's off his bloody rocker," I rolled my eyes.

"You have to admit, this seems a bit extreme for a promotion."

"He only does extreme," I chuckled, before taking another sip of my drink.

"Are you sure he doesn't have an ulterior motive?" Jackie speculated.

"Why would he have an ulterior motive?"

"I get taking you to a few Army events as his 'pretend' girlfriend, but lying to his family takes it to another level."

"I thought so, too, but his mum, as lovely as she is, is a force to be reckoned with."

"You hinted that Bones has a history with _he who must not be named_."

"Bones loathes _him_ and thinks _he _is a complete and total Rupert."

"He's right on that one," Jackie agreed. "Has Bones mentioned why he despises _him_?"

"It turns out that Bones was part of the Special Forces team sent into Belize to recuse _him_. I'm not entirely sure what transpired between them, but Bones blames _him _for cocking up his promotion. Bones implied that _he_ dropped him right in _his_ mess, and left him holding the bag."

"No wonder Bones hates _him_."

"Oh, it gets worse," I warned. "Something happened in Bangladesh. Bones has been tight-lipped with the details, but from what I am able to ascertain, things went all Pete Tong with 2 Section and Bones was sent in, yet again, to rescue them. He implied that _he_ was to blame for his torn ACL. He also revealed that _he'd _been fucking_ her_ in Bangladesh."

"Unbelievable. I know we suspected it, but still, hearing our suspicions confirmed, makes want to chunder. _He's _absolutely detestable," Jackie declared with revulsion.

"Bones thinks _he _is an absolute disgrace to the Army, and resents the fact he's had to rescue _him _not once, but twice. If Bones had his way, he would have _him _court martialled and dishonourably discharged. He thinks that Edward has protected him from any repercussions. _He's_ currently in Brussels doing a secondment with NATO."

"Bloody typical," Jackie rolled her eyes. "To think I actually thought he was a decent Captain at one time."

"You and me both," I sighed with regret.

-X-

"I haven't told you the weirdest part of this whole mess," I confessed after Jackie and I ordered another round of cocktails.

"There's more?" Jackie stared back at me in disbelief.

"Bones is extremely close to Edward," I revealed.

"Come again?"

"It turns out that Bones attended Gordonstoun, which is where Edward went."

"What is it with you and Public-School boys?" Jackie chided.

"I'm sticking to my lot in the future," I promised. "Edward was apparently his mentor at Gordonstoun, and they have been extremely close ever since. This only complicates matters when it comes to _him_. Bones thinks_ he_ has squandered the opportunities that Edward has provided for _him_. It really gets Bones's wick that Edward has bailed _his_ arse out of trouble on more than one occasion."

"Blimey!" Jackie shook her head in disbelief.

"I had no idea that Bones even knew Edward until we saw Edward and Jacqueline at Lieutenant General White's garden party."

"I think you failed to mention that important detail to me," Jackie scolded me.

"I know, and I am sorry," I apologised. "It was all very awkward at first, but you know how lovely Jacqueline is. For five years, she was more of a Mum to me than Belinda ever was."

"How does Jacqueline seem to be coping with her son's sordid mess? I'm sure it has not been easy for her after what _he_ did to you."

"Obviously, she's devastated by what _he_ did. However, she was gracious enough to reassure me that it does not change how she feels about me. She was adamant that she still loves me and has missed having me in her life. She had wanted to reach out to me previously, but Edward encouraged her to give me time to heal."

"What was their reaction to you being there with Bones?"

"Jacqueline seemed fully supportive. Bones told me that Edward warned him not to hurt me," I gave a small giggle. "As awkward as it was, I'm grateful that I had the opportunity to see them again. It has served as the catalyst I needed to resume my relationship with them."

"I know you love them, but are you certain that resuming your relationship with _his_ parents is a good idea?" Jackie challenged.

"Why should I be forced to forgo having a relationship with _his_ family?" I protested. "I lived with them for five years, and am closer to them than my own family."

"I know, I just don't like the thought of you being in a position where you're constantly being reminded of what that prick did to you."

"I appreciate your concern, Jacs. As for being reminded of the prick, I saw _him_ for the first time two weeks ago," I disclosed.

"You what?" Jackie looked aghast.

"I saw _him_."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been feeling a bit numb from it and needed some time to process it," I offered by way of an explanation.

"I understand. It cannot have been easy," Jackie empathised. "Where did you see him?"

"It was at Andrew's passing out. Bones was invited to speak at the luncheon and I accompanied him as his date. Emily had assured me that _he_ was not going to be in attendance, but Edward arranged for _him_ to attend as a surprise."

"Bloody hell!"

"Tell me about it. It didn't help that it was bleeding hot out and that I was recovering from a stomach bug. Naturally, I made a complete clot of myself and sparked out in front of _him_."

"You didn't?" Jackie looked horrified at the prospect of me fainting in front of _him_.

"I did," I cringed at the memory. I was dehydrated and the shock of seeing _him_ for the first time, in nearly twenty months, obviously compounded the situation. Apparently, _he_ carried me to the Medical Reception Centre."

"Was _he_ there when you regained consciousness?" Jackie looked at me with concern.

"Yes," I nodded with a grimace.

"Fucking hell!" Jackie was furious on my behalf.

"Let's just say I was less than thrilled to see_ his_ face when I awoke. The bloody bastard was hovering over me like _he _actually gave a damn about me."

"How could _he_ even think that you would want to be in the same vicinity as _him_?"

"I honestly haven't a clue, Jacs. Fortunately, Jacqueline came to my rescue."

"At least she had the sense to know that her son's presence was neither warranted nor welcome," Jackie observed.

"I literally thought Bones would beat the living daylights out of _him_ when he discovered what had transpired, but he impressed me by maintaining his composure."

"Bones strikes me as the type to bide his time and strike when the right opportunity presents itself. You know how calculating Special Forces types like him are," Jackie pointed out.

"True," I agreed. "Jacqueline was kind enough to stay with me while Bones attended the luncheon. He was reluctant to leave me, but I insisted that he carry on with his speech. Fortunately, I completed my drip shortly before his speech was due to begin, which enabled me to be in the audience for it."

"I hope the man had the decency to appreciate it."

"He did," I confirmed. "Bones insisted that we leave shortly thereafter as he did not want me to overexert myself any more than necessary. Unfortunately, while I was waiting for Bones to exchange farewells with the top brass, _he _decided to make another unwelcome appearance."

"Can't the man take a bloody hint?" Jackie shook her head in disgust.

"_He _insisted that _he _needed to talk to me. I, of course, wanted nothing to do with _him_. Luckily, Bones saw that _he_ was bothering me, and immediately let _him_ have it."

"I hope Bones gave _him _the rollicking he deserved."

"He did," I assured. "Can you believe that in the middle of their argument, _he _had the audacity to say that _he _loved me?"

"What a bastard," Jackie shook her head angrily. "I'm appalled that _he_ would even dare to say such a thing."

"I was in no mood to stand there and listen to _his _pathetic lies. I told _him_ in no uncertain terms that I would never forgive _him_ for what_ he_ had done to me, and that I never wanted to see _him _again."

"Good for you, Molls. It's time you moved on from that tosser. _He_ had _his _chance, and_ he_ chose to fuck it up. There is no way in hell that man deserves a second chance," Jackie declared with great conviction.

"I'll drink to that," I raised my glass to Jackie, proud to have a best mate who always had my back.

-X-

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Bones is the right man for you?" Jackie proposed a few drinks later.

"You must be getting pissed if you're suggesting that," I deflected with an awkward laugh.

"I know you claim that your relationship is 'fake', but it does seem that he has a tendency to go a bit overboard where you're concerned."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. He's taken you home to his parents, invited you to Hereford, introduced you to his mates, and took care of you when you were ill. Blokes don't do that for just anyone."

"Anything he's done for me, has been solely for the sake of his promotion."

"Are you sure?" Jackie challenged. "I think he might fancy you."

"The man does not fancy me in the slightest."

"What about you? Do you fancy him?" Jackie probed. "You would have to be blind not to notice how scrummy he is," she pointed out.

"I dunno, maybe," I blushed.

"I thought so," Jackie gave me a smug smile. "Remember, I know you better than you know yourself at times."

"Jacs, there is no use in pursuing this," I sighed. "He's not into me."

"Why are you so bloody certain that he does not fancy you?"

"I, umm, made a pass at him in Sierra Leone," I confessed with great embarrassment.

"You what?" Jackie stared back at me in shock.

"It was after the rescue. I had been released from hospital and was waiting to fly back home the next day. Bones was staying at the same hotel. I was feeling very low due to everything that had happened. I knew of Bones's reputation, and thought that he might be receptive to having a one off with me. I felt so alone and wanted desperately to feel wanted, even if it was just for a meaningless shag."

"Oh Molly," Jackie reached for my hand, clearly hating that I had felt this way.

"I surprised Bones by coming to his room. I don't think he grasped why I was there until I started to take off my clothes. He looked absolutely horrified, and immediately asked me to stop. Bones proceeded to tell me in no uncertain terms that I had merely been a job to him and that he was not attracted to me in the least. I was so humiliated, Jacs. I never felt lower than I did at that moment," I confessed in a mortified voice.

"Oh, Molls, did you ever stop to think that Bones was being cruel to be kind?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Bones had to know that you were at sixes and sevens from everything that had happened. He might be a manwhore of the highest rank, but he strikes me as someone who knows what's what. He likely thought that by taking you up on your offer, he would only add to your trauma."

"He implied something similar when I asked him about it recently," I admitted. "I thought he was just trying to pacify me so that I would continue going along with his crazed scheme."

"See, I'm right," Jackie gave me a self-satisfied smile.

"You're not, Jacs. He's in love with someone else," I divulged.

"In love with someone else?" Jackie looked at me with incredulity.

"Yes. He told me as much."

"Does she have a name?"

"He hasn't said."

"What else has he said about her?"

"Bones told me that it would never work between them because she is in love with someone else."

"Does she know that he has feelings for her?" Jackie wondered.

"No. Bones seems reluctant to act on his feelings. He is convinced that even if she knew, she would not return his feelings," I explained. "Bones also told me that he is not cut out for real or permanent relationships because he believes that he is going to die in action. He does not think it would be fair for a woman to invest in a relationship with him only for him to die."

"I suppose he does have a point being Special Forces and all," Jackie conceded. "However, that does not necessarily mean he is going to die in action. Perhaps Bones does not think the woman he is in love with could handle being with someone who is in a high-risk profession."

"I think his unwillingness to be in a relationship stems from the fact that his uncle was also in the SAS and was killed prematurely in action."

"For someone, who for all intents and purposes, is extremely reserved, Bones has been rather forthcoming with you," Jackie observed.

"I would hardly say that. Getting him to talk about himself is worse than pulling teeth," I muttered. "His first name is a lost cause. Even his four-year-old twin nieces call him Bones," I rolled my eyes.

"That would be priceless to see," Jackie grinned. "Did you ever find out about the Victoria Cross?"

"Like everything else I have told you tonight, this one definitely falls under the Best Mates Code of Secrecy," I indicated.

"The last thing I need is for my best mate to kill me for spilling her secrets, let alone her barmy 'fake' boyfriend," Jackie chuckled.

"He is a recipient, but it was made classified."

"How did you find out?"

"Bones certainly didn't tell me, if that is what you are asking. I found out from a rather precocious twelve-year-old at his Uncle Andrew's passing out."

"Sammie?" Jackie looked surprised.

"Yes," I nodded in confirmation.

"How is the little scamp?"

"He's grown unbelievably tall in the past two years and is still as footie mad as ever," I smiled. "Bones and I ran into Sam and Emily before the ceremony. Sam recognised Bones's name from stories Edward had told him about Bones. Sammy then proceeded to tell us that he had done a report on Edward for school and that when he had asked Edward what his proudest moment during his Army Career was, Edward told him that it was when he accompanied Bones to Buckingham Palace for his investiture. Sam revealed that Bones had won the Victoria Cross, but that Edward had instructed him not to include it in his report because it was a secret."

"Unbelievable. Bones must have wanted to kill both Edward and Sam," Jackie laughed.

"He was less than thrilled. I tried to ask Bones more about it, but all he will say is that he was just doing his job."

"Now, that sounds familiar," Jackie smirked at me.

"Piss off," I rolled my eyes at my best mate. The topic of my Military Cross was still a sensitive one for me. I firmly believed that I was unworthy of such an honour, especially when in the end, I had failed to save Smurf's life.

-X-

"You know, I'm not surprised that you might have a thing for the gorgeous, barmy, action man, Dawesey," Jackie was not going to let me escape my earlier confession.

"Why is that?"

"Well, to start with, he's fit as fuck," Jackie smirked. "Then there's the fact he is mysterious, is highly skilled at his job, does not suffer fools gladly, is intelligent, and appears honourable."

"He's also complicated, moody, secretive, controlling, and annoying," I added for good measure.

"There is that, I suppose," Jackie conceded. "Although you must admit, he's been remarkably candid with you in some respects. He also seems to have a healthy dose of respect for you. Are you really certain that it would be impossible for him to share your feelings?" Jackie asked sceptically.

"Believe me it's impossible," I asserted. "Besides, every time I think I am making progress with him, he either freezes me out or does something to make it abundantly clear that he does not find me even remotely desirable."

"What if it were deliberate on his part?" Jackie contested.

"It's not," I assured. "Case in point. It's been two weeks since I last saw him, and I have not heard a bloody word from the man."

"You know, the Molly Dawes I used to know, wouldn't sit back and let any man, even a 'fake' boyfriend, get away with this type of behaviour."

"That was before the Molly Dawes, you used to know, was repudiated and ceremoniously discarded by the love of her life."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe _he_ wasn't the love of your life, and that your real soulmate is still out there, waiting for you to claim him?"

"I think you've had enough to drink for one night, Jacs," I chose to ignore her suggestion. "If we have any hope of walking out of here upright, we had best quit while we are ahead," I announced, having had my fill of discussing the pathetic state of my love life for one evening.

-X-

New Street Station

Birmingham

United Kingdom

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jackie probed, as she pulled up in front of the train station.

"I'll be fine, Jacs," I assured. "It's just Sunday lunch." Jacqueline had telephoned me a week ago to invite me to Royal Crescent for Sunday lunch. She had insisted I attend and promised that only Edward, Emily, and Sam would be in attendance. I sensed that she wanted to make amends for what had happened at Sandhurst and I did not have the heart to decline her invitation.

"I know, but this will be the first time you've been there since…"

"I appreciate your concern, but I will only be there for a few hours. Jacqueline has promised me that there will be no surprise guests this time."

"Does Bones know about this?" Jackie wondered.

"Why would he?"

"Is this your way of telling me that you still haven't heard from the infernal man?" Jackie quizzed me. "I thought you were going to stop procrastinating and text him?"

"I'll text him on the train," I promised, not wanting to reveal my disappointment that I still had not heard from Bones. "I suppose I had best crack on or I'm going to miss my train," I reached over, gave Jackie a quick hug, and exited her Mini.

-X-

Once on the train, I decided to take Jackie's advice and began composing a text to Bones. He'd been incredibly reserved on our last day at Mulberry Lodge and had hardly said more than two words to me. It was obvious that he was attempting to freeze me out, which had me wondering at the status of Operation Bellend.

_Me: Even 'fake' boyfriends don't go more than two weeks without contacting their 'pretend' girlfriends._

_Bones: Have been busy at work. Got snookered into supervising this summer's Fan Dance._

_Me: Fan Dance?_

_Bones: It involves taking a group of unskilled muppets and Special Forces wannabes on a 24 km load bearing march up Pen y Fen in Brecon Beacons, Wales._

_Me: I bet you loved listening to a bunch of moaning minnies huffing and puffing up a mountain._

_Bones: You know me well, Dawesey. Are you working this weekend?_

_Me: No. _

_Bones: Have you been keeping out of trouble?_

_Me: Jackie arrived home from Kenya on Friday. She likes to say that trouble always has a way of finding me._

_Bones: She's right. I'm surprised you're up this early on a Sunday. I would have thought you and Jackie would have gotten yourselves bladdered on tart fuel last night._

_Me: That was Friday night. Last night we watched Netflix and chilled._

_Bones: What are you doing now?_

_Me: I'm on the train._

_Bones: Where are you headed?_

_Me: Bath._

I looked at my phone, waiting for Bones to respond, only to find the minutes pass without a response.

-X-

Thirty minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate and saw that I had an incoming text from Bones.

_Bones: Bath? Why the fuck are you going there of all places?_

_Me: Jacqueline invited me for Sunday lunch._

_Bones: Why the fuck would she do that?_

_Me: Perhaps because she actually gives a shit about me, unlike someone else I know._

_Bones: Have you lost the bloody plot? The last place on earth you should be going to is Royal Crescent. It's an absolute minefield for you. For all you know, this could be a set-up. Do you have any idea of what you're potentially getting yourself into?_

_Me: Keep your hair on, McClyde. Paranoia does not suit you. I can take care of myself. _

_Bones: Suit yourself, but you should know that I think this is a TERRIBLE idea._

_Me: Noted. Now please do us both a favour, and piss off. _

-X-

Royal Crescent

Bath

United Kingdom

"You should have brought Bones with you," Jacqueline commented as we sat with Emily and Edward in the James's back garden enjoying a glass Pimm's, and watching Sam kick a football around.

"He's been busy in Wales on a training exercise with new recruits."

"It is that time of year, isn't it?" Edward observed.

"Are things still going well between you and Bones?" Emily asked.

"Yes," I confirmed, not wanting to elaborate further. I still found it uncomfortable discussing Bones in front of my ex-fiancé's family, even if Bones was my 'pretend' boyfriend. "How is Andrew fitting in with his new Regiment? I know from experience the first few weeks can certainly be a challenge."

"He's doing quite well from what I understand," Edward replied. "Andrew, takes after his Mum in that he can get along with just about anyone," he gave his wife a fond look.

"I texted him yesterday and he told me that he is on a special assignment this weekend, but he wouldn't elaborate further," Emily added.

"How is Matthew, Emily?" I asked.

"Brilliant, Molls. Matthew's been assigned to Lucknow Barracks at Tidworth Camp, which means we can see one another frequently."

"That's great news," I smiled at Emily. "Will it be possible for Andrew and Matthew to join you in Lake Garda in August? I know it is probably difficult for them to take leave right now."

"They are still trying to work it out with their superiors. Hopefully they can join us for at least part of the time we're there," Emily replied.

"You should join us, Molly," Jaqueline invited. "We know how much you love it there."

"Thank you, Jacqueline, that is extremely kind of you," I smiled. "Let me think about it and I will get back to you. Jackie and I were thinking about taking a holiday to Spain in August."

"That sounds like, fun," Jacqueline remarked. "You must be very happy to have her home from Kenya."

"I am," I nodded in confirmation.

"How is your current rotation at the RCDM?" Edward inquired.

"Good. I am learning a tremendous amount from it."

"Have you considered doing another tour?" he asked.

"Possibly. It would depend on what it was. While I have missed being on tour, I also like the fact that I have been learning new skills daily. I have also thought about doing a master's level degree. I'm supposed to meet with my Chief Principal Matron in a few weeks for a career discussion."

"Have you thought about becoming an Officer?" Edward suggested. "You're still young enough to apply before Army Officer Selection Board."

"I think that would be getting a bit ahead of myself, Edward," I blushed. There was no way in hell a gobby thing like me was Officer material. Sure, I had come a long way since I had first enlisted, but I wasn't some lady muck who thought she had what it took to be an Officer.

"Rubbish," Edward interjected. "You would make a brilliant Officer. The Army would be lucky to have you as an Officer. I can also assure you, that it would be virtually impossible for the Army Officer Selection Board to deny your application. You have an impeccable record, you graduated at the top of your nursing class, and don't forget, you're one of only four women to have been awarded the Military Cross."

"Edward, does have a point, sweetheart," Jacqueline gently pointed out.

"As a nurse, you would be eligible for the Professional Qualified Officers course which is designed for doctors, nurses, lawyers, pharmacists, veterinarians, and chaplains. It is only an eleven-week course as opposed to the normal forty-four-week course that Charles and Andrew completed. I think you would find that with all of your previous experience you would excel at Sandhurst."

"I appreciate your confidence in me, Edward, but I don't think Sandhurst is for me."

"There's no need to decide now, darling. We know that you will be brilliant at whatever you decide to do next," Jacqueline assured.

"Molly!" Sam suddenly called out to me. "May I show you some of my new footie moves?"

"Of course, mate," I smiled, relieved for his interruption.

-X-

"This was absolutely wonderful, Jacqueline. I have missed your Sunday lunches," I complimented, as I started to help Jacqueline and Emily clear the plates from the dining room table.

"I'm so happy that you could make it today," Jacqueline beamed at me. "Now, you must remain seated," she took my plate out of my hand. "You're our guest and I know that Edward would like to have a little chat with you while Sam and Emily help do the washing up."

"Are you sure that you do not want my help?" It felt incredibly strange to be a guest in the house I had called my home for five years.

"I'm absolutely certain, sweetheart," Jacqueline affectionately ruffled my hair. "Edward, I expect you to follow through with what we discussed," she gave her husband a stern look before heading into the kitchen.

-X-

"Molly, I wanted to apologise for causing you any distress at Andrew's passing out," Edward began. "I must confess that when I invited Charles, I did not stop to consider the impact seeing him again would have on you. I'm afraid, I was only concerned with ensuring the family came together in support of Andrew. As I am sure you are aware, things are still unsettled between Andrew and Charles, and I did not want Andrew to later regret his decision to exclude his brother from the day's festivities," he explained.

"Edward," I shook my head at the man I had come to view as my own father, "Haven't you learned by now that I'm not going to fall for a load of cobblers like that. You and I both know that you never leave anything to chance."

"I see you're still too clever for your own good," Edward chuckled, not the least bit embarrassed that I had caught him out.

"I think your desire to keep the family together and to avoid having Andrew later regret his decision are genuine. However, you had to have known that it would be unavoidable for Charles and I not see one another. Just what were you hoping to achieve with this?" I questioned.

"While the British Army may have over 81,000 trained regular personnel, you and I both know that the Army can be a very small place. It was only a matter of time before you crossed paths again, and I felt it best, for both of you, that your first meeting be outside the confines of your professional roles. It would have been challenging for you to meet again in a professional capacity after everything that occurred between you two."

"While you have a point, I do not appreciate the heavy handedness of your actions," I remonstrated.

"I know, but it was the only way," Edward indicated.

"I beg to differ, but will leave it at that. It's over and done with. I suppose now I don't need to worry about seeing him again," I shrugged, not wanting to contemplate the matter any further.

-X-

"All sorted?" Jacqueline entered the dining room with her antique, nickel plated tea set that had been in her family for generations.

"Yes," I gave her a warm smile. I didn't want to disappoint Jacqueline by telling her that I had seen right through her husband's lies.

"Brilliant," Jacqueline set her tea set in the middle of the dining room table. "Now, Molly, sweetheart, do you think you could close your eyes for a moment?" she requested. "Sam and Emily have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I was taken aback by this announcement.

"I promise it is one you will like," Jacqueline assured, prompting me to close my eyes as instructed.

-X-

"Happy Birthday!" Sam cried out. "You can open your eyes, now."

"Blimey!" I opened my eyes to see a cake lit with twenty-seven candles in front of me.

"You didn't think we would forgot about your birthday, did you?" Emily chuckled, referring to the fact that my twenty-seventh birthday was only four days away.

"I don't know what to say," I felt my eyes well with tears, as I was touched beyond belief that they not only remembered my birthday, but also wanted to celebrate it.

"It's time to sing happy birthday, Molls," Sam announced, leading the James family into a rousing chorus.

-X-

Jacqueline had made my favourite cake from scratch, which was a lemon sponge, layer cake with lemon and raspberry filling, and buttercream frosting. Sam had entertained us all by devouring, not one, but two pieces of birthday cake. He was clearly going through a growth spurt. It moved me that even though I was technically no longer part of their family, the James Family still insisted on treating me like I was.

I had almost forgotten how special birthdays were in the James household. Dave had always been too consumed with drink and Mum with looking after the little bleeders, that birthdays were often overlooked in the Dawes household. There had also been next to no money for presents. Which is why I had never made a big fuss about my birthday. The only time I had made a fuss had been my eighteenth birthday, which had ended in complete shambles. The only good thing that had come of it, had been vomiting in front of the Army Recruitment Office.

After dessert, Sam insisted I open presents. Again, I was heartened by the fact that James family had gone to the unnecessary expense of purchasing me birthday gifts. Emily had given me a gift set containing my favourite body wash and lotion from Jo Malone, which was extremely fitting, as Emily had been the one to introduce me to the upmarket brand. Jacqueline had given me a black Stella McCartney tote bag. When I tried to protest that it was too expensive, and completely unnecessary, she insisted that I accept it. She knew full well that I would never indulge in such an expensive bag for myself. Edward gifted me a book on the history of QARANC.

Sam's gift had been surprisingly thoughtful, considering that he was still only a twelve-year-old boy. He had opted to give me a beautiful sterling silver necklace with an elephant pendant on it. Sam had explained that he remembered all the stories I had shared with him about seeing elephants in Africa, and how fond of them I was.

Everything had been going extremely well, until Sam accidentally reminded me of the trip I had taken with his _father_ to the Serengeti, and how we had ridden an elephant together. He was obviously embarrassed, once he realised his mistake, and had quickly apologised. I had done my best to assure him it was fine and that he did not need to apologise to me.

-X-

"Edward? Is someone at the door?" Jacqueline turned to her husband as we were finishing our tea.

"Let me check," Edward excused himself from the table.

"I should be leaving for the station soon," I checked my watch. "I don't want to miss the last train back to Birmingham."

"I can drop you at the station," Emily offered. "It's on the way to Rebecca's. Sam has football practice early tomorrow morning, and we promised to have him home at a decent hour."

"Thanks, Em."

"So, this is where everyone is hiding," Andrew drawled, causing us to stare back at him in shock.

"Andrew! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a special assignment this weekend?" Jacqueline eyed her son with surprise.

"No kiss hello for your favourite son?" Andrew joked, before walking over and pecking his mom on the cheek. "Save any birthday cake for me?" he sauntered over to me and gave me a warm hug.

"Barely. Sammy here, has developed a ravenous appetite," I smirked.

"I can't help it that I'm a growing boy," he protested before giving his uncle a hug.

"Em," Andrew gave his sister a hug before taking a seat at the dining room table and allowing his mum to pour him a cup of tea while Emily sliced a piece of cake for him.

"What are you doing here, Andrew?" Jacqueline inquired.

"Dad needed my help with something," Andrew replied cryptically.

"Speaking of your father, where did he go off to?" Jacqueline questioned.

"He's in his study. He told me that he will re-join us shortly," Andrew explained, before giving me an awkward glance.

"I hope he returns soon," Emily remarked. "We need to leave for the station shortly."

"He will," Andrew promised. "Now, Sammy," he turned to his nephew, "why don't you update me on your football team?"

-X-

"You're just in time," Jacqueline remarked, as Edward re-entered the dining room. "Emily was just about to leave with Molly and Sam."

"Emily," Edward looked to his daughter, "I think it would be best if you drove Sam home now. I will see that Molly gets to the station."

"Are you sure?" Emily eyed her father suspiciously. "It's no bother for me to stop at the station."

"I think it is best. Why don't you go with Sam to gather his things? Your mum and I will meet you in the foyer to say goodbye to Sam."

-X-

After saying goodbye to Sam and assuring him that I would not miss his football match in Birmingham, I found myself alone in the dining room with Jacqueline, Edward, and Andrew, wondering why Edward had insisted that Emily and Sam leave without me.

"Molly," Edward carefully took a seat next to me, before reaching for my hand.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I suddenly felt a large wave of uneasiness crash over me.

"You know that I love you as if you were my own daughter, don't you?" he began carefully, causing my stomach to churn with discomfort.

"O-of course I do," I nodded, sensing that something was very wrong.

"Edward, what is this about?" Jacqueline demanded. I could sense, that she too, was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You know that I only want the best for you, and for you to be happy," Edward continued, ignoring Jacqueline's demand.

"Edward, you're scaring me," I began to panic, looking to Jacqueline and Andrew for support.

"There are things you need to know," Edward continued.

"What t-things?" I interrupted in a fearful voice.

"Things that will help you bring closure."

"Edward, I swear if you…"

"Please, Jacqueline. Give me a moment to explain," Edward entreated.

"This had better not involve Charles," Jacqueline gave her husband a stern warning.

"Molly, I know that there is nothing any of us can do to change the past, but there's so much you don't know. While I do not want to hurt you, any more than you have already been hurt, there are things that you should know. Things that may help you understand what happened with Charles and why he did what he did."

"Please tell me that this is not some sick attempt on your part to justify what that bastard did to me?" I demanded in an incredulous voice.

"I promise you it is not. I will never condone what Charles did to you, but if I can help bring you closure, I will. I failed you, Molly. We all did. If I had been more understanding and willing to listen to your concerns, I could have potentially stopped the entire mess from occurring. It pains me greatly that I chose not to intervene. This is why it is so important to me that you learn the truth once and for all. I know that this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but trust me when I say that I am doing this because I love you and that I want you to be happy again."

"What have you done, Edward?" Jacqueline interrogated as she stood up from her chair and walked over to stand beside me.

"I asked Andrew to bring someone here to see Molly. Someone who can give her the answers she so desperately needs."

"For the love of God, Edward, please tell me that you did not bring Charles here," Jacqueline implored, placing a protective arm around my waist.

"No, Charles is not here. I asked Andrew to escort Georgie here," Edward revealed, causing me to recoil in horror.

"G-Georgie?" I started to shake uncontrollably. I could not believe that both Edward and Andrew would betray me like this.

"Edward, do you mean to tell me that you asked Andrew to bring that woman into our home on the same night that we had planned to celebrate Molly's birthday?" Jacqueline exploded at her husband.

"It was the only way," Edward attempted to justify his actions.

"Bollocks!" Jacqueline swore at her husband. Swearing was something she rarely, if ever did. "I cannot believe that you would stoop so low, especially after the stunt you pulled at Andrew's passing out."

"Jacqueline," Edward took a deep breath, "I understand that you are angry with me, and you have every right to be angry with me, but now is not the time for us to argue. Not, when Georgie is waiting in my study to speak with Molly."

"Do you honestly expect Molly to speak to her after what she did to her?" Jacqueline demanded.

"Mum, please," Andrew tried to reason with Jacqueline. "I know that this is not what you had envisioned for tonight, but Dad is right. Molly needs to hear what Georgie has to say."

"Do I?" I looked at Andrew angrily.

"None of us wants to hurt you, Molly," Andrew assured. "I know she is the last person you ever wanted to see again, but I really think listening to her side of the story could help you."

"Molly, you don't have to do this," Jacqueline gave me a concerned look. "Just say the word and I will throw her out of the house," she promised.

"I know this is difficult, Molly, but please, be the courageous and compassionate woman that you are inside, and give Georgie the chance to explain," Edward pleaded. "She knows that she carries a great deal of blame for what happened, and deeply regrets her actions."

"I know you hate her, Molls, but she's worth a listen," Andrew offered in an encouraging voice.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm not doing this for either of you," I glared at Edward and Andrew, "and I am certainly not doing this for _her_, let alone _him_. I am doing this, because I am sick and tired of living what feels like a never-ending nightmare," I declared, thinking of Jackie's reminder that the 'old Molly' was brave and not afraid to face her deepest fears. "If listening to _her_ is what I must do to put this sordid mess behind me, then I suppose I have no other choice…"

-X-

"I honestly didn't think you would agree to see me," Georgie hesitantly rose from where she had been seated before the fireplace.

"It's not like I had much choice," I murmured, taking in her immaculate appearance. Part of me had secretly hoped that she had lost her looks since I had last seen her. "Apparently you have something you would like to say to me?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow at her.

"I wish this wasn't all so complicated," Georgie paced in front of the fireplace. "I've rehearsed this conversation at least a half a dozen times in my head. Yet, now that I am in front of you, words seem to fail me."

"Aside from the fact that you're bang out of order for showing your face here, perhaps you could clue me in on what possessed you to come here?"

"I'm leaving the UK, Molly. I've been given a two-year secondment with the Australian Army."

"You what?" this was the last thing I expected to hear from her.

"I need a break from the UK. I want to go somewhere where I can move on with my life away from the ghosts of my past."

"You think running away to Australia will accomplish this?"

"Yes," Georgie nodded. "There's so many things you don't know, Molly. I found that I could not leave before I talked to you. I know that you hate me. You have every right to hate me. I would hate you if our situations were reserved."

"Stop mucking around, Georgie, and get to the bloody point," after everything that had happened between us, I found myself having zero patience for my former mate.

"All right," she agreed, prompting me to take a seat in Edward's armchair. There was no sense in standing there watching her pace. "I remember hearing about how your mate, Smurf, dropped dead in front of you on the pitch at Upton Park. I imagine how helpless you must have felt seeing him there, knowing there wasn't a single thing you could do to save him…"

"What does this have to do with anything?" I bristled. The last thing I wanted to be reminded of was that horrible moment from my past. Nearly seven years on, I had yet to fully come to terms with what had happened.

"Imagine seeing the love of your life blown to bits in front of you, and not being able to do a bloody thing to save him," Georgie's eyes welled with tears. "The only thing I could do was hold him in my arms as he laid there dying. Smurf may not have been the love of your life, but you know what it is like to lose someone close to you and to feel completely helpless."

"What happened to Elvis was horrible, Georgie. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even you," I couldn't help but feel a small sliver of empathy for her.

"Thank you," Georgie wiped a tear from her eye. "The one thing I have always admired about you, Molly, is the fact that you have such a big and generous heart. Even though Elvis was your friend first, you were so caring and compassionate to me after he jilted me. You always made an effort to check-in with me and to keep in touch. You even paired me up with 2 Section when you could have recommended a dozen other medics. You trusted me, and it pains me greatly to know that I betrayed that trust."

"It pains me as well. I thought you were my mate," I accused in a bitter tone.

"After Elvis died, I was an absolute mess. I felt completely hollow inside. I couldn't eat, and every time I tried to fall asleep, I would awaken from terrible nightmares of me holding his battered body in my arms and watching him die. I kept having flashbacks of Elvis during my waking hours, so much so, that I could no longer function, Molly."

"I know. This is why I thought it was too early for you to go back on tour."

"You were right," Georgie conceded. "Unfortunately, I had convinced myself that the only way to feel normal again was to carry on with my life. I thought Elvis would have wanted me to get back to work, and not to grieve for him."

"He would have wanted to you to move on, but he also would have wanted for you to get the support you needed. Elvis loved you, Georgie. He didn't want to see you suffer."

"Thank you."

"Am I correct that you went back to work as a way to escape from the beginnings of PTSD?"

"Yes," Georgie gave a grim nod. "It shames me that, as a medic, I failed to recognise what was clearly happening to me."

"And Charles? Did you fail to miss that, he too, was showing signs of PTSD?"

"I'm sorry, Molly. I know that you expressed your concerns to me privately that he was showing symptoms of it, but I was so deep in denial about my own situation, that I was oblivious to what was happening to Charlie. Perhaps if I had been a better medic, I would have realised what was happening to him before it was too late."

"Even if you had recognised what was happening to Charles, it is unlikely that you could have changed anything. He was so deep in denial, I don't think anyone was capable of helping him."

"I think the signs were there before Elvis died. I was just too distracted with my own issues to see them. I let my personal life get in the way of my judgment." Georgie confessed. "I think that after being injured in Afghan, Charlie was desperate to prove that he was not only fit for active service, but in better physical and mental condition than before. He pushed himself hard in Kenya and continued going at a relentless pace in Nepal. I think he felt he had something to prove, not just to himself, but to his father, to you, and to all the naysayers in the Army who think he has unfairly benefitted from having a father who is a Lieutenant General."

"What could he possibly have to prove to me?"

"Think about it, Molly. He's ten years older than you are, and after being shot in Afghan, he didn't want you to think that he was fit for the knacker's yard. He also worried that you would not want to deal with the baggage that came from with first marriage. It was important to him that you saw him as being successful. It terrified him to think that you might find someone younger with better prospects while you were at Uni."

"Did he tell you this?" I was horrified to think that he had confided this to Georgie.

"No, he told Elvis," Georgie revealed. "Please don't think that I am implying that you are to blame for any of this. You are not. I am just trying to explain Charlie's state of mind and why I think he pushed himself too hard prior to Elvis's death."

"What happened in Afghan?"

"While we were in Nepal, we discovered a sex trafficking ring, that was trafficking underage children. It turns out that it was linked to the Taliban. We wound up going to Afghan to support the SAS with covert mission to break-up the ring. Elvis was leading the operation, and was being supported by Captain Aziz from the Afghan Army. Charlie was so pegged out by this point, that I think it messed with his judgment. Elvis and I became entangled with one another again and let our personal involvement cloud our judgment. All of us missed the signs that Aziz was bent and in league with the Taliban. We were ambushed by the Taliban shortly thereafter. During the firefight, Elvis climbed onto a roof only to discover too late that an IED had been placed up there. It was detonated remotely and the impact sent him flying off the building. I tried desperately to save him, but there was nothing I could do," Georgie choked, before breaking down in front of me.

-X-

"I'm sorry," Georgie wiped her eyes with a tissue, after taking a few minutes to compose herself.

"No one should ever have to see their fiancé die in front of them like that," as much as I wanted to hate Georgie at this very moment, I could not. No one deserved what had happened to her.

"I still wear his ring," Georgie revealed, reaching into the collar of her shirt to reveal a delicate silver necklace with her engagement ring attached. "I honestly think I will never love anyone the way I loved Elvis."

"Thank you for telling me about what happened to Elvis. I know that it was not easy. Charles refused to tell me what happened, but I suspected that something had gone dreadfully wrong, and that he blamed himself for it."

"It's the least I could do, considering what I've done to you," Georgie conceded.

"Why did you do it?" I couldn't help but ask her.

"It's difficult to explain, but I think you need to understand everything that led up to it. After Elvis died, I felt that Charlie was my only link to him. I was traumatised by what had happened, and I had convinced myself that no one could understand how I felt inside except for Charlie. I think he was experiencing similar feelings."

"It wouldn't surprise me," I acknowledged.

"It started in Nigeria. I think we were both trying so hard to be stoic and not to let on to anyone that we were both a mess inside. We saw that the only way we could cope was to become co-dependent. At no time in Nigeria, did I have any sexual or romantic feelings for Charlie. Rather, I viewed him as my lifeline. He was the one person who truly understood how I felt, and could see me through the nightmare that my life had become. While he was concerned for my welfare, he never gave any indication that he was attracted to me in any way or that he had any feelings for me other than friendship," Georgie assured. "I think we both thought, that after completing our mission in Nigeria, we could continue functioning in Army as long as we had each other's backs. It didn't seem to matter that both of us felt dead inside."

"I confronted Charles with this the night before 2 Section departed for Belize. I told him that he had PTSD and needed to stop hiding behind his uniform. I begged him to get help, but he refused to listen to me," I divulged with reluctance.

"If only he had listened," Georgie lamented.

"What exactly happened in Belize?" I questioned, my desire for answers growing stronger.

"We had split into two teams for the training exercise. I was with Kingy and Rab, and Charlie was with the others. From what Brains told me, Charlie was leading the way, and failed to spot the boar trap."

"So much for staying focused and alert," I mused. The Charles I knew would never have made such a school boy error.

"His injury was horrific. I did the best I could, but I honestly thought he might lose his leg," Georgie admitted. "Then when his fever set it in, I worried that he would succumb to sepsis before we could be rescued. It took everything in me not to think of how I had failed Elvis, and how I was destined to fail his best mate."

"I'm sure it was a very trying experience for you, Georgie, especially given the circumstances under which it occurred."

"It was while we were hiding in the cave, waiting for rescue, that things started to get weird," Georgie disclosed. "Charlie was delirious with fever and kept calling out for you. He started to confuse me for you. I didn't think anything of it until he started to confess that there were problems in your relationship. He said that you had accused him of hiding behind his uniform and had demanded he seek help. I tried to assure him that everything would work itself out and that you would be waiting for him when we returned to the UK. I thought that I had pacified him, until he started to imply that he had feelings for me and asked me if I could ever love him the way I loved Elvis. I thought he was hallucinating, Molly. It honestly never occurred to me that he might be serious."

"Do you know that he once told me that when he died, he wanted me to be the last thing he saw. Yet, here he was, on the verge of death, and all he could think about was his feelings for you," I felt a renewed sense of betrayal take hold of me.

"It wasn't like that, Molly," Georgie protested.

"Then what the hell was it like?" I demanded.

"His mind wasn't right. I don't know how else to describe it."

"Tell me, Georgie, when did you go from being devasted over Elvis, to deciding you wanted nothing more than to get off with the man I was supposed to marry?" I could no longer hold back my anger.

"It's complicated, Molly," Georgie could barely look me in the eye.

"I don't give a monkey's arse that it's complicated."

"After Belize, Charlie started texting, e-mailing me, and telephoning me from hospital. He insisted that he had not been delirious with fever when he had told me that he had developed feelings for me. He was desperate to know if I could ever return his feelings. I told him that he couldn't have feelings for me and that he loved you. I advised him to work on resolving his problems with you. I swear to you, Molly, on Elvis's life, that I did nothing to encourage him."

"Do you mean to tell me that the entire time I was at his bedside in Queen Elizabeth, imploring him to get help for his PTSD, he was chasing you?" I felt absolutely gutted inside to know that while I had been desperate to save the man I had loved, his only thought had been to pursue another woman.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I wish it wasn't like this, but it was," Georgie reached to touch my arm in a show of compassion.

"Don't touch me," I recoiled.

"I'm sorry," Georgie apologised. "I just hate seeing you this way."

"Do me a favour, and just continue with your bloody story," I wrapped my arms around myself defensively.

"Charlie continued to pursue me while he was at Headley Court. I finally became fed up with his endless attempts to contact me, and went to see him. I told him in no uncertain terms that I did not return his feelings and that I could never love him. I demanded that Charlie stay away from me. It was so bad, that I even contemplated requesting a transfer to another section."

"So, that's why he asked me to stop visiting him at Headley," I realised. "He didn't want me in the way, in case you chose to visit him."

"I had no idea," Georgie looked appalled.

"To think how pathetic, he must have thought I was," I shook my head in disgust. "Do you know that when I accused him of becoming obsessed with you, he told me that I was paranoid and that I was allowing my lack of self-confidence to fuel my doubts? He actually had the audacity to tell me that if I continued to lob such ridiculous accusations at him that maybe he would be better off with someone like you."

"Oh, Molly, I honestly do not know what to say. I know that this is no excuse for what he did, but he wasn't well."

"Don't make excuses for him. He knew exactly what he was doing."

"I honestly don't think he did. I'd like to think that I knew what I was doing at the time, but I didn't. I too, was hiding behind my uniform, and was using Charlie as a crutch. I started to panic as it got closer to your wedding date. I worried that you would keep Charlie away from me, and that I would lose him as my only connection to Elvis. I was so numb inside, and was desperate to keep my feelings for Elvis alive. I was not thinking rationally. I started toying with the idea that maybe the only way to keep Elvis's memory alive was to embrace the only piece of him that I had left. Shortly before the wedding, Bones was recalled to his regiment, and 2 Section was due to deploy to Bangladesh. I was desperate to see Charlie again. I hated working under Bones, and needed Charlie to keep me sane. When our Brigadier informed us that he had reached out to Charlie to see if he was fit to join us, I used the opportunity to my advantage."

"What are you saying?"

"I contacted Charlie and he asked me to meet him at the Gainsborough Hotel the evening before the wedding," Georgie confessed, causing me to turn white. "I told him that I had developed feelings for him, and asked him to reconsider marrying you, and to come to Bangladesh with me instead."

"Do you mean to tell me that you asked him to jilt me?" I exploded with anger. "How could you do such a thing, when you of all people know what it is like to be jilted?"

"I'm so very sorry, Molly. I know it was horrible of me, but I honestly never even stopped to consider your feelings. I was only focused on my need for Charlie."

"That was it, then? All you had to do was bat your fake eyelashes at him and ask him not to marry me?"

"He told me that he had already decided not to marry you and that he was planning to come to Bangladesh because he could no longer be parted from me."

"Of course, he did!" I found myself reeling from their despicable behaviour. "Tell me Georgie, was it then that the two of you first fucked, or did you at least have the decency to wait until Andrew told me that the wedding was off?" I demanded.

"I-I…" Georgie hesitated, as her eyes filled with shame.

"Don't bother answering," I muttered. "The look on your face says it all."

"I'm s-sorry…"

"Don't fucking apologise to me again," I seethed. "Your apologises are meaningless to me. Tell me, Georgie, was gallivanting off to Bangladesh worth it in the end?"

"No, it was not worth it. There's not a day that has gone by since I have returned from Bangladesh, that I have not deeply regretted my actions. The only thing I can say in my defence is that I was so deep in the throes of PTSD, and so obsessed with keeping Elvis's memory alive, that I lost all perspective on reality. It pains me to think of how much I hurt you, Molly, and I can only imagine how disappointed Elvis must be in me. If I could take it all back, I would, but I can't, Molly, and for that I am terribly sorry."

"When did it finally occur to you, that you were seriously ill, and had done terrible things to those around you?"

"We were sent to Bangladesh to assist with a local refugee camp for thousands who had fled their war-torn villages. We worked with the local police inspector and his wife. It came to our attention that they were using the refugee camp as a front for prostitution and drug smuggling. Charlie and I were so far gone by that point that we both made some significant errors in judgment. We came under attack by the smugglers and found ourselves trapped, with our only option for survival being jumping off of a 30 Meter cliff into the river below."

"You jumped off of a bloody cliff?" I looked at Georgie aghast. "That is tantamount to suicide."

"I honestly didn't care at that point and I'm not sure Charlie did either. All I knew was that being with Charlie had only made me feel worse, and that he was a poor substitute for Elvis. I could never love him the way I had loved Elvis, especially when I knew deep down that you were the one he really loved."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I wasn't blind to the fact that he often pretended I was you when we had sex just as I pretended, he was Elvis. He also called out your name multiple times during sex. You were the one he dreamed of, not me."

"Are you sure that wasn't just wishful thinking on the part of your conscience?" I argued.

"After the cliff jump, we were both in a very bad way. It didn't help matters that Bones led the team that was sent in to rescue us. Charlie and I were not only physically battered, but also mentally broken. Charlie was severely concussed and refused to allow Bones to rescue him. He attacked Bones and the two fought on the riverbank. Charlie shoved Bones into a rock and Bones landed at an awkward angle, which caused him to tear his ACL. I thought Bones might kill Charlie, but he showed what a true professional he was by knocking Charlie unconscious and dragging him down the riverbank to the waiting rescue boat, torn ACL and all.

"And after the rescue?"

"Charlie and I were taken to hospital with the remainder of 2 Section. Brains and Fingers were furious with us, as they were not oblivious to the fact that we had broken several Army regulations and that our reckless conduct had nearly cost us our lives. Neither have spoken to me since the cliff jump. Charlie's father arranged for my Mum to fly in. From there, he arranged for me to be placed on medical leave and sent to a private clinic in Northern Ireland which specialises in treatment for PTSD. I spent six months there doing intensive treatment. It was while I was there, that I came to terms with Elvis's death and the enormity of everything I had done. I'm not proud of what I did to you, Molly, and I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"And Charles?" I didn't want to ask, but I knew deep down that I needed to know.

"The last time I spoke to him was in hospital in Bangladesh. We both realised that we had made a spectacular cock-up of our lives, and that any feelings we'd had for one another, were a result of misplaced grief."

"That's it? You're not lying to me?"

"I swear, Molly, it's the honest to goodness truth. I have not spoken to Charlie since then, nor has he contacted me. There is no reason for us to see or speak to one another again."

"You're very lucky that you still have a career," I observed. It was no wonder that Bones thought _he _should have been court martialled and dishonourably discharged.

"Lieutenant General James and Colonel Beck sorted things for us. I'm not proud of the fact that they did, but it was outside of my control."

"I hope you realise that you are extremely lucky to have a second chance. While I am not sure I can ever forgive you for what you did to me, I know that you have been through a horrible ordeal, Georgie, and I am glad that you have received the help that you desperately needed. Perhaps a fresh start in Australia is what you need."

"Thank you, Molly. You should also know that none of what happened is your fault. You were right from the beginning, and I deeply regret that I did not listen to you. I cannot speak for Charlie, but I sensed even from my first night with him, that there was a part of him that deeply regretted what he did to you and that he loved you just as much as I loved Elvis."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Georgie, but I am no longer the young, naïve girl, that believes in fairy tales. If Charles truly loved me, we would never have done what he did to me. At least you spared me from marrying a man who was incapable of loving me the way I deserve to be loved."

"Please don't tell me that you think Bones is capable fulfilling your needs?" Georgie challenged. "I was surprised to return from my most recent tour in Afghan to hear that you two were in a relationship."

"My relationship with Bones is none of your concern," I wasn't about to accept relationship advice from Georgie.

"I know I'm the last person you would ever listen to, but Bones is no good Molly. He's using you. That I can promise you. He loathes Charlie and would do anything to get up his wick even if it meant getting off with you. Bones knows that this would infuriate Charlie and make him mad with jealously."

"Bones is nothing like that. He's the most honourable man I know," I defended.

"If you say so," Georgie shrugged. "You should ask him what he thinks of me?"

"I already know what he thinks of you. Let's just say that he has a less than favourable view of you."

"Really?" Georgie had the audacity to look surprised. "You should ask him about all of the times he propositioned me. His apparent dislike for me, clearly didn't stop him from trying to shag me."

"What?" I looked back at Georgie in complete shock.

"So much for Bones being the most honourable man you know," Georgie observed. "I should probably take my leave now," she decided. "I truly hope you find happiness, Molly. If anyone deserves it, it is you. However, before you discount Charlie for someone like Bones, you should probably know one final thing."

"What is that?"

"There was only one name Charlie screamed when we jumped off of that cliff, and it wasn't mine or Sam's. It was yours. You, Molly, were the last thing he wanted to see."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long delay. RL has been a bit challenging of late. There's a lot going on in this chapter and I hope I did justice to it. Also, part of this chapter is rated M. As always thank you for the continued feedback and support. It means the world to me!

Chapter 14

_November 2017_

_Bath, United Kingdom_

"_That went better than anticipated," I smiled at Charles after the last of our guests had departed our wedding rehearsal dinner. "Even Dave and the little bleeders behaved themselves," I rambled awkwardly as we approached the exit._

"_I suppose," Charles agreed in a half-hearted tone. _

"_Your mum and dad chose well," I remarked in an attempt to distract myself from the nagging suspicion that Charles was not looking forward to the fact that we would be husband and wife in less than twenty-four hours. _

"_Are you walking home?" Charles asked._

"_Of course," I gave him an exasperated look. "It's only a five-minute walk." _

"_I'll accompany you," Charles frowned at the heels on my court shoes._

"_It's a bit out of your way, innit?" Charles was spending the night at The Gainsborough Hotel, while I enjoyed my final evening as a single woman with my mum, Nan, sisters, Jackie, Jacqueline, and Emily at Royal Crescent. _

"_I don't mind," Charles shrugged, before putting his hand on the small of my back and steering me in the direction of his family home._

_-X-_

"_Is everything all right, Charles? You've been a bit subdued tonight," I observed, as we walked side-by-side, neither of us holding the other's hand as we often did in the past. "Are you missing Elvis? It's understandable if you are…"_

"_I thought I told you that I didn't want to discuss him again," Charles reminded me in irritated voice._

"_I just thought…"_

"_Don't, Molly," he warned._

"_Are you sure you really want to do this?" I turned to face him._

"_Do what?"_

"_Marry me," I choked out. _

"_Of course, I want to marry you," Charles gave me an exasperated look. _

"_You don't seem to be excited about the fact that we're getting married tomorrow."_

"_I wish you would stop letting your insecurities cloud your judgment, Molly."_

"_You haven't given me much to feel secure about recently," I protested._

"_I'm sorry," Charles apologized. "I've been distracted with everything I needed to wrap up with 2 Section before the wedding. "Now, we had best get you back to Royal Crescent, before Mum sends out a search party," he effectively changed the subject._

_-X-_

"_I'm relieved to see that you made it here in one piece," Charles observed from where we stood in front of his parents' doorstep._

"_Wait until you see tomorrow's heels," I attempted to joke, only to find Charles staring back at me with an inscrutable look on his face._

"_You know that I love you, don't you?" he suddenly questioned._

"_You wouldn't have asked me to marry you, if you didn't," I gave a weak laugh, as he continued to gaze at me intently, causing my stomach to fill with collywobbles._

"_And that I'll always love you," Charles continued, before reaching out to clasp my face between his hands._

"_Ditto," I gave a small smile, before he leaned forward and captured my lips in a tender kiss._

_-X-_

"_I shouldn't keep you any longer," Charles reluctantly pulled away from me, after holding me close for what felt like several minutes._

"_Promise me, you'll always remember this moment," Charles requested in a quiet voice. _

"_Of course, I will," I gave him a reassuring smile. "It is after all, the last night I will be Molly Dawes. Come tomorrow, I'll be Molly James."_

"_I had best take my leave," Charles seemed reluctant to go. "I hate leaving you like this."_

"_It won't be for long. Just think, in less than twelve hours, we will be Mr. and Mrs. James."_

"_Goodbye, Molly," Charles whispered, before kissing me on the cheek one last time._

-X-

Late July 2019

Royal Crescent

Bath, United Kingdom

At least an hour had passed since Jacqueline had unceremoniously thrown Georgie, Andrew, and Edward out of the house. To say that she had been livid by what had transpired was an understatement at best. In addition to ordering Andrew to remove Georgie from the premises, she had advised Edward that it would be best if he slept elsewhere tonight.

After apologizing profusely for Edward and Andrew's reprehensible behaviour, Jacqueline had ushered me up to my old room. She had insisted I stay for the night, before promising that she would drive me back to Birmingham the following morning. Jacqueline then made me a cuppa, and offered to stay with me while I recovered from the horror of Georgie's visit. I thanked Jacqueline for her support, but told her that I needed privacy. I was knocked for six, and didn't want her hovering over me.

This is how I came to find myself on my old bed, with my arms wrapped around my knees, staring vacantly at the beige Laura Ashley drapes covering the window. Upon surprising Charles after my second tour in Afghan, the entire James Family had insisted I remain at Royal Crescent. Charles had also insisted that I continue residing at Royal Crescent, even after he was deemed fit to return to active service. I hadn't felt comfortable moving into Charles's room, especially when he went off on tour to Kenya, and had taken up residence in one of the guest bedrooms.

Jacqueline, upon learning that I'd never had my own bedroom, had surprised me by taking one of the existing guest rooms and redecorating it just for me. She had maintained that I needed my own space, and that they had plenty of space to accommodate me. Jacqueline had lovingly chosen the furniture, bedding, window treatments, rugs, and added special decorative touches.

Once at Uni, I would often spend the weekdays in Birmingham, but would frequently return home to Royal Crescent at the weekends and for holidays. I would also spend as much time as possible there whenever Charles was in residence. This is how I had come to form such a close bond with the James Family, and why tonight's betrayal left me feeling gutted inside.

I was interrupted from my reverie by the incessant vibrating of my mobile. I looked down to see that I had several unread text messages from both Jackie and Bones. I knew that Jackie was likely worried, but didn't have it in me to tell her about Georgie's unwelcome appearance. As for Bones, I didn't want to think about him. Not when I knew he was just like _him_. It disgusted me to think that Bones, of all people, had fallen prey to Georgie's charms.

-X-

"Molly?" Jacqueline knocked on the door and poked her head into my room. "Are you all right, sweetheart? May I bring you another cup of tea?"

"I'm fine," I assured.

"Emily returned about an hour ago. I explained what happened and she is obviously quite upset. I told her that you needed your privacy. Also, Jackie rang a few minutes ago. She was worried that she hadn't heard from you, and said that you hadn't returned her text messages. I told her what happened, and she offered to drive down to pick you up, but I suggested that she let me drive you home tomorrow morning. It's late and I don't like the idea of the two of you driving at this hour."

"Thank you," I gave Jacqueline a weak smile.

"Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"I'll be all right."

"Try to get some rest, dear," Jacqueline bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "I know it's been a horrible evening, but tomorrow will be better," she promised.

-X-

It was after midnight, and I knew better than to try and fall asleep. My thoughts were completely jumbled and I was overwhelmed by the various emotions consuming me. The nurse in me wanted to feel compassion for what they had suffered, but the woman in me could not see past the utter humiliation and devastation they had wrought upon me.

PTSD or not, the fact that they had blatantly disregarded my feelings, and had behaved in such a deplorable manner, had me reeling inside. I couldn't help but think back to that moment on _his _parents' doorstep the night before our ill-fated wedding. It repulsed me to think that every word _he'd_ uttered that night had been a complete and total lie. What kind of man did that to a woman? Had _he _been an unscrupulous cheat all along? Had I been so blinded by the fairy tale that I had failed to notice the warning signs? I cringed inside at the way I had allowed myself to be duped by _him_.

Then there was the rubbish _she_ had spouted about me being the one _he _truly loved. Did_ she_ honestly think I would believe that tissue of lies? If _he_ had loved me, _he_ wouldn't have shagged _her _the night before our wedding. A man with even the slightest bit of integrity, would have at least waited until after he'd jilted me before shagging another woman.

I was also struggling to reconcile how an honest and rule abiding man had morphed into an accomplished liar who thought nothing of disregarding the same rules and regulations _he'd_ once held sacred. I couldn't understand why_ he'd_ felt the need to be duplicitous when it would have been far easier for _him_ to have broken off our engagement once _he _had realised the extent of _his _feelings for _her_.

I sat there and stewed for several minutes before reaching for my mobile.

_Me: Are you really so wet that you needed Georgie to do your bidding?_

_Charles: Molly?_

_Me: I'm surprised you still have my number. I would have thought you would have discarded it in the same callous manner in which you discarded me._

_Charles: We need to talk._

_Me: The time for talking was after Elvis died, yet I seem to recall you had no interest in talking to me then because you were too busy chasing Georgie._

_Charles: It wasn't like that. I was ill and didn't recognise what I was doing at the time._

_Me: It's funny that when I pointed that very same fact out to you, you went out of your way to berate me for suggesting that you were not well. Yet, now when you have made a total bollocks out of your life, you have no problem playing the PTSD card. Did you honestly think that having Edward and Andrew arrange for Georgie to see me would magically fix everything for you?_

_Charles: What are you talking about?_

_Me: You know damn well what I'm talking about. _

_-X-_

Suddenly my mobile started to ring and Charles's number came across the screen. There was no way in hell I was answering his call.

_Charles: Answer your bloody mobile._

_Me: Sod off._

_Charles: You cannot lob accusations like these at me without at least giving me the chance to speak to you._

"What?" I answered my mobile in an aggravated tone after it rang for the third time.

"What did you mean about my father and Andrew arranging for Georgie to see you?"

"Stop being a git, Charles, you know exactly what I meant."

"I honestly don't, Molly. Could you please explain what you meant?"

"You don't expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with me being ambushed by Georgie at your parents' house?"

"What?" Charles sounded aghast, which left me wondering if perhaps he hadn't been involved.

"Your parents invited me to Sunday lunch for a surprise birthday celebration. I was having a lovely time, until Andrew randomly showed up with Georgie in tow, at Edward's instruction."

"Christ almighty! I knew Mum and Dad invited you over to celebrate your birthday, but I honestly had no idea that Dad would pull a stunt like that. You have to believe me, Molly. I would never do something like that to hurt you," Charles implored.

"No, you just spent months feeding me lie after lie, criticising my insecurities, chasing your best mate's fiancé, fucking _her_ on the eve of our wedding, and making a mockery out of me in front of my former Section members," I accused. "If that isn't hurting me, I'm not sure what is."

"You have to let me explain," Charles begged in an anguished voice.

"Do I?"

"I know that I behaved in a loathsome manner towards you, Molly, and there is not a day that does not go by that I do not deeply regret what I did to you. I have wanted nothing more than to apologise to you and to explain why I did what I did, but I have been too ashamed to face you. There are many days where I can barely look at myself in the mirror without feeling disgusted at myself. I love you…"

"Don't!" I cut him off. I was not about to subject myself to more of his lies.

"Molly, please, there's so much I need to say to you and speaking to you on the phone at 01:30 is not the right way for us to do this. Let me visit you this weekend. I can come to Birmingham."

"No, Charles, I don't think that would be a good idea," I objected.

"I know that you hate me, and that you never want to see me again, but please, Molly, give me this one opportunity to explain everything to you. If you choose to have nothing to do with me after, I promise that I will respect your wishes."

"I don't know," I hesitated. I owed him absolutely nothing, and wasn't sure that hearing his side of the story would do anything other than cause me further pain.

"Think about it, Molls. That's all I ask."

"All right, I'll think about it, but don't contact me again until I contact you. Understood?"

"Yes, Molly, I understand. Thank you for at least considering it. I know you don't believe me right now, but I mean it more than anything when I say that I love…"

"Don't, Charles. Don't ever say you love me again. We both know that it's not true," I declared, before abruptly hanging up on him.

-X-

After two hours of tossing and turning, I decided to go downstairs and make myself a cup of tea. It was obvious that I was not going to get any sleep while I remained at Royal Crescent. Exiting my room, and heading in the direction of the staircase, I couldn't help but stop in front of _his _room. As much as I wanted to walk past it, I felt an inexplicable pull, urging me to defy all common sense, and to open the door.

-X-

Standing inside of the room that had once held so many happy memories for me, I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to feel. Was it regret, sadness, anger, grief, or betrayal? Perhaps it was a combination of all five emotions? I honestly didn't know.

I noted, as I took in my surroundings, that the décor had remained unchanged since I had last been in here. For reasons, I could not explain, I found myself walking to the wardrobe, and was surprised to find it full not only of _his_ own clothes, but also a few of my own. I must have overlooked them in my desperate need to flee Royal Crescent after _he'd_ jilted me. Why had _he_ kept them?

Not knowing what possessed me, I reached for one the light blue button-down oxford shirts _he'd_ possessed a fondness for wearing and held it up close to me, before breathing in _his_ familiar scent. I used love how _he _smelled of sandalwood, cypress, and myrtle. Now it left me craving a different scent, one that smelled of oriental leather, lavender, iris, amber, and wood. It was an intoxicating scent that was distinctly Bones.

I closed the wardrobe and wandered over to _his_ large antique chest of drawers. Sitting atop the dresser was the case _he_ used to store _his_ watches and cufflinks. I ran my hand across the top before opening it. I was astonished to see two rings I had never thought to see again. I had to blink multiple times to convince myself that I was not imaging things. There was a third ring that was unrecognisable to me.

The three rings were tied together with the ribbon from my bridal bouquet. Sadly, I had no recollection of what had happened to my bouquet. Had Jacqueline saved it and given it to _him_? Why would _he_ even want it?

I picked up the rings and placed them in the palm of my hand. I studied the platinum wedding band that I purchased for _him_ and saw that it was intertwined with the plain band I had insisted upon for my engagement ring. Both had been left behind with Jacqueline. The third ring was a platinum wedding band set with at least 40 small, brilliant-cut diamonds. Had it been Rebecca's? It couldn't possibly have been mine, not when _he'd_ had every intention of jilting me. If it was Rebecca's, why was it tied to my engagement ring and_ his_ wedding band?

After, returning the rings to their rightful place, I noticed three picture frames placed next to case. In the past, _he'd _kept pictures of Sam there. Reaching for one of the photographs, I was gobsmacked to find my own image staring back to me. I didn't recall _him_ taking this photo, but I immediately recognized the background as the patio from the James's villa in Lake Garda. I looked both happy and carefree in the picture. It saddened me to think I hadn't felt that way in quite some time. I set the picture frame down and looked at the next picture, which was one of Sam in his football kit. I smiled fondly at the picture, before moving to the third picture which was one that Jacqueline had taken of us with Sam in the James's back garden on a summer afternoon. I couldn't understand why, after everything that had happened, there would be pictures of me in _his_ bedroom. Pictures that hadn't been there before the wedding.

My head was spinning with so many unanswered questions, that I decided I had tortured myself enough for one evening. I started to head towards the door when I noticed more pictures frames on the bedside table next _his_ side of the bed.

I sat on the edge of the bed and blindly reached for the largest frame. I immediately recognised the photo as one _he_ had taken of me during our holiday in the Serengeti. I was make-up free, with tousled hair, wearing a Hammer T-shirt, and giving the camera a wide smile. I had been so happy on that trip, so in awe of the wonderful man who loved me, and had taken it upon himself to show me the wonders of Africa. _He'd_ been happy too on that trip, or so I had thought.

The next picture was one of Sam and I snuggled together on a sofa in the sitting room at Royal Crescent. The final picture was taken on the Christmas prior to Elvis's death. It was a picture that Jacqueline must have snapped of us kissing under the mistletoe. We had both been full of laughter and love. At least I'd been on my part.

Reaching for the picture, I studied it clearly, as if trying to find any clues pointing to what was to come, but all I could see was a happily engaged couple. Even after everything _she_ had revealed, I still could not fathom how it all had gone so dreadfully wrong. I had loved _him_ more than I thought it was possible to love another human being. Yet, now I questioned whether _he_ had loved me at all.

-X-

"Molly?" I looked up to find Jacqueline standing before me.

"Jacqueline!" I exclaimed in shock, suddenly embarrassed by where she had found me. "I-I can e-explain," I gave an awkward stammer.

"There's no need, sweetheart," Jacqueline sat on the bed next to me and put a loving arm around my shoulder before joining me in staring down at the picture she had taken of us.

"Did you place the pictures in here?" I questioned.

"No, Molly. Charles did when he returned here from treatment last November."

"W-why?" I stared at the picture in confusion.

"He misses you," Jacqueline confessed, causing me to look at her with astonishment.

"He couldn't possibly miss me, not after what he did to me with _her_," I objected.

"While I cannot speak for my son, I know that he deeply regrets what he did to you. He realises now that his obsession with Georgie was a grave mistake. Please do not think I condone Charles's behaviour, Molly. I can assure you, I do not. He loves you, Molly. I know it must be impossible for you to believe, but you will always be the love of his life."

"If I truly was the love of his life, he never would have treated me the way he did," I protested.

"What he did was certainly wrong, and I can understand why you may never be capable of forgiving him, but you should also know that whether right or wrong, he felt he had no other choice."

"Nothing can excuse what he did." I couldn't help but feel bitter at the mere suggestion that his actions may have been justified.

"You've both been through a terrible ordeal, and it pains me to see you suffering from it."

"We were so happy, Jacqueline," my eyes started to fill with tears as I looked down at the picture of us again. "Why did it all go to shit? Why couldn't he love me the way that I loved him? Why did he leave me for _her_?" I choked out with uncontrolled anguish.

"Molly, please don't cry," Jacqueline took the picture from my hands and set it back on the bedside table, before gathering me into her arms and holding me as I sobbed my heart out.

-X-

The Following Morning

Royal Crescent

Bath, United Kingdom

I opened my grit filled eyes to find the room bathed in sunlight and blinked in confusion at my surroundings. Why was I in my room at Royal Crescent? Suddenly it all came flooding back to me as I allowed my tired eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would need to kiss you awake, Poppet," a familiar voice drawled from beside me, causing me to bolt upright in shock.

"Bloody Nora, Bones!" I was stunned to see him lying casually on his side, with his head propped up on his elbow, watching me intently. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Even pretend boyfriends become concerned when their fake girlfriends refuse to answer their text messages. After about the twentieth unanswered text, I decided it best to ring Jackie."

"How do you have her number?"

"I have my ways," Bones gave a careless shrug. "Jackie was also extremely worried about you. I was on the verge of leaving Brecon Beacons to come and find you, when Jacqueline telephoned Jackie and apprised her of the situation. I wasn't thrilled at the prospect of leaving you here overnight, but Jacqueline insisted that she had everything well in hand. I decided to wrap things up in Wales last night before driving to Bath early this morning."

"Oh," I wasn't quite sure what to make of this development.

"I arrived at half past seven. Jacqueline was kind enough to offer me breakfast. I was hoping to have a word with Edward about the stunt he pulled last night, but Jacqueline indicated that he would not be returning until later this afternoon. She then showed me up to your room, and said that you hardly slept last night. We thought it best to let you sleep for as long as possible."

"What time is it?" I wondered with a yawn.

"09:00."

"Fuck!" I panicked. "I have to be at work in three hours. There is no way in hell I am going to make it on time."

"Of course, you are. I can have you back to Birmingham in under two hours," Bones promised. "That should give you plenty of time to get to work. Why don't you take a quick shower, and join me downstairs in the kitchen? Jacqueline is very worried about you, and will insist on feeding you

before we leave. It's evident that she genuinely cares for you and was in no way involved in last night's debacle."

-X-

Ten minutes later, I stood in the shower and let the warm water cascade over my body. I was stunned that Bones had gone out of his way to come for me, especially since I hadn't responded to his texts from the night before. Part of me hadn't wanted to hear him say, 'I told you so,' while the other part of me was fuming that he'd been one of _her _numerous admirers.

Was the real reason he claimed to dislike _her _due to the fact that he'd been unsuccessful in his pursuit of _her_? Was it also part of the reason he hated _him_ as much as he did?

I contemplated Bones's motivation in driving to Bath in the early hours of the morning. Was he afraid of what _she _may have revealed to me? Was he worried that I had discovered his guilty secret? Did he think I might give him the big E and leave his promotion in jeopardy?

The more I contemplated the dynamic between them, the more I began to wonder if perhaps _she _was the woman he loved. Bones had been adamant that the woman he loved was in love with someone else. Could it be that he'd meant Elvis? Only the night before, _she_ had claimed that _she _was still in love with Elvis and that _she_ still wore his ring around her neck. Had Bones given up his pursuit after realising that he would forever be competing with a ghost? Was it possible that Bones worried that _she_ wouldn't survive losing another lover, and didn't want to burden _her_ in the event that he died in action? The more I pondered it, the more likely it seemed that Bones was in love with _her_. I couldn't help but feel sick inside at the thought.

I knew that this meant one thing, and one thing only. I needed to extricate myself from Bones as soon as possible. If I continued to allow my feelings for him to deepen, I would be setting myself up for heartbreak again, and that was the last thing I wanted. If only he fancied me instead of _her_…

-X-

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Bones questioned as he pulled his Range Rover in front of Queen Elizabeth Hospital.

"Of course, I'm up for it," I rolled my eyes at Bones. "I'm used to working with limited sleep."

"You've hardly said two words to me since we left Beth, Dawesey. I've never seen you down in the dumps like this. I'm sure Lane, being Lane, over-egged the pudding last night, but you shouldn't let her bring you down. She's not worth it. As for the arsemonger, there's no point in taking a trip down memory lane. What's done is done, and you cannot change the past, even if you wanted to," Bones advised.

"Aren't you a fount of wisdom today," I couldn't help but observe in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Sulking does not become you, Dawesey. Perhaps you should consider showing me a bit of gratitude?"

"Gratitude?"

"I think the least I deserve is a bloody 'thank you' for skiving off work and recusing you from enemy territory."

"Spare me your altruistic motives, we both know you don't give a monkey about me," I scoffed. "The only reason you came charging up to Bath like a knight in shining armour, is because you were worried that _she_ had compromised Operation Bellend," I accused with unmistakeable anger.

"Give over, Molly. That is absolute rubbish and you know it," Bones stared back at me with disbelief.

"You're not the least bit concerned about what _she_ may have revealed about you?"

"Me? Why the fuck would she feel the need to bring me into her mess?"

"You tell me, Bones," I challenged.

"What type of nonsense did she spout at you?" Bones demanded.

"The jig is up, Bones. There's no need to keep hiding your connection to _her _from me."

"Connection? What the fuck did that twit tell you?"

"Enough for me to ascertain that _she's_ the woman you're secretly in love with, and that you've been lying to me all along about _her_."

"Have you lost the fucking plot?" Bones roared at me in disbelief. "How can you be such a daft cow that you actually think that I could ever be in love with a twit like her? Use you're bleeding loaf, Molly!"

"I am using my bleeding loaf," I countered. "_She_, was only too happy to tell me about all the times you chased her."

"Fucking hell," Bones ran an aggravated hand through his hair.

"So, you're not denying that you chased her?"

"I'm not doing this here with you."

"I'll take that as a confirmation," I glared at him. "You know, once _she _informed me that you had fallen prey to _her _charms, it wasn't that difficult for me to suss out your feelings for _her_. The more I pondered it, the more it made complete sense. _She's_ still in love with Elvis, you're afraid to compete with a ghost, and you're worried that if you are killed in action it would destroy _her_. It also explains why you weren't close to Elvis and why you hate Charles to the extent that you do," I surmised.

"I thought I once told you that you're not very skilled at playing Miss Marple," Bones scowled at me.

"Perhaps you were wrong," I countered.

"I'm rarely, wrong, Molly. As you will come to find out later," Bones warned. "What time do you finish work tonight?"

"22:00. Why?"

"Because we are by no means finished with this conversation. Rather than have it out with you now, when I am angry and very likely to say something I may regret, I would prefer to set you straight on the topic of Lane, when I have had the chance to cool down."

"What makes you think I have any interest in finishing this conversation?" I challenged Bones.

"You don't get to drop a clanger, like the one you just dropped, without being called to account, Dawes," Bones stated. "I will be here at 22:00. Your short arse better be here. You don't want to know what I am capable of it is not," he threatened.

"You seriously expect me to go along with this?" I couldn't believe he had just threatened me.

"Yes. Now shove off and get to work," Bones ordered in a tone that brooked argument.

-X-

Later that evening, Jackie met me at the hospital canteen for dinner. She had spent most of her day in Whittington meeting with her C.O. and was anxious to see how I was coping after Georgie's ambush.

"So, what did the slapper have to say for herself?" Jackie asked, as we tucked into dinner.

"She started by telling me that she is going to Australia for two years to do a secondment with the Australian Army. She gave me the impression that she wanted to clear her conscience before she left. At first, I wasn't sure she if was being genuine, or if it was a ploy on Edward's part, but I soon came to recognise that on some level she feels remorse over what she's done."

"Honestly?"

"I don't doubt that she suffered greatly in the aftermath of Elvis's death. I know what it is like to like to watch someone you care about die right in front of you and to be powerless to save them."

"It's certainly enough to traumatize anyone, but does it excuse her betrayal?" Jackie questioned.

"She admitted to having PTSD and to being unable to function both personally and professionally. She claims that she and Charles became co-dependent on one another and used one another as a coping mechanism."

"While I am sure Elvis would have wanted Georgie and Charles to support one another with their grief, I'm not sure he had their twisted form of co-dependency in mind," Jackie observed. "I don't understand how she failed to recognise that they were both suffering from PTSD? As a medic, she is trained to recognise the symptoms."

"She said that she was so deep in denial that by the time she realised what was happening, it was too late for both of them," I explained. "I don't blame her for that part of it. Even if she had identified Charles's PTSD, it wouldn't have changed anything. He would have refused her help and continued down his path towards self-destruction anyway."

"What else did Georgie share?"

"She thinks that Charles's injuries from Afghan caused him to become insecure about how he would be perceived, and that he pushed himself overly hard in Kenya and Nepal to compensate for this."

"He always did have a bit of a chip on his shoulder due to his dad being a Lieutenant General," Jackie pointed out. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was eager to prove that his injuries had not diminished his ability to do his job or his future career trajectory."

"True," I readily conceded. "However, the next part threw me a bit. She implied that Charles had confided in Elvis that he was concerned about our age difference. Apparently, he told Elvis that he was worried I would meet someone at Uni and leave him for someone who youngerwith less baggage."

"I never told you this before, but I think he got off on the fact that you hero worshipped him. I think it fed his ego, and that he enjoyed using the differences between you as a means to control you. I'm not saying he didn't love you, but I do think it was an added bonus," Jackie confessed, much to my surprise.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"You were happy, Molls, and before Elvis died, I thought that he treated you well, even if he was a bit too controlling for my taste."

"I dunno, Jacs. I guess I never saw him that way, but look at how blind I was to everything else concerning him."

"It's water under the bridge. Best to leave it in the past where it belongs," Jackie advised.

-X-

"Did Georgie give any indication as to why things went all Pete Tong to the extent that they did?" Jackie asked a few minutes later.

"It seems that Charles blames himself for Elvis's death," I revealed.

"Why would he blame himself?"

"Apparently he failed to recognise that Captain Aziz was bent, and chose to ignore a warning he had received."

"And because he failed to recognise it, he holds himself accountable," Jackie surmised. "Even though in all likelihood, there was nothing he could have done to prevent Elvis from stepping on an IED."

"Right," I agreed.

"So, was Georgie a way for him to assuage his guilty conscience?" Jackie wondered aloud.

"She thinks it was misplaced grief. I'm not so sure," I admitted. "Georgie told me that the first time he confessed to having feelings for her was when they were stranded in Belize."

"That long ago?" Jackie looked astonished.

"Yes," I frowned. "To think that the entire time I was worried sick about him, desperate for news that he'd been rescued, he was declaring his love to another woman."

"Unbelievable," Jackie shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't understand why he didn't end it with me once he returned home from Belize and was on the mend? It wasn't like we were getting along at that point. I was desperate for him to get treatment for his PTSD and he resented me for daring to suggest that he was mentally ill. To make matters worse, the entire time I was pleading with him to get help, he was chasing her behind my back."

"What a scumbag," Jackie muttered.

"Georgie told me that the entire time he was recovering in hospital he was hounding her with calls, texts, and e-mails. She then went on to tell me that once he was at Headley, he begged her to come and visit him."

"Yet, he practically banned you from visiting."

"It all makes sense now, Jacs. He didn't want me to visit because he was afraid I would interfere with his plans to seduce Georgie."

"Bloody bastard. He never should have strung you along like he did. You're right, Molls. It makes absolutely no sense. Why put you through the unnecessary pain of jilting you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Did Georgie have any insights into what prompted him to do it?"

"She said that as it grew closer to the wedding, she began to worry that she would lose her only connection to Elvis. She thought by admitting to having feelings for Charles, she could use him as a substitute to keep Elvis's memory alive."

"Please tell me she didn't ask him to jilt you?" Jackie demanded.

"No. She confessed that she was going to ask him not to marry me, but that he had already decided not to. Apparently, a few days before the wedding he was asked by his C.O. to accompany 2 Section to Bangladesh on a humanitarian mission. Georgie reached out to him shortly thereafter. He asked her to meet him at his hotel the night before the wedding. After saying goodbye to me on his parents' doorstep, he met her in his room. She confessed her feelings for him and pleaded with him not to marry me. She wanted him go to Bangladesh instead. He told her that he had already decided not to go through with the wedding and that he intended to join her in Bangladesh because he could no longer be parted from her."

"Fucking coward," Jackie shook her head in disbelief. "Did he not stop for one minute to consider the pain and humiliation he would cause you? He had ample opportunity to break things off with you, yet he chose to string you along. That is unconscionable, Molly. I don't care if he had PTSD or not."

"It gets worse," I sighed. "He fucked her that night, on the eve of our bloody wedding. Why didn't they have the decency to at least wait until after he'd jilted me?"

"Because he's a selfish pig who was clearly only interested in getting Georgie to put out for him," Jackie declared. "Did she at least have the decency to admit what she did with him was wrong?"

"Yes. She also admitted that their relationship was a disaster, and that while they were shagging with one another on tour, she often pretended he was Elvis. She claimed that he would pretend she was me."

"That's fucking twisted, Molls."

"If you believe her. I'm not sure I do."

"How did they end up needing rescue again?"

"She claims they were both out of their minds with PTSD and that they made several errors in judgement which led them to being forced to jump off of a cliff in order to evade an attack from a group of local drug smugglers. She said that neither of them cared if they met their deaths by jumping 30M into the river below."

"No wonder they needed the SAS to come and rescue them. Did Georgie give any indication as to what transpired between Bones and Charles?"

"Georgie confessed to them both being mentally broken and to Charles being severely concussed. Apparently when Bones attempted to rescue him, Charles attacked him and the two fought on the riverbank. He ultimately shoved Bones into some rocks, which caused Bones to land at an awkward angle and to tear his ACL. Bones being Bones, knocked Charles unconscious, and dragged him along the riverbank to the rescue boat, torn ACL and all."

"I'm speechless, Molls."

"According to Georgie, Edward flew into Bangladesh to immediately begin damage control. He arranged for her mum to be flown out to the hospital and for Georgie to be placed on medical leave and to be transferred to a private clinic in Northern Ireland. She said that she hasn't seen or talked to Charles since the hospital in Bangladesh. She claims that the last time they saw one another, they both agreed that their relationship had been a mistake and had been based upon misplaced grief."

"And Charles?"

"Obviously Edward and Colonel Beck did whatever was needed to cover up what had happened. Georgie didn't seem to know what had happened to him, but Jacqueline implied last night that he'd had treatment. I suspect Edward arranged for it, and that it was hushed up."

"How do you feel after seeing her again and learning all of this?"

"Honestly? I think that in their minds, having PTSD excuses everything they did. I know they went through a horrible ordeal, and I know that PTSD is a terrible illness, but I honestly cannot accept that everything they did was attributable to the PTSD. It angers me greatly to think that Charles used to pride himself on being the perfect, rule abiding Officer, and that he threw it all out the window for her. It also makes me question if he really was the perfect Officer, or if I had been so enamoured with him, that I had allowed myself to overlook his flaws."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up, Molls. I don't think anyone could have foreseen the drastic change in him after Elvis died."

"I also feel hurt and betrayed that he didn't consider my feelings when he fucked her on the eve of our wedding. I cannot understand for the life of me why he kept stringing me along?"

"I wish I had an answer for you," Jackie gave my hand an empathetic squeeze.

"I spoke to him last night."

"You what?" Jackie was completely taken aback by my confession.

"It was late. I was feeling hurt, angry, and betrayed, and accused him of sending Georgie to see me on his behalf."

"What did he say?"

"He claimed that he had nothing to do with it, and pleaded with me to let him explain the whole sordid mess. He wants to fly into Birmingham this weekend to meet me."

"I hope you told him to sod off."

"Initially I did, but he kept insisting. I told him I would think about it."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to let him visit?"

"I'm not sure what it would accomplish," I sighed. "Do I really want to subject myself to more pain? I honestly don't think any explanation on his part will change how I feel."

"I know that as your best mate, I'm a bit bias, but I honestly don't think you owe that cheating bastard a bloody thing, Molls. It's been twenty months since he jilted you. If he truly wanted to apologise and to atone for his actions, he would have done so well before now."

"He claims he has been too ashamed," I offered.

"Bollocks," Jackie scoffed. "He's a bloody coward if you ask me. If he really loved you, he would have gotten his head out of his arse a long time ago and come crawling back to you on his knees. You need a real man, Molls, not some cowardly tosser who needs his bloody father to bail him out of trouble and clean up his messes for him. You need to cut your losses and focus on Bones if you ask me."

"You're right. At least about the cutting my losses part. Bones is a different story."

"Why is that?"

"He's in love with _her_," I revealed.

"_Her_ as in Georgie Lane?" Jackie gave me a sceptical look.

"Yes," I grimaced.

"That's mental, Molls!" Jackie snorted with laughter.

"It's not funny," I objected tersely.

"There is no way in hell he is in love with Georgie. That I can assure you of."

"How?"

"He was beside himself with worry when he telephoned me last night, Molls. He was frantic that you might have been ambushed by Charles or that something worse had happened to you. He wanted to drop everything and to drive down to Bath in search of you. Fortunately, Jacqueline called shortly thereafter and had explained what had happened. Bones was absolutely livid when I told him, and called Georgie all sorts of unflattering names. It was obvious to me that there is no love lost between those two. Why on earth would you think he's in love with her?"

"Before Georgie left, she warned me about Bones. She told me that Bones is using me to get at Charles, and that Bones had tried to get off with her on multiple occasions."

"What a cow," Jackie jeered. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Georgie is jealous of you?"

"Jealous, why on earth would she be jealous?"

"Perhaps because while her life is in shambles, you managed to pull yourself out of your own nightmare, and succeed where others, like her, have failed. I also wouldn't put it past Edward to ask Georgie to plant a few seeds of doubt where Bones is concerned."

"She kept insisting that Charles never stopped loving me."

"Do you know what I think? I think that Edward arranged for her secondment to put her in his debt. I bet that Edward forced her to confess everything to you as a way to force you to reconsider your feelings towards Charles."

"Edward can certainly be a manipulative bastard, but why go to such extraordinary lengths?"

"Edward's no fool. He knows that you were the best thing about Charles. I suspect he and Jacqueline would give anything for the two of you to get back together, and for your to be their daughter-in-law. By trying to convince you that Charles still loves you and creating doubts about Bones, Edward is trying to make you more suspectable to his son's overtures."

"And me, being the daft cow that I am, fell right into his trap," I cringed. "He was counting on the fact that I would reach out to Charles and that Charles would be desperate to explain himself. I wonder if Edward planted the things in Charles's room?"

"What things?"

"After hours of tossing and turning last night, I decided to go down to the kitchen for a cuppa. For reasons, unbeknownst to me, I somehow found myself in his room. It was funny peculiar, Jacs. He still had some of my clothes, our rings, and there were pictures me. Pictures that hadn't been there before. Jacqueline found me there. When I asked her if she had put the pictures in there, she denied it. She told me that it was all Charles's doing. She insisted that he still loves me and that he misses me. Now, I'm beginning to wonder if Edward had somehow played a hand in it."

"I certainly wouldn't put it past him," Jackie agreed. "As I said before, if Charles really loved you, he would have done something by now."

"I may have just made a major cock-up on my part, Jacs," I admitted.

"What did you do?"

"I may have told Bones about my suspicions about him being in love with Georgie."

"I take it, it didn't exactly go over well with him?"

"Not at all. I think I have a good rollicking coming my way. He demanded that we talk after my shift ends. I'm going to feel like a right one if I'm wrong about Bones and Georgie."

"I have a feeling you'll be eating a lot of crow," Jackie predicted. "Someone how I don't think Bones is going to let you off that easy, Molls."

"Tell me about it," I groaned. I could only image what Bones had in store for me, and was definitely not looking forward to it.

-X-

"Are you at least going to tell me where we are going?" I prompted from the passenger seat of Bones's Range Rover. As promised, he was waiting for me at the end of my shift. He hadn't even bothered with a polite greeting. Rather, he had tersely ordered me to get in the car.

"Look, it's obvious you're miffed with me, Bones. Is it really necessary to…"

"Put a sock in it, Dawes," Bones ordered, as he pulled up in front of The Edgbaston, the same boutique hotel and cocktail lounge where Operation Bellend had first begun.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned, after Bones exited the driver's seat and walked over to open my door for me.

"Stop being obtuse, you know damn well why we are here," he grasped my hand and practically dragged me into the hotel.

"Could you at least slow down?" I protested as he continued to drag me up the stairs to the first floor. "Not all of us are bleeding giants."

"We're here," Bones muttered, reaching into his trouser pocket with his free hand to pull out a key card.

"You're staying here?"

"Sit," Bones chose to ignore my question and led me to a chair. He then stalked towards the drinks cart and poured himself a neat whiskey.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" I raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Don't push your luck," he muttered before downing his whiskey.

-X-

"Is there a point to this?" I demanded moments later. "Or am I merely supposed to watch you pace and scowl at me?"

"I'm not one who feels the need to justify his actions," Bones sank down on the edge of the bed so that he was facing me. "Rarely do I feel the need to explain myself, yet, there's something about you Molly, something that makes me break my own rules."

"Look, I realise that I may have been a bit rash earlier, and…"

"Don't," Bones cut me off. "You deserve an explanation and I would appreciate it if you would hear me out before jumping to conclusions."

"Ok," I agreed, surprised that he was willing to open up to me.

"I hope you have come to realise by now that I'm neither a hero nor a saint. I don't subscribe to the whole hero worship bullshit. I do my job because I like it and I am good at it. Underneath the uniform I'm just another bloke. I'm well aware of my flaws and I don't try to hide them. I don't do relationships because they are a complication I have never wanted to have in my life. Up until this point, I've never thought of myself as being capable of committing to a woman. There's also the fact that my job pretty much guarantees that I have a short shelf-life."

"Is this your way of saying…"

"Please, Molly, let me finish," Bones interrupted. "You hit a nerve when you brought up Lane. At first, I was furious that you would think I would want anything to do with a twit like her. I admit that any man would be blind if he didn't find her reasonably attractive, but in all honesty, she doesn't do it for me. I find her incredibly annoying, extremely short-sided, reckless, and selfish. However, that was not the real reason for my anger earlier. The real reason I became so shirty is because it embarrasses me to share with you what I am about to tell you," he revealed, causing a surge of anxiety to hit me. If he was embarrassed, it could only mean one thing. Georgie had not been lying when she'd told me that Bones had chased her.

"Look, I get it, you're single, she's attractive, you have your needs," I babbled, not wanting to hear him admit out loud that he had pursued _her._

"Molly, please, stop," Bones gently clasped my face between his hands, so that I had no choice, but to look directly at him. "It's not what you think," he whispered.

"Then w-what is it?"

"Do you remember when we were at Stirling Lines and you asked me if I had been mates with Elvis?"

"What does Elvis have to do with this?" I asked as Bones released my face and stood up from the bed to start pacing again.

"When I told you that we were not mates and that we were merely colleagues, that wasn't the full truth," Bones confessed. "The truth is, I despised Elvis with every fibre of my being."

"You hated Elvis?" I looked back at Bones in shock. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to dislike the charming rogue who had once been like a brother to me.

"It didn't seem right to tell you that then, when it was clear you were paying tribute to your mate."

"Why did you hate him so much?"

"It's complicated, and I would prefer not to get into the details with you. He was your mate, and it wouldn't be right for me to cloud your opinion of him at this point. Just know that I have my reasons, and that they are justified."

"If you say so," I was less than pleased that Bones refused to tell me why he'd hated Elvis, but I knew that it was best to quit while I was ahead with him.

"I would be lying if I said that I was by no means saddened by Elvis's death. If you ask me, he was reckless, and never should have included Lane or James in his operation. He was asking for trouble by involving them," Bones observed. "As for Lane, the first time I met her was in Nigeria. Within minutes of meeting her, she compromised an undercover Op I had been running and managed to get herself kidnapped. After rescuing her, I am ashamed to say that I acted in a bit of a juvenile manner. I got this idea in my head that I could use Lane as a way to avenge myself against Elvis. I knew the mere thought of me getting off with Lane would have Elvis turning over in his grave. So, I pretended to like her and tried to seduce her one multiple occasions. What I didn't realise at the time, was how fucked in the head she was."

"Are you essentially telling me that you deliberately chased Lane because you wanted to fuck her as a means to satisfy your desire for revenge against Elvis?"

"Yes," Bones grimaced, his embarrassment in sharing this with me evident.

"That's mental, Bones. Not to mention, petty, selfish, juvenile…"

"I told you that I was by no means a saint," Bones reminded.

"How am I supposed to believe that this isn't some cock and bull story you made up over the past ten hours?" I questioned.

"I may have chosen to be less than forthcoming to you about Elvis, but you know that I'm not a liar."

"No, you tend to be brutally honest," I agreed. "Just so we are clear, is there anything else about Lane I should know?"

"No. That's all there is. Nothing more, nothing less," Bones stood before me and promised.

"Do you think I could have that drink now?" I asked, in attempt to lighten the mood, wanting a minute to process everything he'd revealed.

-X-

"It's been suggested to me multiple times now that you might be using me," I remarked after setting my drink down on the table.

"Using you how?" Bones looked surprised by my remark.

"As a way to seek revenge against Charles."

"Whom do I have to thank for this piece of wisdom?"

"Georgie. Charles also made a similar suggestion when I spoke to him last night."

"You spoke to that bastard?" Bones accused, as he stood up from the table and raked a frustrated hand through his hair. "Did he contact you?" he demanded.

"I umm, may have texted him," I admitted with a sheepish expression on my face.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" I could see Bones's jaw clench with anger.

"It was late and I was angry. I thought he was responsible for Georgie's ambush and I wanted to give him a telling off."

"Was he?"

"No, it turns out that it was purely Edward's handiwork."

"Meddling, bastard," Bones muttered under his breath.

"Charles kept insisting that he loved me and he was adamant that you're using me to get back at him. I didn't believe him, but hearing you talk about seeking vengeance against Elvis worries me, Bones. Please tell me, Operation Bellend isn't a ruse and that you're not using me. I don't think I could handle it if you were," I whispered.

"Why couldn't you handle it?" Bones, walked up to me and reached out with his right hand to stroke my cheek.

"You know why," I breathed as I felt my heart start to flutter from his nearness.

"Then you should know, Molly, that I could never do anything to hurt you," Bones vowed before taking me into his arms covering my lips in a searing kiss.

-X-

I initially jerked in surprise, causing Bones to pull me even more firmly against his muscled chest. He deepened the kiss, causing my mouth to open and yield. His lips made my body begin to tingle with excitement as I found my lips beginning to cling to his in response. The next thing I knew, my arms were around his neck and I was pressing my full length against him.

Within the confines of our embrace, Bones slipped his hand under my t-shirt and began to cup my breast before rubbing his thumb across my peaked nipple. My body arched in response, craving even more of his touch.

I could feel his arousal pressing against me as his tongue probed and stroked mine. The play of his lips and tongue were arousing and I couldn't help but moan when he started trailing kisses down the side of my neck.

Before I could stop to think, Bones pushed me back onto the bed and came down on top of me. He green eyes were glittering with hunger, his body pulsing with need. I watched him grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head before taking my mouth with explosive passion.

Bones made quick work out of dispensing with my t-shirt and bra before feasting on my throbbing breasts. It amazed me that he instinctively knew how to please me. I found my back arching up as he employed his tongue and teeth to suck my sensitive nipples. I reached for the back of his head and ran my fingers through his thick hair, relishing in the sensations he was creating inside of me.

Soon, he had discarded my jeans, and literally ripped off my knickers in what seemed to be his desperate need to explore my hidden depths. An intolerable ache was building inside of me as his fingers and mouth caressed me. As I found myself spiralling towards fulfilment, I sobbed out his name over and over. Never had I felt this aroused and desperate for release.

I had barely recovered, when my passion-glazed eyes took in the magnificent site of Bones's nude body. He was a work of art. Perfect in every way. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel him inside of me.

"Do you want me?" Bones asked in a hungry voice.

"Yes!" I cried out as I felt his fingers begin to stroke my moist inner core. He swiftly stifled groan as I watched his eyes flare with pleasure. I couldn't help but cry out as I felt my body engulfed in a storm of fiery sensation. Every thrust lifted me higher and higher, leaving my heart pounding out of control. I wrapped my arms around him and matched his both rhythm his intensity.

"You're mine, Molly. Mine!" Bones grated in a tortured voice, before driving me into abyss and shuddering with the full force of his own release.

-X-

Minutes later, I came crashing back to reality. I was lying in bed, naked, next to an equally naked Bones, after having absolutely mind-blowing sex with the man. I couldn't help but start to feel my old insecurities start to rear their ugly head. Had he really desired me, or was this merely an attempt by him to pacify me? Did he have feelings for me, or was this just a one-off for him? How did we proceed from here, knowing that he wasn't the slightest bit interested in being in a relationship?

"You're thinking too much, Poppet," Bones chided, before pulling me into his arms and holding me close.

"I…," I hesitated in responding as I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"What if I told you that was fucking awesome and you were sweeter than I could have ever imagined?"

"Do you say that to all the women you shag?" I wondered.

"No. I'm not one for compliments. You should know that by now. Nor am I one to spoon, or whatever the fuck this is called," He chuckled.

"You're not?"

"God no. As I said before, there's something about you that has me breaking all of my rules."

"I honestly thought you weren't attracted to me," I blushed.

"If you only knew the number of cold showers and gruelling workouts, I have subjected myself to over the past three months."

"Seriously?" I stared back at him in surprise.

"Stop selling yourself short, Poppet. You're beautiful, Molly Not just on the outside, but on the inside where it matters most. Lane will never possess the inner beauty that you possess and she bloody well knows it."

"I had no idea you thought that. You've been so hot and cold with me that I've been at sixes and sevens with you," I admitted. "Why did you freeze up on me like you did at your parents' estate?"

"Self-preservation, I suppose. I wanted nothing more than to push you up against my bedroom wall and rip your clothes off, but I didn't think you were ready. I was also fighting an internal battle with myself. You deserve a man who can give you all of himself. One who put your needs before his own. I'm a selfish bastard, Molly, yet there is something about you that makes me want to try to be a better man. I know that I've been a bit crap in the fake boyfriend department, but I'm willing to learn how to be a real boyfriend if you're willing to teach me," Bones revealed, causing me to give him a wide smile in return.

"Bones McClyde, are you fond of me?" I smirked.

"Of course, I'm bloody fond of you," he gave me an exasperated grin. "And I'm likely to become a hell of a lot more if you're willing to take me on. I know I'm not all toffee nosed and refined like the arsemonger…"

"How ironic that I was just telling Jackie last weekend that I had developed a certain fondness for a complicated, moody, and secretive action man."

"Come here, you, cheeky mare," Bones pulled me under him and began to plunder my lips with a passionate kiss, leaving me breathless and wanting more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Late July 2019

The Edgbaston

Birmingham, United Kingdom

"Ummm," I groaned as I rolled over in the rumpled bed and opened my eyes to find Bones's hotel room filled with sunlight. I was naked underneath the sheets and gave a small grimace as I felt an unfamiliar stiffness in muscles that hadn't been used in nearly two years.

I sat up carefully and scanned the room for Bones, only to discover he was nowhere to be found. I initially felt a moment of panic thinking he may have done a runner on me, only to breathe a sigh of relief when I spotted his black travel satchel sitting in front of the chest of drawers. Knowing Bones, he'd probably gone for a workout.

I knew that he was in top physical condition due to his job, but his stamina the previous evening had blown me away. After our initial coupling, he'd taken his time and had slowly worshipped my body before making love to me again. He'd reached for me twice more during the night. Once in the middle of the night and again at dawn. Suddenly I heard the door to the room begin to open.

-X-

"Good morning, Poppet," Bones greeted me warmly while I sat on the bed holding the sheet up to my chin. It was clear from his attire that he had been working out as I had suspected.

"Hiya," I blushed, feeling at bit awkward.

"There's no need to be shy," Bones sat down on the bed next to me and reached for my cheek.

"This, um, might be bog standard for you, but I um, don't really do this sort of thing," I blurted out, causing my cheeks to redden further.

"Believe it or not, last night was what my mum would call a turn up for the books," Bones drawled with a hint of amusement.

"What do you mean?"

"While I'm not going to deny that I've fucked around, I can assure you that I have never stayed for brekky until now."

"So, you're more like a wham, bam, thank you ma'am type of bloke?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Bones smirked. "I've never spent the night with a woman until last night."

"You're joking?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"I'm deadly serious," Bones assured. "I don't know what it is about you, Molly, but you seem to make me chuck my rules out the window," he breathed, before gently pushing me back against the pillows and capturing my lips in a kiss filled with heated intent.

-X-

Two hours later, Bones and I were seated in Lewis's Independent Café & Restaurant located near my flat in Moseley. I thought it would be a good place for us to have breakfast as there was plenty on the menu to appeal to his health-conscious tastes.

"Good choice, Dawesey," Bones complimented once our meal was delivered to us.

"Thanks," I smiled back at him, still finding it hard to believe that we were now a 'real' couple. "Are you heading back to Hereford after this?" I asked.

"Yes," Bones confirmed in between bites of his Eggs Florentine. "I am leaving on a business trip Thursday afternoon."

"Oh," I didn't have the heart to tell him that Thursday was my birthday. While I knew he must have seen my date of birth when he'd snooped into my private affairs, I didn't expect him to remember it. "Where are you going?" I absently played with the spoon in my porridge.

"You know I can't tell you that," Bones reminded.

"Silly me," I gave an awkward giggle, as I continued to stare at my porridge.

"It's just for a few days, Poppet," Bones reached for my hand. "Nothing for you to worry about," he promised.

"Ok," I squeezed his hand in reply.

-X-

"Look, I um, should probably tell you something," I gave Bones an uneasy look after he finished eating. "Given that things are new between us, I would prefer not to start things off on the wrong foot. I know you are not going to like this, but I would appreciate it if you could please make an attempt to keep your hair on until I finish what I need to tell you."

"I'll try not to lose my rag."

"Thank you," I gave Bones an uncertain smile. "So, last night when I spoke to um, Charles, he um, said that he wanted to see me."

"I see," Bones looked back at me with an inscrutable expression.

"At first, I told him to sod off, but he begged me to give him the chance to explain. He asked if he could fly into Birmingham this weekend to meet me."

"Do you plan to give the arsemonger said chance?"

"I dunno," I frowned. "I told him that I would um, think about it."

"Right," Bones gave no indication as to what he was thinking.

"I'm not exactly keen as mustard about the idea…" I trailed off uncomfortably.

"Am I to presume that there is a 'but' coming?"

"I guess I'm wondering if hearing him out might finally provide closure."

"Only you, can answer that question, Molly."

"Would it anger you if I met him?"

"It wouldn't thrill me, but if you feel it's something you need to do, I won't stand in your way," Bones offered.

"That's it?" I was surprised Bones hadn't thrown a wobbler.

"That's it," Bones parroted with a smirk. "In all seriousness Molly, I'll support whatever decision you make with respect to the arsemonger."

"Perhaps you're not so bad at this whole boyfriend thing after all," I smiled back at Bones, before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, relieved that there were no longer any secrets between us.

-X-

Returning to my flat that evening after a ten-hour shift, I was surprised to find Jackie waiting for me.

"I'd have thought you would have gone to Bedfordshire by now," I observed.

"Not when I have been dying all day for you to fill me in about a certain Special Forces Captain. You were rather cryptic in your text last night."

"We, ummmm," I started to turn bright red.

"Shagged?" Jackie gave me a knowing grin.

"Among other things," I blushed.

"Molly Dawes, you, cheeky mare!" Jackie exclaimed with excitement, obviously pleased with this latest development. "Let me pour us a cuppa and then I want to hear all of the details."

-X-

"Only you, Molls, could tame the legendary Bones McClyde," Jackie observed with pride after I had told her about Bones wanting us to have a 'real' relationship.

"I still cannot believe it. To think, only yesterday, I was barking up the wrong tree by thinking he was in love with Georgie of all people," I cringed with embarrassment.

"But look at where it got you," Jackie pointed out.

"True," I laughed.

"I wonder what Elvis did to make Bones hate him to the extent that he did?"

"I haven't a clue, Jacs. Knowing Bones, it's unlikely I'll ever pry it out of him. At the moment, the only thing I'm interested in prying out of him is his bloody first name."

"There is that," Jackie chuckled.

"I told Bones about Charles wanting to see me at breakfast this morning," I revealed.

"How did he take it?"

"I honestly thought he would lose his temper, but he was remarkably calm about it. He told me that it was my decision to make and that he would support me in any decision I made."

"Have you thought more about what you're going to do?"

"Honestly, I haven't."

"Promise me you'll make a decision, tomorrow?" Jackie requested. "I have an epic girls' night out planned for your birthday, and I want you to be able to enjoy it without any distractions. Unless you would prefer to spend your birthday with Bones…"

"I'm spending my birthday with you, Jacs. Even if Bones wasn't going to be away on SAS business, I would still insist on spending it with you. Now, off you pop. I know you need to be up early tomorrow," I gave my best mate an affectionate dismissal.

-X-

Shortly after Jackie retired for the evening, I retreated to my own room, where I sat on my bed and contemplated what I should do about Charles.

There was a part of me that wanted to hear his explanation. Not out of any real consideration for Charles's feelings, but because he had left my self-esteem in tatters and I needed to understand why he had betrayed me. As much as it seemed that he had been battling PTSD, I still could not help but feel that in some way he'd found me lacking when compared to Georgie.

I knew that it was not a productive exercise to compare myself to her, but it was hard not to feel insecure after what both Artan and Charles had done to me. I only hoped that I could learn how to better manage my insecurities with Bones. While we had a fledgling relationship at best, I did not want my past experiences to shape our future.

Turning my attention back to Charles, I began to question the actual benefit in seeing him again.

Forgiving him was out of the question. He had betrayed my trust in the worst possible way and had nearly broken me. Even if he did reveal what had drawn him to Georgie, it was likely that it would leave me feeling less secure, rather than more secure about myself.

There was also a burning need inside of me to let sleeping dogs lie. Nothing could change the past, and there was no way for Charles to turn back the clock. Hadn't I already relived enough of the past over the past two months? Did I really need to continue to torture myself with it? Especially, when I had met someone new, someone who seemed to like and respect me. Maybe it was time to leave the past behind once and for all…

-X-

Two Days Later

Queen Elizabeth Hospital

Birmingham, United Kingdom

"Molly! Come quick!" Sara Hughes, one of my fellow nurses called out to me from across the Orthopaedic ward.

"What is it?" I hurried over to her, thinking that she must have run into a spot of bother with one of her patients.

"You won't believe what just arrived for you," she gushed, before leading me to the staff breakroom where there was a gigantic floral arrangement sitting on the table. It contained at least 2 dozen white and light pink roses, white and pink hydrangea, and gypsophila.

"Someone certainly hasn't forgotten about your birthday," another one of my colleagues smiled.

"I wonder who sent them?" I mused, staring at the arrangement in surprise. Was it possible that Bones had actually remembered my birthday?

"Aren't you going to open the card?" Sara prompted.

"Of course," I smiled back at her before reaching for the card with a feeling of excitement.

"Molly, are you all right?" Sara asked as she watched all of the colour drain from my face and my hand begin to shake as I stared down at the card.

"I-I'm fine," I lied before plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Are they from Captain McClyde?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded as I felt my insides churn with anger.

"He has beautiful taste," my other colleague observed. "You are one lucky woman," she remarked, as I forced myself to maintain my composure. I could not believe the bloody bastard had done this.

-X-

"I hope you are planning on getting me plastered tonight," I sighed into my mobile at Jackie.

"Shit day?"

"You could say that. Can you believe that bloody bastard had the nerve to send me an over the top floral arrangement to my work of all places?"

"Bones?" Jackie sounded surprised.

"Charles," I corrected in an irritated voice.

"Charles?" Jackie repeated in disbelief. "I thought you texted him yesterday and told him that you didn't want to see him again?"

"I did," I rolled my eyes.

"Was there a card?"

"Yes. He wished me a happy birthday and asked me to reconsider seeing him this weekend. He even signed the card, 'love Charles'."

"Did he honestly think you would be happy to hear from him on your birthday?"

"If I had any doubts about my decision, this certainly resolves them. The bastard is clearly missing a sensitivity chip in his brain," I grumbled.

"What are you going to do with the flowers?"

"Give them to one of the patients. There is no way in hell I'm bringing them to the flat. I would gladly send them to the rubbish bin, but I might as well make use of them by brightening up someone else's day."

"Just think, in less than four hours, you'll be done with your shift and we'll be having a night out on the town that you won't soon forget," Jackie promised.

"Cheers, Jacs!" I was looking forward to putting the absurdity of Charles's actions behind me and enjoying the remainder of my birthday.

-X-

Finally, it was 15:30 and my shift was complete. Luckily one of my colleagues had been generous enough to trade shifts with me so that I didn't need to work this evening. I had every intention of having a blinding time with Jackie. If I had my way, there would be plenty of tart fuel and dancing. Jackie intended to start us off at the Dirty Martini for happy hour.

Knowing that Jackie would be picking me up soon, I quickly changed out of my uniform in the employee dressing room, and changed into the dress and sandals I had purchased to meet Bones at Brize Norton. I then undid my hair from its plait before pulling it up into a messy bun. Finally, I decided to tart myself up for the evening, and took care in applying lippie, mascara, and eyeliner.

I smiled into the mirror, pleased for once with my appearance. It was time to put all thoughts of Charles aside and focus on having fun. It was unfortunate that I hadn't heard from Bones, but I knew that it was best that I temper my expectations. I highly doubted it was possible for him to contact me if his 'business trip' involved an Op. There was plenty of time for us grow closer once he returned. With this in mind, I grabbed my rucksack and handbag and headed towards the exit.

-X-

Expecting to see Jackie's Mini Copper parked outside of the employee entrance, I was completely and totally gobsmacked to discover Bones leaning casually against the driver's side door of his Range Rover looking absolutely gorgeous. He was dressed in slim fitting grey jeans, an untucked white button-down sports shirt, a black knit blazer with a notched collar, black suede, lace-up, high top sneakers, and black wayfarer sunglasses. His outfit clearly cost a bomb, but I had to admit, I liked it. He was too masculine to ever look like a toff in his posh clothes.

"I hear it's someone's birthday," Bones drawled with a smirk, as I approached his vehicle.

"Is it?" I smirked back.

"I see someone thinks she is a clever-clogs now that she is a twenty-seven," Bones chuckled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were leaving on a business trip today?" I looked up at him full of curiosity.

"Haven't I taught you by now that one must have a successful cover story when executing a covert Op?"

"And the covert Op in this case?"

"Surprising you on your birthday, Poppet. Even I know that's what boyfriends do."

"This is certainly a welcome surprise," I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Molly," He breathed, wrapping his arms around my waist and parting my lips with a mind-numbing kiss.

-X-

"I'm afraid we need to stop mucking about, Poppet," Bones remarked, before pulling away from our embrace.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

"A surprise? You do realise, I'm not too keen on surprises."

"You'll like this one, I promise," Bones assured, before leading me to the passenger side of his Range Rover.

"Wait," I suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"Jackie was supposed to pick me up and take me out tonight." I was surprised that she had yet to arrive.

"What did I say about cover stories?" Bones smirked.

"Wait, Jackie is in on this?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

-X-

Once inside Bones's Range Rover, I reached into my handbag for my mobile and found a text message waiting from Jackie.

_Jackie: I hope we were successful in fooling you. Bones has a brilliant birthday planned for you. Your job is to enjoy every minute of it. The man is a meticulous planner and I know you will love it. We'll save our girls' night out for a later date._

_Me: You certainly had me fooled! While you know I'm not much for surprises, I'll trust your instincts on this one. Still looking forward to our girls' night out!_

"All sorted?" Bones turned to look at me.

"Yes," I nodded. "Are you going to tell me our destination?"

"And ruin your surprise? I don't think so, Poppet."

"You do realise you just missed the turn for city centre," I observed.

"That would have been inconvenient had we been heading there," Bones shook his head with humour.

-X-

"Why are you turning towards the airport?" I asked Bones twenty minutes later.

"For the usual reasons," he offered in a deadpan tone.

"Are we going on a trip?" I looked at Bones in astonishment.

"Of sorts," Bones smirked.

"But I don't have anything with me," I protested.

"Jackie packed for you."

"Oh," At least that was one less thing to worry about. "Are you at least going to tell me our destination?"

"Patience, Poppet. I promise that all will be revealed in due time."

"You're bloody enjoying this aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at him, causing him to laugh.

-X-

"Why did you park here?" I asked Bones after he helped me out of his vehicle. Instead of using the terminal car park, Bones had driven out near the cargo area and parked in front of a building located near the tarmac with the name 'Signature Flight Support' displayed on it.

"You'll see," Bones promised before taking my hand and leading me into the building.

"What about our luggage?" I worried.

"Relax, Molly. Everything is taken care of," he assured.

"Mr. Blackwood Reed and Ms. Dawes" A polished, middle-aged man in a grey suit greeted us with a handshake. "Welcome to Signature Flight Support. We've been expecting you."

"Thank you," Bones responded, not in the least fussed that the man had called him by an incorrect surname.

"The pilots are just completing their pre-flight check. You should be able to board momentarily. If you'll be so kind as to hand Jacob," the man motioned to another smartly dressed employee, "your car keys, he will arrange for your luggage to be loaded onto the plane."

-X-

"Mr. Blackwood Reed?" I questioned Bones in a hushed voice after we had been shown to a swish lounge area and had been offered a glass of champagne.

"One of my various aliases," Bones smiled. "Doing what I do, I cannot be too careful."

"And all of this?" I motioned at the lounge area.

"A birthday present from Olly and Melissa. Olly detests traveling commercial with the unwashed masses."

"I didn't have him pegged as a snob."

"Oh, he can definitely be a snob about certain things," Bones laughed. "Air travel is one of them. If you haven't figured it out by now, we're not exactly flying EasyJet."

"Believe it or not, I do know how to use my loaf on occasion," I muttered.

-X-

Shortly thereafter, Bones and I were driven in a Jaguar XJ a short distance onto the tarmac where a Cessna Citation XLS+ was parked with a red carpet laid out before the air stairs leading up to the aircraft.

"Welcome Mr. Blackwood Reed and Ms. Dawes. I'm Captain Mayberry and this is First Officer Thornton," the plane's Captain introduced. "We are delighted to have you on board today. "Nina, will be your flight attendant. Please do not hesitate to inform us if there is anything, we can do to make your flight more enjoyable for you."

"Thank you," I gave a shy smile, before following Bones up the steps and onto the plane.

-X-

Having travelled primarily on military aircraft, or in economy class, except for the one time Charles had upgraded our tickets to Tanzania to business class, I was in no way prepared for the sheer grandness of this private jet. It had sleek interior finishes with six extra-wide bisque coloured leather reclining seats, plush carpeting, a side-facing couch, a spacious lavatory, and a deluxe refreshment centre. The plane also came equipped with its own wi-fi system.

"You do realise your family has more money than sense," I remarked once we were buckled into our seats and Nina had gone to sit in the cockpit for take-off. "I cannot believe your brother would splash out on something like this."

"Believe it," Bones chuckled. "Olly would never survive being on a Hercules," Bones referred to the military transport aircraft the Army often used. "As for splashing out, I can assure you he's not breaking the bank for this flight."

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow at Bones.

"A few years ago, he purchased fractional ownership of a private jet owned and operated by a company called NetJets. This allows him to own a portion of an airplane without having to make a large capital outlay. NetJets has a fleet of private aircraft and his ownership share guarantees him access to an aircraft anywhere in the world whenever he requires one. NetJets performs all of the required maintenance and also provides the crew. Being that it is your birthday, Olly thought you might enjoy the treat."

"It was extremely thoughtful of him, even if I do think this whole fractional ownership business is a bit mental. I also have to admit that this is a hell of a lot nicer than a Hercules," I smiled at Bones.

-X-

"Now that we are in the air, do you think you could at least tell me our destination?"

"Naples, Italy," Bones informed me. "We'll be spending the next five days on the Amalfi Coast."

"Seriously?" I looked at Bones with astonishment. I had wanted to visit the Amalfi Coast since I had first learned about it from Jacqueline, but unfortunately had never made it south of Rome.

"Seriously," Bones smirked. "Mum insists it is one of the most romantic places in the world, and I figured that it wouldn't hurt to start this whole boyfriend thing out right by accepting her recommendation. Jackie assures me that you've never been."

"She's right," I confirmed, before suddenly thinking about work. "I'm supposed to be at work on Monday."

"Jackie took care of it with your C.O. You don't have to be back until next Wednesday."

"What about you? Can you take time off on such short notice? It won't hurt your promotion will it?"

"Not at all, Poppet. I rarely take leave and am well overdue. Robbie nearly fell out of her chair when I asked her to coordinate my leave."

"Now, that I would have liked to have witnessed," I laughed.

-X-

Nearly three hours later, Bones and I were seated in the back seat of a Mercedes S Class Sedan and were being driven from Naples International Airport to our hotel. I felt Bones lace his fingers into mine as I stared out the window taking in the sights that our chauffer was pointing out to us. I hadn't been on holiday since before Charles had jilted me. I turned my head away from the window to see Bones studying me and gave him happy smile, which prompted him to give me a genuine smile in return.

-X-

"To our left is Piazza Garibaldi, which is one of the largest squares in central Napoli," our driver announced. "It is named after Giuseppe Garibaldi, who is considered one of the greatest generals in modern times. He commanded and fought in many military campaigns which led to the reunification of Italia. We consider him to be one of the fathers of our fatherland. You can see a statute of him, which was inaugurated in 1904."

"He was a highly skilled general," Bones remarked, clearly familiar with him. "I first learned about him at Sandhurst," he explained to me. "Since then, I've read several books about him."

"You'll have to tell me more about him," I suggested, always eager to learn new things.

"Coming up on our right," our driver motioned to a historic church, "is Santa Maria Egiziaca a Forcella. It is built in a Baroque-style and was originally built in 1342, before being reconstructed in 1500 and again in 1684."

"It's beautiful," I commented, impressed by the city's history.

"Now, we are passing the University of Napoli Federico II. It was founded in 1224, and is the oldest public non-sectarian university in the world. It is also considered one of the best universities in Italia," our driver boasted. "On our left, you will start to see the Port of Napoli, which is one of the largest seaports in the Mediterranean Sea basin," he continued.

"Is that a castle?" I asked our chauffer as we approached what appeared to be a historic castle located near the Port.

"Yes, it is Castel Nuovo, which means 'new castle' in English. It is a medieval castle and is located in front of City Hall. It was first erected in 1279, and is one of the main architectural landmarks in Napoli. It was a seat for the kings of Napoli, Aragon, and Spain until 1815. Today it serves as the headquarters for the Neapolitan Society of Homeland History."

"Isn't this incredible?" I turned to Bones in amazement.

"Yes," he squeezed my hand, clearly pleased that I was enjoying myself.

-X-

Soon, we slowed to a halt in front of an opulent hotel located on the waterfront opposite of the Castel dell'Ovo, which our driver kindly pointed out to us.

"The castle was built by the Normans in the 12th century and is Napoli's oldest castle. Its name means 'Castle of the Egg' in English and owes its name to the poet, Virgil. He reputedly buried an egg on the site where the castle now stands, and warned that when the egg breaks, the castle and Napoli will both fall."

"Fortunately, both are still standing," I gave a warm laugh.

"We have now arrived at the Grand Hotel Vesuvio, Mr. Blackwood Reed and Ms. Dawes," our chauffer announced.

"This is our hotel?" I turned to Bones in surprise.

"Yes," he grinned, as our driver opened my door, for us to exit the vehicle.

-X-

Upon exiting the Mercedes, Bones and I were immediately welcomed to the Grand Hotel Vesuvio by the hotel's General Manager, Signore Valenti.

"Welcome to the Grand Hotel Vesuvio, Mr. Blackwood Reed and Ms. Dawes."

"Thank you," I smiled, trying my best not to be intimated by my surroundings.

"It is an honour to have you as our guests. If you will please follow me, I will show you to your suite immediately," Signore Valenti instructed as Bones reached for my hand and led me towards two uniformed doormen who were holding the doors to the hotel open for us.

-X-

The hotel lobby had the feel of Old-World elegance. It featured marble hallways, Murano glass chandeliers, potted palms, antiques, oriental rugs, and draped curtains. It seemed like the type of establishment frequented by royalty, heads of state, and movie stars.

Rather than escort us to the reception desk to check in, the Signore Valenti ushered us into an elevator where he used a special key for the top floor. I suspected that Bones was splashing out in a big way. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable that he was going to such expense on my behalf when it was completely unnecessary.

"Welcome to you your suite Mr. Blackwood Reed & Ms. Dawes," the general manager opened the door to a spacious sitting room and motioned for us to proceed him into the suite.

-X-

To say I was gobsmacked by my surroundings was an understatement. The suite was decorated in a classic Empire-style with duck-egg blue and pale lemon-yellow walls, honey coloured parquet floors, antique furniture, opulent Italian brocade fabrics, and Murano glass chandeliers. I had never been in such a luxurious hotel room in my life.

Walking towards the bedroom window, I discovered two glass doors leading out onto a large terrace overlooking the Gulf of Naples. The view was magnificent.

"Well?" Bones came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well what?" I turned my head to look up at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, I bloody well like it," I giggled. "Although I must admit there is a part of me that thinks you've lost the plot by splashing out on all of this. The Travelodge would have suited me just fine."

"Fortunately for me, there are no Travelodges in Naples," Bones smirked.

"Seriously, there's no need to go to all of this expense. If you haven't figured it out by now, I have zero interest in your bank balance. In all honestly, I find fact that you're minted a bit intimidating at times."

"I'm well aware of the fact that you would prefer it if I were skint, Poppet. I also like the fact that you fancy me as a man and not my bank balance. That being said, I tend to value creature comforts when I'm off duty, and see no harm in using my money to indulge in them when the opportunity presents itself. I know that my wealth can be a bit off-putting, but it is something you are going to have to learn to accept for this to work between us. "

"I know," I conceded. "It's just going to take some adjustment on my part. However, I'm warning you mate, I expect us to do 'normal' things on this holiday, too. Things, that's don't involve swish hotels and private jets."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bones promised before giving me a reassuring kiss.

-X-

A few minutes later, Bones led me back into the sitting room where a variety of beautifully wrapped presents were sitting on an antique table next to a colourful flower arrangement.

"Would you like to open your birthday presents?"

"Bones!" I protested in disbelief.

"Relax, Poppet. Not all of them are from me. I promise," he gently steered me towards the settee in front of the table.

"W-who are they from?" I questioned with bewilderment after sitting down next to him.

"You'll see," he smirked, before handing me a box to open.

-X-

"Who's it from?" Bones asked after I opened the card that was attached to the box.

"Jackie," I smiled in relief, before carefully tearing the gift wrap off the box.

"Your best mate has good taste," Bones complimented, as I held up a triangle bikini top in olive green with matching low-rise bikini briefs with understated ribbon ties on the sides.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes at him and showed him a second leopard print bikini with a bandeau style top and low-rise Brazilian styled briefs.

"I believe this goes with Jackie's gift," Bones handed me a second box wrapped in the same gift wrap.

"I think Jacs is trying to send a message," I chuckled. The second box contained a high-cut black one piece with a plunging neckline and lace up sides, a black linen cover-up, a new pair of Havaianas, and a floppy straw sunhat.

-X-

After opening Jackie's gift, I opened a smile box containing a handmade friendship bracelet made by Mia and Emma. I insisted that Bones put it on me and snap a quick photo to send to his nieces. I then opened the card contained in the floral arrangement to find that it was from Bones's parents. Unlike the arrangement I had received earlier in the day, this arrangement was more than welcome. I was now left with three boxes to open.

"I believe you are supposed to open this one first," Bones offered as he handed me a large box with a card attached.

"It's from Max and Jack," I looked up at Bones in surprise.

"They adore you Molly."

"Did you tell them about us?"

"Yes," Bones confirmed. "They were very pleased to hear that I no longer warranted a swift kick up the arse."

"Bones, what is this?" I was shocked to find a stunning sleeveless, black midi dress in stretch crepe fabric. The dress boasted a sweetheart neckline, tailored seeming, and a back-zip closure.

"I believe it is a frock," Bones offered in a deadpan manner.

"Of course, it is a frock," I shook my head in exasperation. "This is by Victoria Beckham, Bones. Why on earth would they go to the expense of purchasing me a designer dress?"

"You seem to be forgetting that this is Max, we're talking about," Bones reminded with a grin. "You know the man is incapable of doing anything by halves. He also thought you should enjoy wearing something special to dinner on your birthday."

"We're going out to dinner?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course, we're going to dinner. Did you expect me to let you starve on your birthday?" Bones rolled his eyes at me, before handing me the second box that accompanied the dress. "Max indicated that this goes with the dress."

-X-

"You're right," I chuckled. "Max certainly does not do things by halves," I observed after opening the second box to find a pair of black, snakeskin open toed, stiletto, slingback sandals and a small black leather clutch. "He certainly thinks of everything."

"Not everything," Bones smirked, before handing me the final giftbox. "Max indicated that you would need something to wear under your dress. While he might be gay, I draw the line at another man buying you knickers."

"Oh," I blushed at the thought that Bones had purchased lingerie for me. I opened the box and to find a sheer embroidered, black, tulle thong with a low rise cut and detailed scalloped edging paired with a matching bra.

"Hopefully it will suffice," Bones watched me carefully.

"It should," I gave Bones a shy smile as I hoped he wouldn't end up being disappointed later. I didn't exactly have the body of a Page Three lingerie model.

-X-

After opening my presents, Bones arranged for our clothes to be pressed for dinner and offered to take a shower so that I could telephone Jackie in privacy.

"Hiya, birthday girl!" Jackie greeted me.

"Hiya, Jacs," I smiled at the sound of my best mate's voice.

"How is Naples?"

"Beautiful. Thank you for the birthday gifts."

"I had to make sure you looked sexy on the beach with Captain Scrummy," Jackie giggled. "Even you know that the swimwear in your wardrobe has seen better days."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Jacs, and also for packing for me. You wouldn't believe the posh hotel we are staying at. It is O.T.T. I wish Bones didn't feel the need to splash out like this…"

"Molls," Jackie interrupted my musings, "Have you stopped to think that maybe Bones is doing this because he wants to make your birthday special for you, and that this is the only way he knows how?"

"But…."

"It's the truth, Molls. It was evident to me when he asked for my help in planning your birthday, that he cares for you deeply, and that his primary objective was to make it as special as possible for you."

"I had no idea. Part of me worried that maybe he was just trying to show off," I confessed.

"He's not, Molls. So, instead of giving yourself collywobbles and filling yourself with self-doubt, enjoy this for what it is. Besides, the past two years have been utter crap. Why not let go of your inhibitions and enjoy a romantic holiday with a man who is clearly crazy about you. If anyone deserves it, it is you."

"You're right, Jacs," As usual, Jackie's advice was spot on. "I'm so glad I rang you."

"Now, will you please enjoy yourself?" Jackie urged.

"Yes," I gave a confident smile. "I will make every effort to enjoy myself." Jackie was right. It was time I put my reservations aside, and enjoyed myself on the first holiday I had taken in quite some time.

-X-

"You look gorgeous, Poppet," Bones complimented when I entered the sitting room before dinner. I had to admit, Max had chosen well.

"You look rather fit yourself," I offered, as I took in his classically tailored grey suit crafted in lightweight wool. He'd left his suit jacket unbuttoned and the top three buttons of his white dress shirt underneath undone. Bones had paired his suit with a pair of black leather loafers. I suspected that both his suit and shoes cost more than my monthly salary.

"Being that we're in Italy, I thought it was only fitting I pack my Armani," Bones commented, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"What exactly do your squaddies think of your penchant for toffee nosed labels?" I wondered.

"They know better than to comment on my attire," Bones retorted. "As much as I would like to stay here and have my way with you, I think it's best we leave for dinner," he advised before leading me out of our suite.

-X-

Minutes later, Bones and I were seated at the Caruso Roof Garden Restaurant which was located atop our hotel. Our table was located outside on an alfresco dining terrace, and had unbelievable panoramic views of the Gulf of Naples.

For our meal, we had elected to go with the chef's tasting menu which included a marinated bonito with caper yogurt, bruschetta and Mediterranean salad for our appetizer, goat's ricotta tortelli with eggplant and Sorrento tomatoes for our second course, and branzino with foraged herbs, peach and lettuce sauce for our main course. The sommelier had suggested we pair our meal with a Greco di Tufo, an Italian white wine, from the Feudi di San Gregorio Winery, which was located in the southern most region of Italy.

"Mum was chuffed when I told her that I planned to take you to the Amalfi Coast," Bones revealed after we had completed our second course.

"Was she?" I could only imagine Victoria's reaction.

"Let's just say all is tickety-boo in her world right now," Bones smirked. "She was chocka full of suggestions. Fortunately, my dad was able to convince her that I was on it like a car bonnet."

"I find it rather endearing, that even with your take no prisoners philosophy to life, you clearly adore your mum and aren't afraid to show it," I observed.

"She's blinding. I owe her so much," Bones offered. "She's also the only one capable of taking the mickey out of me."

"Why do you feel you owe her so much?"

"For one thing, she made sure that I didn't turn into some toffee-nosed git, or even worse, a bloody Rupert for that matter. It was very important to my mum that she instilled the values that her parents had taught her and Uncle Robbie. Mum is a firm believer in the dignity of hard work, the importance of education, and the importance of being chartable and helping those less fortunate. She made sure that Olly and I never took our family's wealth for granted and that we appreciated how fortunate our lives were in contrast to others. While it may seem like Mum is a lady who lunches, she is extremely active in several charitable endeavours and takes her responsibilities very seriously. She is also very active in the day-to-day management of Mulberry Estate and is one of the reasons it has been so successful in providing employment and important benefits in Winchcombe."

"She's certainly an incredible woman. What about your father? I've noticed that you do not seem as close to Arthur as you are to Victoria," I observed, hoping Bones would share some insights regarding his relationship with his father.

"My father and I are very different. As I am sure you've noticed, he's fairly reserved and definitely abides by the stiff upper lip stereotype. He seems happiest at his law chambers or overseeing the farm at Mulberry Estate. While he has never said it, I know that I disappointed him by choosing a career in the Army over a career in law or managing Mulberry Estate."

"Why do you think that?"

"As the oldest son, it's expected of me."

"I realise your family has a bleeding estate, but as you've reminded me, several times, it's not Downtown Abbey. Besides, it's not like your father has a bloody title. I'm sure he's tremendously proud of you," I countered, right as our waiter approached our table with our main course.

-X-

"What about your family?" Bones prompted. "Did you hear from them today?" he questioned once we had started on our main course.

"I spoke to my Mum and Nan briefly this morning," I responded, as I toyed with my fork.

"Why do I sense there is a reason for you always avoiding the subject of your family?"

"It's complicated."

"I imagine your childhood was difficult, but you should never be ashamed by your upbringing, Molly. I've told you this before, and I mean it," Bones reached for my hand, "I could care less that you were raised on a council estate or that your family has struggled financially."

"I know, it's just that my relationship with my parents has never been easy. I never realised this until I was older, but I think deep down I always wanted to be different from my parents. I didn't, and still don't, want to end up like my mum. She tries her best, but being saddled with seven kids, and a selfish dosser for a husband who would rather spend every waking minute getting mullered instead of doing an honest day's work, hasn't done her any favours. It wasn't until after I went to Afghan for the first time that she found the courage to train to be a teaching assistant at the local primary school."

"How did they feel about you enlisting?"

"I took them out for brekky and announced that that I had something to tell them. They naturally assumed I was pregnant. Never in their wildest dreams would they have ever thought I might do something like join the Army. In all honestly, I think they would have much preferred that I was pregnant. My dad told me that if I went ahead and enlisted that he and my mum would disown me."

"And did they?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I didn't see them again for over a year. Not only did they not even bother to tell me when my brother, Martin, was born, my dad refused to allow my mum to attend my passing out. I begged her to come, but she wouldn't go against my dad. I was the only recruit without my family there."

"Fucking hell," Bones looked furious.

"What about you?" I wondered. "How did your parents react when you decided to go to Sandhurst?"

"It was a bit of a foregone conclusion that I would attend Sandhurst. I had talked of nothing else since I was a young boy. My dad, however, insisted that I attend Uni before I applied to Sandhurst. It made sense to me at the time as more than eighty percent of the cadets entering Sandhurst are university graduates. If I am honest, though, I was thoroughly miserable at Uni."

"Why? I would have thought that someone with your background and intellect would have thrived at Uni."

"First, I hated living in London. I had spent most of my childhood in Winchcombe and then in Scotland for Gordonstoun. Going from a town of 4,500 people and a borough of less than 100,000 people, to living in London full-time left me feeling a bit shell shocked. I had spent time in London previously. My father maintains chambers in both Winchcombe and London, and my parents have a 10-bedroom detached house located on Phillimore Gardens in Kensington that backs up to Holland Park. However, I hated the being crammed into a city with 9 million other people. After living in Winchcombe and Scotland I found that I could not acclimate to the pollution, noise, crowds, traffic, and frantic way of life in London."

"You're certainly not cut out for Newham," I chuckled. "For the longest time, wide open spaces, trees, and fresh air gave me the willies," I confessed. "If I am honest, they still do."

"Not enough to prevent you from enjoying your weekend at Winchcombe," Bones gave me a knowing smirk.

"Perhaps it was the company."

"It better have been the company," he retorted.

"Getting back to your time at Uni, did you live on campus or at your parents' home?" I asked, curious to learn more about Bones's time in London.

"Neither. I tend to be a bit of a loner. Jack was at Oxford, and I knew my time in London was temporary. I also didn't want to deal with my mum meddling in my affairs. For these reasons, I decided to buy my own flat in Chelsea."

"At eighteen?" I looked aghast. His life was vastly different from mine.

"I used money from a trust that my grandparents had created for me. I thought it would be a solid investment, and it has been."

"Do you still own it?"

"Yes, but I sub-let it. I have no interest living in London. I much prefer splitting my time between Hereford and Winchcombe."

"How did you pass your time in London?"

"Outside of my studies at the LSE, I joined the Left Hook Boxing Gym in Shadwell, where I learned how to properly box and also began to box competitively."

"You actually went slumming in the East End?" I was impressed that he had ventured out of the confines of West London.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not some toff. I quite enjoyed myself in Shadwell and even made friends at the gym. I also joined a Ju Jitsu club at the LSE and took up kickboxing. All proved instrumental in getting me into peak physical condition for The Regiment. I still practice all three today. The last thing I intend to do is to let my body go slack once I am promoted to Major."

"Somehow I cannot picture you doing that," Bones was way too fitness obsessed to ever let himself go.

"Enough about me. I want to hear more about your parents," Bones invited, clearly not about to let me off the hook.

"What else do you want to know?" I questioned.

"You mentioned that you were estranged from them for over a year. What made them come around?"

"My mum got fed up with my dad, and decided that he couldn't keep her from seeing me. She showed up at my garrison one day with my baby brother in tow full of apologies. It was shortly before I deployed to Afghan. Once I learned that I was going to Afghan I decided that my dad couldn't keep me from saying goodbye to my mum, Nan, and brothers and sisters. I spent my last few days in the UK in Newham. My dad didn't like and it and tried to ignore me, but my mum and Nan weren't having it. My mum, Nan, and my siblings sent letters to me in Afghan and things eventually sorted themselves out with my dad. I still to this day, don't think he understands why I enlisted or continue to serve in the Army, but he has accepted that I am not going to change my mind and that I have chosen a path different from his and that of my siblings. I have no desire to go back to the life that I left. The one thing the Army has taught me is that I am capable of more and that I can look after myself."

"You're right, Poppet. You are capable of so much more than your parents. As for looking after yourself, the jury's still out on that one," Bones smirked, causing me to scowl back at him. "I'm kidding," he chuckled. "You absolutely can look after yourself. You wouldn't be willing to take on a nutter like me if you weren't."

"I'm glad to see that we finally agree on something," I smiled back at him.

-X-

"What did your parents think of the Arsemonger?"

"They didn't know him that well. Between my studies, and his tours, there was little time for us to visit them. My mum and Nan focused on the superficial and let themselves be taken in by his looks and charm. They actually to this day, along with my sisters, think that I must somehow be to blame for Charles jilting me the way he did. My dad never really took to him. While he never said it until after the wedding, my dad apparently thought that I was aiming too high with a man like Charles and that Charles would eventually get fed up with a Cockney like me."

"I'm sorry to say this, Poppet, but your family are bloody fools if they think you deserved to be treated the way he treated you. They should be proud of the fact that you are an intelligent, generous, brave, and beautiful woman who would never do anything to deliberately hurt another person."

"You're embarrassing me, Bones," I blushed in protest.

"It's the truth, Molly. You're a bloody amazing woman and I am proud to call you my girlfriend," Bones declared before reaching across the table to give me a tender kiss.

-X-

"This has been a brilliant birthday, Bones," I complimented after we had finished our meal. "I cannot believe you did all of this for me.

"Believe it."

"Thank you for making this a birthday to remember."

"You're welcome, Poppet," Bones pulled his chair next to mine and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Now, close your eyes," he instructed. "I have one more surprise for you."

"You do?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Yes," He confirmed with a satisfied smile, before placing his hand over my eyes.

-X-

"You can open them now," Bones offered, prompting me to open my eyes and to find myself staring at an amazing puffed pastry cake topped with chocolates, cream, seasonal berries, and four sparkling candles waiting to be blown out.

"Smile," Bones requested before he surprised me by snapping a picture of me with my cake. "Are you going to make a wish?"

"Yes," I gave Bones a wide smile, before secretly wishing for many more happy adventures with him.

"Happy Birthday, Molly," Bones gave me a sweet kiss once I had blown out the candles.

"Thank you," I beamed at him.

"I know the last thing you want is another gift, but I couldn't resist," Bones reached into his suitcoat and retrieved an envelope.

"Bones isn't all of this enough of a birthday gift from you?" I shook my head in exasperation.

"Perhaps, but I wanted to give you one final gift," he announced as he handed me the envelope.

-X-

I carefully opened the envelope to find a birthday card inside, signed by Bones. Inside the card, was a second envelope. Not knowing what to expect, I was stunned to find a printed confirmation that two tickets had been purchased for West Ham United's game against Manchester United in October at London Stadium.

"Bones, how on earth did you get these? They are nearly impossible to come by."

"Am I to assume that they meet with your approval?"

"Of course, they meet with my approval. They're the dog's bollocks!"

"There is one requirement," Bones indicated.

"What's that?"

"You bring me as your plus one."

"You can come on one condition," I warned.

"And that is?"

"You don't even consider rooting for Man Utd. As far as I am concerned, rooting for any footie team other than my irons is blasphemy."

"Noted," Bones chuckled. "As much as I would love taking the piss by rooting for Man Utd., I will behave myself and root for your irons."

"Thank you," I smiled, before pecking Bones on the cheek. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever.

-X-

As we walked back to our suite an hour later, I noticed Bones glance over at me with a look of uninhibited intensity. I felt my face redden and my heart skip a beat as my gaze collided with his smouldering green eyes. He gave me a slow, sensual smile in return.

I couldn't help but feel my insides quiver as I watched him unlock the door to our suite. Bones motioned for me to proceed him into the sitting room, and quickly closed the distance between us. Feeling as if he would pounce on me any minute, I backed myself up against the wall.

"You're so fucking hot," Bones breathed as he came closer and braced his hands against the wall on each side of my face. "You drive me crazy," he swore before capturing my lips in a kiss full of fiery passion.

I moaned with excitement as his mouth continued to torment mine and clenched his shoulders fiercely. Soon, his hand was reaching under my dress and I felt him rip my thong out of his way. He then fell to his knees, lifted the hem of my dress out of his way, and buried his mouth in my feminine core.

"Bones!" I cried out as I spread my fingers wildly into his tousled hair. Never had I felt so aroused and desperate for a man's touch.

"Do you like that?" Bones paused, looking up at me.

"Yes! Don't stop," I gasped, before he resumed his ministrations and sent me spiralling into ecstasy.

-X-

Brussels, Belgium

Returning back to my flat, which overlooked Bois de la Cambre Park, I took off my jacket, yanked off my tie, and rolled up my sleeves. It has been a long and frustrating day, only made worse by the fact that I hadn't heard from Molly. In, my arrogance, I hadn't believed her when she had texted me a day earlier to tell me that she didn't want me to visit her in Birmingham, and that she didn't want to see me again. I thought that by sending her flowers today, and reminding her that I loved her, it would soften her heart, and make her reconsider. Instead, I had been met by complete silence.

I reached into my refrigerator and opened a bottle of Stella Artois, before heading over to my sitting room window and looking out at the park.

It sickened me to think that at this very moment she could be celebrating her birthday with Bones. The arrogant bastard had no business being with Molly. He was a serial womanizer who only gave a damn about himself. Bones also had plenty of reasons to hate me. There was only one reason and one reason alone that a selfish arse like Bones would give Molly the time of day, and that was revenge.

While, I knew that it was unlikely that Molly would ever forgive me for the horrible things I had done to her, and the horrible way I had treated her, I couldn't bear to see her hurt again because of me. I didn't think I could live with the guilt that, yet again, I had been the cause of her pain. For this reason, I know that I could no longer stand back and let others act on my behalf. It was time I stopped being the bloody coward I had become, and put a stop to her relationship with Bones. While Molly might hate me for interfering, she would thank me once she realised what Bones's true intentions really were.


	16. Chapter 16

I would like to start by offering all of the readers an apology. I never thought it would take me this long to update. Real life got the best of me on multiple fronts and then the writers block set in. I simply could not find a rhythm with this chapter. It's not my best work, but I couldn't leave everyone hanging any longer.

Real life has calmed down finally and the creative juices are finally flowing once again. I promise not to take nearly as long with Chapter 17. We will also get Bones's POV in it.

Chapter 16

Late July 2019

The Amalfi Coast

Italy

"What an incredible view!" I enthused from where Bones and I were seated on the motor yacht taking us to Amalfi. Unbeknownst to Bones, Arthur had chartered a yacht as a surprise to take us from Naples to Amalfi.

I had awoken on the first full day of our holiday feeling happy and secure in Bones's arms. He had tenderly made love to me before we had indulged in a shower together that was steamy in more ways than one. We'd then had breakfast on our terrace overlooking the Gulf of Naples.

After breakfast, we had visited the Castel dell'Ovo, where we had walked the castle's ramparts to enjoy the breath-taking panorama. Bones had been in a fine mood and hadn't even complained when another couple asked if he would take their photo.

Once we had finished at the Castel, Bones had informed me that his father had chartered a 33-meter motor yacht to take us from Naples to the Amalfi Coast. Apparently, Arthur had enjoyed taking Victoria on a similar charter and thought we would enjoy it.

The yacht was an absolute dream, and was staffed by both a friendly and professional crew. The boat featured sleek teak decks that flowed into a spacious salon and formal dining room. It also boasted four staterooms on the lower deck.

The afterdeck included a wonderful open-air dining area, where Bones and I had opted to have lunch. We had been served grilled Mediterranean chicken kebabs with a Greek orzo salad, marinated vegetables, feta cheese, and baked rosemary infused focaccia bread. It was the perfect meal for a summer afternoon on the open water.

Once we had concluded lunch, Bones had led me out to the foredeck where we had decided to sit together and enjoy the scenery.

"I'll take this any day over a rigid-hulled inflatable boat," Bones chuckled, referring to the boat he often used in the SAS. "I definitely owe my dad a big 'thank you' for arranging this."

"As grandiose of a gesture as it is, even I realise that this is a once in a lifetime experience," I acknowledged. "I am warning you though, Captain McClyde, I expect for us to do something a little more low-key tonight."

"Noted," Bones smirked before pushing back a tendril of hair that had escaped from my ponytail, and brushing his lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

-X-

Brussels Airport

Brussels, Belgium

Sitting at my departure gate, waiting to board my flight to Birmingham, I found myself questioning whether I should have warned Molly in advance about my impending visit. While I knew she would be furious with my turning up announced like this, I didn't want her doing a runner on me. I needed to see her and did not want to jeopardize my chances. Even if she refused to listen, it was imperative that I warned her away from Bones. It didn't matter how much she protested. The man was up to no good.

Shortly before starting at Sandhurst, my father had informed me that Bones would also be in my commissioning course. While I had never met Bones in person, I was well aware of the fact that he was my father's esteemed protégé.

My father seemed to think that I was incredibly fortunate to have Bones in my course, and told me that it was his fondest wish for us to become friends. It was a wish I'd never had any intention of fulfilling.

My first encounter with Bones only served to reinforce my view that I had been right to resent the role he'd played in my father's life. Rather than show me any semblance of respect, Bones had been quick to question whether I had what it took to live up to my father's reputation.

As luck would have it, Elvis and I were assigned to the same platoon as Bones and his best mate, Jack Sinclair. He and Sinclair had been as thick as thieves, which had surprised me. Sinclair's father was the Earl of Hawkswood and Sinclair carried himself with the regal bearing one would expect from the son of an Earl.

Bones on the other hand, was anything but refined. While he'd been educated at Gordonstoun, he did not speak in a refined manner, nor did he carry himself with the same polished demeanour that one would expect from a man with his education. Instead, he was brash, unapologetic, and relentless in his ambition.

I'd often wondered at his background. While it was evident that he was not from an upper class or aristocratic family, his family obviously had scraped together enough money to send him to an independent school.

While at Sandhurst, I had asked my father about Bones's background only to receive evasive replies in response. Both Elvis and I had also cornered Sinclair about his best mate and had been met with a wall of silence. To this day, I still knew next to nothing about the man outside of the Army, including his first name.

Throughout our commissioning course, I found myself bested by Bones at every turn. It didn't matter if the subject was academics, strategy, or even physical fitness, the bastard always came out on top. I loathed that he was a natural at everything, which only served to fuel my resentment towards him.

Halfway through the course, I received an unannounced visit from my father. He'd been keeping a close eye on my performance and had found it lacking. He felt I was not living up to his standards and had used the opportunity to imply that I should be more like Bones. This left me desperate to outmanoeuvre Bones and to put him in his place once and for all.

Elvis, equally despised Bones, as Bones had rebuffed Elvis's overtures towards friendship on multiple occasions. As it became more and more evident that Bones was going to be awarded the Sword of Honour, I became desperate to take the Sword away from him at any cost. Together, Elvis and I had devised a plan to ruin Bones.

We had left nothing to chance, and our plan had gone off without a hitch. I was elated to learn that Bones had disqualified himself from being awarded the Sword, and that I, as the runner up, would be the new recipient. I didn't care that I had also jeopardised his opportunity to go straight from Sandhurst into the SAS recruitment process.

Late one evening, I was on my way back from the library when I found myself slammed up against a brick wall and held in a chokehold by Bones. After lobbing numerous insults at me, Bones made it abundantly clear that he thought I was a sad sack who didn't deserve to have a great man like Edward for a father. Bones had then sworn, on everything he held dear, that he would do everything in his utmost power to destroy me. He'd vowed that one day, when the timing was right, he would discover what I valued most in my life, and he would take it from me, just as I had taken the Sword from him.

I realised now, that when Bones had visited Royal Crescent last year, he'd done so to test me. It was obvious that he'd deliberately disclosed what had happened to Molly in Sierra Leone to bait me into revealing my true feelings for her.

While I only remembered bits and pieces of attacking Bones on the riverbank in Bangladesh, it was apparent that I had somehow, in the mentally broken state that I was in, given Bones some reason to believe that it was Molly I loved and not Georgie.

By confronting me at Royal Crescent, Bones had effectively confirmed whatever suspicion I had given him, which had put Molly directly into his crosshairs. By acting the coward, and keeping my distance from Molly, I had given my enemy the perfect opportunity to prey on her vulnerabilities, and prey, he had. Now it was up to me, to find the courage to face her once again, and shield her from the potentially devastating consequences Bones had in store for her.

-X-

Amalfi, Italy

Upon arrival in Amalfi, Bones and I had been driven in a tender to the Hotel Santa Caterina, a historic five-star, luxury hotel perched on the cliffs of the Amalfi Coast. The hotel itself, was an elegant 19th century, seaside residence surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea, luscious bougainvillea, cultivated olive groves, and fruit orchards.

After mooring at the hotel's Beach Club dock, we were greeted by the hotel's general manager, who led us to the main lobby, where we were both given a welcome glass of prosecco. We were then escorted to what I presumed to be our room.

I couldn't help but give Bones a look of surprise when instead of being led to a lift, we were led outside to a beautiful garden path leading to a secluded chalet far enough away from the main hotel to provide complete and total privacy.

"Welcome to the Giulietta e Romeo Chalet," the General Manager opened the door to a spectacular two-story chalet overlooking the Mediterranean. The first level featured a large lounge, powder room, and terrace leading out to a private garden with a heated infinity pool. The upper level housed the master bedroom and en-suite. The chalet was decorated in rich honey walls, beautiful cream fabrics, and hand-glazed majolica floors.

I was surprised to discover that Bones had arranged for our luggage to be sent by car. All of our clothing had been laundered and pressed, and now hung in the master bedroom wardrobe, while our toiletries had been unpacked and carefully placed in the en-suite. Bones had even thought to have the flowers from his parents sent over and placed on the bedside table.

Bones then took my hand and led me out to our garden, which boasted lush green foliage, bougainvillea, and trees. Next to the infinity pool were two sun loungers with end tables and an umbrella, along with a large daybed. It promised to be our own private oasis.

"I think skinny dipping might be in order later," Bones wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled my ear.

"Just how do you plan to convince me to get into the water with you?" I posed, as I felt my body start to melt into him as he trailed his lips along my neck.

"I have my ways," Bones murmured, before leading me back inside and up to the bedroom.

-X-

Pizzeria Donna Stella

Amalfi, Italy

After enjoying what Bones had referred to as a 'long siesta', we had decided to venture into Amalfi to explore its seeming maze of streets and staircases. While there, we visited St. Andrew's Cathedral and the adjacent Chiostro del Paradiso, which was a magnificent Moorish-style cloister, complete with the remnants of 13th-century frescoes.

When it was time for dinner, I insisted that we continue being tourists and indulge in pizza, which is how we found ourselves seated at an outdoor table amidst lemon trees at the Pizzeria Donna Stella. We'd ordered a wood-fired margherita pizza, mixed salad, and bottle of chianti. After all of the luxury of the past two days, it felt good to be a 'normal' couple enjoying a pizza together.

"I was wondering if Mr. Blackwood Reed has a Christian name?" I asked while we waited for our meal.

"He might," Bones gave me a knowing smirk.

"Is it something he wishes to share?"

"Eventually."

"Is your name really that awful?" I probed.

"No."

"Then why not tell me?"

"It's not important," Bones gave a careless shrug.

"I beg to differ." I was growing increasingly frustrated with Bones's inability to share simple things about himself with me.

"I told you before, everyone calls me Bones, and has, for as long as I can remember. As far as I am concerned, my first name is Bones."

"Fine," I conceded. "But do you have to keep making it so bloody difficult for me to learn things about you?"

"What would you like to know?"

"If your first name is off limits, do you at least have a middle name?"

"Robert," Bones surprised me by readily answering my question.

"After your Uncle?"

"Yes," he nodded in confirmation.

"That's lovely that your mum gave you his name and that you'll always carry a part of him."

"What else?" Bones prompted.

"You're actually willing to answer more questions?"

"You better strike while the iron is hot," Bones warned.

"Right," I smiled at him. "When is your birthday?"

"It is 20 March, and to answer your next question, I am 37. Do you think you can manage having a codger for a boyfriend?"

"I can barely manage you now," I laughed. "Somehow I don't think I could manage a younger version of you. What about you? Do you think you can manage being a cradle snatcher?"

"I'm more than up to the challenge," Bones smirked. "Besides, you're very mature for your age. I often forget that there are ten years between us."

"I'm glad it's not an issue for you," I gave him a wide smile. "Now, why don't we talk about our holiday?" I suggested. "You've already done so many absurdly over the top things for me that I insist we spend some of it doing things that you enjoy."

"I'm here with you, what's more to enjoy?"

"There has to be something you would like to do?" I questioned in exasperation. While his answer flattered me, it was important to me that Bones also experienced things that interested him.

"I wouldn't mind going to Pompeii and Herculaneum," he offered.

"Those were the ancient Roman cities that were buried in volcanic ash, right?"

"Yes. They were buried under 4 to 6 meters of ash and were largely preserved because of it. I have read a few books about it and think it would be fascinating to see the ruins in each city that have since been excavated."

"I take it that history interests you?" I surmised.

"Yes. Especially military history," Bones revealed. "I can be a bit of anorak when it comes to military history."

"I highly doubt you're at Edward's level with his dioramas," I laughed.

"No, I'm definitely not at that level, but I do like to read military history books in my downtime."

"I don't think you're an anorak. Although one must admit, it is a surprising hobby for a Four-Star manwhore."

"We'll I suppose it helps that I'm now a retired Four-Star manwhore," Bones gave me a knowing grin.

"I suppose it does," I returned his smile, before leaning forward to kiss him, happy that this wonderful man was mine and mine alone.

-X-

The Following Morning

Birmingham, UK

After having flown into Birmingham the night before, and spending the night at the Hyatt Regency in City Centre, I was ready to do what needed to be done. I was ready to face Molly.

I had awoken at six and had internally wrestled with the best way explain to her what I needed to say. I knew there was no easy way, and that the best course of action was complete and total honestly. No matter how uncomfortable being brutally honest made me feel, Molly deserved nothing less than the truth.

I expected her to resist the idea that Bones was somehow using her, but it was imperative that I made her see reason. I vowed to try my damnedest to make her realise that Bones was a manipulative bastard who had been preying on her vulnerabilities. I planned to keep pressing her until she accepted that I was telling her the truth. Molly didn't deserve what Bones was doing to her and I refused to abide by it.

After taking a run through Canon Hill Park, where I had often run with Molly when I had first visited her at Uni, I headed back to my hotel room to shower, change, and have breakfast. I took care in dressing in a pair of slim fitting jeans, and a light blue and white, plaid oxford shirt. I decided to leave it untucked and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows in an attempt to give me a more approachable look. I also left my curls tousled as opposed to slicked back and tamed. I knew that Molly preferred me this way.

I had decided it best to wait until half past eight to arrive at the flat Molly now shared with Jackie. Emily had been kind enough to provide me with her address. As I sat in the back of my Uber, I steeled myself for what I was about to do. It was not going to be easy, but if it meant clearing my conscience and protecting Molly from further pain, I knew that that I had it in myself to see it through.

-X-

Amalfi Coast

Italy

"I thought you were mental when you insisted that I wake up at half past five this morning. However, I had no idea that you had such a fantastic hike planned," I remarked as Bones and I trekked along the Path of the Valle delle Ferriere.

We had started our journey by being driven thirty minutes along the winding roads of the Amalfi Coast to a village called San Lazzaro in the small municipality of Agerola. From there we set off along a trail that Bones promised would lead us through the beautiful canyons of the Valle dell Ferriere Nature Reserve. The Reserve boasted many rare and endemic species of flora and fauna. The trail would also take us down to the Canneto River, which would allow us to admire waterfalls and paper mill ruins before leading us back to Amalfi.

"I had hoped it would be worth the early wake up. I also hope it means you'll need a long siesta this afternoon by our infinity pool," Bones gave me a seductive smile.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," I gave him my own seductive smile in return, knowing the full well what he intended for our siesta.

-X-

Birmingham, UK

Arriving at Molly's flat, I waited until one of her neighbour's entered through the security gate, before stealthy slipping in behind him. I didn't want to give Molly the opportunity to refuse my entry into the building. I then proceeded up the stairs to her flat, and took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

I could feel my heart racing as I heard footsteps through the door and a hand fiddle with the lock. It was only a matter of seconds before I would see Molly again, yet it felt like an eternity. Suddenly, the door was opened, leaving me disappointed to find not Molly, behind the door, but her best mate Jackie.

-X-

"Charles?" Jackie stared at me in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm here to see Molly," I responded.

"You what?" Jackie looked back at me in disbelief.

"I told you. I am here to see Molly."

"I seem to recall her sending you a text message a few days ago telling you that she didn't want to see you," Jackie reminded, none too gently. "Have you suddenly gone soft in the head?"

"Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see…"

"That's an understatement," she muttered sarcastically at me.

"I understand why you might despise me, but it's imperative I speak to Molly."

"It was imperative you spoke to her ages ago," Jackie pointed out incredulously. "But I suppose you were too busy chasing Lane to notice."

"I appreciate that you have Molly's best interests at heart, but I would really appreciate it if you could please tell her I am here," I stood my ground.

"She's not here, Charles," Jackie disclosed. "So, why don't you do us both a favour and sod off!"

"What do you mean she's not here?" I questioned, having fully expected Molly to be at home this early in the morning.

"You heard me. She's not here," Jackie repeated in an irritated voice.

"Is she at work?"

"No."

"I suppose I'll just have to wait for her to return," I decided. I hadn't come this far to concede defeat at the first obstacle.

"You'll be waiting a bloody long time," Jackie rolled her eyes at me.

"Where is she?" I persisted.

"Where she is, is none of your damned business. She told you that she didn't want to see you. As far as I am concerned, the fact that she's not here is a bloody good thing."

"Is she with _him_?" I demanded, feeling my stomach fill with dread at the prospect.

"What's it to you?"

"He's using her, Jackie."

"Like you did?" she scoffed.

"I'm serious."

"More like seriously deluded."

"I know I've given you no reason to believe me, but there are things about Bones Molly needs to know."

"What things?" Jackie raised a sceptical eyebrow at me.

"Things like he's singlehandedly one of the most cunning, manipulative, and ruthless individuals I know, and that he would stop at absolutely nothing to seek revenge on me."

"And why would he want that?" Jackie posed.

"Because I did something to him fourteen years ago. Something so egregious that he swore that he would take what I valued most from me in return," I revealed.

-X-

Faculty Coffee

Birmingham, UK

"Thank you for agreeing to listen to me," I offered in an attempt to break the ice between us. After revealing to Jackie that Bones had grounds for wanting revenge, Jackie had begrudgingly agreed to go out for coffee so that I could explain to her what I had done. I know that it would be hard to sway her, but if Jackie could at least understand why I believed Bones was using Molly, then perhaps she could help me persuade Molly of the danger that Bones posed to her.

"Look, mate, I'm not here for your benefit. I'm here for Molly's. Now, I suggest you explain this load of codswallop you've been spouting," Jackie invited none too gently.

"Bones and I were at Sandhurst together," I began, raking an uncomfortable hand through my hair.

"Does Molly know this?"

"No," I confirmed. "Bones and I weren't exactly mates at Sandhurst. We developed a keen dislike for one another early on."

"That doesn't surprise me," Jackie remarked. "Bone's strikes me as a man who knows what's what," she observed. "I suspect he saw through your whole stuffed shirt persona and saw you for the despicable bastard you truly are."

"I'm not the only despicable bastard when it comes to Molly," I objected.

"Is this where you tell me that Bones is even more dishonourable than you?" Jackie posed.

"Yes."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You don't know what I did to him," I grimaced.

"Then you had best tell me," Jackie prompted.

-X-

"I take it that whatever it is that you did to him occurred while you were at Sandhurst together?" Jackie surmised after taking a sip of her tea while I awkwardly fiddled with my coffee cup.

"Yes."

"And that perhaps this had something to do with your unresolved 'daddy' issues?" Jackie pressed, causing me to look up at her in surprise. "Living in the shadow of a Lieutenant General must have been difficult, especially one who was away for much of your childhood. Then there's the fact that Bones became your father's mentee."

"How do you know all of this?" I questioned. I hadn't realised Jackie was so astute. Perhaps I had underestimated her.

"Molly. While I don't think she recognised the extent of your 'daddy' issues given that she has her own issues with Dave, she knew that being Edward's son was not always easy for you. As for your father's relationship with Bones, she learned of their history when she ran into your parents at a garden party with him."

"I see."

"Back to Sandhurst. What exactly did you do to Bones?"

"Are you familiar with the Sword of Honour?" I questioned.

"Of course, I am," Jackie gave an exasperated sigh. "Isn't it a James Family tradition to be awarded it?"

"Yes."

"What does it have to do with Bones seeking vengeance against you?"

"For all intents and purposes, the Sword should have been awarded to Bones instead of me. He was a far better cadet than I ever was."

"Then how did you wind up the victor?" Jackie wondered.

"Elvis and I may have stitched him up to his superiors."

"I take it you let yourself fall victim to the green-eyed monster?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"I can't say I'm surprised. I've always suspected that underneath your polished exterior, you were nothing more than an insecure boy desperate to win his father's approval."

"You certainly don't mince your words," I remarked at Jackie's sheer bluntness.

"Was is it worth it?" Jackie probed.

"At the time I thought it was what my father would have wanted."

"And now?"

"I recognise that it wasn't my finest hour. I've also come to terms with the fact that it only served to fuel my insecurities and undermine my abilities as an Officer," I confessed.

"Am I to assume that it didn't take Bones long to suss you out? And that this likely led to a confrontation in which he sent you away with a flea in your ear?"

"That is one way of putting it mildly. He was absolutely barking. I thought he might strangle me right there and then. Instead, he vowed that he would wait as long as it took for the right opportunity to have his revenge on me. He swore on everything he held dear that he would take what I valued most away from me, just as I had taken what he had valued most away from him."

"You do realise this was fourteen years ago?" Jackie argued.

"Yes, but the man's ego knows no bounds. Nor is he one to let sleeping dogs lie. There is no doubt in my mind that he has been waiting patiently all of these years to strike."

"Where does Molly fit into all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I looked at Jackie in exasperation.

"Not from where I am sitting," Jackie retorted.

"Think about it, Jackie. He vowed to take what I valued most from me, and he has."

"Is she?"

"What?"

"What you value most?" Jackie looked at me with heavy scepticism.

"Of course, Molly is the one person I value most in my life," I contended.

"You have a peculiar way of showing it," Jackie observed, not in the least impressed with my answer.

"There's not a day that does not go by that I do not deeply regret what I did to her."

"You should regret it."

"You're right, I should. It's something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. It's also why it would kill me to be responsible for her having her heart broken again at my expense."

"I'm still not convinced that Bones would hold a grudge for fourteen years. Not when he's gone on to have a successful career as a highly decorated Officer in The Regiment."

"We had a row last November," I revealed.

"You and Bones?" Jackie looked at me with surprise. "I didn't realise you had seen one another since Bangladesh."

"Shortly after returning home from my treatment, my father insisted that I personally thank Bones for saving my life," I started to explain. "He thought it was the least I could do under the circumstances. For this reason, he invited Bones to Royal Crescent. Bones, being Bones, wasn't having any of it, and used the opportunity to go off on me."

"Can you blame him? You did, after all, tear his ACL," Jackie reminded. "You could have very well ended his career."

"I know," I begrudgingly admitted.

"What did you two argue about?"

"Molly," I confessed. "It was during our argument that he revealed what had happened to her in Sierra Leone."

"You honestly didn't know?"

"No. Initially my parents didn't think I deserved to know. Later, they worried that I was not strong enough to handle the truth."

"Would you have even given a monkey if they had told you at the time?" Jackie accused.

"I know that my behaviour was reprehensible, but that doesn't mean that I ever stopped loving Molly," I attempted to defend myself.

"Bollocks!"

"It's the truth," I objected.

"You were always a bit economical with it."

"Not when it comes to my feelings for Molly."

"Look, I'm not here to listen to your lies or sick platitudes, mate. I suggest you crack on with your story before I completely lose my patience."

"I was horrified by what Bones revealed and I think it only confirmed his suspicions regarding the extent of my feelings for Molly. He became extremely angry and told me that if I came anywhere near her that he would destroy me. Looking back, I played directly into his hands with my reaction and gave him a golden opportunity for revenge. It's obvious that he has been preying on her vulnerabilities in order to steal her away from me as he knows that her being with him has the power to destroy me."

"Let me see if I have this straight. You pinched the Sword of Honour from Bones in an attempt to please your father. Bones, was justifiably furious, and threatened you with revenge. Now fourteen years later, you think he has tricked Molly into believing that he has feelings for her as a way of getting back at you?"

"Yes," I confirmed, pleased that Jackie had put the pieces together.

"You do realise you sound absolutely barking?"

"How so?"

"First, the man has saved your life not once, but twice. If he was truly an unscrupulous bastard out for revenge, he would have left you on that riverbank to fend for yourself."

"He only did that our of respect for my father."

"I find that doubtful. Second, you've done such an exceptional job of destroying your own life over the past two years, that even if Bones still wanted revenge, he would no longer consider it worth his time and effort. Lastly, have you ever stopped to think that perhaps Bones actually fancies Molly?"

"Believe me, Bones is the last person who would fancy Molly."

"Are you really so dim as to think he wouldn't fancy her?" Jackie angrily challenged.

"She's not his type. He's a trouser snake who only cares about himself. The last thing he would ever consider is being in a relationship with someone sweet, kind, and caring like Molly."

"You really are blind," Jackie shook her head in disbelief. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, when he rescued her in Sierra Leone, he saw what an incredible woman Molly is and fell for her just like you did in Afghan?"

"He's incapable of feeling."

"Then why did he spend the last two weeks meticulously planning the holiday of her dreams for her birthday?"

"What?" I stared back at Jackie in complete shock.

"You asked where Molly was earlier. To answer your question, she's out of the country with Bones on holiday, and I can guarantee that the last thing on either of their minds is you. As for your asinine conspiracy theory, I think you've deluded yourself into thinking that Bones is up to no good as a way to assuage your guilt over what you did to Molly. As much as the nurse in me wants to empathise with the fact that your insecurities left you vulnerable to PTSD, you knew damn well what you were doing when you fucked Lane the night before your wedding. If you truly loved, Molly, like you say you do, you would have found a way to end things with her, that did not involve getting off with your dead mate's fiancé. As for Molly, you nearly destroyed her, and I will never allow you to have that opportunity again. Now, I suggest you go back to Brussels and stay the hell out of our lives," Jackie demanded before storming out of the café in disgust.

-X-

Hotel Santa Caterina

Amalfi, Italy

"I wish we could spend a fortnight here," I sighed as I took in the majestic view of the Mediterranean Sea from where I lied curled up in Bones's arms on the daybed next to our infinity pool.

"You're a bad influence on me, Poppet," Bones chuckled from beside me.

"Why is that?"

"This might be one of the only times in my life that I might consider skiving off of work."

"As much as I would enjoy that, we cannot have you cocking up your promotion. Speaking of your promotion, do you have any sense as to what you'll be doing come October?"

"I'm hoping that I'll be assigned to the Special Projects team," Bones revealed.

"What's that?"

"It's the team that specialises in counter-terrorism. It also specialises in close quarter battle techniques and hostage rescue. I've done multiple rotations through the team and it is the area I find most rewarding."

"Would you still be based at Stirling Lines?"

"Yes, but I would also spend a significant amount of time in Pontrilas, which is about twenty minutes southwest from Hereford. There's a training camp there operated by the MoD, which The Regiment uses for counter-terrorism training. I'm afraid I cannot say more than that."

"I understand," I knew that many aspects related to Bones's job were classified and could not be shared with me. "Do you like living in Hereford?"

"Yes. I don't mind living there at all. I would like it if you became a frequent visitor there," he gave me a hopeful smile.

"I think that can be arranged," I grinned back at him.

"It also helps that Hereford's not terribly far from Birmingham. I suspect you'll be indoctrinating me into the ways of the Brummies before I even realise it. I suppose it doesn't hurt that I'm already a Villain," he drawled.

"You are?" I was surprised to discover that Bones was an Aston Villa supporter.

"You're not the only one around here who likes footy."

"I had no idea," I smiled widely.

"Perhaps I didn't want to listen to you giving me endless shit over the fact that my Villains are crap this year compared to your bleeding Hammers. Hopefully my Cherry and Whites have a more respectable season this year," he sighed, referring to Gloucester Rugby.

"Oh, Captain McClyde, I am going to have so much fun taking the piss out of you with this one. Who would have ever thought that my boyfriend would be a Villain?" I giggled with excitement.

"Watch it Little Miss Hammer," Bones warned with a fake scowl. "Push me too far, and I'll be forced to show you what Villains do to Hammers," he warned, before reaching his hand out to start playfully tickling my neck.

"I'm not afraid of you," I attempted to squirm away from his tickles.

"You should be," Bones breathed, before leaning over me and trapping me underneath him. "I can do a whole lot more than just tickle," he promised as he started feverishly kissing my neck, causing my entire body to tingle with feeling.

-X-

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long," I chided, as I walked out onto the terrace wearing Bones's t-shirt. After our heated coupling by the pool, we had gone inside to shower, which had led to us making love again.

"I wanted to make sure you were well rested for our next adventure."

"And that is?" I eyed Bones with suspicion.

"I had an inspiration while we on our hike earlier. You had asked me what I might like to do on our holiday, and I realised that I wouldn't mind renting a motorcycle and driving us to Positano.

"Do you realise that you sound as mad as a box of frogs right now?" I protested.

"No. Care to enlighten me, Dawesey?"

"The last time I checked. The roads around here are bleeding dangerous. I cannot count the number of hairpin bends, zig zags, narrow roads, and steep bends we've encountered thus far. Not to mention the lack of railings, plethora of tourist buses, and muppets who have no business being on mopeds."

"You certainly are opinionated for someone who refuses to learn how to driver," Bones chuckled.

"Do you have any idea how many patients I've taken care of in the Orthopaedic Ward due to motorcycles? I would prefer not to break any bones."

"You won't, not with me behind the wheel," Bones assured.

"Do you even know how to drive a bloody bike?" I questioned.

"Of course, I do," Bones replied. "Remind me to take you inside of my garage in Hereford the next time you visit. Inside, you'll find my Triumph Tiger 1200 and a Ducati Multistrada 1260 S. I also own a Triumph Thruxton TFC which I keep at Mulberry Estate."

"Are those supposed to mean something to me?" I gave Bones a puzzled expression.

"Please tell me you're taking the piss out of me?" Bones groaned.

"I'm not," I looked at him with complete seriousness."

"They are motorcycles, Poppet."

"Oh."

"When I'm off duty and living the life of a normal bloke in Hereford I prefer to ride my motorcycle over my Rover. I mainly use my Rover for commuting back and forth to Stirling Lines or visiting Winchcombe during the winter months. I think you'll find that I am extremely competent on a motorcycle. As for the infamous Amalfi Drive, I am more than up to the challenge. I've driven motorcycles on every type of terrain imaginable, in every environment imaginable. If I had the slightest doubt that I might be putting you in danger, I would never even think to suggest such an excursion. The question is, Molly, do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you!" I exclaimed. "After Sierra Leone, how could I not trust you. I just didn't realise that you had so much experience with motorcycles. Perhaps if you told me more about yourself, I wouldn't have these doubts."

"If I promise to do a better job in that area, will you consider letting me take you for a ride? I promise to keep you safe and if you hate it at any point, you only have to tell me and we'll turn around and drive back."

"All right, I'll try it, but I expect you to tell me more things about yourself at dinner tonight," I warned. "Starting with whatever the hell a Triumph Thruxton TFC is."

"Oh, Poppet," Bones reached for me and pulled me into his embrace. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you," he chuckled before giving me a reassuring kiss.

-X-

Positano, Italy

"So?" Bones smirked at me after he had parked the Ducati Multistrada near Piazza dei Mulini, and had helped me remove my helmet.

"That was brilliant!" I gave him an infectious smile. "I'm so glad I let you convince me to get on that contraption," I nodded in the direction of the Ducati. Not only was the scenery blinding, it also felt unreal to have the wind at our backs like that."

"Does this mean you might be willing to try it again in Hereford?" Bones gave me a look that was almost boyishly hopeful.

"Perhaps," I smirked.

"Thank you," Bones looked at me sincerely before stroking my cheek.

"For what?"

"Trusting me," he replied. "I know it cannot be easy after…"

"You're right," I interrupted him. "It's not easy. But you make me want to try," I whispered before reaching up and capturing Bones's lips in a warm kiss.

-X-

Royal Crescent

Bath, United Kingdom

After Jackie had gone off on me, I had taken the train to Bath and arrived at Royal Crescent with my tail between my legs. Fortunately, my parents were at their villa in Lake Garda with Emily, which meant I was spared from having to answer any awkward questions.

I had miscalculated on several fronts this morning. The first is that I hadn't given consideration to the fact that Molly might be with Bones. The second was in believing that Jackie still held any semblance of respect for me, when in reality, she viewed me as a contemptible scumbag.

"I'm glad you telephoned me," my brother Andrew remarked as we sat in our parents' back garden drinking beer together.

"Why is that?" I turned to look at my brother.

"It doesn't seem right, you ruminating here by yourself over Molly. Yes, you were a total shitbag towards her, but I've finally come to understand just how fucked up in the head you were. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for leaving me holding the bag on your wedding day, but I've accepted that neither of us can change the past. I also know that you've been slogging your guts out to get your life back on track and I would like to support you with that."

"Thanks, Andrew. It means a great deal to me to have your support," I patted him on the shoulder with brotherly affection. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find my way out of this mess."

"You will," Andrew reassured me. "It's just going to time, perseverance, and patience. Dad is really impressed with the work you've done at NATO. He thinks it will go a long way in getting your career back on track. Have you thought about what you would like to do next?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," I sighed. "I doubt I'll be allowed back on active duty after everything that has happened."

"You never know."

"It's still highly unlikely.

"I know you think you're a complete and total fuck up, but you're not. If Elvis were here, he would tell you to stop acting as if you have had your chips when you haven't."

"I highly doubt he would be saying that to me about now," I cringed.

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps it might have something to do with the fact that my stupidity got him blown to pieces. I'm sure he also wouldn't appreciate the fact that instead of providing Georgie with appropriate support during her time of mourning, I became a complete head case who became obsessed with fucking her for all of the wrong reasons."

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?" I eyed Andrew with scepticism.

"I think if Elvis were still alive, he would tell you to get over your God complex. Dad told me what happened in Afghanistan. There was no way you could have prevented his death. You need to stop being such a hardhead about it and accept that you cannot always be the 'hero'. The reality of the situation was that Elvis knew the risks associated with his work, and he accepted them for what they were. For him, the way he died, would have been an honourable way to die, and he would never, ever blame you for how it happened. As for the rest of it, he would likely beat the living daylights out of you for the PTSD, Georgie, and Molly, but he would have ultimately forgiven you. He loved you, Charles, and he also knew that as hard as you tried to portray the image of a Lieutenant General's perfect son, you are flesh and bone just like the rest of us. You were and will always will be his best mate, flaws and all."

"Do you honestly think that?"

"Absolutely. As for Molly, he would tell you to take your head out of your arse. Did Elvis give up when he thought all was lost with George or did he persist in his desire to seek her forgiveness and ultimately regain her love and trust?" Andrew posed.

"Even when it seemed impossible, he always hoped that they would find their way back to one another," I observed.

"Which is why he didn't give up at the first obstacle. There's also no way in hell he would give up if someone like Bones was standing in his way. I know that you think that you gotten nowhere fast with Molly, but Elvis would tell you to stay the course. Yes, you did despicable things, but a love like Molly had for you, doesn't completely die. I think there is a place deep inside of her that knows you are her soulmate and the man that she is destined to be with. Bones can never love her the way you do."

"You're right. He cannot. Even if he isn't using her, he isn't capable of loving her the way I love her."

"So, instead of sitting her with me, licking your wounds and feeling sorry for yourself. I think you need to take a page out of Elvis's book and think about how you can regain her love and trust," Andrew advised. "If Elvis were here right now, he would tell you not to give up on Molly…"


	17. Chapter 17

I apologize for the long delay again. The good news is that I already have the first 8 pages of Chapter 18 completed and have some time off from work, which means I can write in a more timely manner. Thanks for sticking with my slow pace of late. Everything will come together in Chapters 19 & 20 and all questions will finally be answered then.

Thank you for the feedback and messages of support. They are fantastic and much appreciated!

Chapter 17

Late August 2019

RAF Akrotiri

Cyprus

Finally, after what had seemed like donkey's years, we were traveling back to the U.K. After spending three weeks in Syria playing gooseberry to a group of arse clowns, I was eager to return to Stirling Lines. I suspected that Peanut and Spanner felt the same way. At least we would be flying home in the relative comfort of a government owned private jet versus a Hercules, even if it meant being stuck in the company said arse clowns for an additional 4.5 hours until we landed at RAF Northolt in West London.

Shortly after returning from Italy, I had been informed by my C.O. that I had been requested for a joint British/American covert intelligence operation involving MI6, the CIA, and Delta Force. The Op had involved extracting a high value asset and his family from a rogue ISIS splinter group in Syria. The man allegedly had critical intelligence that was of interest to both MI6 and the CIA. The CIA had brought in its own Delta Force team to perform the extraction, but MI6 thought the SAS was better suited for the job, which is why I had been called upon to play childminder to the Yanks. Fortunately, the powers that be, hadn't put up much of a fuss when I had insisted that my men accompany me.

Naturally, the Yanks had insisted on being in charge, which had been insufferable at times given that the Sergeant Major from Delta Force had been a special breed of dickhead. It also hadn't helped that the CIA's Operations Officer in charge was more suited to Fred Karno's Army than The Agency itself. The only saving grace had been Martin Stokes, from MI6's Counter Terrorism team. He was the real brains behind the operation. Stokes was a seasoned operator for The Circus and knew exactly how to manipulate the Yanks into doing his bidding. Once it became apparent to all involved that the arse clowns weren't going to cut the mustard, Stokes had placed me in charge of the extraction.

While no two extractions were ever the same, I was highly skilled in these operations and knew how to meticulously plan for all eventualities. There was a time and a place to go in gun's blazing, and this had not been one of them. This Op had required patience, which is why it had taken as long as it had. Fortunately, patience had paid off. The extraction had gone exactly according to plan, and we were now on our way back to the U.K. with the asset and his family.

Unfortunately, I would not be joining Spanner and Peanut for their return trip to Stirling Lines. Stokes had requested that I personally attend debriefs at the MoD in Whitehall and the SIS Building at Vauxhall Cross, which meant I would be stuck in London for the next few days.

Reaching for my mobile, I texted my mum's housekeeper at the family home in Kensington and let her know that I would be crashing there for a few days. Normally, I stayed with Max and Jack when I was in London, but I knew that my parents , along with Olly and Melissa would be with the girls at Mulberry Estate for the entire month of August, which meant I would have the house to myself.

After being off the grid in the Syrian desert for nearly three weeks, I was looking forward to some uninterrupted kip. My ribs were also looking forward to a respite. I'd managed to bruise my ribs in fighting off an insurgent who'd tried to take out one of the Yanks. While I'd managed to dispatch the scumbag before he'd done any real harm, it had come at the expense of a few bruised ribs. I'd had bruised ribs enough to know what to do, and they certainly weren't going to interfere with my work. However, resting them for the next day wouldn't hurt. At least Molly wouldn't be seeing me in this state. Knowing, her, she should have me bedridden for the next six weeks.

Christ… I hadn't allowed myself to think about molly for the past three weeks. I'd wanted to, especially during the quiet nights in the blackness of the desert, but I had refused to allow myself permission.

Italy had been a mistake. A flight of fancy on my mark that I never should have indulged. It had been a moment of weakness on my part, and I was still questioning my motives, weeks later. Had I wanted a taste of what I would never have? Had I wanted to show her that I wasn't James, her father, or any of the other men who had failed her in the past? Did I want her to trust me, not because I had saved her life previously, but because she deemed me worthy of her trust? I honestly wasn't sure. All I knew was that the holiday had drawn me deeper into the dangerous game that I had been playing for several months now. A game that could destroy me if I wasn't more careful.

Looking down at my mobile, I knew that I could no longer avoid shutting her out. She was likely worried sick about me, and I owed it to Molly to let her know that I was alive and on my way home.

-X-

Early August 2019

Capri, Italy

It was final full day of our holiday and in typical Bones fashion, he had chartered a 30-meter yacht for us to tour Capri and Ischia.

Our morning had been spent in Anacapri where we had hiked up and around the mountainside of Monte Solaro, which provided us with spectacular 360-degree views of the island. We had then taken a chairlift down from the summit of Monte Solaro to Piazza Vittoria. From there we had visited the Villa San Michele which boasted gorgeous gardens dotted with statutes and extraordinary views of the Marina Grande and Gulf of Naples.

After our hike, we had returned to the yacht for a shower and lunch.

"I know splashing out on this type of thing doesn't impress you," Bones remarked over lunch. "However, I thought we could use a respite from the unwashed masses of tourists trolling the islands."

"This is certainly a swish boat, but the amount of money you've spent on our holiday gives me the willies," I confessed.

"Is this where you insist that you're undeserving of all of this?" Bones prompted. "You know I think that excuse is rubbish."

"It's not," I objected.

"It is, Molly," Bones countered. "You're an incredible woman who is honest, brave, hardworking, generous, passionate, intelligent, witty, and gorgeous. You can disagree with me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I am right, and that one day you'll realise that you deserve everything your heart desires," he promised before capturing my lips in a burning kiss.

-X-

After lunch, we had returned to Capri, where Bones had taken me to the Carthusia Perfumery for a private tour. Victoria had fallen in love with the perfumery when she had first visited Capri a number of years ago. Carthusia's perfumes were made by hand in the company's laboratory on Capri and used ingredients derived exclusively from the island.

Victoria had arranged the tour as a surprise birthday present for me. During the tour, Bones and I learned about the perfume making process used by Carthusia that dated back to the 1300s. I was also able to partake in a variety of scents before being asked to select my favourite. The fragrance I chose contained refined floral notes derived from the lily of the valley and wild carnations blended together with sandalwood, ylang-ylang, and oak.

It turned out that Victoria had insisted on purchasing a bottle of Eau di Parfum in my favourite scent along with the accompanying body lotion, hand lotion, body soap, and hand soap as part of my birthday gift. I found myself overwhelmed by her generosity and when I attempted to protest, Bones informed me that his mum would be greatly offended if I declined her gift. Bones had also surprised me by using the opportunity to purchase a bottle of perfume for both his mum and Robbie, along with shaving oil and aftershave for himself.

-X-

After our visit to Carthusia, Bones and I visited the Gardens of Augustus, which were founded by the Emperor Augustus. The gardens were comprised of beautifully flowered terraces filled with geraniums, dahlias, and brooms. They also featured breath-taking views of the Isole Faraglioni, a group of three limestone stacks rising out of the sea.

We then made our way back to Capri's main square, Piazza Umberto, which was located beneath a seventeenth century clock tower and surrounded by cafes. I decided that this was the perfect opportunity for us to indulge in gelato and insisted on treating us to a stracciatella flavoured dish of the famous Italian ice cream. Bones hadn't put up too much of a fuss when I informed him that I expected him to indulge in our treat.

-X-

After finishing our gelato, Bones insisted that we visit a few shops before returning to the yacht. Our first stop was located on Via Camerelle which was one of Capri's principal shopping streets. It was filled with designer and regular shops boasting elegant storefronts and beautiful floral displays. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious in my simple outfit consisting of cropped, five-pocket black cargo trousers, a white t-shirt, and my Adidas Samba trainers that I'd owned for ages but had refused to part with because they were extremely comfortable. I looked like a bog-standard British tourist. Bones was dressed casually as well, but still managed to look posh in khaki coloured cotton shorts and a white cotton polo shirt.

Taking my hand, Bones led me to a shoe boutique with the name "Amedeo Canfora" displayed in large blue letters on the white awning above the entrance.

"Bones, I don't need…" I began to protest.

"Relax," he smirked. "We're here on a special operation for Olly."

"Oh," I felt relief at this news. I could tell that the sandals displayed in the window were not only handmade, but also ridiculously expensive.

"These are apparently the most famous custom-made sandals in all of Capri. Apparently, the shop dates back to the 1940s and has been owned by the same family ever since. The sandals were made famous by Princess Margaret, Jackie Kennedy, and Princess Grace of Monaco. My mum had a pair made for Melissa as a gift a few years ago, and she has been in love with them ever since. It's her birthday in a few weeks and Olly arranged to have a new pair made for her. He asked if I could pick them up for him."

"That's sweet," I was impressed by Olly's thoughtfulness in selecting the perfect birthday gift for his wife.

-X-

While Bones spoke to the store's manager regarding his brother's order, I couldn't help but be drawn to the beautiful sandals displayed throughout the shop. The sandals were made using only Italian materials and came in a variety of colours with an array of embellishments.

I soon found myself admiring a pair of sandals with tan leather soles and black, calf-leather straps.

"Do you like them, Signorina?" A pleasant saleswoman approached me to inquire.

"They're lovely," I complimented.

"They are on sale for a very good price. Normally they are 250 Euro, but we are having a special sale today and they are only 99 Euro."

"Oh." I looked at the saleswoman in surprise. While they would still fall outside of my budget, they were beautiful.

"See something you like?" Bones came up beside me.

"Maybe," I replied as I contemplated the sandals further.

"The soles and heels on our sandals last a very long time and will maintain their form and consistency for years," the saleswoman offered. "They are also rain resistant."

"They would make a good investment," I conceded. The price would be worth it if I could obtain multiple years of wear from them.

"Why don't you try on a sample pair?" The saleswoman offered.

"All right," I agreed. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to splurge a bit and treat myself. If I bought myself a pair, it would be at my own expense and not at Bones's.

-X-

"It's nice to see you splashing out on yourself, Poppet," Bones remarked as we exited the boutique and continued down Via Camerelle.

"I suppose it was my lucky day that they were on sale."

"You should wear them to dinner tonight," Bones suggested, before grasping my elbow and steering me towards Gucci.

"Um, Bones?" I looked up at him with concern.

"Yes?"

"There is no bleeding way I am setting foot in there," I cocked my head at the entrance to the famous Italian brand's boutique.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen how I am dressed?" I protested.

"What's wrong with how you're dressed?"

"I dunno. Perhaps it might have something to do with the fact I look like a bit of a scruff."

"There's no need to have kittens, Dawesey. Your money is just as good as anyone else's. As for looking like a scruff, that's downright rubbish and you know it."

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that while I am not skint, I'm certainly not minted like you."

"Stop worrying about money. I actually wanted to get your advice on gifts for Ella and Mia."

"Aren't they a bit young for Gucci?"

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean their Uncle Bones cannot spoil them. They love to play dress-up with my mum's clothing and handbags."

"You do realise that this is completely impractical for four-year old twins…"

"Humour me?"

"Fine," I sighed.

-X-

Once inside, I was amazed by the extensive array of clothing, shoes, handbags, and accessories that Gucci designed for children. It was insane to think that people wasted their money on such excess given how quickly children grew. Bones refused to acknowledge my objections that he was wasting his money, and that we could find Ella and Mia more suitable gifts elsewhere. I finally conceded defeat and agreed to help him pick out dresses for the girls.

I settled on matching dark blue cotton corduroy dresses with short sleeves and pleated skirts. The dresses had Gucci's distinctive green and red grosgrain trim around the neck and waist along with matching bows that went from the neckline to the waistline. The dresses were adorable and I knew his nieces would look darling in them.

I then spotted two delightful mini faux fur double-handed tote bags with a whimsical flying bear motif. The bags were light pink and extremely soft and cuddly.

"I think Ella and Mia would absolutely love these," I commented to Bones. "Any little girl their age would."

"I'll trust your judgement. They're a bit pink for my tastes," Bones chuckled, causing me to give him a playful punch in the arm.

-X-

After looking at gifts for Ella and Mia, Bones decided to look at men's watches. It seemed, he enjoyed collecting watches and wearing them when he was off-duty.

"What do you think, the snake or the tiger?" Bones asked me after he had narrowed down his choices to two watches. Both were Swiss made and were steel cased, with a black dial, and a steel band. The only difference was the design. One included a kingsnake motif on its face while the other contained a tiger.

"Snake," I smirked, thinking back to how he had fearlessly killed a snake for us to eat in Sierra Leone.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bones returned my smirk.

"Just don't eat this one," I offered in a deadpan voice, prompting him to laugh out loud.

-X-

Thirty minutes later, we were walking down Via Roma in search of Limoncello Di Capri, a famous limoncello brand dating back to the early nineteenth century. Bones had promised Peanut and Spanner that he would bring them back a few bottles of the famous Italian liquor for them if they kept things in order during his absence.

It was starting to become apparent to me that Bones had a very generous nature when it came to his family and friends. Maybe Jackie had been right, maybe his over the top way of splashing out was his way of showing people that he cared.

Bones was so different from Charles. Charles had always been full of flowery words and phrases. He'd never held back in telling me how he felt about me. Bones, on the other hand, tended to be more reserved. He'd once told me to focus on his actions, not his words. Perhaps I needed to pay more attention to his actions and not let my own insecurities get in the way of seeing who he truly was underneath his tough exterior.

-X-

Later that evening, Bones and I were sharing a relaxing dinner under the stars on the aft deck of the yacht. It had been an incredible holiday and I had also relished spending time with Bones and learning more about him.

"How would you feel about assisting me with one final mission related to Operation Bellend?" Bones posed after the stewardess had cleared away our dinner plates.

"It would depend on what it entails."

"It would involve attending a bit of a do with me," he revealed.

"What type of do?"

"A charity ball for the new Defence Medical Rehabilitation Centre at Stanford Hall."

"Is that where you did your rehabilitation for your ACL?" I asked.

"I did the first part of my rehab at Headley Court and then transferred to Stanford Hall once it opened," Bones explained. "It's a phenomenal facility. I was very fortunate to be able to conclude my rehab there."

"Are the curtain twitchers going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else I should worry about?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if Edward and Jacqueline were in attendance."

"I think I can manage Edward," I assured.

"You would also have contend with my mum," Bones rolled his eyes.

"Your mum?"

"She's actively involved with The Black Stork Charity, which raises funds for the DMRC. The annual charity ball is its most lucrative fundraising event of the year."

"How long has she been involved with the charity?"

"Since its inception in 2011."

"Where will the ball be held?"

"At the Savoy."

"Rather posh, innit?" I smirked.

"It's the perfect venue for inducing hoity toity, upper-class twits to shell out for an important cause."

"If I agree, does that mean I get to see you in mess dress?" I could only imagine how fit Bones would look in his uniform.

"I believe it is required," Bones chuckled. "Giles is going to think he has died and gone to heaven when I inform him that I require mess dress and all of its accoutrements."

"You don't have a uniform already?" I asked in surprise.

"No. We don't exactly do the whole 'mess dress' thing in The Regiment. Our idea of a regimental dinner is sitting around in Officer's Mess drinking whiskey together and playing snooker."

"That certainly sounds preferable to the ones I attended for the Black Rats," I observed, referencing Charles's regiment. "They were as boring as a wet weekend in Wigan."

"I cannot guarantee this will be any more exciting for you, Poppet."

"True, but at least it is for a good cause, and if it helps to cement your promotion, I will gladly be your date for the evening."

"Thank you," Bones reached across the table and kissed my cheek. "Now, I know you are not going to like this, but I have one additional favour to ask."

"You're pushing your luck, Captain McClyde," I cheekily warned him.

"Believe me, I know."

"What's the favour?"

"I would appreciate it if you allowed me to purchase your gown for you," he requested.

"I think I can procure my own bleeding gown," I objected. "Just because I'm not minted doesn't mean that you have to treat me like I'm a bloody doll who needs dressing up."

"I'm sure you would purchase a lovely gown on your own. I also do not think you are a doll."

"Then why do you want to purchase my dress?" I demanded in frustration.

"I want you to feel like the most beautiful woman in the room that night, because that's what you will be to me."

"O-oh…" I was lost for words.

"I know you don't think you're beautiful, and I know that you will spend the entire evening worrying that you don't fit in."

"You're right I won't…"

"Let me finish, Molly," Bones cut me off. "What you're incapable of seeing is that no other woman in the room will be able to hold a candle to you."

"W-what do you mean?" I looked at him with uncertainty.

"I know that what the arsemonger did to you caused your confidence to hit rock bottom and for you to doubt your femininity. If you ask me, the man is a bloody fool for failing recognise that the type of femininity you possess is far more attractive and far sexier than all of the Lanes in this world could ever hope to possess."

"You actually believe that?"

"Of course, I bloody well believe it!" Bones looked back at me in exasperation. "I would like nothing more than for you to believe it.

"How does purchasing my gown fit into this?" I mused.

"I don't want you to limit yourself, Molly. I would like to see you pick a gown that allows you to embrace your inner beauty and to show the world just how gorgeous you truly are. I want you to feel like you have every right to be there, and that you are worthy, because you are," he declared.

"I don't know what to say," I hesitated as I considered Bones's declaration. He wasn't one to mince his words, and he certainly wasn't one to state something like that for the mere sake of it. He legitimately believed what he'd said to me. Instead of wanting to purchase my affections or worry that I might embarrass him, he wanted to give me a gift that was much more valuable than anything he his money could buy. He wanted to give me the ability to reclaim my confidence as a woman.

"All right," I nodded. "You can purchase my gown on one condition."

"And that is?" Bones raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"You let me choose it."

"I can live with that."

"Thank you," I smiled back at him. Bones was right, it was time I reclaimed the femininity that Charles had so carelessly destroyed.

-X-

Moseley, Birmingham

United Kingdom

"I cannot believe this is the first opportunity we've had to catch up since you returned from your holiday," Jackie remarked. We had just finished our respective shifts at the hospital and had decided to stop at The Village restaurant near our flat for dinner.

"I know. I'm glad that we can finally have a proper chinwag," I smiled back at her.

"So, how was it? Was it as amazing as it seemed from the pictures you texted me?"

"It was absolutely blinding!"

"I'm so glad, Molls. I had a feeling it would be an incredible holiday. Bones actually reached out to me shortly after I returned home from Kenya."

"He did?" I looked at Jackie in surprise.

"Yes, he'd been thinking about your birthday and wanted to get my opinion as to whether you would enjoy a holiday with him in Amalfi."

"I had no idea," it seemed that Bones continued to be full of surprises.

"I know that your relationship with Bones got off to an unconventional start, Molls, but I think he genuinely cares for you. He seemed very focused on making sure that you would enjoy what he had planned. It was evident that he wanted to put your comfort and needs ahead of his own. I respected that about him. In fact, I found it a refreshing change," Jackie observed.

"He's amazing, Jacs. The more I learn about him the more I fancy him. Yes, he's a hard nut and knows how to get on my wick, but he's also intelligent, adventurous, funny, considerate, and a real gentleman. Not to mention he is fit as fuck."

"And you haven't even gotten to what he is like in the bedroom," Jackie smirked.

"I have no complaints there," I blushed. "The only thing I'm struggling with is the way he seems to piss his money up the wall."

"You did say his family was seriously minted."

"I know, but it bothers me that he seems to have no problem spending his family's money. I know he works hard, but sometimes I think he's overly extravagant."

"What makes you think it's his family's money that he is spending?" Jackie wondered.

"It's not like he can afford posh hotel suites or swish yachts on a bloody Captain's salary," I argued.

"Perhaps there's more to it than it seems," Jackie suggested. "If it bothers you that much, perhaps you should ask him where his money comes from."

"I dunno," I sighed. "He keeps telling me I need to get used to it, but it's hard."

"Which is why you should discuss it with him," Jackie encouraged.

"You're right, I should," I decided to heed my best mate's advice.

-X-

"There's something I should probably tell you," Jackie remarked after I provided her highlights from my holiday.

"You sound a bit ominous, Jacs." I could sense that she was bothered by what she was about to reveal.

"I didn't want to put a damper on your holiday, which is why I decided to wait until now to tell you."

"What is it?" I could feel my stomach begin to fill with dread.

"Charles came to our flat last Saturday morning."

"What?" I stared back at my best mate in complete and total shock.

"He demanded to see you and was less than thrilled when I told him you were away."

"Bloody hell! I specifically told him not to come to Birmingham," I shook my head in frustration.

"I made certain to remind him of that very fact," Jackie frowned in distaste. "Yet, the bastard refused to listen. He insisted that he needed to speak to you because he wanted to warn you about Bones. I wanted nothing more than to tell him to shove off, but I decided to hear him out."

"Why on earth would you do that?" I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Jackie would even consider giving Charles the time of day.

"I wanted to see if he was still the same contemptible scumbag who broke your heart or if he had actually learned something over the past two years. I was also curious to hear what he had to say about Bones."

"And?"

"He hasn't changed a bloody bit," Jackie muttered. "In fact, I think that Charles has convinced himself that Bones is a nefarious bastard out to hurt you."

"Why on earth would he think that?"

"The only explanation that makes sense to me, is that Charles feels guilty over what he did to you, and that believing Bones is some type of villain is a coping mechanism for him. Knowing Charles, he likely thinks that if he can save you from Bones's perverse machinations, he can absolve himself from any residual guilt he carries."

"That's mental, Jacs."

"Indeed. Charles kept insisting that Bones wants nothing more than to seek vengeance against him."

"Why would Bones want vengeance against Charles?" I was puzzled by this. I knew that Bones strongly disliked Charles, but revenge seemed a tad bit extreme."

"Charles attempted to tell me a bunch of codswallop about something that happened between them several years ago. It sounded like complete and total paranoia on his part. I finally couldn't stand to listen any further, and told him to sod off."

"Wow. I honestly don't know what to say."

"Charles is delusional, Molly. Like I said before, I don't think he can cope with his guilt and is looking for a way to clear his conscience. It seems he wants to make Bones his scapegoat."

"But does he actually feel guilt over what he did to me? Is he even capable of feeling guilty?" I pondered.

"He's not stupid, Molls. He has to know what he lost and why. The fact that you have chosen to move on with Bones would only magnify his sense of loss. I think he knows deep down that he was a complete and total scumbag towards you and that he only has himself to blame."

"You're damn right he only has himself to blame," I muttered. "I'm sorry you had to deal with him, Jacs."

"What are best mates are for?" Jackie shrugged. "I'm just glad that I was the one to put him in his place and that you were able to focus on more important things like Bones," she smiled.

"I appreciate it," I smiled warmly in return, as my mobile phone began to vibrate indicating that I had an incoming text.

"Bones?" Jackie smirked at my phone.

"Yes," I giggled, seeing his name appear on my screen.

"Well, crack on, let's hear what Captain Scrummy has to say for himself," Jackie invited, prompting me to read his message.

_Bones: Heading out on an unexpected business trip tonight. Not sure how long I will be gone._

_Me: Should I be worried? 'Unexpected' sounds dangerous._

_Bones: Don't read anything into it. _

_Me: Promise me you'll stay safe?_

_Bones: Always. I'm about to board my flight. I'll be in touch when I can. _

"He's been called away on an unexpected business trip, which is our code for an Op," I revealed to Jackie. "I don't like the sound of this."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Molls," Jackie assured. "He's the best The Regiment has to offer and we both know that he is not one to make school boy errors. Besides, I know for a fact that the last thing Bones wants you to do is to worry."

"You're right," I nodded, worrying was definitely the last thing Bones wanted me to do. It was important that I refrained from worrying, and trusted that Bones would be safe. However, I knew it was easier said than done, especially when I knew deep down that I was falling in love with him…

-X-

One Week Later

Upper Phillimore Gardens

Kensington, London

United Kingdom

I found myself cursing Beck for what felt like the hundreth time as I paced the elegant drawing room located in one of London's most affluent residential neighbourhoods.

Shortly after returning to Brussels, after my failed trip to Birmingham, I had been contacted by Colonel Beck with a special request. It seemed that the Black Stork Charity would be holding its annual charity ball to raise funds on behalf of the Defence Medical Rehabilitation Centre at Stanford Hall. The charity wanted to use the event to highlight the stories of those who had been the beneficiaries of the DMRC at Stanford Hall and its predecessor, Headley Court.

Beck felt that I would be an ideal candidate given my past injuries and time spent at Headley Court. Beck also thought it would be the perfect opportunity to reintroduce me to the Army's top brass. It would serve as a way for me to show that I had fully recovered from my previous difficulties and that I had my career back on track.

I would be required to attend the charity ball and to give a speech during the dinner reception highlighting the importance of the DMRC and what its services had meant to me. Given that I was a polished speaker, Beck felt I could only benefit from the opportunity and had ordered me to participate in the event. He then ordered me to London to meet the ball's chief organizer, the Countess of Tewkesbury.

Beck had warned me that Lady Tewkesbury was a force of nature and that having her in my corner was not to be sneezed at. He'd gone on to instruct me to be as charming and accommodating as possible, which meant I would be dealing with a formidable old dragon.

-X-

"Captain James?" I was taken aback to see an elegant woman, who was anything but an old dragon, enter the drawing room. She was dressed in a white, sleeveless knee length dress and pink singback heels. She wore her chestnut hair in a wavy shoulder length bob and had stunning green eyes that immediately reminded me of Molly's. While I knew she had to be older than she looked, she did not look a day over fifty.

"Lady Tewkesbury, it's a pleasure to meet you," I offered politely, before shaking her hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Captain James. I've asked my housekeeper to prepare tea for us in my study," she indicated, before leading me into a tasteful room across the hall from the drawing room.

-X-

"Captain James, I must say that you come highly recommended by Colonel Beck. He mentioned that you are an accomplished public speaker and that you were previously injured in Afghanistan and then again in Belize."

"That is correct, Lady Tewkesbury," I confirmed.

"Colonel Beck also indicated that your injuries were extensive."

"Yes. I was shot in the stomach and the leg during an operation in Afghanistan."

"I can only imagine what a terrible ordeal that must have been for you, Captain James," Lady Tewkesbury gave me a sympathetic look.

"If it wasn't for my medic, I would be dead."

"The British Army is fortunate to have such competent combat medics," Lady Tewkesbury observed. "What happened after your medic saved you?"

"I was medevacked to Camp Bastion where I underwent emergency surgery on my leg and abdomen. I was then transported to the RCDM at Queen Elizabeth in Birmingham for additional surgery."

"How long were you at Queen Elizabeth?"

"About a month. From there I spent three months at Headley Court to rehabilitate my leg. I then transitioned to outpatient physical therapy near my home in Bath before returning to active duty."

"That must have been incredibly gruelling for you."

"It was, but I considered myself lucky that I was able to make a full recovery unlike so many others I have worked with over the years. The Army is everything to me."

"Would you feel comfortable speaking about your time at Headley Court?"

"It would be an honour."

"That is wonderful to hear, Captain James," Lady Tewkesbury smiled warmly at me. "May I inquire about the injuries you sustained in Belize?"

"I was there with my Section on a training exercise when I accidently stepped on a boar trap and impaled my leg on it," I grimaced at the painful memory.

"Was it the same leg that you had injured previously?"

"Yes. My medic did the best she could under the circumstances. By the time we were rescued by Special Forces, my wound had become septic. I was medevacked to Belize City for emergency surgery on my leg and then transported back to the RCDM at Queen Elizabeth in Birmingham for additional surgery. I came very close to losing my leg."

"You must have felt incredibly frustrated having injured your leg a second time. Did it require another stay at Headley Court?" Lady Tewkesbury asked.

"I was there for another three months. While it felt like I had taken a major step back, I was eager to return to my Section and was very focused during my time at Headley Court."

"It must have been hard on your family seeing you contend with not one, but two devastating bouts with injury," Lady Tewkesbury offered.

"It was especially hard on my son," I revealed.

"How old is your son?"

"He's twelve."

"Does he like football or ruby?" Lady Tewkesbury questioned with curiosity.

"Football."

"Both my boys were football mad at his age. They still are. Heaven forbid if I interrupt them during an Aston Villa match," she chuckled. "And your wife? How has she coped with your injuries?"

"I'm divorced. Both injuries occurred after our divorce. However, my ex-wife was very supportive and frequently brought my son to Headley for visits."

"That's lovely. I know first-hand that the Army can create unique challenges for families. The Black Stork Charity is currently working with the RCDM to explore ways to provide improved support to families. We are also looking at how we can provide additional support to those on active duty suffering from psychological trauma, such as PTSD."

"I was unaware of that."

"It's my own personal view that the Army needs to do more for those suffering from PTSD. We have been working with the RCDM and the Royal Army Medical Corps to identify additional opportunities for the Army to provide best in class mental health care. We also want to provide support to those family members who are dealing with a loved one who has been diagnosed with PTSD," Lady Tewkesbury revealed.

"That seems sensible," I couldn't help but wonder where she was headed with this.

"I know this might seem presumptuous on my part, but Colonel Beck, seemed to think that you might be interested in supporting this initiative. We are specifically looking for Officers possessing personal experience with PTSD to act as special advisors to us."

"Did he?" I could kill Beck for roping me into this.

"Yes," Lady Tewkesbury confirmed. "While Colonel Beck did not go into specific details, my impression is that perhaps you have had some first hand-experience with PTSD."

"I appreciate what the Black Stork Charity is trying to accomplish with its latest endeavour, Lady Tewkesbury, but I believe you are mistaken in thinking that I could somehow be of assistance."

"That's most unfortunate, Captain James," Lady Tewkesbury frowned. "Colonel Beck had led me to believe otherwise."

"Colonel Beck was mistaken."

"You mentioned earlier that the Army is everything to you. If it truly represents everything, you wouldn't be hiding behind your uniform and your pride. Instead, you would be using the talents you do possess to help your colleagues in need."

"How dare you?" I accused. "You know absolutely nothing about me. Nor do you have any idea what it is like to serve in the Army."

"I know more than you think."

"I find that hard to believe," I scoffed.

"I'm no lady muck, Captain James. I understand what an honour and privilege it is to serve Crown and Country. I am also far from naïve as to sacrifices the men and women of the British Army make on a daily basis to protect Her Majesty and the people of the United Kingdom. My brother lost his life in service to the Crown. My son is also an active member of the Armed Forces. If I overstep, it is because I know first-hand the unique challenges faced by the members of our Armed Forces and their families. After my brother perished in the Balkans, I vowed that I would use my position as the Countess of Tewkesbury to honour his memory by providing my full support to the men and women who are willing to put themselves in harm's way because, like my brother, and my son, they understand that serving Crown and Country is the greatest honour one could ever hope to achieve."

"In all honesty I…."

"Please Captain James, let me finish," Lady Tewkesbury interrupted. "I cannot say what motivates you, or why in particular you have chosen to continue your career in the Army. However, Colonel Beck was most insistent that we provide you with the opportunity to collaborate with the Black Stork Charity on PTSD. While Colonel Beck never indicated whether you had PTSD or not, I'm anything but daft Captain James. PTSD is not something you should be ashamed of, nor should you feel it is something to hide. The fact that you are here today, after your physical and mental injuries, shows that on some level you possess courage, determination, and the ability to persevere. I would ask that you consider the motivating force that has allowed you to overcome these challenges, and contemplate how you could use that same motivating force to bring about positive change for others experiencing the same life altering challenges."

"Perhaps if you knew the full truth, Lady Tewkesbury, you would realise that I am by no means a role model for anyone," I observed.

"None of us are saints, Captain James. The way I see it, Colonel Beck clearly reached out to me because he believes there is still enough good in you to bring about positive change. Rather than ruminate over your past, perhaps you use your past failings to help others avoid making the same mistakes," Lady Tewkesbury advised. "Now before you dismiss me again, I suggest you give yourself some time to consider my offer before declining it. In the interim, I will inform Colonel Beck you have agreed to speak at our upcoming charity ball about your physical injuries."

-X-

"I know you might find this difficult to believe, but in some respects, you are incredibly fortunate," Lady Tewkesbury remarked once we had finished our tea and it was time for me to leave.

"Fortunate?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow at her.

"You're alive, in good health, and have overcome tremendous difficulties. From what you've told me, you have a supportive family, and you've been able to rebuild your relationship with your son. "

"I suppose that is one way of looking at things," I mused as my attention was suddenly drawn to a framed photograph sitting atop antique escritoire. Without even realising it, I found myself reaching for the frame and studying it intently.

"I cannot be," I muttered under my breath in disbelief. Staring back at me was the mirror image of Bones. Yet, it wasn't Bones. This man was older than Bones and was a Warrant Officer dressed in his Number 2 service dress uniform wearing the distinctive sand coloured beret of the SAS.

"That is my brother," Lady Tewkesbury elaborated, as she came to stand beside me and study the picture. "It was taken shortly before his death."

"He was SAS?"

"Through and through," she smiled, as it only now occurred to be that Lady Tewkesbury and her brother shared the same green eyes as my nemesis…

-X-

Royal Crescent

Bath, United Kingdom

After visiting Lady Tewkesbury, I had travelled to the MoD where I had gotten an ear bashing from Beck for making a pig's ear out of my meeting with Lady Tewkesbury. While Beck was pleased, I would be allowed to speak at the charity ball, he was furious that I had not accepted Lady Tewkesbury's offer to assist with the Charity's PTSD initiative. Beck felt that if I had any chance of being promoted in the future, I needed to turn my own experience with PTSD into an opportunity to promote positive change within the Army. I had been resentful towards Beck, which ultimately led me to be being grossly insubordinate. I was lucky Beck hadn't written me up on a charge.

From there, I decided to head to Bath, as I felt unsettled after the day I'd had and wanted peace and quiet in familiar surroundings. My parents were with Emily in Lake Garda, which meant I would have Royal Crescent to myself.

The first thing I did upon entering my family home was venture into my father's study, where I knew he kept a hardcover edition of _Debrett's Peerage and Baronetage._ Luckily it was not difficult to locate the red tome on his bookshelf.

After removing the book from its shelf, I stalked over to my father's antique desk and seated myself in his leather wingback chair. I then opened the volume and began searching the index for the Earl of Tewkesbury.

-X-

"Arthur Henry John Blackwood Reed, 15th Earl of Tewkesbury," I began reading aloud. "Married Victoria Anne McClyde on 12 July 1980. That must mean that Bones is Lady Tewkesbury's nephew," I surmised. It would explain why Bones looked nearly identical to Lady Tewkesbury's brother.

Suddenly I found myself thinking back to the conversation I'd had with my father the morning after Andrew's passing out, where I had questioned him about his history with Bones. I distinctly recalled my father mentioning that Bones's uncle had been a highly decorated SAS trooper who'd been killed in the Balkans. Lady Tewkesbury had revealed, only hours earlier, that her brother had perished in the Balkans and had confirmed that he had been in The Regiment. Both my dad and Lady Tewkesbury had obviously been referring to the same person. That meant Bones couldn't be Lady Tewkesbury's nephew. Was it possible that he was her son?

Lady Tewkesbury had implied she had sons when mentioning football and had mentioned that a son in the Armed Forces. It would also explain why Bones shared the same eyes and hair colour as his mother, and looked nearly identical to her brother. It also tied into my father's explanation about Bones's uncle being killed in the Balkans during an SAS operation.

I immediately looked back down at _Debrett's Peerage and Baronetage_ to see, if in fact, the Earl and Countess of Tewkesbury had a thirty-seven-year-old son.

A look of complete astonishment crossed my face when I realised that not only did the Earl and Countess of Tewkesbury have a thirty-seven-year-old son, but that he was also their eldest son, which meant that he was The Honourable Viscount Hardwicke.

It seemed that Bones McClyde was nothing more than a legend… The question was, did Molly know?


	18. Chapter 18

December 2017

British High Commission

Freetown

Sierra Leone

"Captain McClyde?"

"Yes," I tried not to scowl at the dogsbody who had been summoned to attend me.

"I'm Brian Clark and am the MoD's representative to the High Commission in Sierra Leone."

"Right," I gave the chinless wonder a curt handshake. It was obvious that he was nothing more than a pencil pusher for the MoD who would rather play at being an action man behind the gated confines of a High Commission than serving on the ground in Her Majesty's Armed Forces.

"I apologise for summoning you in the midst of a covert operation, but unfortunately a situation has developed. We've assembled a team in the King George III conference room to brief you," Clark indicated.

-X-

Entering the room, I masked any hint of reaction as I took in the team that had been assembled before me. From the British Army there was a Major from The Queen's Dragoon Guards who was in the country as part of a training exercise with the Sierra Leone Army. He was joined by a Captain from Queen Alexandra's Royal Army Nursing Corps. The RAMC had recently sent in a small contingent to support a yellow fever outbreak in the country's Southern Provence. I did not expect to find the High Commissioner himself, along with Sierra Leone's Chief of Defence, also seated in the room along with various minions.

While it came as no surprise to find us connected via video conference to the MoD in Whitehall, I was not expecting to see a who's who of the MoD and British Army's top brass assembled together in one room. It seemed the 'situation" Clark had referenced was likely the result of something have gone all Pete Tong. It also seemed that I was about to be up to my eyeballs with whatever was afoot.

It wasn't unheard of for the Director of the Special Forces or for the Colonel in charge of the Special Projects Team to be summoned to Whitehall to brief the MoD on critical operations. However, it was highly unusual for the MoD's Vice-Chief of Defence Staff and his Deputy Chief to be involved in matters pertaining to Sierra Leone. Further, it was unclear to me as to why the Army's Chief of the General Staff, its Director of Medical Services, and Chief Nursing Officer had also been gathered.

I was even more intrigued as I watched Lieutenant General James enter the room and seat himself next to the Vice-Chief of the Defence Staff. He did not look his usual robust self. Rather, his complexion appeared almost grey and it was obvious he had not slept. This immediately aroused my suspicions that the 'situation' somehow pertained to his fucktard son.

-X-

"Yesterday at approximately 16:30, Lance Corporal Dawes from QARANC went missing. Dawes is part of the contingent supporting the ongoing yellow fever epidemic in the Southern Provence," Clark disclosed. The name sounded vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. I was also intrigued as to why the top brass was so heavily engaged when it had been less than twenty-four hours since Dawes had been reported missing. While it was certainly cause for immediate concern, there were protocols for these types of situations, and this was definitely outside of the norm.

"Lance Corporal Dawes was last seen providing medical assistance to a village in the Pujehun District," Clark continued. "At 10:00 this morning, the High Commission received a ransom demand from a drug cartel that operates within the Pujehun District and is also engaged in the blood diamond trade. This is the same cartel that the Sierra Leone Army, along with Captain McClyde's support from the SAS, has been actively been surveilling for the past two weeks."

"_Fuck,"_ I immediately sighed under my breath.

"Both the British and Sierra Leone governments believe that this cartel has been engaged in funding ISIS activities in the region, which is why we have had them under surveillance. The cartel is demanding that the President of Sierra Leone immediately order the release of five imprisoned cartel members or else they intend to execute Lance Corporal Dawes in 48 hours."

"Have they provided proof of life?" someone in the room questioned.

"Yes," Clark grimaced. I could only imagine what it entailed.

-X-

"Unfucking believable," I shook my head after completing the briefing. My initial instincts that this somehow involved Lieutenant General James's maggot son had been correct. Yet again the prick had found a way to fuck with me without so much as even having to try. It was bad enough that I'd been ordered to save his life in Belize, now I'd been dropped right into his soap opera of a love life.

It turned out that the primary was Molly Dawes, the fucktard's former fiancé. I hadn't fit the pieces together until it was mentioned that Dawes was a Military Cross recipient.

As a general rule, I steered clear of anything Charles James related. However, it had been impossible to remain impervious to the rumours that had circulated when they had first gone public with their relationship.

At first, I hadn't been able to fathom what had possessed the _esteemed_ Captain James, arselicker and 'daddy's boy' extraordinaire, to get off with a nineteen-year-old Private under his command. I could only imagine how Lieutenant General James must have reacted to the fact that his son had besmirched the James Family name by acting in such a disgraceful manner. While it was claimed nothing improper happened while Dawes was under his son's command, I knew that Lieutenant General James had to be enraged at his son. As much as I valued Lieutenant General James as a mentor and a professional role model, I was not blind to his faults.

At times, Lieutenant General James possessed an unhealthy degree of hubris, but he was masterfully skilled and had earned his place among the Army's top brass. He was also a staunch proponent in the value of maintaining a pristine reputation. While I tended to value a person based upon his or her actions and core values, Lieutenant General James was more of a traditionalist who gave considerable weight to rank and education.

I could only imagine what Lieutenant General James must have thought when his posh, Benenden School educated, daughter-in-law, had divorced his son. It would seem, that for all intents and purposes, his son was just as rubbish at being a husband and father as he was at being an Officer. That in itself, was an immense feat. To compound that by getting off with an uneducated Cockney was beyond belief.

I never quite understood why a why a selfish prick like James would leave his wife at home to cope with their young son and not expect there to be consequences. What kind of man went on four tours to Afghan when he clearly had no burning desire to serve?

I remember asking Uncle Robbie shortly before he died why he had never married. He had explained to me that he felt it would be incredibly selfish to commit himself to a woman when he knew that his unbending need to serve Crown and Country would always come first. He had also witnessed the heartbreak and suffering the widows and children of his fallen men had experienced and never wanted to subject the woman he loved or potential children to such trauma.

It was only after Uncle Robbie was killed in the Balkans, that I truly understood the sacrifice he had made on a personal level. Uncle Robbie was everything to me back then, and I still mourned his death. However, it had taught me an important lesson. If I truly wanted to commit myself to serving both Crown and Country, it meant that I needed to harden my heart and forego having, a serious girlfriend, a wife, or even children. For just like my uncle, I knew that joining The Regiment would ultimately lead to my death. Perhaps not today, or even tomorrow, but ultimately, my time would come. It was a reality I fully accepted, and I had never regretted the choices I had made since.

"Captain McClyde?" My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Clark. "I have Lieutenant General James for you on a secure line in my office. He has requested that he speak to you."

-X-

"Huh," I found myself a tad bit mystified as I concluded my telephone conversation with Lieutenant General James.

I had expected the stern-faced Lieutenant General to show the same composure he had demonstrated when his Rupert son's training exercise had gone tits up in Belize. Instead, he'd running around like a blue-arsed fly ever since Dawes had been taken. Naturally he had to be embarrassed by the situation, given that it would likely draw additional unwanted attention to his muppet son's latest cock-up. However, it seemed that perhaps there was more to his behavior than merely wanting to spare his family from further embarrassment.

While I had anticipated that Lieutenant General James would offer his support and request that I ensure Dawes's safe return to the U.K., I did not anticipate a personal appeal to do everything in my power to save her and protect her from further harm. I was also astonished to learn that Lieutenant General James had personally appealed to the Director of the Special Forces and to the Vice Chief of the Defence Staff that I lead the rescue operation.

If I didn't know better, I would almost think that Lieutenant General James felt some type of emotional attachment to Dawes. Yet, the mere thought of such a thing seemed preposterous. There was no possible way a poorly educated Cockney like Dawes could have possibly endeared herself to the rigid Lieutenant General.

I'd heard from the Army rumour mill that shortly after returning from her first tour in Afghan, Dawes had been awarded the Military Cross. I had automatically assumed that this had been an attempt by Lieutenant General James to provide Dawes with an aura of respectability. It made sense given that Lieutenant General James was exactly the type of man who would want to remove any potential stain his son had left on the family name by dipping his wick in someone who was beneath him. While I was less than impressed by this potential abuse of power, I knew that Lieutenant General James valued his family's reputation and would do what was necessary to protect it.

Given that I had absolutely no interest in the arsemonger's love life, I'd given little thought to James's relationship with Dawes until Belize. After the rescue, I had joined a couple of the squaddies from 2 Section for drinks. It was there, that Wiggerty had mentioned in passing that James and Dawes were engaged to be married. I recall thinking at the time that Dawes was either extremely dim, or a gold-digging slag for wanting to leg shackle herself to the bellend.

Therefore, it came as no surprise, when I recently learned that the arsemonger had pulled a proper 'Elvis' and had legged it on the morning their wedding day. While I suspected that Lieutenant General James was disappointed and embarrassed from the dishonourable manner in which his son had chosen to end his relationship with Dawes, I assumed, like many others in the Army, that he was relieved that the James family had rid itself of her.

Needless to say, I was less than thrilled to be embroiled in this mess and to be leading the recuse operation. I suspected that this was not going to be a cakewalk and that Dawes was either going to be the daftest cow I had ever met or the worst version of Lady Muck I had ever encountered. Neither boded well for me. However, failure was not an option. Failure meant career suicide and there was no way in hell, I was sacrificing my career over the arsemonger's ex-fiancé.

-X-

Mid-August 2019

Birmingham

United Kingdom

"Molly!" Victoria McClyde gave me an enthusiastic welcome before kissing me on both cheeks. She was smartly turned out in a black, short-sleeved dress made from woven jersey and featuring a waist-cinching belt. She had paired it with black leather wedge sandals along with a black Burberry tote bag.

I had opted to wear the yellow dress and sandals I had purchased earlier in the summer when I had surprised Bones at Brize Norton.

"I'm so happy you were able to meet me on your day off," she smiled warmly as we followed the maître d' to the table she had reserved.

I had been absolutely terrified when she had rung me out of the blue two days ago. I immediately assumed that something terrible had happened to Bones as I had not heard from him in nearly two weeks and was becoming increasingly worried about him. After ensuring me that nothing had happened to her son, Victoria then proceeded to invite me to lunch. She apparently had business to attend to in Birmingham and thought it would provide her with the perfect opportunity to see me. This is how I came to find myself at the Harvey Nichols Brasserie with Bones's mother.

"Thank you for inviting me," I smiled back nervously. While Bones's mum had been nothing but kind to me during our previous interactions, I could not help but feel slightly awkward in her company. I had also never set foot in the famous luxury department store until today and felt a bit out of depth in my surroundings.

-X-

It was obvious that Victoria was going out of her way to make me feel at ease. She had quizzed me about our recent holiday to the Amalfi Coast and had encouraged me to share my favourite moments from the trip. She also shared funny anecdotes about her granddaughters, Ella and Mia, and told me about how they had been spending their August holiday at Mulberry Estate.

"Molly, I want you to know that I find you an absolute delight and that under any normal circumstance, I would like nothing more than to invite you to lunch. Unfortunately, my errant son, has decided to drop me right into his latest convoluted scheme," Victoria announced shortly after our main courses had been served.

"What did he do now?" I could only imagine what Bones was plotting.

"Two weeks ago, he called me to inform me that he would be away for an unknown period of time. I'm experienced enough to know not to question what that means. He then proceeded to leave me gobsmacked when he revealed that he would be escorting you to this year's annual DMRC charity ball."

"Oh." Was she upset that he was bringing me as his date?

"Don't get me wrong, I am actually thrilled that he is attending and even happier that you will be accompanying him," Victoria clarified. "The reason I was shocked is because Bones never attends these types of events and I think it is absolutely wonderful you'll both be attending, Molly. You are clearly a very good influence on my son," she remarked.

"I don't know about that," I protested.

"That's rubbish and you know it," Victoria objected with a knowing smile. "Now back to my errant son. After shocking me with this announcement, he proceeded to give me very specific orders that if he had not made contact within two weeks, I was to accompany you in purchasing a gown of your choice. He also warned me that you would vehemently protest at such an outing and that as his Mum, he expected me to comply with his orders. I am also to purchase said gown, no matter how strongly you object, and to send the bill to him."

"I take it, this is the business you needed to attend to in Birmingham?" I surmised with a smirk at Bones's antics.

"Yes, and I do apologize for the ruse, but I have my orders from my son, and it was clear that if I failed, he promised to do much worse than lose his rag at me," Victoria chuckled.

"I suppose this means we are going shopping after lunch?" I gave a resigned smile. Between Victoria and Bones, there was no way I was getting myself out of this.

-X-

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Victoria," I asked as we reached the end of our meal.

"Not at all, and please, call me Vickie," Victoria invited. "That's what Arthur and my closest family members and friends call me in private. I may play at being the 'grand lady' when necessity requires, but I think you'll find I'm still very much Vickie from Essex at heart."

"I know we don't know one another that well, but I admire the fact that you have haven't forgotten where you came from nor are you embarrassed by it."

"Nor should you be embarrassed about your background, Molly."

"It's just that I find myself struggling to cope with the fact that Bones comes from a family with very different financial circumstances than my own. The way he splashes out money on trivial things makes me uncomfortable."

"Of course, it would. It's only natural that you would feel this way," Victoria assured. "Believe me, I was extremely leery at first regarding Arthur's wealth. We had quite a few argy-bargies about it."

"How did you reconcile yourself to it?"

"First, I realised that if it was going to work between us, I needed to put any preconceived notions I had about those of his social class to rest, and focus on the man, rather than his money. While Arthur can be reserved, he is incredibly noble, generous, steadfast, kind, intelligent, passionate, and fair. The more I got to know him, the more I realised that even though his family came from vast wealth, he was happiest working in his law chambers and managing Mulberry Estate. He prided himself in the fact that Mulberry Estate was completely self-sufficient and provided employment and business opportunities to many. I also noticed how he treated all of his employees as equals and never acted like he was superior to them. I then started to learn about the positive ways he used his fortune to benefit those less fortunate and all of the charitable endeavours he supported. It became clear to me that he felt a moral obligation to use his fortune for good," she explained.

"No wonder you fell in love with Arthur," I smiled.

"What impressed me the most about Arthur was that he never, ever, judged me based upon my background. He embraced everything about me, and treated Robbie like the brother he never had. His mother was the epitome of a 'grand dame', but underneath her dragon like exterior she was a gracious woman who gave me her full support and guidance. It took some adjustment on my part, but I soon came to the realisation that being minted did not define Arthur as a person. Just as being an 'Essex girl' did not define me."

"And the money?"

"Having money certainly makes life seem easier at times, but it also carries its own complications. However, I think there is no harm in splashing out as long as one realises, they also have an obligation to use their wealth for good. Arthur and I tried to instil this philosophy into our boys since they were young."

"I realise this might be impudent of me, but is the reason that you and Arthur have chosen to fund Bones's extravagant lifestyle because he has dedicated his life to serving Queen and Country?"

"Gordon Bennett!" Victoria exclaimed in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell me that my son hasn't bothered to tell you about how he has earned his money and has been acting like a bloody spanner again?"

"I…"

"There's no need to answer. It's clear from the look on your face that you have no idea what I am talking about," Victoria frowned. "To answer your question, Arthur and I would gladly offer financial support to Bones if he were actually in need of it. However, he has not been in need of our support since he turned eighteen."

"He hasn't?" I stared back at her in surprise. I had assumed all of this time that in addition to his salary from the Army he relied upon a trust fund provided to him by his parents.

"No. Arthur and I were firm believers that our boys needed to learn the value of hard work and earning their own incomes. When Bones turned eighteen, he came into a modest inheritance from Arthur's parents. He used the money to purchase a flat in London and to support himself while he attended the LSE. Unbeknownst to Arthur and I, Bones invested the remainder of his inheritance. It turns out that Bones has a shrewd talent for knowing how to make wise investments. Since then, he has amassed his own personal fortune through smartly investing in financial instruments, real estate, and business ventures. He has also helped us with a series of lucrative investments related to Mulberry Estate. Bones is by no means reckless with his money and is very selective about what he invests his money into. His investment portfolio was barely impacted during the global financial crisis and has easily withstood the financial challenges related to Brexit. While I would never ask Bones about his net worth, Arthur has hinted that it matches or exceeds that of the family's," Victoria confessed as I attempted to keep my mouth from dropping open in shock.

"I had no idea," I stared back in astonishment. "What is he doing in the bleeding Regiment then?"

"You know why he is in The Regiment," Victoria countered.

"His love for Queen and Country takes precedence," I whispered.

"Exactly. My son could never be happy sitting at a desk all day managing hedge funds. He would be the first person to tell you he would find no honour in that. Nor, would my son be content sitting back and being a useless toff. Yes, he is a skilled investor, and enjoys splashing out on the finer things in life, but I know my son, and he is most content when he is roughing it with his troopers to protect Queen and Country."

"You're right," I conceded.

"It's why Arthur and I have always supported his career in the Army and have never pressured him to do anything else," Victoria revealed. "It's also why we are so very proud of him."

"I just wish he had told me this."

"Knowing my son, he likely thought that you would do a runner if you knew the full extent of his wealth. I suspect in his own way; he has been trying to ease you into his life. I also suspect that he wanted you to love and appreciate him for his true self and not for his money."

"I would never love him for his money. Does he think I'm some cheap, gold digging slag?" I objected in dismay.

"Of course, not, Molly. He just tends to be guarded around people with respect to his finances. He does not want to be defined by his bank balance."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well, I suspect my son will give me the ear bashing of the century before boxing my ears in for sharing all of this with you. That being said, I think deep down you know the true depth of my son's character and you know that money has very little to do with it. I would advise you to think about whether or not the money truly matters, and if perhaps you can learn to do what I did and put your preconceived notions about the money aside for now so that you appreciate my son for what he truly has to offer you. I can tell you from experience, that he is much more like Arthur than he is ever willing to admit, and that men like Arthur and Bones are worth the risk."

"You're right," I decided then and there. "They are worth the risk."

"Brilliant!" Victoria smiled. "Shall we look for your frock now?"

"Yes," I smiled warmly at her. "Vickie?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"I hope Bones doesn't completely lose his rag with you," I knew Bones would be furious at his mother's revelation.

"Don't worry, about me. I've had years of practice when it comes to my son and his infamous ear bashings," she chuckled. "Besides, he deserves a little grief for being such a spanner and keeping things from you. Now, let's go and find you a spectacular gown!"

-X-

Three hours later, I was back at my flat after a productive shopping trip with Vickie. Bones's mum had loved taking charge of our expedition and had arranged for a personal shopper at Harvey Nichols to have a selection of gowns waiting for our perusal. Thanks to Max, Vickie had been able to provide the shopper with my measurements in advance, as well as a description of my appearance.

The gowns the shopper had chosen were lovely, and were conveniently missing their price tags. I had selected five different gowns to try on and model for Vickie. Amazingly enough, we had both agreed that the third gown I tried, was 'the one'. It was a monochrome gown by Alexander McQueen. It was made from stretch-jersey and was carefully ruched for a form fitting finish. The dress was detailed with keyhole cut-outs at the clasp-fastening collar and finished with a dramatically draped tie at the back that tumbled to join the floor-skimming hem. The gown perfectly complimented my figure, and made me feel confident and feminine. I could not wait for Bones to see me in it.

Upon selecting the gown, our shopper had arranged for a seamstress to make the necessary alterations to accommodate my height and to ensure the gown fit perfectly. From there, Vickie had insisted I accompany the shopper to look for shoes, undergarments, and a clutch purse to go with the gown. I suspected this was because she wanted to purchase the dress in private in order to hide the cost from me.

I had opted on a pair of black suede, 105mm Aquazzura sandals. While I knew Bones would likely have kittens over the height of the heels, but the sandals made me feel bold and sexy. I knew the shoes were absurdly expensive and decided to balk at the expense of a new clutch and undergarments. Vickie offered to loan me a monochrome clutch of hers that she thought would go perfectly with my gown.

She then went on to tell me a story about how when she had first married Arthur, she'd been appalled by the number of evening gowns required for entertaining and had cringed at the expense. This had prompted her to work with some of the other wives in their social circle to open up a re-sale shop in Cheltenham that they could donate their dresses` for re-sale. All of the profits from the shop were then donated to a women's' shelter in Gloucestershire. The idea had been such a success that they now had a total of fifteen shops across the U.K.

Vickie was truly an impressive woman, and I was starting to realise that like Jacqueline, she could serve as a positive role model to me.

Smiling at the thought, I reached for my phone and decided to text Bones.

"_I suspect you have already received a 'Mission Accomplished' message from your mum. I cannot wait for you to see me in the gown I chose. I hope you are keeping safe and that you are well. I am trying not to worry, but it's hard. I miss you. ~ X Molly"_

One Week Later

Moseley, Birmingham

United Kingdom

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Jackie questioned me as I was getting ready to attend Sam's football match in West Heath.

"Both Rebecca and Sam assured me that _he_ will not be there."

"I believe you've been fed that line before," Jackie pointed out not too gently.

"Rebecca has no reason to lie to me. Besides, I promised Sammy I would attend his game."

"I don't like this, Molls," Jackie warned. "Did you tell Bones about this?"

"It's a bit hard to tell him when I haven't heard from him in nearly three weeks," I sighed. "It's not like I need his bleeding approval. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Stubborn as always," Jackie chuckled, knowing full well my mind was made up.

"Do you think Bones is all right?" I suddenly asked Jackie. "I know I'm not supposed to worry, but it's going on three weeks, and we know what can happen… I keep telling myself not to worry, but I can't stop thinking he's in danger, is hurt, or worse," I mused, staring down at my fingernails, which had borne the brunt of my worry over the past week.

"Molly, he's safe," Jackie rested her hands gently on my shoulders and forced me to look up at her. "I know this is hard, and you have every right to feel worried, but you need to have faith in Bones. The man is a bloody professional and I promise that he will find his way back to you. Now in the meantime, I suggest you go and enjoy Sammy's game. Hopefully Rebecca is right and there will be no unwelcome surprises waiting for you."

-X-

"That's a lovely necklace," Rebecca complimented from where she was seated next to me at Sam's match. I was wearing the necklace that Sam had given to me for my birthday.

"Sam and his mum have good taste when it comes to picking out birthday presents," I grinned at Rebecca.

"While I would like to take credit for my son's good taste, I'm afraid I had nothing to do with this purchase," Rebecca revealed.

"Jacqueline must have helped Sam pick it out," I surmised.

"Or perhaps it was Charles. He and Sam have grown close over the past few months."

"Oh," while I would never question Rebecca's parenting decisions, I hoped that Charles was serious this time about being a good father to Sam. The poor scamp had been through enough ups and downs with his father that he didn't need Charles disappointing him again.

"Believe me, I had serious reservations about letting Charles back into Sam's life. I made it clear to him upon returning from Scotland that I would give him one last chance to make things right with Sam. He knows that if he stuffs up again, there won't be another chance."

"I hope for both their sakes that Charles recognises what he stands to lose and makes Sam his main priority now."

"I hope so too," Rebecca nodded in agreement. "However, I'm reluctant to even consider giving him his parental rights back. While he has made a real effort to repair his relationship with Sam, it will still take time for me to trust him again. He virtually abandoned Sam after Belize and I cannot allow him to do something like that again."

"I think you've been very magnanimous under the circumstances," I observed. I didn't think many ex-wives would be willing to put up with what Charles had put Rebecca through.

"Charles may have been an abysmal husband, but I know that the Charles who came back from Belize and then ran off to Bangladesh without giving a moment's thought for his son, is not the Charles I have known since childhood. I also know that Sam's welfare comes first, and that even though Charles has been a thoughtless and an inconsistent father at best, Sam loves him and wants him in his life. If Charles can demonstrate that he is serious about being a father this time and wants to put Sam's needs first, then I am willing to give him one final chance for Sam's sake."

"Sam is lucky to have a mum like you," I smiled at Rebecca. She truly was one of a kind.

-X-

"So, Bones?" Rebecca gave me a questioning look later during the match.

"Look, if this is…" I immediately felt defensive.

"Unlike Andrew and Emily, I'm not advocating for you to reconcile with Charles. What he did to Sam was bad enough, what he did to you was unforgivable. Rather, I was pleased to hear that you're dating again. I'm just a little surprised to hear that you're with Bones."

"Why is it such a surprise?"

"I only met the man a handful of times. Granted, it was years ago. He had quite the brass neck then."

"He still does," I chuckled.

"I remember being at an Officer event shortly after Charles and I first married. Bones was shameless in his attempts to flirt with me. When I asked Charles why he would do such a thing, he said it was because Bones loved to get on his wick. Charles later revealed that they had a falling out when they were at Sandhurst together."

"They were at Sandhurst together?"

"You didn't know that?" Rebecca looked at me with surprise.

"N-no," I stammered as my head started spinning. "Do you know what the falling out was about?"

"Yes," Rebecca confirmed. "It involved the Sword of Honour. According to Charles, Bones had been so desperate in his attempts to win the Sword, that he deliberately sabotaged Charles so that Charles would be deemed ineligible. Apparently, Elvis foiled Bones's scheme." Rebecca revealed.

"Are you sure that is what actually happened?" Rebecca's version of events was very different from what Bones had told me previously.

"Yes. In all honestly, Bones was a bit of a snake back then, but I'm sure he has since changed. Besides, you wouldn't give him the time of day if he hadn't changed," she gave me a reassuring smile as a feeling of complete despair crashed over me…

-X-

After Sam's match, I knew I needed time to gather my thoughts in private. Rather than head back to my flat, I found myself in Cannon Hill Park where I often went running before work.

Walking along the River Rea Trail, I found myself contemplating Bones and everything that had occurred with him since April. There was still so much I didn't know about him and it scared me. After Charles, I swore I would never trust a man again, yet somehow Bones had penetrated my defences. As much as I wanted to trust Bones, I couldn't help but have doubts, especially after learning that he had been at Sandhurst with Charles.

Why hadn't Bones told me that they had been at Sandhurst together? I knew that Bones disliked Charles and had a poor opinion of him, but I had no idea that it stemmed back to their days as Cadets.

Then there was the Sword. Had Charles resorted to nefarious means to acquire it, or had Bones fed me a cock and bull story to ensure my cooperation with Operation Bellend? Prior to Belize, I would not have taken Charles for a liar, nor did it seem he would have any reason to lie to Rebecca about the Sword. Yet, why had Bones dismissed me when I asked him who had set him up? What did Bones have to lose by telling me that it was Charles who'd grassed him out?

I also wondered what role Elvis had played in all of this. Bones had been reluctant to tell me why he had disliked Elvis, yet his dislike for Elvis had been intense enough for him to pursue Lane out of revenge. Had Elvis foiled his scheme to usurp Charles or had Elvis been Charles's accomplice?

I honestly didn't know which version of the story to believe. While I wanted to give Bones the benefit of the doubt, I found myself questioning my judgment. I had gotten it so terribly wrong with Artan and Charles. Was it possible that I had so desperately wanted Bones to be everything they weren't and had deliberately overlooked certain flaws in his character?

I knew that Bones could be ruthless and cunning, but what could he possibly have to gain from withholding the truth about his history with Charles from me? Unless there was merit to Charles's warnings to Jackie. As far-fetched as it seemed, suppose Bones did want revenge? Would he have really waited fourteen years to obtain it? Or had Bones's torn ACL only renewed his thirst for revenge?

If Bones truly hated Charles and wanted revenge, he could have easily reported him for his conduct in Bangladesh, which very likely would have ended Charles's career. Yet, it seemed he hadn't. Was it out of loyalty to Edward or was it something else? I honestly didn't know.

No matter how hard I tried to work through the various angles in search of answers, nothing seemed to fit. Even if Charles felt guilty, I knew that he didn't love me. PTSD or not, no man who truly loved me was capable of doing what he had done to me. Bones had to know full well that I meant nothing to Charles, which made Charles's theory that Bones was using me seem absurd. Yet, what if Charles was right? What if Bones had somehow miscalculated the extent of Charles's feelings for me? Would he really go to such elaborate lengths to trick me into a relationship? I couldn't help but feel a tiny seed of doubt start to form the pit of my stomach.

Could it be that Bones had been pretending with me the entire time? It would certainly explain why he felt the need to keep so many secrets. However, why go to all of the effort and expense? Why lie to his family? Did the depth of his hatred for Charles truly run that deep? I honestly didn't know.

The only thing I knew, was that Bones owed me answers, and I intended to get them from him.

-X-

Later that evening, I found myself tossing and turning as I continued to contemplate the various puzzle pieces I had uncovered. As much as I wanted answers at this very moment, I knew that they would have to wait until Bones resurfaced. I was also dreading the prospect that perhaps I had made yet another colossal cock-up on my part by falling for the wrong man again. I honestly didn't know if I had it in me to survive another heartbreak and prayed that Bones was on the up and up.

I was about to give up attempting to sleep when my mobile suddenly vibrated on the bedside table to indicate that I had an incoming text. I wondered who could be texting me at 02:30 only to find that Bones had finally resurfaced.

"_En route to RAF Northolt. Will be in London on business the next few days. Will telephone once I am sorted."_

"So, much for missing me," I sighed, not bothering to reply. Instead, I turned off my mobile and headed to the kitchen for a cuppa. Bones could wait until the morning….

-X-

The Following Afternoon

Euston Station

London

United Kingdom

"There was really no need to meet me at the station," I smiled at Jack from the back of the black cab he had hired after meeting me at Euston Station. After working the morning shift at the hospital, I had decided to take the train to London to confront Bones in person. Fortunately, I had the following three days off, which would provide me with plenty of time to get to the bottom of things.

"And pass up an excuse to play truant?" Jack laughed. "I don't think so, Dawesey." While Bones had attempted to text and to telephone me earlier in the day, I had chosen to ignore him. Instead, I had texted Jack and asked if he would mind if I joined Bones as a houseguest for the next few days. I explained to Jack that I wanted to surprise Bones.

"I actually had no idea that Bones was in London until you texted me earlier," Jack confessed.

"I thought he always stayed with you and Max when he was in London?" I gave Jack a questioning look.

"Normally, yes, but not this time. Fortunately, I didn't have to do too much digging to ferret out his whereabouts. He texted me shortly after you boarded your train to let me know he is here in London. It turns out he's staying at his family's home in Kensington. Apparently, his family is in Winchcombe which means he has the house to himself."

"Oh." I knew that his parents had a home in London, but he had never mentioned where it was.

"I decided it would be best if I escorted you there."

"I appreciate it." Jack was always such a gentleman.

-X-

"It's amazing to think I spent the first eighteen years of my life in London, but rarely felt the need to explore outside of Newham," I remarked as we drove past Notting Hill Gate. There was still so much of London that was unfamiliar to me.

"You'll have plenty of time to explore this week while Bones is busy," Jack offered. "His parents live on Upper Phillimore Gardens which is conveniently located between Holland Park and Kensington Palace and Gardens."

"Their address sounds a bit upmarket," I observed.

"That's one way of putting it," Jack chuckled. Little did I know that the McClyde Family home boasted one of London's finest residential addresses.

-X-

Soon our driver had pulled up in front of a stately detached home that was set back from the street behind a landscaped garden and wrought iron black gate.

"Is this it?" I looked at Jack with some trepidation.

"Yes. It's just a home, Molly. Albeit a large one. However, knowing Arthur and Victoria as I do, they would want you to feel at home here. Now, should we track down my wayward mate and give him his surprise?" Jack offered me a reassuring smile as I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

-X-

After landing at RAF Northolt, I was driven to my parents' home in Kensington. Luckily, most of the staff had been given the month of August off while my family was in residence at Mulberry Estate. This had left only a small skeleton staff which I hadn't interacted with much previously.

The housekeeper in residence had greeted me upon arrival and had insisted on making me breakfast. Fortunately, she had been briefed by our head housekeeper as to my likes and dislikes.

After breakfast, I had carried my own kit up to my bedroom on the second floor and had promptly taken a shower. It felt refreshing to take my first proper shower in weeks and to get all of the grime from the Syrian desert off of me.

I then examined my bruised ribs to make sure no additional damage had been done before taking ibuprofen and heading over to my bed. Reaching for my mobile, I attempted to telephone Molly only to have my call go straight to voicemail. I would have expected her to be up by now and was surprised that she had still yet to acknowledge the text I had sent from the plane. I requested that she call me, and then decided I could do with some kip.

Six hours, later, I awoke feeling refreshed. I reached for my mobile and was dismayed to find that Molly had not responded to my message. I was beginning to worry. Was she busy at work or was she brassed off? I honestly had no idea.

Knowing there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment, I decided to pull on a pair of black Adidas track bottoms and a black cotton ribbed tank, before heading barefoot down to the kitchen in need of sustenance.

-X-

Ten minutes later I was seated in the breakfast room off of the kitchen drinking one of my protein shakes and reading the _Financial Times_ while the housekeeper hovered in the kitchen.

I really need to have a chat my mum about this housekeeper. After attempting to call me Lord Hardwicke, I had requested that she call me Bones. She had looked horrified at the suggestion which led us to finally settle on Captain McClyde. The housekeeper had been equally horrified when I had strolled into the kitchen and proceeded to make my own shake. You would have thought I had committed a high crime. Then there was my attire. Apparently, she was put off by my leisure wear. She should consider herself lucky that I had even bothered to put a shirt on.

Turning my attention back to my newspaper, I found myself annoyed at the sound of the doorbell.

"Would you like me to get that, Sir?" the housekeeper immediately came into the breakfast room to inquire.

"Yes," I gave an annoyed sigh, before remembering my manners. "Please."

-X-

"Captain McClyde?" the housekeeper returned to the breakfast room a few minutes later.

"Yes?" I looked up from my paper with a questioning look.

"You have visitors, Sir."

"Visitors?" I raised an eyebrow. The only person who knew of my whereabouts outside of my parents was Jack.

"Yes. A Major Sinclair and a Ms. Dawes."

"Ms. Dawes?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. I escorted them to the drawing room."

"Thank you," I abruptly stood up from the table. I couldn't quite believe that Molly was actually here.

"Would you like me to bring in refreshments, Sir?"

"No. Thank you," I responded before racing out of the room in the direction of the drawing room.

-X-

My stomach had been full of collywobbles as Jack had escorted me up the steps leading to the front entrance where we had been met by one of the staff. After Jack had introduced us, we had been led to a large drawing room at the back of the ground floor. The room was exquisitely appointed with luxurious wood floors, beautiful rugs, plentiful seating, and a stunning bay window overlooking the back garden with French doors leading out to it. It wouldn't surprise me if my parents' entire maisonette fit into this one room alone.

As much as I wanted answers, I worried that perhaps this was the wrong approach, as I couldn't help but feel out of my depth in such surroundings. It may have been better to have waited to confront Bones in more neutral territory.

"This is quite the turn-up for the books," I felt my heart start to pound at Bones's familiar drawl. My eyes immediately found him leaning casually against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"I see you made it back from your busman's holiday in one piece," Jack observed as Bones sauntered into the room.

"Very funny, wanker."

"I must say, with the exception of your sun tan, you look a bit peaky, mate."

"Never been better," Bones rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll let your girlfriend be the judge of that."

"Speaking of my girlfriend," Bones gave me a heated look. "It's been donkey's years since I last saw her. So, if you don't mind, I think I'll say cheery-bye and send you on your way."

"You owe me a lager for this," Jack warned.

"I'll buy you three. Now, chop-chop!" he ordered.

-X-

"Hiya," I glanced up at Bones shyly once Jack had left. I wasn't sure where to begin with him.

"Hiya," he smirked back before drawing me to him and capturing my lips in a desperate kiss.

"This is new," I fingered his beard once we had broken apart. "I like it," I knew that I was letting myself become distracted, but it felt so good to be near him that I welcomed the distraction.

"Perhaps I'll keep it for another day," Bones offered, before clasping my hand and leading me to an ornate staircase.

-X-

Once on the second floor, Bones pulled me into a large, masculine bedroom where he once again devoured my lips with hungry kisses. Soon he was grasping for the hem of my t-shirt and pulling it over my head. He made easy work of discarding my bra before tumbling onto the bed with me.

Reaching for his shirt, I nearly missed seeing him wince with pain.

"Bones?" I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that it's been over three weeks since I was last inside of you and all I want to do is feel you again."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, you should know by now you cannot fool me when it comes to your health."

"It's nothing," Bones brushed aside my concern for him.

"Then take off your shirt and prove it," I challenged.

"All right," he gave an irritated sigh before yanking his shirt off. "Are you satisfied, Nurse Dawes?"

"Bloody hell, Bones!" I yelled in exasperation upon seeing the bruising on his chest. "Are these broken?" I asked as I gently examined his ribs.

"No, just badly bruised," Bones grunted.

"Please tell me you had these checked out?" I wouldn't put it past the man to dismiss the true nature of his injury.

"Yes, I did."

"By an Army doctor I hope?"

"Yes," Bones nodded.

"And?" I prompted.

"And what?" he grumbled.

"What did the doctor prescribe?"

"The usual. Rest, ice, and pain medication. It's not a big deal and it's certainly not like this hasn't happened before."

"How long have they been like this?" I questioned.

"Five days give or take."

"Any difficulties breathing or shortness of breath?"

"No. Are you finished yet?" Bones was clearly becoming impatient with my ministrations.

"For now. However, any thoughts of having your way with me are now on hold, mate."

"For fuck's sake, Molly, I think you should let me be the judge of that."

"You're injured," I objected.

"Believe me, I've had far worse injuries."

"I suppose there is one way we could accommodate your needs."

"And what might that be?" Bones gave me a curious look.

"How would you feel about giving me riding lessons, Captain McClyde?" I proposed with a wicked smile.

"I would be more than happy to accommodate you, Poppet," his eyes filled with lust as I gently pushed him back against the pillows and mounted him.

-X-

After what could only be described as one of our most heated couplings to date, I mentally chastised myself for being swept away with desire for Bones. I had come in search of answers, not to act like some brainless slag who melted in his arms. This had definitely been a mistake.

"What?" Bones asked from beside me as he played with my hair.

"This was a mistake," I whispered.

"I hardly think it was a mistake," Bones argued. "If you're worried about my ribs, I'm fine," he assured.

"I should go," I got up from the bed and started searching for my clothes.

"Go?" Bones looked at me aghast. "You only just got here."

"I told you. It was a mistake. I never should have travelled here in the first place."

"Come back to bed. You're being ridiculous."

"No. I need to leave," I stood my ground as I started to put my clothes back on.

"What has gotten into you, Molly?" Bones climbed out of bed, and attempted to reach for me.

"Don't touch me!" I ordered.

"Molly, what is wrong? Why are you behaving this way?" he looked at me with confusion before grabbing his track bottoms.

"I can't do this anymore," I declared, as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Do what?" It was clear that he was starting to lose patience with me.

"Us. You."

"What the hell has gotten into you, Molly?" Bones demanded in an incredulous tone. "Does this have to do with the fact that I couldn't contact you for three weeks?"

"No. However, that that didn't exactly help matters," I quipped.

"Then what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is you and your bloody secrets, Bones," I revealed in anger.

"What secrets?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I am sick and tired of you treating me like a daft cow."

"Then stop acting like one," he retorted. "As for secrets, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Why? Because you have so many of them you cannot keep track of them? Fine, if you want me to be more specific, I will. Let's start with Sandhurst."

"What about Sandhurst?" Bones eyed me carefully.

"I know about the Sword…"

-X-

After I confessed to knowing that Charles and Elvis had been involved in Sword of Honour incident, Bones had insisted that we both finished getting dressed so that we could continue our discussion in the library. I suspected he was using this as an excuse to let our tempers cool.

"Sit," Bones motioned for me to be seated in a comfortable arm chair in the library before choosing to stand in front of the fireplace. "While I know you would like nothing more than to go off on me right now, I would appreciate it if you could please give me the opportunity to explain about the Sword and why I didn't tell you about the roles both James and Harte played in it."

"Fine," I conceded. "Go ahead."

"The three of us were assigned to the same platoon. While I highly suspect that Edward had hoped that I would befriend his arsemonger son, I found he had little to offer in the friendship department. I found James to be arrogant and entitled. He acted as if he deserved to be the best cadet solely based upon his father's reputation. In reality, he was nothing more than a bog-standard cadet."

"Were you jealous of him?"

"Why the hell would I be jealous of James?" Bones scoffed.

"Perhaps because Edward was his father and not yours?"

"I realise that it may appear that in some respects I would be closer to Edward than my own father. While I may not fully live up to my dad's expectations, he has always let me pursue my own path. While we may not share many of the same interests, I can count on my dad to always having my back. So, if you're asking if I would rather have Edward as my father, the answer is unequivocally 'no'," Bones responded. "As for James, I suspect he resented the relationship I had with his father. I never got a sense from Edward that he was particularly impressed with his son, and I think James knew that."

"There might be some truth to that," I begrudgingly admitted.

"I suspect that Edward put tremendous pressure on James to be awarded the Sword of Honour as he was a previous recipient himself."

"I know that Edward took great pride in the fact that both he and Charles had been recipients of it."

"I suppose it was only natural that once James realised, he had no legitimate chance of beating me outright for the Sword, that other means would be necessary. It also helped that Harte was indebted to him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's a certain snobbery at Sandhurst that at times makes it feel like one is back at boarding school. Elvis lacked both the education and family connections that many of his peers had, and this put him at a disadvantage. By becoming best friends with James, he was able to gain a certain level of respect from those who might normally dismiss him."

"This is exactly why I have no interest in attending Sandhurst," I rolled my eyes.

"In my opinion, you are exactly what Sandhurst needs. However, we can save that discussion for another time."

"I take it Elvis was Charles's accomplice?"

"Yes."

"And that this is the reason you disliked him?"

"Not entirely," Bones's response surprised me.

"While I obviously had cause to distrust Harte in our early days in The Regiment together, I ultimately found him to be reckless to the point of being detrimental to G Squadron. He often took unacceptable risks that put others in harm's way. His reckless behaviour in Iraq nearly cost Jack his life."

"I had no idea."

"I will be the first to admit that I was an arrogant arse about the Sword. I felt I had earned it and was all too aware of my prowess. What I hadn't counted on was for James to actually be smart enough to use my ego to his advantage. While I was furious at the time over what he did to me, I realised shortly thereafter, that ego has no place in The Regiment. Ego is what gets you and others killed."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this when you originally told me about the Sword?"

"For starters, I was desperate to keep you from quitting Operation Bellend. You are a very generous, and giving person, Molly. I thought that if I made myself seem vulnerable; you might change your mind about giving me the Big E."

"So, you essentially played me by making it seem like losing the Sword was more important than it was."

"I'll always be pissed about the Sword, but it was fourteen years ago. I'd also like to think that a Victoria Cross is a nice consolation prize," he smirked.

"Another secret you kept from me," I couldn't help but point out.

"True, but in my defence, it is classified. I also don't like the notoriety that comes with it, which is why I have not pushed to have it made declassified. The salutes annoy me, but there's not much I can do about it."

"You should at least find a way to tell your parents. I think they would be extremely proud of you."

"Someday I might," Bones offered with a noncommittal shrug.

"I still don't understand why, when I specifically asked you, who set you up and then grassed you out, you dismissed my question and said that they weren't important and that you hardly remembered them."

"As I mentioned before, I know you were close to Harte and I didn't think disparaging your dead mate would get me very far in ensuring your continued cooperation with Operation Bellend. As for James, I knew you were still in love with the arsemonger, and thought it best to steer clear of him."

"Why on earth would you think I was still in love with him?" I looked at Bones in horror.

"I might be a fuckwit when it comes to relationships, but I'm not blind, Molly."

"But that's mental," I protested. I couldn't believe that Bones would even think that I still had feelings for Charles.

"Is it?" Bones questioned. "Somehow I didn't think it was when it was his name that you called out in your sleep."

"What are you talking about?"

"The night we shared my bed at Max and Jack's before the passing out at Sandhurst. You called out his name several times in your sleep."

"Is that why you were such an arsehole the next morning?" Suddenly the pieces were starting to fit together.

"How else would you expect me to react?" Bones challenged. "Contrary to what you may think, I'm not made of stone."

"And now? Do you still think I love him?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what to think anymore, Molly. You have me tied up in so many knots it's impossible for me to see reason. I spent the last three weeks forbidding myself to so much as think about you because I was convinced that if I gave into temptation that I would lose focus."

"You know, if you really want to know the answer, all you need to do is ask," I pointed out gently.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Still love the arsemonger."

"No. I don't," I rested my hands on Bones's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes so that he knew I was telling him the absolute truth. "That being said, I still have doubts about you."

"Then I suggest you take your own advice and ask me what questions you still have," Bones invited.

"As much as I want to believe you about the Sword, I'm struggling to understand why Rebecca provided me with a completely different version of events."

"Rebecca?"

"Charles's ex-wife," I reminded.

"Right," Bones nodded. "When did you see Rebecca?"

"Last week. Sam invited me to his footy match in West Heath and I promised I would go."

"Was that really wise?" Bones frowned.

"Sammy's just a kid. He can't help who his father is."

"Look, I realise you love the boy and that you are very fond of Edward and Jacqueline, but do you honestly think you can let go of the aresmonger while they are still in your life?"

"I just told you that I don't love him," I reminded in an angry voice.

"Perhaps now you understand why I might be sceptical at times."

"Perhaps you could try trusting me," I muttered.

"Like you trust me?" Bones prodded.

"We'll get to that in a minute," I promised.

"So, are you going to tell me what Rebecca had to say for herself?"

"Aside from the fact that you were a wind-up merchant, and a snake, she said that you and Charles despised one another because you tried to steal the Sword from Charles and that Elvis was the one who foiled you."

"That's an impressive load of cobblers," Bones chortled.

"So, there's no truth to what she told me?"

"None whatsoever."

"It would help explain why Charles thinks you want revenge. He showed up at my flat while we were in Italy and told Jackie this."

"For fuck's sake," Bones raked a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Your version of what happened with the Sword, combined with your ACL would certainly give you the motive in his eyes."

"I would hope that you know your onions about me by now and would realise that if I actually wanted revenge, I would have gotten it long before now."

"And Operation Bellend?"

"What about it?"

"It's not some elaborate ruse you've concocted to trick me into being a pawn for your revenge?"

"I find it highly offensive that you would even suggest such a thing," Bones responded coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask."

"I thought you were better than this Dawes."

"What do you mean?"

"You're letting that arsehat mess with your nut and you're playing exactly into his hands. James knows you're insecure and he's preying on your vulnerabilities. Whether deliberate or not, he's got his whole bloody family, even his ex-wife and son, doing his bidding for him. It's time you woke up to that fact, Molly."

"You know I have trust issues."

"What have I ever done to make you think that I could even be capable of using you as a pawn in some type of sick revenge scheme?"

"I-I…"

"I've given you more of myself than I've ever given anyone else, but it's clearly not enough for you to trust me. I told you before that if you wanted to know the real me, that you needed to judge me based on my actions. When have I ever done anything to make you think I was a callous, sick fuck who would deliberately play with your emotions?"

"You haven't," I looked down at the carpet in shame.

"What is it going to take for you to realise I'm not James, or any other man who has disappointed you?"

"I know you're not."

"Then when are you going to stop doubting yourself and start trusting me?"

"I want to trust you, Bones. I really do," I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "It's just every time I trust someone and let them in, they ultimately hurt me."

"I promise," Bones walked over to where I was seated, and crouched down in front of me, "that I will do everything in my power to never deliberately hurt you, Molly," he vowed as he reached with his hand and wiped away one of my tears.

"I'm scared, Bones," I confessed, causing for him to reach for my hands.

"I know you are, but deep down I think you know that you can trust me. Trust your instincts Molly," he encouraged.

"If I agree to this, does this mean you'll stop keeping things from me, even if you don't think they are important."

"Yes," Bones agreed.

"No more secrets?" I prompted.

"No more secrets."

"Your mum told me last week that you're a self-made millionaire. I'm willing to let that one slide for now. That leaves one final secret."

"What's that?" Bones looked at me expectantly.

"Your name," I requested, prompting Bones to roll his eyes in response.

"Is it really that important?"

"Do you want me to trust you or not?" I challenged.

"All right. If it's that important to you I will tell you. My name is Alexander," Bones finally revealed.

"Alexander Robert McClyde," I couldn't help but say his full name out loud for the first time. "Your mum and dad have good taste," I smirked.

"Don't give them ideas," Bones returned my smirk. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I think I am, Alex."

"Alex?" he raised a sceptical eyebrow at me.

"Alex," I smiled back at him, finally secure in the knowledge that I had found a man worthy of my trust.


	19. Chapter 19

I apologise for the very long delay. I had hoped to make significantly more progress, but real life has been a major distraction. I wanted to get this update posted, even though it is very short, as I know it will likely be a couple weeks before I will be able to dedicate more time to writing. I promise that I will finish this, and that in a few weeks, I should be able to pick up my pace. Also, I know I owe some of you responses to your private messages and will get to them soon. Thank you for your patience.

December 2017

Southern Provence

Sierra Leone

For fuck's sake!I thought as my eyes took in the pathetic create curled up in the corner of the squalid cell. I knew Dawes was small from reading her file, but she looked positively titchy. It was also apparent from the blood, piss, and vomit stains on the ground that the beating she had endured in her proof of life video had not been a one-off.

"Dawes?" I crouched down next to her, only for her to burrow deeper into her protective ball.

"Dawes?" I tried again, before gently pushing a strand of her hair aside so that I could see face. As I suspected, she'd literally had seven shades of shit knocked out of her. Her left eye was completely swollen shut, she had a nasty cut on her lip, dried blood running from her nose and various other scrapes on her face. The fact that someone could do this to her delicate skin had me seeing red. Nothing would give me greater satisfaction than to dispatch the sick fucks who had done this to her.

Suddenly I caught myself. Since when had I ever given a fuck about a primary? I was here to do a job. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Dawes, I'm here to bring you home," I announced, hoping that this might prompt her to peek up at me.

"Dawes, can you look at me?" I asked gently, knowing that if I so much as touched her, it would only terrify her further. "If you look at me, you'll see I'm telling the truth." I didn't exactly look welcoming with my Crye Precision MultiCam combats, helmet, balaclava, L119A2 assault rifle, and gear, but I knew that If I could just get her to look at me, she would recognize that I was Special Forces.

"Do you think you could try? I know you're scared shitless, but I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'm on the up and up, Dawes. The only thing I plan to do is get you out of this hellhole and get your short arse back to Brum where it belongs. Now, how about giving me a once over? I know you've got it in you, Dawes," I encouraged.

Slowly, Dawes lifted her head to glance up at me. While her picture had been in the recce file I had been provided, her photograph had not done her justice as I found myself best by the most captivating green eyes I had ever seen. Even if I could only see just one eye, it was enough to stop me in my tracks… Christ, what the hell was wrong with me? I never lost focus like this.

"What's your name?" I looked back at her in surprise as she croaked out her question in a hoarse voice.

"Bones," I murmured, as the strangest feeling came over me that something profound had just occurred between us.

"You're…," I could see the recognition filter across her face. Obviously, my reputation had preceded me once again. Either that, or she had been told about my involvement in the arsemonger's rescue from Belize.

"Look, this is no time for a chinwag, Dawes," I cut her off as I reached for my knife and began breaking through the ropes that bound her hands together. "I know you are fit for the knacker's yard, but we need to crack-on before we are rumbled. I want you to take my hand and then I am going to lift you up and carry you. My men are waiting outside and are ready to escort us out of here."

Dawes gave a slight nod in response.

"I promise that I will be as gentle as possible," I assured, as I took in her dazed expression. "Once we get to a safe area, Peanut, will help get you sorted. He's a trained medic like yourself. Now, I need you to trust me, Dawes. I know what I am doing and I promise not to let anything happen to you. All you need to do is hold onto me tightly and let me do my job. It's imperative that you trust me, Dawes. It's the only way this can work. Can you trust me, Dawes?" I asked before reaching my hand out to her.

"Y-Yes," she whispered before slowly reaching her hand out and clasping mine weakly in return, making me wonder for a brief moment if I was holding the most precious thing in the world…

-X-

Mid-September 2019

Newham, London

United Kingdom

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" I looked at Bones sceptically as we exited the Upton Park Tube Station. We had arrived in London earlier that morning for the DMRC Charity Ball. Bones had surprised me by suggesting that we travel to London two days before the Ball. It turned out that he had decided it was time to meet my family.

While I wasn't keen on the idea, I knew that I couldn't put it off forever. I had called my mum a few days ago and had asked if we could visit at tea time. I had yet to tell anyone in my family about Bones. Instead, I had told my mum that I would be in London and wanted to see everyone.

"Keep your hair on Dawesey," Bones smirked. "I have every intention of minding my p's and q's," he assured. To Bones's credit, he'd agreed to take the tube, rather than drive us to Newham in his Rover or pay for a black cab. He'd also dressed down in a black, cotton crewneck t-shirt, faded jeans, and black combat boots.

"Don't be surprised if after five minutes with my family you feel like you've been dropped into an episode of Shameless," I warned.

"I think I can hold my own," Bones assured. It was obvious that he could sense that I was worried that my family might embarrass me.

"And whatever you do, don't give my dad any bread and honey no matter what type of cock and bull story he feeds you."

"I'll think you'll find that there's not a wedge to be found in my wallet today."

"Good," I breathed a sigh of relief, as Bones reached for my arm and stopped me on the pavement.

"As I have told you before, I don't give a monkey about your background. I only care about you. Nothing about your family is going to change how I feel about you," he assured. "Now, will you please stop having kittens?" he requested.

"Yes," I smiled back at him, glad for his reassurance. "But don't say I didn't warn you," I chuckled as we proceeded towards my parents' maisonette.

-X-

Upon entering my parents' living room, I was immediately ambushed by the little bleeders who were not so little any more. It was hard to imagine that Martin, would be eight soon. I was also pleased to find the entire family assembled. My sister Jade, was now married to a decent bloke and worked in the nail bar I worked at previously. Bella had taken a secretarial course and worked as an administrative assistant at a small construction firm. Jake was the oldest of my brothers, and at twenty, it seemed that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. He spent most of his time at the pub with his mates and had yet to find himself a proper job. Tommy, my next brother, was in secondary school and didn't seem to be as lazy or daft as Jake. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

"Look what the cat's dragged in," Dave remarked lazily from where he was seated on the sofa drinking a beer. "Who's the bloke?" he eyed Bones suspiciously.

"You didn't tell us you were bringing your doctor friend, Molls," Nan chided as she gave Bones a flirtatious smile. "You know I'm not one to forget a handsome devil. What was your name again, luv?"

"Bones. It's nice to meet you again, Ma'am," Bones smiled at Nan politely.

"No need to call me, Ma'am, luv. I'm not the Baked Bean," she chuckled, referring to the Queen in Cockney rhyming slang. "Please call me, Nan. It's what everyone else calls me," she invited.

"Thank you, Nan."

"Are you going to introduce the rest of us to your friend?" Jade prompted out of curiosity.

"Umm, right," I shifted awkwardly in my stance. "This is Bones. Bones, this is my mum, who you've met before, along with my youngest brother Martin."

"Mrs. Dawes," Bones politely offered his hand.

"These two over here," I motioned to my other brothers, "are Tommy and Jake, and these are my sisters, Bella and Jade."

"Nice to meet you," Bones was trying his best to be cordial.

"And this is my dad, Dave," I nodded uncomfortably in the direction of my Dave, who was still seated on the sofa.

"Mr. Dawes," Bones made a point to walk over to the sofa and offer my dad his hand.

"What type of bleeding name is Bones?" Dave pointedly ignored Bones's hand.

"His name is Alexander, Dad," I responded, as I joined Bones in front of my dad. "Alexander McClyde. However, everyone in the Army calls him Bones."

"And what does this Army quack have to do with you, Molls?"

"He's my boyfriend," I revealed, much to the surprise of my siblings.

"I told you he was her boyfriend," Nan looked smugly at my mum. As usual, very little escaped Nan's notice.

-X-

"So, you're a doctor?" Jade began to question Bones once everyone was seated in the living room.

"He's not a doctor," I corrected. "Nan just assumed he was when we were here in May."

"What kind of bloke lies about being a doctor?" Jake scowled at Bones.

"Bones was in the middle of a covert operation, and it seemed like a reasonable cover at the time," I defended.

"What exactly do you do in the Army?" Dave continued to look at Bones with derision.

"My work is highly classified, Sir," Bones replied, not intimidated by Dave in the least.

"It's similar to what Elvis did," I revealed.

"Oh," my mum frowned. "I suppose it must be dangerous then," she surmised.

"It can be, but I am a trained professional and I am good at what I do."

"I'm sure you are, but I cannot help but be reminded of what happened to poor Elvis. It devastated Charlie. And Georgie, the dear girl had only just reunited with him. I cannot even imagine how she cooped," my mum lamented, causing me to dig my fingernails into the palms of my hands to avoid reacting. "Are you sure you want to risk putting yourself through that, Molls?"

"I think Molly is more than capable of making her own decisions, Mum," Bella interjected. "Haven't you realised by now that Molly is a lot tougher than she looks?"

"I know but…"

"I for one think it is wonderful you are willing to take a chance with someone after what that scumbag did to you."

"Bella!" my mum looked aghast.

"What? I'm just stating the truth," my sister objected.

"But you don't understand, Charlie was ill," Mum protested.

"He looked just fine to me the night before the wedding," Bella scoffed.

"Jake, I think it is time you told them," Mum looked to her eldest son.

"Told them what?" Dave bristled.

"I've enlisted."

"Enlisted in what?" Dave demanded.

"The Army."

"You've what?" I stared at my brother in disbelief.

"I always thought you were as thick as a brick, but this takes the biscuit," Dave glared at Jake. "You better damn well be talking out of your arse," he warned.

"He's not," Jade interjected. "Mum was sick and tired of him dossing about with no prospects and was afraid he would end up like you."

"What's the harm in that?" Dave countered, clearly miffed at Jade.

"Mum's right. I cannot sit around here wasting my life away. If the Army is good enough for Molly, it's more than good enough for me."

"When do you start your Phase One training?" I questioned, still somewhat taken aback that my good for nothing brother had enlisted.

"I'm headed to Catterick in October."

"For the Combat Infantry Course?" Even I could not hide my surprise.

"What? You don't think I'm good enough to have gotten in?"

"Do you have any idea as to what you have signed up for?" I couldn't picture my brother surviving the first week of his course.

"Of course, I do," Jake scoffed. "Besides, what would you know about combat? You were just a female medic in Afghan. It's not like you saw any real action."

"Don't expect to get very far in CIC with an attitude like that," Bones warned my brother in a steely voice. It was clear he was reaching the limit of his patience.

"Shut your bleeding cakehole!" Jake's face turned red with anger. "Charlie told me all about what a dishonourable bastard you are."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I thought Charlie or his father might put in a good word to get Jake into Catterick," Mum revealed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I could not believe my mum and brother would stoop so low.

"He was more than happy to help. In fact, Charlie stopped by a few weeks ago to let Mum and I know that everything was sorted. He also told us about his illness and everything that followed."

"How could you?" I seethed at my mum.

"Molls, you should really talk to Charlie. I know he hurt you, but he was trying to protect you. He loves you, Molly, and he wants to make things right."

"Protect me? The man bloody destroyed me!"

"He thought he was doing the right thing," Jake defended. "If you weren't so stubborn, you would see that for yourself. As for the smarmy bastard sitting next to you, Charlie told us all about him."

"Did he?" Bones gave my brother a glacial stare.

"Charlie told all about the despicable things you've done throughout your career. He also told us how you deliberately preyed on Molly's vulnerabilities and are merely toying with her because you want…"

"That's enough!" I shouted. I was not going to listen to my family insult Bones any further.

"He doesn't love you, Molly. Maybe if you weren't such a daft…"

"Apologise to your sister, right now, you little shitbag!" Bones ordered in his severest Captain's voice.

"I don't want or need an apology," I stood up from where I was seated. "I think it has been made abundantly clear that my family still sees me as the same silly cow they have always thought I was. Even after all of this time in the Army, finishing Uni, and becoming a proper nurse, it's still not enough to convince you that I'm proud of what I have accomplished and that I am not about to settle when it comes to my happiness and fulfilling my dreams."

"Molls, you don't understand…" my mum attempted to protest.

"No, you don't understand," I rebuked. "If you'd had the slightest bit of respect for me, you would never have gone behind my back and contacted Charles. As for Bones, he is a thousand times the man Charles could ever aspire to be. Now, if you'll excuse us, Bones are I are leaving," I declared as I reached for Bones's hand and proceeded to lead him out of my parents' maisonette.

-X-

Full of anger and hurt, I was eager to escape the toxicity of my parents' home. Without really know where I was going, I ended up dragging Bones to Priory Park, where I soon found myself seated on a bench next to Bones, staring into the distance at nothing in particular.

Bones seemed to instinctively know that I needed this moment of silence to collect myself and while he had placed a supportive arm around my shoulders, he'd wisely chosen to remain silent.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered, after what felt like an eternity. As much as I wanted to look Bones in the eye, I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Bloody hell. What do you have to be sorry about?" Bones leaned forward and carefully turned my face to his.

"Where do I even begin? How about the fact that my family acted like a bunch of bleeding chavs?"

"Your sister, Bella seemed to know what's what. Martin is far too young to be a chav, and Tommy seemed like an all right kid. Your Nan is a wonderful character. What's not to like about her?" Bones smirked.

"True," I smiled weakly back at him. "Jake has certainly become a nasty piece of work."

"I have to agree with you on that one. I would like nothing more to give the tosser a painful beating right now. However, I think Catterick will teach the bugger what's what."

"That's if he makes it past the first week."

"There is that," Bones acknowledged.

"Dave was beyond rude to you."

"I reckon I would probably be rude, too, if I was meeting my daughter's boyfriend for the first time," Bones shrugged.

"And then there's Mum. Why can she never be on my side? What is so wrong with me that she always sides with my dad, brothers, and now Charles?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Molly. I suspect your mum simply does not know how to relate to you. What you did by enlisting at eighteen and turning your back on everything you knew was fucking courageous. Not everyone possesses that kind of courage or a willingness to set off on their one path. Your mum is likely not one of those people."

"She's not," I acknowledged.

"Your mum should be bloody proud of you. It's unfortunate that she cannot see beyond her own insecurities to realise that you are the dog's bollocks. I know it must hurt like hell that she cannot see what is staring her in the face."

"It does."

"Getting the arsemonger involved in your brother's affairs was also a large cock up on her part. Had your mum, or your knobhead brother, actually told you what they were planning, you could have sorted things yourself. I'm sure the arsemonger relished the opportunity to get his hooks back into your family."

"The fact that Mum even considered turning to him for support makes me sick."

"I also picked up on the fact that your mum is unaware of the arsemonger's misdeeds with Lane?" Bones surmised.

"What would be the point of telling her? She'd probably tell me that it was my fault that he screwed around on me, and then beg me to take the bloody bastard back," I responded bitterly.

"As I said before, you have nothing to apologise for. If anyone should be apologising for today it should be me," Bones stated.

"How so?" I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm the one who pressured you to meet your family."

"While I knew it might prove awkward and embarrassing, I didn't think it would end in complete shambles. Besides, I know you, and for all your hard nut tendencies, your mum and dad raised you to have manners."

"It seemed only proper to introduce myself to your parents as you are my girlfriend and all," Bones conceded. "While it may have gone Pete Tong, it's not like I haven't dealt with my fair share of nutters over the years in The Regiment," Bones chuckled in an attempt to make light of things. "Besides, it could have been worse. I could have been Ben Stiller's character in _Meet the Parents_. Had your dad been a retired MI6 agent, that may have been more than I could have handled."

"No, instead you were forced to endure my belligerent skive of a father, my mother who has clearly lost the plot, my dickhead brother, and my Nan who would like nothing more than to chat you up," I sighed.

"If that's the price I have to pay to have you be my girl, I'll willingly put up with the lot of them," Bones reassured me. "But make no mistake, the next time your brother or your father, try to insult you, they are getting a punch up the bracket. You should know that I have a mean left hook," Bones warned. "In fact, I know a great way for you to blow off some steam, Poppet. How about we head back to Max and Jack's gaff where I can put you through you paces in Jack's gym?"

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed, eager channel my anger and pain in a positive way so that I didn't allow it to put a damper on our long weekend in London.

-X-

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" I asked Bones as we climbed into bed that evening. After returning to Max and Jack's, Bones had shown me Jack's basement gym, where he had put me through a gruelling boxing workout. After, we had enjoyed Jack's sauna and soon found ourselves producing more than enough steam for it.

Later we had walked over to the Star Tavern with Max and Jack for dinner. The Star Tavern was near their home in Belgravia and was a comfortable pub with a rich history and along with a fine selection of drinks and excellent food. Jack had entertained us over dinner and drinks with stories from his days at Gordonstoun with Bones. It was obvious why they had become the best of mates.

"How would you feel about spending the day with Ella and Mia? They have been relentless in their attempts convince their Uncle Bones that he needs to take them to the Whipsnade Zoo."

"Seriously?" I raised a surprised eyebrow. I could not for the life of me picture Bones taking two four-year-old girls to the zoo.

"What?" Bones looked at me accusingly.

"I cannot picture you of all people at the zoo," I chuckled.

"I took them to the London Zoo in April. Had I not been in The Regiment, I don't think I would have survived," he smirked.

"Oh, so you want me to go with you to protect your sad arse?"

"Perhaps."

"Fortunately for you, I adore Ella and Mia, almost as much as I adore their Uncle Bones."

"Does that mean you'll go?"

"Yes, I'll go," I gave Bones a wide smile in agreement.

"You know, Dawesey, I'm one hell of a lucky man to have you."

"And I am one lucky woman to have you," I responded, before leaving over and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi Everyone,

Sorry for the long delay. I gave birth to my first child 7 weeks ago and after weeks of sleep deprivation and adjusting to my new normal, I am happy to report that I am back to writing. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this COVID-19 pandemic. Hopefully this chapter will brighten your day. I promise that now that I have adjusted to becoming a new Mum and my daughter is now sleeping much better, I will be able to update more frequently. Enjoy!

December 2017

Southern Provence

Sierra Leone

"Is she asleep?" I cocked my head to where Dawes was curled up by the fire.

"Aye," Spanner acknowledged with a nod.

"The perimeter is secure. I suggest you join Peanut in grabbing an hour or two of kip before we crack on."

"And you, Boss? I take it there is no rest for the wicked?"

"Not until the job is complete," I confirmed. There was no way in hell I would even think about catching forty winks until Dawes was delivered safely to the High Commission in Freetown.

-X-

Once Spanner had bedded down, I found myself taking a seat next to Dawes. For some inexplicable reason, I pushed back a tendril of hair that had escaped from the makeshift plait she'd made using a piece of vine I had cut for her.

While Dawes still looked battered, Peanut had managed to see to her wounds, but not without protest from Dawes. Even in the knackered state she was in, Dawes had wanted to tend to her own injuries.

I was beginning to suspect there was more to Dawes than I had originally anticipated. She hadn't protested once during our gruelling trek through the jungle thus far and I knew that it must have been brutal for her.

My concern that Dawes might be a Lady Muck was for naught, as she was anything but a prima donna. While it was apparent that Dawes was close to breaking down both physically and mentally, she possessed a level of perseverance that I had rarely witnessed until now. Much to my disbelief, I found myself admiring her grit and determination. Perhaps her Military Cross held more legitimacy than I'd initially thought.

"For fuck's sake," I muttered to myself. Why was I even thinking about Dawes? She was nothing more than a job.

It irked me that I was even contemplating the possibility that she wasn't what I thought. Even more vexing was the mysterious pull I felt towards her. Perhaps it had something to do with my disdain for James. I honestly couldn't say. All I knew was that I needed to get a grip and fast.

We still had significant ground to cover before the terrain would allow for us to rendezvous with the rescue chopper. The last thing I needed was to be distracted. Lieutenant General James was counting on me, and I was not about to cock-up my career by letting him down.

Mid-September 2019

Mayfair, London

United Kingdom

"I hope today made up for yesterday's mess with your family," Bones offered as we headed back to our hotel after dining at Cora Pearl in Covent Garden. Rather than stay with Max and Jack, or with his family, Bones had declared that he wanted me all to himself for the weekend and had booked us into the Four Seasons Park Lane.

"It more than made up for it," I smiled happily at Bones. The day had begun with us having breakfast with Bones's family at his parents' home in Upper Phillimore Gardens. From there, Bones and I had escorted Ella and Mia to the Zoological Society of London in Whipsnade. We spent the afternoon touring the various animal exhibits, feeding giraffes, indulging in a picnic lunch, and riding a steam engine train.

It never ceased to amaze me how patient Bones was with his nieces. They clearly adored him, and he seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with them. It was moments like these, when he dropped his hardened "action man" persona, that I was able to see the funny and affectionate man he hid underneath. It also made me think that he would make a wonderful father. It was a shame he had no interest in wanting a family.

"Good." Bones nodded, as he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me into the elevator. "I cannot wait to get you back to our room," he murmured into my ear.

"Is that a fact?" I gazed up at him with a not so innocent smile.

"Seeing you all tarted up like you are tonight has nearly made me lose my mind."

"Are you trying to chat me up, McClyde?" I gave Bones a knowing smirk. I had deliberately made an effort with my appearance that evening and had chosen to wear a black short-sleeve dress with ivory spots, featuring a v-neckline, blouson bodice, smocked waist, and a hem that ended just above my knees. I had paired the dress with a black, one-button blazer, and black suede over the knee boots with fringe detail and 5cm block heels. The boots I had purchased during my Uni days, but hadn't bothered with them since I had been jilted. I had almost forgotten about them, until I had gone through my wardrobe the previous week and had found it sadly deficient in several key areas.

"Oh, I'm always trying to chat you up, Dawesey," he winked in return, before pulling me against the hard planes of his body, and capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

-X-

"Wait," I cautioned once we were inside our suite and Bones began to pull me towards the bedroom.

"What?" Bones questioned impatiently, unable to suppress the hunger from his eyes.

"I-I have a surprise for you," I offered shyly as my cheeks turned faintly red.

"A surprise?" Bones looked at me sceptically. "What type of surprise?"

"Walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed," I instructed, causing him to stare at me with intense curiosity.

-X-

"What exactly are you up to Dawesey?" Bones demanded, once he was seated on the edge of the bed.

"I believe a certain someone once counselled me that curiosity killed the cat," I reminded. "I suggest you heed your own advice."

"You do realize I am hard as hell right now."

"Oh, do stop with the whinging, Alex," I smirked, before removing my jacket and setting it on the chaise. I then walked up to him so that I was standing directly in front of him. "Not yet," I chastised, as Bones went to reach for my waist.

"You're killing me," Bones groaned.

"I've only just begun," I smirked as I reached for the zip to my dress and let it fall to the ground.

"Christ," Bones whispered with a gobsmacked look in his eyes that was quickly replaced by primal hunger as he took in my black lace-inset, half-cup bra, matching knickers, lace stocking belt, and black silk stockings.

"I seem to recall someone suggesting I embrace my inner femininity," I gave a shy smile, as I felt my heart beat rapidly.

"Are you trying to bloody kill me, Molly?" Bones's eyes blazed at me with intense need.

"Do you want me to?" I breathed with anticipation.

"You're about to, unless you allow me to show you just how bloody turned on I am."

"Are you up to the challenge?" I couldn't help but relish in my femininity and the power it afforded me.

"For you, Molly, always," Bones declared, before reaching for me and pulling me up against his warm, hard body.

-X-

The Following Afternoon

Soho, London

"Thank you for persuading me to join you for a mani-pedi," I smiled at Bones's sister-in-law over a cuppa. "I worked at a nail bar before I enlisted in the Army and I'm afraid it has left me a bit a leery about having other people touch my nails. However, I am pleased to admit that the Cowshed certainly knows how to do a proper manicure and pedicure. That was by far the best pedicure I have ever experienced."

"That's brilliant," Melissa beamed. "I had hoped you might enjoy it. Now, we only have to worry about our hair and make-up for tonight."

"Fortunately, Max has that sorted for me," I couldn't help but feel relieved that Max was sending one of his hairstylists and make-up artists to attend to my hair and make-up. It was important to me that I looked my best. Not only because I wanted to ensure Bones and I made a favourable impression for the sake of his promotion, but also because I wanted to enjoy my rediscovered femininity.

"Will Max and Jack be in attendance this evening?"

"Yes, and I am dying to see Max in evening dress. He has such an enviable sense of style and always carries himself with great aplomb."

"That he does," Melissa agreed. "Speaking of style, how was dress shopping with Victoria?"

"Informative," I grinned. "Let's just say she filled in some blanks regarding her wayward son."

"I can only imagine the bollocking she received from said son in return," Melissa laughed.

"I may have advised Bones that it's his own fault I thought he was a freeloading spendthrift who leeched off of his parents."

"I hope you have since been disabused of that notion."

"Most definitely," I nodded in confirmation.

"At the risk of getting myself into trouble, has Bones told you that he donates the entirety of his Army salary to charity?"

"No," I stared at Melissa in wonder as Bones continued to be a man full of surprises.

"I'm not supposed to know about it, but Olly let it slip once. Apparently, each year he selects a charity which supports Army personnel and their families and donates his salary to it. It's all done anonymously, of course. Bones by no means wants any type of recognition from it."

"He wouldn't," I agreed.

"Molly!" I suddenly turned in surprise to find Emily James approaching our table in the tea room.

"Emily," I smiled awkwardly at Charles's sister. "W-what are you doing in London?"

"Matthew and I are here to attend a charity ball for the DNRC."

"Oh," I tried not to appear taken aback at what this might possibly mean.

"What a coincidence. Molly and I will also be in attendance," Melissa remarked. "I'm Melissa, by the way," she gave a welcome smile to Emily.

"Excuse my lack of manners," I interjected with embarrassment. "Melissa, this is Emily James. Emily, this is Melissa McClyde."

"McClyde?" Emily raised a curious eyebrow. "Any relation to Bones McClyde?"

"Yes, I'm married to Bones's brother, Oliver," Melissa explained. "Do you know Bones?"

"Not personally, but my father and brother do."

"Emily's father is a retired Lieutenant General," I offered by way of explanation.

"Will your father and brother be in attendance this evening?

"Actually, my _entire_ family will be in attendance," Emily clarified, placing special emphasis on the word 'entire' for what was clearly my benefit.

"How was Lake Garda?" I asked in attempt to change the subject. "Emily's parents have a holiday home there," I explained to Melissa.

"It was fantastic. Matthew and Andrew were able to join us for ten days. Matthew is my boyfriend and is mates with my brother, Andrew," Emily clarified for Melissa.

"The brother who knows Bones?"

"No, that would be my eldest brother, Charles," Emily clarified. "He and Bones were at Sandhurst together."

"I suppose it will be a reunion for them," Melissa commented, having no clue as to the animosity between the two men.

"Indeed," Emily agreed. "Did I mention that Charles and Sam also joined us in Lake Garda?" she turned to me and asked.

"Um, no." I did not like where our conversation was headed.

"Charles is doing so much better now. It's like he is finally his old self again."

"Was he ill?" Melissa inquired.

"Yes," Emily confirmed. "You'll have the pleasure of hearing him speak tonight. He's one of the featured speakers and I could not be prouder of my brother."

"O-oh," I failed to hide my surprise.

"Perhaps you and Charles might have the opportunity to catch up, Molly. I know he would like nothing more than to..."

"I'm afraid I need to cut our conversation short in order to make it to my hair appointment on time," I interrupted Emily with an apology. "Perhaps we can have a proper chinwag later tonight?" I suggested, having no intention of indulging Emily's blatant attempts to interject Charles into our conversation.

"I will hold you to that," Emily agreed. "Besides, I would like nothing more than to introduce you to Matt. I'm sure the entire family will be delighted to see you again, especially since we haven't heard from you since…"

"I'm afraid we really must be going," I apologised, not wanting Melissa to become embroiled in any further awkwardness.

-X-

"I don't mean to pry, but what exactly was going on back there?" Melissa questioned once we were in the back of a Black Cab and headed to the Four Seasons. "Is Emily a mate? The only reason I ask is because things felt a bit wonky between the two of you."

"That's an understatement," I murmured, before continuing, "I'm afraid it's a bit complicated. I, um, was engaged once. It was before I ever met Bones," I revealed in an uncomfortable voice.

"Victoria implied that you had been badly hurt by an ex, but she didn't mention that you'd been engaged. Was it your fiancé who hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Was it Emily's brother, Charles?" Melissa questioned with an astute perceptiveness.

"Y-yes," I nodded awkwardly.

"I'm sure he is the last person you want to see tonight," Melissa empathised.

"Unfortunately, the Army tends to be a small world at the most inopportune times."

"I should warn Victoria. She was part of the committee who selected tonight's speakers. She will be absolutely horrified to know that…"

"Don't," I cut her off. "I'm sure she has no idea as to my past association with him, and I would hate for her to feel put out by this. The DNRC is such an important cause and I do not want this to derail this evening's festivities. There's no reason why I cannot take the high road."

"I assume Bones knows who your ex-fiancé is?"

"Yes." I nodded uncomfortably. "To say they do not get on is an understatement. However, as much as Bones despises Charles, he is too much of a professional to make a scene," I assured. "Especially when he is so close to being promoted to Major."

"I'm sure everything tonight will be fine, even if certain attendees leave much to be desired."

"One can only hope," I gave a nervous smile as I secretly prayed that everything did not go all Pete Tong on me once again.

-X-

Hyde Park

London

"There's nothing like a good run outdoors with both of my sons on a beautiful fall day," my father remarked at the conclusion of our workout. He had suggested we take a run together while my mum and sister enjoyed a spa day in Soho.

"It's good to see you're still keeping Army fit, even in retirement, dad," Andrew observed.

"Just because I have been put out to pasture, it does not mean that I cannot maintain my fitness."

"Are you ready for the big speech tonight, Charlie?" Andrew inquired, placing a brotherly arm around my shoulder while I caught my breath.

"I suppose. Although, I am still not quite sure why Beck felt the need to conscript me into this," I gave my dad a suspicious look.

"Because he believes in you, Son, and knows that this is an excellent opportunity to demonstrate that you are back in top form."

"Dad has a point," Andrew agreed.

"You could have at least warned me," I frowned.

"Warned you about what?" my father asked innocently.

"Lady Tewkesbury."

"I believe Roger counselled you about her," my dad reminded, referring to Colonel Beck's involvement in obtaining the speaking opportunity for me.

"Who is Lady Tewkesbury?" Andrew inquired.

"Lady Tewkesbury serves on the Board of Trustees for the Black Stork Charity and plays a pivotal role in organising the DNRC's annual charity ball," Edward explained. "She is extremely influential and is an important advocate for both active and former Army personnel and their families."

"What father failed to mention is that she also happens to be Bones's mother," I revealed.

"What?" my brother looked flabbergasted.

"What I have yet to suss out is why our _Dear Old Dad_ would stick me with Bones's mother of all people? Care to enlighten me, Father?"

"How did you come to learn that Lady Tewkesbury is Bones's mother?" my father countered in surprise.

"Certainly not from you, Beck, or Lady Tewkesbury if that is what you are wondering," I grumbled sarcastically.

"Answer the question, Charles," It was obvious my dad was displeased with my disclosure.

"Beck arranged for me to meet with Lady Tewkesbury at her residence in London. While in her study, I noticed a photograph of a man who looked almost identical to Bones. When I inquired as to the man's identity, Lady Tewkesbury indicated that he was her late brother who was killed while on active duty in the Balkans. He was SAS. At first, I wondered if perhaps he was Bones's father until I recalled that Lady Tewkesbury had mentioned having a son in the British Armed Forces. With a little help from Debrett's Peerage I was able to confirm the familial connection. Am I correct that you've known all along that Bones McClyde is nothing more than a legend?" I looked at my father accusingly.

"What do you mean he is a legend?" Andrew questioned.

"It turns out Bones McClyde is, in fact, Alexander Robert Blackwood Reed, otherwise known as The Honourable Viscount Hardwicke."

"Are you taking the piss?" Andrew looked completely dumbfounded.

"No. It's the godforsaken truth."

"What the hell is he doing in The Regiment if he's a bloody toff?" Andrew asked in astonishment.

"Andrew, enough," my dad shook his head with disgust. "The two of you have no right to judge him."

"No right to judge? The man is a liar and an imposter!" I argued.

"Perhaps if you could set aside your animosity towards him for a moment, you might stop to think about this rationally. I have known Bones since he was fourteen and all he ever wanted to do was follow in his uncle's footsteps and be a part of The Regiment. Bones has absolutely no interest in the Peerage and views his courtesy title as a nuisance. His father, along with senior ranking officials within the MoD, were concerned that as the direct heir to an Earldom, Bones might be considered a high value target by potential enemies. It was for this reason, and this reason alone, that it was decided upon his acceptance into Sandhurst, that he would use his mother's maiden name and his middle name as his given name. As far as the MoD and the Army are concerned, Bones's name is Robert McClyde. You will also not find any record of Alexander Blackwood Reed serving in any of the British Armed Forces."

"I suppose it makes sense," Andrew conceded. "It's neither the first time, nor the last, that the MoD has concealed the identity of Royal Family members and members of the Peerage."

"I for one, think he is a bloody hypocrite. How dare he accuse me of being a 'Rupert' when he is the posterchild for one," I argued.

"Neither you, nor Bones are Ruperts," my father countered. "Now, I expect that both of you will respect Bones's privacy and the MoD's efforts to protect his identity. As Officers of Her Majesty's Armed Forces, it is your fiduciary responsibility to protect his identity. This means that you are not to disclose Bones's true identity to anyone. That includes Molly, Charles."

"Don't you think she has the right to know?" I stated my objections.

"What makes you think she doesn't know already?" Andrew contended.

"This is Molly we are talking about," I shook my head in disbelief. "She hates toffs. Look at how long it took for her to accept that our family is upper class. She could never accept being with a Viscount. Besides, you should see his parents' residence in Upper Phillimore Gardens. It makes Royal Crescent look like a council flat. I can only imagine what his Family Seat in Winchcombe is like. Believe me, when I say that the Molly I know, absolutely loathes everything related to the Peerage and would be unwilling to even contemplate being in a relationship with Bones if she knew the truth."

"I know you love Molly, and want the best for her, Charles, but what Molly knows and does not know, is none of your concern. I am afraid that you must put the Army before Molly. Your failure to do so, could have severe repercussions," my father warned. "Given all that you have accomplished over the past year, and everything Roger and I have done to ensure that you still have a promising career, I would urge you to let sleeping dogs lie as there is absolutely nothing to be gained by interfering in this matter. May I count on you to appropriately exercise your professional judgment in a manner befitting an Officer of the British Army?"

"Yes," I frowned. "I will uphold my professional obligations." Little did my father know, I had no intention of honouring them when it came to Molly's relationship with Bones.

-X-

Four Seasons Park Lane

Mayfair, London

"How was it?" Bones looked up from his laptop as I entered our hotel suite.

"Melissa has good taste. What did you and Jack get up to this afternoon?"

"We visited the boxing gym in Shadwell I used to belong to while at Uni."

"I suppose I should be relieved to find you still in one piece. Giles would be devastated if you spoiled all of his hard work tailoring your mess dress uniform only for you to be sporting a black eye while wearing it."

"We kept things above board," Bones stood up from where he was seated and walked over to me. "You seem pensive," he observed, reaching for my cheek.

"I ran into Emily James while sharing a cuppa with Melissa."

"And what did the ubiquitous Miss James have to say for herself?" Bones wondered sarcastically.

"It turns out the _entire_ James Family will be in attendance tonight," I sighed.

"Bloody hell," Bones raked a frustrated hand through his hair. "I should have asked my mum for a copy of the guest list."

"Why? I told you before that I no longer feel anything for him. With all of us being in the Army, and you both being Officers, we are bound to run into one another on occasion. The question is, can I trust you not to let him get on your wick?"

"Assuming he behaves himself, I don't see why I cannot tolerate being in the same room with him. Frankly, he's not worth my time and energy, especially when I have the only thing that truly matters," Bones declared.

"And what's that?" I wondered.

"You know damn well what it is," Bones chided before his lips came crashing down on mine in a burning kiss.

-X-

"How much longer do I have you to myself before Max's entourage descends upon us?" Bones asked from where I was curled up on the sofa next to him in front of the fireplace in the sitting room.

"Fifteen minutes give or take. How do you plan to amuse yourself while they are here?"

"I'll probably hit the fitness centre."

"Boxing wasn't enough of a workout today?"

"It's only appropriate I maintain my fitness level, especially if you plan to keep me up to all hours of the night again tonight," Bones gave me his trademark smirk.

"I have every intention of keeping you awake again tonight," I grinned, before turning serious. "I should probably warn you about one more thing."

"What now?" Bones groaned.

"Emily also informed me that Charles is one of the featured speakers tonight."

"Why does this seem to have an accidentally on purpose ring to it," Bones rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can attest to the fact that he did spend ample time at Headley Court on two separate occasions," I argued.

"I cannot speak to what happened to him in Afghan, but the injuries he sustained in Belize were entirely down to his own hubris and incompetence."

"I wasn't there in Belize. However, I was in Afghan, and I am partially to blame for what happened to him there," I confessed.

"That's a load of rubbish. From everything I gleaned from your file, the man owes you his bloody life."

"You don't know the full story."

"Nor do I want to," Bones brushed my objections aside. "The only thing I need to know, is the one thing I already know, the man is a disgrace to his uniform. It's also apparent that someone, likely Edward himself, hoodwinked my mum, and her colleagues on the planning committee, into letting him make a spectacle of himself tonight."

"Am I correct in assuming your mum has no idea as to my connection to him?" I questioned.

"Of course not, and I have no intention of telling her. The last thing I need is for her to go spare on him."

"I agree. She doesn't strike me as someone who would take too kindly to him."

"That's an understatement," Bones laughed. "Enough about the arsemonger. I would much rather make the most of the next fifteen minutes."

"And how do you intend to go about it?" I raised a curious eyebrow at Bones.

"I have my ways," he assured, before pulling me into his arms for a drugging kiss.

-X-

The Bar at Simpson's in the Strand

The Savoy

London

"So, Molly?" Andrew posed as we indulged in single malt Scotch whiskeys prior to the start of the evening's festivities.

"What about Molly?"

"Did you know she would be in attendance tonight?"

"Honestly, no." I had to admit that Emily's revelation that Molly was in London for the DNRC charity ball had been a surprise. "Bones generally does not attend these types of events."

"It does seem a bit dodgy that he would attend when he has gone to such lengths to disguise his true identity."

"I cannot help but wonder if this is somehow part of his revenge plot. Perhaps he thinks that by rubbing it my face that he is with Molly, I will somehow cock-up my speech or that he can provoke me into losing my cool and giving credence to the rumours of my past instability."

"Do you think he would do that?"

"Absolutely. The man is coldly calculating and this reeks of him having a hidden agenda."

"What do you intend to do about Molly?"

"I know she wants absolutely nothing to do with me, but there has to be a way to get her alone. She needs to hear it first-hand from me that Bones is using her and that he is not who she thinks he is. Even if she never wants anything to do with me again, I cannot abide by him hurting her. She has suffered too much at my hands."

"It's important that you keep yourself in check tonight and wait for the opportune time to confront Molly. I know you love her, but you owe it to Sam, Dad, and Beck not to do anything that might derail your career," Andrew cautioned.

"I recognize that, but I also recognize that I have wasted too much bloody time being a coward, and look where it has gotten both me and Molly? If there is one thing I admire about Elvis, it is the fact that even when there seemed to be no hope with Georgie, he never gave up. If there is one thing, I can learn from Elvis, it is that time is precious and being a coward gets you nowhere. After everything I have done to Molly, I owe it to her to save her from Bones even if it means hurting her in the process."

"Now, that, Charlie, I will gladly drink to," Andrew raised his glass to me in encouragement. "Rest assured, Molly will thank you in the long run."

-X-

Four Seasons Park Lane

Mayfair, London

"Beggars belief," I whispered in astonishment as I stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror in the walk-in wardrobe.

It was impossible to think that I was once a gobby, bottle blonde girl from Newham who lacked any legitimate prospects and was destined to become her mum. Now, when I looked at my reflection, I saw a sophisticated woman, with her chestnut hair professionally styled and pulled back in an elegant twist, sparkling green eyes and porcelain skin tastefully highlighted with just the right amount of expertly applied cosmetics, and a petite body, nicely toned from years of Army workouts. Never in a million years would I have pictured myself wearing a full-length designer evening gown by Alexander McQueen.

Yet here I was, nearly ten years later, having my very own Cinderella moment. I had overcome so much to make it to this point. While Charles had destroyed my belief in fairy tale endings, it didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy this moment.

After feeling insecure and unattractive for so long, it felt liberating to feel confident in my reflection, and to know, that for the first time, in a very long time, I felt beautiful again. I was also grateful to Bones for pushing me to see my true beauty both on the inside and outside. While the dress, hair, and cosmetics helped bolster my confidence, I had come to realise that Bones was right. I didn't need legs a mile long, fake breasts, or bottle blonde hair to be beautiful. I just needed to be myself.

I was also immensely proud to be attending this event with Bones. While he might be a bit rough around the edges, he was courageous, caring, witty, infuriating, charming, handsome, intelligent, and generous. While I had no idea what the future might hold for us, I knew without a shadow of a doubt, that I had grown to love him these past few months. Not in the hero worshiping, fairy tale way I had first loved Charles, but as an imperfect, flesh and blood man.

While it had taken me longer than it should to accept the fact that Bones genuinely cared for me, I now recognized from his actions that he cared a great deal. While I knew he didn't believe in love or marriage due to his insistence that he would eventually die in action, there was a part of me that desperately wanted to tell him how I felt. While I had come a long way, there was a part of me that was still bruised by what Charles had done, and I feared that if I confessed my true feelings to Bones, it might scare him away. For this reason, I would continue to remain silent for the foreseeable future and take things as they came. I didn't delude myself into thinking I could change Bones, Charles had proven that men could be incapable of change, especially when they were hellbent on upholding their beliefs. Yet, part of me hoped that given time, Bones might see a future for us.

While in reality, I was no Cinderella, and Bones was by no means Prince Charming, perhaps there was no harm in indulging in the fairy tale for one night and one night only. At least I could rest assured that when the clock struck midnight, I would still have my flawed Prince Charming.

-X-

Summoning all of my courage, I exited the master bedroom and entered the sitting room where I found Bones nursing a glass of whiskey in front of the fireplace. To say he looked incredible was an understatement. I couldn't take my eyes away from him in his scarlet mess jacket with royal blue facings, royal blue cuffs, and royal blue shoulder straps with gold piping. He wore a royal blue waistcoat with gold buttons and a royal blue silk bowtie.

I took the opportunity to study his medals which were prominently displayed on his mess jacket. Like me, he possessed a campaign medal for Operations Herrick and Toral. He also boasted a campaign medal for Operation Telic in Iraq, and Operation Shader which involved fighting ISIS in Iraq and Syria. These were paired with a General Service Medal for operations in the Arabian Peninsula, Northern Africa, Eastern Africa, and the Gulf of Aden. Next was an Accumulated Campaign Service Medal indicating that he had completed 720 hours of campaign service since 2011. I was impressed by how many territories and operations he had fought in.

His last, and most striking medal, was the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross, which was awarded for an act or acts of conspicuous gallantry during active operations against the enemy. To say the man was highly decorated, was an understatement, especially as the one decoration missing from his uniform was his Victoria Cross. As much as I wanted to hear the details behind his various decorations, I knew that he would be less than forthcoming about them. Knowing Bones, the only reason he had elected to wear his campaign medals and decorations was solely to remind the curtain twitchers of the calibre of Officer he was when compared to his peers.

"W-will I do?" I asked nervously as Bones studied my appearance with his penetrating green eyes.

"Will you do?" Bones shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" I began to worry.

"Only if you can stomach being the most ravishing beauty in the entire room," Bones smirked as he set his glass down and strolled over to me.

"Really?"

"Really," Bones gave me a genuine smile. "You look stunning. That dress was made for you."

"Thank you," I beamed at him. "You look quite fit yourself."

"Giles will be pleased that his efforts have not gone unnoticed."

"Do you think you have enough gongs?" I gestured to his medals with a smirk.

"Piss off," he jokingly rolled his eyes. "The things I do for the bloody curtain twitchers," he then shook his head in annoyance.

"Well, I for one, think you should wear them proudly."

"I'm more interested in serving Crown and Country that earning any accolades."

"I know, Alex, and it is one of the things I admire most about you," I revealed.

"I have something for you," Bones suddenly changed the subject, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why do I not like the sound of this," I frowned as Bones reached for a red box on the coffee table.

"No jumping to conclusions," Bones warned.

"Do I dare ask what is in the box?"

"After you went dress shopping with my mum, she accused me of needing my head examined for leading you to believe I squandered my parents' fortune on an overly extravagant lifestyle."

"I seem to recall you telling me this already," I reminded.

"During this discussion, she mentioned how pleased she was that I had found a woman that not only found my fortune off-putting, but also had absolutely no interest in spending my money."

"Was she worried I was a gold digger?"

"No, of course not. However, she knows that I'm not interested in associating with people who are more interested in my bank balance than me. Mum also knows that you were less than thrilled at the prospect of allowing me to purchase your gown for tonight. When she asked what I intended to do about jewellery, I told her that as much as I would have liked to have purchased something for tonight, I knew that you would consider said purchase to be bang out of order."

"I'm relieved to see your finally starting to see sense. Perhaps you're finally getting the hang of this whole boyfriend thing."

"Give a man a break. It's hard work figuring this whole boyfriend thing out after being a four-star manwhore for so long."

"Quit whinging and get on with your story, McClyde," I ordered with good humour.

"Mum, being Mum, decided that she would be honoured to loan you a pair of earrings from her own personal jewellery collection for this evening."

"Oh," I studied Bones with surprise.

"I picked these for you to wear," Bones opened the jewellery box to show me the earrings inside.

"Blimey," I stared at the double loop, drop diamond earrings in astonishment. Each earring had to be comprised of at least 50 diamonds. They were so beautiful that I was afraid to even look at them, let alone touch them.

"To answer your questions, before you even ask them, yes, they are real. Yes, they are insured, and yes, Mum would like nothing more than for you to wear them tonight."

"I-I don't know what to say," I was deeply touched that Victoria would entrust me with her earrings, especially since I was still getting to know her.

"She also wanted me to warn you that she will be very hurt if she does not see you wearing them tonight," Bones added. "Shall we put them on you?"

"Yes," I gave Bones a shy smile as he clasped my hand and led me to a mirror in the foyer, so that I could watch as he carefully put them in my ears, touched beyond belief that he and his mum would do this for me.

-X-

"There's something, I have been wanting to tell you," Bones confessed as he held my hand in the back of the chauffeured Jaguar XJ that was to escort us from the Four Seasons to The Savoy.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Shortly before entering Sandhurst, I made a special request of my parents," Bones began. "While I am not necessarily embarrassed by my parents' wealth or social standing, I thought it might be a serious hindrance to my success in The Regiment. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to believe that I was a bloody Rupert. It was critical to me that I be viewed as my own man and judged based upon my own performance and accomplishments."

"I can understand that," I empathised. "It's similar to me not wanting to be judged because I grew up on a council estate."

"Right," Bones nodded in agreement. "For this reason, I made my parents promise to keep my career in the Army private and not to acknowledge that I was their son in Army circles. I felt this was the best way for me to maintain my anonymity, while allowing my Mum to continue with her charitable endeavours on behalf of current and former Armed Forces personnel and their families."

"Isn't it a bit extreme?" I questioned.

"Extreme, but necessary," Bones argued.

"And your Mum and Dad agreed to this?"

"Yes," Bones confirmed. "For the past fourteen years they have followed my wishes. For this reason, very few within the Army are aware of my connection to them."

"I see."

"It's important you are aware of this, as we will not be associating with my family tonight. Instead, we will be sitting at a table that Jack is sponsoring. My parents, along with Olly and Melissa, will be seated at a separate table that my father is sponsoring for his law chambers. I didn't want you to think that my family was snubbing us or that I was snubbing them. I also didn't want you to think I was too embarrassed to introduce you to my parents' friends and associates."

"As much as I would enjoy sitting with your family and meeting their friends, I understand."

"Thank you," Bones looked at me with a relieved smile. "I want you to know that I could not be prouder to have you as my date tonight."

"Just as I could not be prouder to have you as mine," I gave Bones a wide smile before leaning in and giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a turn up for the books….


End file.
